Sleeping Lion Heart
by rinoa85
Summary: Mein erstes, episches Fic über die Rückkehr einer Person, die ihr vielleicht noch kennt, und die Schwierigkeiten, die damit für Squall und Rinoa auftreten...KOMPLETT!
1. Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 1

Juhuu! Der erste Teil meiner FanFiction ist fertig! Erstmal vorweg der ganze Urheber-Recht-Kram: die Leutchen gehören alle Squaresoft und sind nicht meine. Es sei denn, ich erfinde noch jemanden dazu, aber das weiß ich noch nicht...  
  
Ja, dann hoffe ich, dass euch der erste Part gefällt und Lust auf mehr macht, übrigens bin ich gespannt, wie euch der „Mix" gefällt und ob er nicht zu weit hergeholt ist, ihr werdet schon sehen, was ich meine! Jedenfalls würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet!  
  
EMail to: e.hasselmann@t-online.de  
  
Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eure Andrea  
  
Sleeping Lion Heart  
  
  
  
Deinen Namen trägt mein Herz  
  
Dein Fehlen ist mein Schmerz  
  
Ich zähle die Tage  
  
Ich erhebe die Klage  
  
Führ mich ans Licht  
  
Ich enttäusch dich nicht  
  
Führ mich ans Licht – Xavier Naidoo  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
Squall tauchte in einer Wüste auf. Der Himmel war mit dunklen Wolken verhangen. Risse traten im Boden auf. Die Wolken waren unheimlich dunkel. Vielmehr kam es Squall so vor, als ob es eine einzige Wolke sei. Wo war er?  
  
Er machte sich auf den Weg. Die Wüste schien endlos zu sein, doch er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er ging weiter. Viele Schritte, doch es kam ihm so vor, als ob er überhaupt nicht weiterkäme.  
  
Er fing an, unkontrolliert über den Wüstenboden zu schlurfen. Das Schlurfen ging in eine Art Taumeln über. Seine Kraft verließ ihn. Er konnte seine Umgebung nicht mehr klar wahrnehmen. Wo war er? Wohin sollte er gehen? Er konnte nicht mehr, die Kraft in ihm schwand dahin. Dann sah er auf. Die Wüste hatte sich verändert. Die Wolken waren nun nicht mehr schwarz, sie wurden in ein tiefes Blau getaucht. Er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, auf Sand zu laufen, sondern auf Gestein. Taumelnd ging er weiter.  
  
Dann stoppte er abrupt. Vor seinen Füßen tat sich ein gähnender Abgrund auf. Totales Nichts. Nur die blauen Wolken.  
  
Er drehte sich um. Langsam. Er wollte die Wüste betrachten, aus der er gekommen war, aber er sah nur das andere Ende des Felsbrockens, auf dem er stand. Sein Gesicht zeigte Trauer, Enttäuschung und Schmerz. Aber daneben konnte man noch etwas Anderes lesen: auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Unlust, ja fast Akzeptanz.  
  
Er ließ sich fallen. Er saß nun auf dem Gesteinsbrocken und ließ verlassen den Kopf hängen.  
  
Irgendetwas bewegte ihn dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Er sah in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Und entdeckte einen kleinen, schimmernden Punkt. Er bewegte sich auf ihn zu, schwebte aber immer mal wieder von der einen Seite zur anderen. Dann kam er näher an Squall heran.  
  
Es war eine Feder. Sie leuchtete weiß.  
  
Nun war sie ganz nah. Squall öffnete die Hand. Die Feder legte sich in diese. Dann schloss er die Hand fest.  
  
Auf einmal regte sich etwas in ihm. Er sah Rinoa, wie sie auf der Blumenwiese bei Edeas Haus stand. Der Himmel war herrlich gelb-orange. Rinoa kehrte Squall den Rücken zu. Er rief ihren Namen zweimal.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um. Doch bevor sie ihn ganz ansehen konnte, verschwamm Rinoas Antlitz vor Squalls Augen.  
  
Erinnerungen.  
  
Der Ballsaal. Rinoa hob ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Sie wollte ihm sagen: Psst! Verrate es keinem. Die Sternschnuppe ist unser Geheimnis. Doch sie wurde unscharf. Die Konturen verblassten, sie verschwamm langsam mit dem Hintergrund. Und wieder. Rinoa hob ihre Hand vor den Mund. Die Konturen verschwammen.  
  
Damals.  
  
Als Rinoa von Edea bei deren Parade betäubt wurde. Sie wäre fast von zwei Schmelkes aufgefressen worden. Wieder waren ihre Konturen unscharf, verschwammen mit dem Hintergrund.  
  
Cifer.  
  
Im All.  
  
Squall hatte sie gerettet. Ihre Kette. Rinoas silberner Ring, Squalls Ring mit dem kleinen Löwen darauf, Griever.  
  
Damals.  
  
Bei der Parade, nach dem Kampf mit Edea. Sie hatte einen gefährlichen Eiszauber gesprochen. Squall wurde getroffen und fiel von dem Wagen. Nun sah er Rinoa, unklar, wie sie ihm - seinen Namen schreiend - hinterher sah.  
  
Dollet.  
  
Die riesige Roboterspinne, X-ATM092. Sie war hinter Squall her, hätte ihn fast gekriegt.  
  
Irvine.  
  
Selphie.  
  
Xell.  
  
Quistis.  
  
Rinoa. Am Balkon im Balamb Garden. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem Haar und wollte es wegreißen. Sie lächelte.  
  
Wo bin ich? Was geschieht mit mir? schrie Squall stumm in seine Erinnerungen hinein.  
  
Durch den Triumph-Bogen in Deling City, zum Ballsaal. Das bis eben so hektische Bild wurde ruhig. Er konnte kurz verschnaufen.  
  
Rinoa stand vor ihm in ihrem Ballkleid.  
  
Was passiert?  
  
Sie senkte ihren Arm. Kam auf ihn zu. Forderte ihn zum Tanz auf. Zurück. Sie senkte wieder ihren Arm, kam auf ihn zu. Noch einmal. Sie kam auf ihn zu, wieder kam sie auf ihn zu, wieder und wieder.  
  
Was ist das??? Dann verstand er. Artemisia hatte gesagt, dass die Zeitkompression ihre Gedanken zerfetzen würde. Zerschlagen, zerstört. War es das, was sich vor Squalls Augen abspielte?  
  
Rinoa tanzte mit ihm. Drehte sich, bewegte sich. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum. Es schien nie zu enden.  
  
Dann sah er Cifer. Seine Augen. Rinoas Augen.  
  
Artemisia tauchte kurz in seinen Erinnerungen auf. Wieder Cifer, Rinoa. Es drehte sich zu schnell. Seine Gedanken waren zu schnell.  
  
Dann hörte es auf.  
  
Rinoa sollte eigentlich versiegelt werden, doch Squall hatte sie wieder gerettet. Er hatte die Glaskuppel zerstört. Rinoa fiel aus der Kuppel heraus, wollte in seine Arme fallen. Doch jetzt - sie zerriss. Unschärfe, Verschwommenheit. Sie war nicht mehr da.  
  
Die Schutzscheibe von Rinoas Raumanzug zerbrach. Ihre Kette schwebte vor ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Dann erwachte Squall aus seiner Trance. Er riss die Augen weit auf. Lautlos schrie er auf.  
  
Die Feder fiel langsam zu Boden.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
  
  
Das war damals. Während der Zeitkomprimierung.  
  
Squall hatte versucht, es Rinoa zu beschreiben. Aber sie interessierte es gar nicht mehr. Sie standen auf dem Balkon des Balamb Garden. Hinter ihnen spielte sich die Feier zur Vernichtung Artemisias ab. Musik und Wortfetzen drangen an Rinoas Ohren. Für eine lange Zeit standen Squall und Rinoa nur nebeneinander und betrachteten den Himmel.  
  
Der Himmel war wolkenlos und sternenklar. Rinoa konnte sich an diesem Himmel nicht satt sehen. Er war so friedlich und so wunderschön.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte sie eine Sternschnuppe. Sie war genau so schön wie damals, als sie Squall das erste Mal gesehen hatte, auf dem Abschlussball.  
  
Rinoa drehte sich zu Squall um und hob ihren Zeigefinger vor ihren Mund. Psst! Verrate es keinem. Die Sternschnuppe ist unser Geheimnis.  
  
Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung lächelte Squall sie nun an und näherte sich ihr. Er ergriff ihre Hand und umschlang ihre Taille mit der anderen.  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste Rinoa innerlich lachen. Diese Szene war amüsant. Obwohl sie den bevorstehenden Kuss erwidern wollte, war es doch seltsam, dass er von Squall ausging. Wenn man bedachte, wie er sich früher verhalten hatte. Er ging solchen Situationen gerne aus dem Weg. Zum Beispiel in der Ragnarok, die ihre Rettung nach dem Vorfall in der Lunarside Basis war. Rinoa wollte ihn umarmen, weil davor der Raumanzug im Weg war, doch er wich ihr aus und sagte, dass die momentane Situation dies nicht zuließ. Und als sie das Raumschiff gesäubert hatten und Rinoa und Squall auf dem Heimweg waren, befahl er ihr zweimal, sich auf ihren Platz zu setzen, doch sie wollte in seinen Armen liegen. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher. Sie mochte seine Nähe. Mochte seinen Geruch und seine Berührungen. Sie hatte vor Glück geweint, als er sie aus der Glaskuppel im Hexenmausoleum befreit hatte. Sie genoss jede Sekunde mit ihm.  
  
Und diesen Moment genoss sie noch mehr. Sanft zog er sie an sich ran. Rinoa legte ihren Kopf schief und legte ihre Lippen in die seinen. Der Kuss war zärtlich und gefühlvoll. Mit geschlossenen Augen schmolz sie beinahe in seinen Armen dahin. Ihre freie Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Nacken. Sie strich ihm über den Rücken, glitt mit ihren Fingern durch die Federn an seiner Jacke und wanderte dann zu seinen Haaren.  
  
Dann hörte der Kuss auf und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."  
  
„Das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken. Du hast mich aus der Zeitkomprimierung gerettet. Ich danke dir dafür, dass ich jetzt hier stehen kann, Rinoa.", entgegnete Squall leise.  
  
Rinoa schmunzelte. „Tja, mir war einfach danach!"  
  
Squall schob sie von sich weg und sah ihr grinsend in die Augen. „Hey, das ist doch mein Spruch!"  
  
„Ich weiß. So gleichgültig wie du habe ich zwar nicht geklungen, aber wenn man es ein bisschen anders ausdrückt, war es das, was ich sagen wollte."  
  
Squall zog sie wieder an sich ran. Aus dem Ballsaal erklang gerade ein Walzer.  
  
Leise flüsterte Squall: „Das was du kannst, kann ich schon lange." Er räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann: „Hey, magst du mit mir tanzen?"  
  
Rinoa lachte nun laut auf. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn damals aufgefordert hatte. Aber da fehlte etwas. „Mensch, du hast was vergessen! Du musst doch zuerst sagen 'Du siehst am coolsten aus!' "  
  
Squall fing nun an, sich leicht im Takt zu bewegen. „Ach so. Aber 'am coolsten' passt da ja wohl nicht!"  
  
„Aha?", antwortete Rinoa. „Was musst du denn dann sagen?"  
  
„Hmmm. Wie wär's mit 'Du siehst am bezauberndsten aus.'?"  
  
„Guck mich nicht so an! Ich darf nichts sagen, ich darf nur an meinem Glas nippen.", lachte Rinoa.  
  
„Ach ja, das hatte ich vergessen. Was kommt jetzt? Ach so. Du bist wohl eine von denen, die nur tanzt wenn ihnen ein Junge richtig gut gefällt??" Squall schob Rinoa wieder von sich weg und hielt ihr beschwörend die Hand vor die Augen. „Du wirst..." Jetzt drehte er die Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. „Mich mögen, mich mööögen." Dann lachten beide still auf und bewegten sich wieder leicht im Takt der Musik. „Immer noch nicht?", fragte Squall.  
  
„Eine überflüssige Frage, Mister Leonhart. Ich hab dich schon immer gemocht. Gleich von Anfang an." Sie kicherte in seine Jacke hinein. „Am niedlichsten war ja, wie du getanzt hast! Du hast immer so hilflos in der Gegend rumgeguckt und wusstest nicht, wohin mit deinen Füßen! Dein Blick, du warst so unsicher!"  
  
„Ja ja, erinnere mich bitte nicht daran! Ich meine, ich hab davor noch nie getanzt, und ich war ja so schon genug abgelenkt.", sagte Squall.  
  
„Hmm? Wieso?" Rinoa runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Naja, wenn man so ein hübsches Mädchen vor sich hat, kann man da schon mal nicht ganz bei der Sache sein.", verkündete Squall.  
  
Lautlos lachte Rinoa, sodass Squall es nicht bemerkte. „Naja, aber am Ende konntest du es doch ganz gut. Sogar sehr gut."  
  
„Echt? Naja, es ist einfach so über mich gekommen."  
  
Nach einer ganz kurzen Pause sagten beide gleichzeitig: „Mir war einfach danach!" Beide lachten wieder. Jetzt war es Rinoa, die Squall von sich weg schob. „Weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich bin drauf und dran, mich..."  
  
Das Bellen von Angel kam ihnen dazwischen. Bis jetzt hatte Quistis sie noch zurückgehalten, doch dann entkam Angel ihrem Griff und stürmte auf ihre Besitzerin zu. Entschuldigend lachte diese Squall an und hockte sich dann vor Angel hin. Die Mischlingshündin ließ sich genüsslich von dem jungen Mädchen streicheln.  
  
Squall legte seine Hand auf Rinoas Schulter und sprach ihr im Gehen zu: „Ich geh mal kurz zu Mama." Rinoa nickte kurz.  
  
Squall ging durch den Ballsaal und sah sich um. Alle tanzten, lachten und unterhielten sich ausgiebig. Das Fest war ja auch ein guter Anlass dafür.  
  
Auf einmal wurde er fast von jemandem überrannt.  
  
„Ach, Irvine! Pass doch mal auf, wo du hinläufst!", ärgerte sich Squall.  
  
„Sorry, Squall. Aber ich wollte dich sowieso mal was fragen.", entgegnete der Frauenheld jetzt grinsend und eine Augenbraue hebend. „Und, wie war's?"  
  
„Wie war was?", fragte Squall genervt zurück.  
  
„Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Ich hab genau gesehen, dass Rinoa und du auf dem Balkon wart. Alleine! Ich hab's gefi-hilmt!", verkündete Irvine stolz.  
  
„Was??? Du hast gefilmt, wie wir uns geküsst haben???", fuhr Squall ihn an.  
  
„Ach so ist das!? Geküsst habt ihr euch? Das wusste ich gar nicht!"  
  
Nein, so ein Mist! Jetzt war es Squall doch glatt rausgerutscht!  
  
Irvine grinste nur.  
  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", sagte Squall und ging an Irvine vorbei. Dieser grinste immer noch und sagte leise zu sich selbst. „Er ist immer noch der Gleiche!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
  
  
Squall ärgerte sich immer noch, dass es ihm so einfach rausgerutscht war. Aber überhaupt, was geht das die Anderen an? Nichts. Sollten die ihn doch einfach in Ruhe lassen und ihn seinen Kram machen lassen.  
  
Dann ging er zu Edea und Cid. Die beiden standen nebeneinander am Ausgang und unterhielten sich mit Xell. Dieser bemerkte ihn als Erster und rief quer durch den Saal: „Yo, Squall!"  
  
„Schrei doch nicht so, Xell!", ermahnte Squall. „Hallo Direktor Cid, hallo Mama!"  
  
„Hallo Squall. Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Cid. „Die Feier ist gut gelungen."  
  
„Ja, das finde ich auch, Squall.", bestätigte Edea.  
  
Xell sah Cid enttäuscht an. „Was, nur die Feier ist gut gelungen? Also unsere Leistung war doch viel besser! Wir haben dieser Artemisia doch richtig in den Hintern getreten. Bam! Mit meinem Different Beat hab ich sie voll fertig gemacht." Xell machte dabei Trockenübungen im Faustkämpfen und schlug wie wild um sich.  
  
„Mann, Xell! Beruhig dich mal, du brauchst hier nicht den Affen zu machen!", tadelte ihn Squall wieder. Doch nun war Xell verärgert und beleidigt. Doch Squall reagierte nicht weiter auf ihn.  
  
„Wie läuft das Waisenhaus, Mama?", fragte Squall.  
  
„Ja, es sind zwar nicht so viele Kinder da wie damals bei euch, und es ist auch nicht so anstrengend, weil man keine zwei kleinen Raufbolde da hat", sie sah Xell eindringlich an, „aber auch so ist es schön! Kommt mich doch mal wieder besuchten!", schlug Edea vor.  
  
„Mich? Du meinst uns!", verbesserte Cid scherzhaft und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Auch Squall lachte leicht - nur leicht - und antwortete: „Ja, gerne."  
  
„Hallo Leeeeeuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeee!", drang eine quäkige Stimme von hinten heran. Selphie lief, in der einen Hand Irvines Hut schwingend und mit der anderen bei Irvine eingehakt auf die Vier zu. Irvine hatte dabei sichtlich Probleme, mit Selphies seltsamen Hüpftakt mitzuhalten. „Naaaa, worüber reeeeedet ihr?"  
  
„Edea hat gerade vorgeschlagen, dass wir sie alle doch mal wieder besuchen könnten.", verkündete Xell.  
  
„Jaaaa, eine guuuuute Idee!", bekräftigte Selphie.  
  
„Ja, finde ich auch", steuerte Irvine bei. „Warum nicht gleich morgen?"  
  
Alle sahen Squall an. Eine bekannte Situation. „Ja, warum nicht? Ich bin einverstanden."  
  
„Jiipiiiiieeeh!!!", rief Selphie klatschend.  
  
„Ich werde es Rinoa und Quistis erzählen." Squall verschwand in Richtung Balkon. Dort sah er schon von weitem Rinoa und Quistis stehen und sich unterhalten. Langsam schlich er sich an die Steinwand heran und sah um die Ecke gebeugt den beiden Mädchen zu. Er lauschte angestrengt.  
  
„...ja himmlisch!" Das war Quistis.  
  
„Ja, so ist es wirklich. Das hätte ich selbst nie gedacht." Rinoas Stimme. So weich und hell...  
  
„Meinst du ich? Ich als Squall-Expertin hab das eigentlich schon von Anfang an abgeschrieben. Dass er den ersten - bedeutsamen - Schritt macht!"  
  
Rinoa, du Plappermaul! Musstest du ihr das denn gleich erzählen?, dachte Squall. Tja, das ist wohl typisch bei Mädchen.  
  
„Genauso wie ich eine andere Sache von Anfang an abgeschrieben habe.", sprach Quistis weiter.  
  
„Meinst du..." Rinoa war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie wusste, was Quistis meinte.  
  
„Ja. Ich wusste es vom ersten Moment an. Als ich euch das erste Mal nebeneinander stehen sah, war es mir klar. Ihr gehört zusammen." Quistis ließ ihren Kopf kurz sinken, hob ihn dann aber gleich. Sie schniefte kurz, fing sich dann aber wieder.  
  
„Hey, Quistis!", tröstete Rinoa sie. „Ich... also..."  
  
„Nein, nein. Du musst nichts sagen. Ich verstehe das schon. Ich bin auch nicht sauer auf dich, oder so. Es ist, wie es ist. Es soll eben nicht sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht wartet ein Anderer auf mich.", sagte Quistis wenig überzeugend.  
  
„Ja, genau.", war das einzige, was Rinoa dazu sagte. Ein bisschen schuldig fühlte sie sich doch, aber andererseits... Sie war glücklich, dass Squall nun auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Und schließlich hatte Quistis ja gesagt, dass sie es verstand, warum sich also Sorgen machen?  
  
„Und, wie war's?", fragte Quistis nun nach einer langen Pause. Warum fragen alle das? Ist das so interessant?, fragte sich Squall.  
  
„Wie war was?", wollte Rinoa wissen.  
  
„Naja, der Kuss natürlich!", stieß Quistis aus.  
  
Rinoa seufzte erst verträumt, bevor sie antwortete: „Wunderschön! Er kann das wirklich gut. So als ob er viel Übung hätte. Wirklich viel!", bekräftigte Rinoa ihre Aussage. „Und er hat ein bisschen mit mir getanzt!"  
  
„Was? So richtig?", fragte Quistis entsetzt.  
  
„Nein, nur so hin und her. Aber das war total schön. Von drinnen lief die Musik, zu der wir auch damals beim Abschlussball getanzt haben. Es war total romantisch."  
  
Quistis lachte Rinoa unverändert entgegen, als diese verträumt zu den Sternen hinauf sah.  
  
„Ist was?", fragte Rinoa irritiert.  
  
„Nein, nichts, erzähl ruhig weiter!", forderte Quistis sie ruhig auf.  
  
„Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass er sich das alles gemerkt hat, aber er wusste noch jedes einzelne Wort, das wir vor dem Tanzen gewechselt hatten. Naja, fast jedes. Er ist auf total niedliche Ideen gekommen, ich frag mich nur, woher das alles!?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht.", fügte Quistis hinzu. „Und sonst so? Was hat er noch gesagt?"  
  
„Er hat gesagt, dass er mich bezaubernd und wunderhübsch findet. Es war schön, das aus seinem Mund zu hören. Und dabei hat er so einen hinreißenden Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt, und so niedlich gelächelt...!", schwärmte Rinoa.  
  
Kurz darauf seufzten beide, Rinoa und Squall, zur selben Zeit mit träumerischem Blick, was sie aber nicht wussten.  
  
„Hey, Squall!!!!", schrie Irvine ohrenbetäubend laut ihm zu. Dabei klopfte er ihm so heftig auf die Schulter, dass dieser sofort längs auf den Boden fiel - und somit sehr gut sichtbar für Rinoa und Quistis dalag. Irvine rief weiter in fröhlichem Ton: „Du standst da gerade mit so schmachtendem Blick, was war denn los?"  
  
Rinoa und Quistis schreckten auf und fuhren herum. Entsetzt rief Quistis: „Squall, was machst du denn da?" Dann fragte Rinoa: „Hast du uns etwa belauscht?"  
  
Squall hatte sich schon wieder aufgerappelt und klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke, wo überhaupt keiner war. „Öhm, ja, äh... also ich... war gerade... ähm, ja, ich stand hier gerade und da ist mir dieser, dieser Riss in der Wand aufgefallen, und den hab ich grad untersucht, hab ich den!"  
  
Irvine sah dann kurz auf die Stelle, wo Squall flüchtig hingezeigt hatte und sagte dann etwas leiser zu ihm: „Aber Squall, da ist doch gar kein..." Sogleich trat Squall Irvine vor's Schienenbein, und diesem entfuhr gleich darauf ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei.  
  
„Ähm, ja, was ich euch gerade fragen wollte: Mama, also Edea hat eben vorgeschlagen, dass wir sie morgen ja mal besuchen könnten.", brachte Squall nun endlich heraus.  
  
Quistis antwortete: „Ja, gerne. Wann denn, morgens gleich?"  
  
Squall nickte kurz.  
  
„Okay, ich freu mich schon drauf!" Winkend ging sie an Squall und Irvine vorbei. „Tschüss, bis morgen dann!"  
  
Rinoa bewegte sich dann auch in Richtung Ausgang, warf Squall aber noch einen hämischen Blick zu und sagte dann ironisch zu ihm: „Und wir beide sprechen uns noch!"  
  
Squall sah ihr nur verdutzt hinterher, worauf sich Irvine natürlich kein breites Grinsen verkneifen konnte.  
  
„Was denn?", fragte Squall genervt.  
  
„Ach nichts, ich amüsier mich nur prächtig!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
  
  
Dein Glück liegt mir am Herzen  
  
Warum findest du es nicht?  
  
Um die Schmerzen auszumerzen  
  
Brauchst du Licht in deiner Sicht  
  
Dein Glück liegt mir am Herzen – Söhne Mannheims  
  
Es war schon längst nach Mitternacht, und die Feier ging langsam dem Ende zu. Squall verabschiedete sich dann ganz knapp von Cid und Edea und verließ den Ballsaal (Anm. der Autorin: Weiß eigentlich irgendwer, wie man zum Ballsaal kommt?) Langsam schlenderte er noch durch den Garden und ging Richtung Quartiere. Bei Nacht war der Garden von innen sehr ansehnlich. Durch die Glasfenster in den Kuppeln schien das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes herein. Es spiegelte sich im Wasser unter den Gängen. Das leise Plätschern der Springbrunnen beruhigte Squall und sollte diesen Tag perfekt abschließen. Der Kuss mit Rinoa hatte den Abend zu einem der wichtigsten Tage in seinem Leben gemacht. Doch wer wusste zu der Zeit, was noch kommen mochte?  
  
Also erreichte Squall dann die Quartiere. Er ging die Treppen hoch und navigierte sich dann durch die Zahlreichen Zimmer-Nummern zu dem mit der Nummer 41269 (wie seine SEED-Nummer). Er zog den rechten Handschuh aus und legte die Hand auf das Lesegerät. Ein kleines Bildchen leuchtete auf, dass den Zugang gewährte. Er trat ein, und schon schloss sich die Tür auch wieder. Squall lies sich auf sein Sofa fallen und legte entspannt den Kopf zurück.  
  
Dann entschloss er sich, den Fernseher anzumachen. Er zappte durch die Kanäle, doch nichts war wirklich interessant. Auf SEED-TV lief zum x-ten Male der SEED-Spot. Neue Helden braucht das Land. Ihr wollt auch einer werden? Kein Problem, dann schreibt euch noch heute am Garden ein. Die Eintritts-Kosten sind minimal, und wenn ihr erst einmal SEED seid, bekommt ihr sogar noch einen Sold! Legt die leicht zu bewältigende SEED-Prüfung ab und ihr erntet den ganzen Stolz eurer Familie und Freunden! Erledigt Aufträge in der ganzen Welt und habt Spaß ohne Ende, der Traum jedes Jugendlichen! Neugierig geworden? Dann trefft noch heute eure wichtigste Entscheidung eures Lebens und schreibt euch sofort an einem der drei Gardens genau in eurer Nähe ein* (Galbadia, Balamb, Trabia)!  
  
Wir warten auf dich!  
  
Kaum leserlich lief in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit am unteren Bildschirmrand ein Text neben dem kleinen Sternchen vorbei: SEED kann jeder normale Mensch zwischen 12 und 18 werden. Die weiteren Regeln und Gesetze können sie telefonisch unter 0 88 / 7 93 25 6 abfragen. (ein Service der GardenCom, beim ersten Anruf bezahlen sie läppische 50 Gil, jede weitere Minute kostet nur 20 Gil)  
  
Squall betätigte den kleinen roten Knopf auf der Fernbedienung, stand auf und ging in Richtung Kühlschrank. Auf halbem Wege ertönte jedoch seine Klingel. (Was hier nicht gut darzustellen ist, ist die Klingelmelodie: Squall hatte sich eigens ein kleines Modul in die Klingel eingebaut, welches die kurze Melodie am Ende eines jeden Kampfes bei der Siegerpose nachspielt)  
  
Wer kann das denn jetzt noch sein?, fragte sich Squall. Hoffentlich ist es nicht Xell! Oder Irvine. Oder Selphie.  
  
Er ging zu der Tür und betätigte den Knopf, auf dem „Open" stand. Vor seiner Tür stand ein junges Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Strähnen. Sie trug ein schwarzes Trägertop, einen dunkelblauen kurzen Rock und darunter eine knielange schwarze Hose. Sie hatte eine Art Mantel an, er war hellblau, ärmellos, doch an den Unterarmen trug das Mädchen „abgeschnittene" Ärmel und er war vorne zum verknoten. Rinoa stand in Squalls Tür mit einem bemitleidenswertigem Lächeln. „Darf ich noch ein bisschen bleiben?"  
  
Squall konnte ein schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und machte ihr dann Platz zum Eintreten. „Nur herein, Miss Heartilly!"  
  
„Sehr aufmerksam, Mister Leonhart!", gab sie zurück. Bewundernd sah sie sich in Squalls SEED-Zimmer um. Sehr nobel, stellte sie fest. Auch sie hatte hier ein Zimmer bekommen (auch wenn sie kein SEED war), aber ihres war lange nicht so luxuriös. Wahrscheinlich war Squall nicht nur für sie etwas Besonderes.  
  
Sie setzte sich langsam auf seine Couch, stützte sich auf dem Sitzrand ab und ließ ihre Beine baumeln. „Also, du wolltest mir doch noch etwas erzählen...!"  
  
Squall verstand überhaupt nicht.  
  
Rinoa verdrehte die Augen und stieß verärgert die Luft aus. „Wirklich nicht? Mensch, das auf dem Balkon, du Dummerchen!"  
  
„Achso, das. Was gibt es da zu erzählen?", fragte Squall unschuldig.  
  
„Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm? Ich hab doch bemerkt, wie du uns belauscht hast! Komm, gib's wenigstens zu!", forderte sie auf.  
  
„Da gibt's nichts zuzugeben. Ich stand da einfach nur und hab eben zugehört, weghören kann ich nicht gut."  
  
„Was hast du denn alles gehört?", fragte das junge Mädchen interessiert.  
  
„Ähm, irgendwie so ab Das hätte ich selbst nie gedacht! Oder so."  
  
„Aha." Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach sie weiter: „Bist du böse, dass ich Quistis von unserem Kuss erzählt habe?" Sie sah ihn wieder mit unschuldigen Dackelaugen an, was Squall ein weiteres Lächeln entlockte.  
  
„......nicht wirklich." Rinoa kicherte kurz. „Aber immerhin ist es mir Irvine gegenüber auch rausgerutscht.", sagte er beifällig.  
  
„WAS??? Irvine weiß es? Oh mein Gott, dann weiß es ja morgen der ganze Garden! Oh nein!", wimmerte Rinoa.  
  
Squall ging langsam auf Rinoa zu und hockte sich dann vor sie. Er strich ihr über den gesenkten Kopf und hob dann ihr Kinn an, sodass sie sich genau in die Augen sahen. „Das ist mir völlig egal. Das müsstest du doch wissen." Er schloss die Augen und hob Rinoas Kinn auf das seine, um ihr einen langen, romantischen Kuss zu geben.  
  
Rinoa fiel aus allen Wolken. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie von einer immensen Kraft umgeworfen wurde. Zum wiederholten Male wunderte sie sich, woher Squall das so gut konnte. Aber es musste ja nichts Wichtiges zu bedeuten haben. Sie genoss ihn einfach, diesen Kuss, den sie nie vergessen wollte, den sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten wollte.  
  
Langsam löste Squall seine Lippen von ihren und erhob sich. Er drückte Rinoa sanft in Richtung Liegefläche der Couch und beugte sich dann über sie. Er lächelte sie wieder mit einem dieser hinreißenden Gesichtsausdrücken an.  
  
Er sah, wenn er sich so über sie beugte, noch besser aus als überhaupt schon. Die Strähnen, die nun zu ihr hinunterhingen, berührten leicht ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn.  
  
„Und du, wolltest du nicht auch noch etwas sagen?", fragte Squall überraschend.  
  
Rinoa runzelte die Stirn. „Tut mir leid, was denn? Ich wüsste da wirklich nichts!"  
  
„Lass mich dir einen Tipp geben, es kam jemand dazwischen. Und dieser jemand kam auf vier Pfoten dazwischen!"  
  
Rinoa schmunzelte. „Ja, du hast recht, da war doch was...." Sie tat so, als ob sie überlegte. „Aber es will mir nicht mehr so recht einfallen. Ich glaub, ich brauch als Gedächtnisstütze noch einen Kuss." Mit ihrer linken Hand drückte sie leicht Squalls Kopf an seinem Nacken zu ihr herunter. Wieder küssten sie sich gefühlvoll. Dann legte Rinoa ihren Kopf wieder zurück auf das Sofa, schloss ihre Augen und testete den Geschmack ihrer Lippen. „Hmmmm..... immer noch nicht!"  
  
Sie zog Squall wieder zu sich runter. Diesmal war der Kuss viel inniger. Ein großes Verlangen stieg in ihr auf. Auf einmal wurde ihr heiß. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie hier mit Squall lag und wild mit ihm rumknutschte. (Anm. der Autorin: Was ist das eigentlich für ein Wort, 'knutschen'??)  
  
Nach einiger Zeit beendete Squall dann den Kuss. Er ließ sich neben sie auf die breite Couch fallen und nahm sie in den Arm. Beide starrten zur Decke hinauf. Squall strich mit seinen Finger leicht über ihren nackten Oberarm.  
  
Rinoa drehte ihren Kopf, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. „Oh mein Gott!" Schnell richtete sie sich auf. „Es ist ja schon total spät. Ich hab die Zeit ganz vergessen." Squall lächelte sie an. „Ich glaub, ich werd dann mal so langsam ins Bett gehen. Wenn wir morgen zu Edea wollen, kann ich da ja nicht so verschlafen antreten." Sie rückte kurz ihre Kleidung zurecht und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu. Squall stand auf und begleitete sie. Er öffnete ihr die Tür und lehnte sich dann noch an den Türrahmen. Rinoa drehte sich noch kurz um und betrachtete Squall. Ein Traumtyp! „Naja, dann gute Nacht, mein Hexen-Ritter!"  
  
„Gute Nacht, Prinzessin!", erwiderte Squall, zog sie an ihrer Taille heran und gab ihr lachend noch einen letzten Kuss. Dann verabschiedete Rinoa sich endgültig und verließ den Gang.  
  
Squall schaute ihr noch lange, nachdem sie um die Ecke gebogen war, hinterher. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch herumflatterten. Squall hatte sich verliebt.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
Rinoa wurde von dem harmonischen Zwitschern der Vögel geweckt. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie blinzelte leicht, verkroch sich dann noch einmal unter der Decke, warf sie dann aber schnell zurück und stand auf.  
  
Sie ging ins Bad, kämmte erst einmal ihre Haare. Dann drehte sie am Wasserhahn und schmiss sich eine kalte Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. Jetzt war sie richtig wach! Sie griff nach dem gelben Handtuch und trocknete ihr Gesicht ab. Dann ging sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer und zog sich aus. Von ihrem Stuhl griff sie ihre alltäglichen Anziehsachen. Schnell streifte sie sie über und entschloss sich, Squall aufzuwecken. Ob er noch schläft?  
  
Langsam schlenderte sie durch die Gänge der Quartiere. Wenn man sich hier nicht gut auskannte, konnte man sich schnell verlaufen.  
  
Dann erreichte sie das Zimmer mit der Nummer 41269. Sie drückte auf die Klingel und wartete geduldig. Als nach langer Zeit immer noch niemand öffnete, betätigte sie die Klingel ein zweites Mal. Aber auch jetzt geschah nichts. „Squall!??! Bist du da drin?", rief sie, doch sie bemerkte sogleich, dass die Tür ja noch einen Spalt offen stand. Langsam betrat sie sein Zimmer. Das Bett war nicht gemacht, und auf dem Küchentisch lag umgekippt eine Tasse Tee. Der Löffel lag auf dem Boden, der Inhalt tropfte über den Tischrand auf den Teppich, welcher schon vollgesaugt war. Das Fenster stand sperrangelweit offen. Rinoa stürzte ins Badezimmer und riss die Duschkabine auf. „SQUALL????" Hier war er nicht. Für einen klitzekleinen Moment überlegte sie, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihn hier unter der Dusche gefunden hätte.  
  
Sie ging wieder zum Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus. Doch auch draußen konnte sie nichts erkennen. Wo ist er nur hin? Ist ihm was passiert?, fragte sich Rinoa. Er ist doch wohl nicht...  
  
Sie rannte aus seinem Zimmer und verließ die Quartiere. Wo könnte ich zuerst suchen?.... Ah ja!  
  
Sie lief durch die Haupthalle und bog nach dem langen Gang links ab. Im letzten Augenblick entdeckte sie einen kleinen Jungen, der sie fast umgerannt hatte. Er trug ein blaues T-Shirt und atmete konzentriert, um keine Seitenstiche zu bekommen. Ach, er wieder! Er dreht seine Runden!, dachte Rinoa. Wie zur Bestätigung murmelte der kleine Junge dann vor sich hin: „Eins, zwo, eins, zwo. Ich trainiere für meine Kondition!"  
  
Dann lief sie weiter Richtung Übugshalle. Hoffentlich war Squall da! Rinoa bog in den grünen Gang ein und passierte die langen Gänge. Endlich kam sie in der Übungshalle an. Sie blieb kurz stehen, holte Luft und lauschte. Vielleicht war irgendwas zu hören. Doch totale Stille herrschte. Sie entschied sich für den linken Gang. Sie passierte die Doppeltür und die umgefallenen Baumstämme. Rinoa bog um die Ecke und sah aufeinmal Squall! Er kämpfte gerade mit einem Archeodino! Doch Squall war schon schwer verletzt und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Rinoa lächelte kurz und rannte dann zu ihm. Squall hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, bis Rinoa schrie: „Vigra!"  
  
Squall wurde von einer blauen Kugel umschlossen und geheilt. Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah sich nach seinem Helfer in der Not um. Diese lächelte ihn tadelnd an und rief zu ihm rüber: „Squall, ein bisschen musst du schon mitdenken! Wenn du nur angreifst und dich nie heilst, kannst du nicht gewinnen!"  
  
Plötzlich sprang der Archeodino auf Rinoa zu und wollte sie gerade angreifen, doch Squall sprang dazwischen und nahm die Schadenspunkte auf sich. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und sagte: „Und wenn du immer redest, kannst du dich auch nicht ordentlich verteidigen!"  
  
„Okay!", rief sie zurück. „Wie weit bist du schon? Irgendein Status- Effekt?"  
  
„Nein, Schlaf hab ich neulich Quistis gegeben. Aber die Hälfte der HP hab ich sicherlich schon weg!"  
  
Rinoa kramte schnell einen Zauber heraus. „Schlaf!" Der Zauber wirkte. Der Archeodino schlief tief und fest.  
  
„Gut gemacht!", rief Squall. Nun war er am Zug. „Hast!" Der Zauber galt Rinoa. Die graue Uhr erschien über Rinoa und versetzte sie in den Hast- Zustand. Und schon war sie wieder handlungsbereit. Sie schloss die Augen und kontaktierte ihre G.F. „Shiva! Diamantenstaub!" Die eisblaue Dame erschien schnell und legte ihre Eiszapfen über den Archeodino. Dieser wurde schwer getroffen.  
  
Dann war Squall wieder dran. Er fasste mit der Hand zu seiner Stirn und hielt sie dann beschwörend vor sich. „Eisga!" Der Dino wurde von Eis umschlossen. Seine HP schwanden dahin. „Eisga!" Noch einmal. „Eisga!" Ein drittes Mal.  
  
Rinoa staunte. „Tripel?"  
  
„Na klar, Rinoa! Ist doch sehr nützlich!", lachte er zurück. Dann konnte sie wieder handeln. „Analyse!" Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Archeodino nur noch sehr wenige HP hatte. Rinoa rief Squall deshalb zu: „So, noch einmal kräftig zuhauen, und das Viech ist Geschichte!"  
  
So war der Archeodino durch seinen Schlaf dem Schicksal ausgeliefert. Squall bereitete sich vor und sprach ... Gravit.  
  
„Gravit? Was soll das denn, Squall? Der Spruch richtet doch nur prozentualen Schaden an, damit kannst du niemanden töten!", rief Rinoa empört.  
  
„Das weiß ich doch, Prinzesschen!" Squall grinste. „Ich wollte, dass du ihn niederstrecken kannst. Hau du mal zu, ich hab schon genug EXP!"  
  
Rinoa ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sie zückte ihre Blaster-Edge, zielte und feuert sie ab. Die Klinge traf den Archeodino und er fiel zu Boden und verschwand. Rinoa und Squall nahmen ihre Siegerposen ein und empfingen die EXP.  
  
„Wow, zwei Level-Ups!", schrie Rinoa. „Danke, Squall!"  
  
„Komm, lass uns die Anderen hohlen, wir wollen doch zu Edea.", lenkte Squall ab.  
  
Sad things are happening  
  
Left me for no reason  
  
Will we ever talk again?  
  
I'm so afraid it's over  
  
It could have been so ...  
  
Und so taten sie es. Squall und Rinoa verließen schweigend die Übungshalle und gingen Richtung Aufzug. In der MD-Ebene des Balamb Garden wurde eigens für die Ragnarok eine Art Hangar eingerichtet. Von dort aus führte ein ebenfalls neuer Kanal direkt nach draußen, sodass die Ragnarok immer schnell in die Lüfte gehen konnte.  
  
Rinoa fiel das Schweigen auf. Squall schien irgendwie, Gespräche vermeiden zu wollen. Komisch, und das nach dem gestrigen Abend! Na wie auch immer, Rinoa und Squall kamen nun auch am Aufzug an. Squall betätigte die entsprechenden Knöpfe und gab den Geheimcode für die MD-Ebene ein. Die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen sich. Gleich darauf sagten Beide den Namen des Anderen. „Rinoa!"  
  
„Squall!"  
  
„Nein, du zuerst!", sagte Rinoa.  
  
„Nein, du!" Klar, dass Squall dies antwortete. Rinoa wusste, dass Squall sowieso nicht viel zu sagen hatte, also würde sie anfangen.  
  
„Squall, ich..." Sie näherte sich ihm, doch er drehte sich von ihr weg. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und legte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. Ihre linke Hand glitt an seinem Shirt abwärts und umschloss seine Kette mit dem Löwen darauf.  
  
Überraschenderweise hob Squall nun beide Arme und stieß sie von sich weg. Rinoa runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du, Squall?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
„Ach nichts. Lass mich." Squall drehte sich nicht um.  
  
Rinoa kannte dieses Verhalten (natürlich) und brauste nun auf: „Sag mir nicht, dass es nichts ist! Meinst du, ich bin so dämlich, dass ich glaube, es ginge dir gut???"  
  
Squall zeigte noch immer keine Regung. Er hob lediglich den Kopf zur Decke. Dann war der Aufzug angekommen, und sobald sich die Türen öffneten, stürmte Squall hinaus.  
  
Rinoa war immer noch sauer und blieb, perplex wie sie war, im Aufzug stehen. Dann schrie sie ihm hinterher: „Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich?? So gehst du mit mir nicht um, ich bin deine Freundin, verdammt noch mal!!!" Dann stürmte sie hinter ihm her. Sie merkte nicht, wie sich die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen und dieser wieder hinauffuhr. Schnellen Schrittes und mit geballten Fäusten ging sie Squall nach.  
  
Dann stellte sie sich direkt vor Squall in seinen Weg. Ihre Augen schlugen Blitze, sie mochte diese Art an ihrem Freund überhaupt nicht. „Rede gefälligst mit mir!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
  
Doch Squall drehte einfach den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie nicht an.  
  
Das brachte Rinoa zur Weißglut. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich trotzdem noch beherrschen sollte. „Warum bist du so abweisend? Was hab ich dir denn getan?", fragte sie in einem ruhigen, aber festen Ton. Doch auch darauf gab Squall keine Antwort. Rinoa entspannte sich wieder ein bißchen. „Ts!", stieß sie aus und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Genervt sah sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Und ich dachte, du empfindest etwas für mich."  
  
Squall drehte seinen Kopf zurück und sah Rinoa stirnrunzelnd an. Sie registrierte dies und sah ihn mit bösem Blick aus ihren blitzeschleudernden Augen an. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass Squalls Blick gar nicht mehr so ärgerlich und wütend war wie vorher. Er sah besorgt aus. Das ließ sie ihre Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen.  
  
„Doch, das tue ich.", sagte Squall.  
  
„Das seh' ich aber nicht.", schmollte Rinoa und heftete ihren Blick wieder auf eine anscheinend sehr interessante dunkle Ecke.  
  
Squall machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und Rinoa meinte, aus den Augenwinkeln ein Lachen auf Squalls Lippen zu sehen.  
  
„Echt nicht?", fragte Squall leise. Der junge SEED legte seine Hand an Rinoas Wange. Sie spürte durch den Lederhandschuh seine warme Hand. Leicht drückte er Rinoas Kopf nun wieder in seine Richtung zurück. „Du musst auch schon hierhergucken, um das zu sehen."  
  
Squall und Rinoa sahen sich tief in die Augen. Rinoa schien in ihnen zu versinken. Sie waren so tief und so blau wie das Meer. Rinoa vergaß den Streit und den Ärger. Sie ließ sich von seiner Hand leiten, kam ihm näher und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Taille von einem Arm umschlungen wurde. Seine Hand fuhr nun an ihrem Wangenknochen entlang, zart und langsam. Das Leder seines Handschuhs berührte ihren Hals, ihre Schultern, ihren Rücken. Ihre linke Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Kragen aus Federn. Sie vergrub ihre Finger darin und spürte jede einzelne Feder. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Bauch, streichelte ihn kurz und dann fuhr sie unter seine schwarze Lederjacke, fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln sanft durch sein Shirt über seinen Rücken. Sie spürte seine Anspannung, seine Erregung, als ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Wirbelsäule streiften.  
  
Squall zog ihre Taille eng an die seine. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, der Kuss war so schön, wie noch kein anderer zuvor. Er war so gefühlvoll, so zärtlich, so einmalig. Rinoa merkte, wie Squall irgendetwas mit seinem Handschuh machte. Kurze Zeit später spürte sie nun seine warme Hand an ihrer Wange. Er hatte den Handschuh ausgezogen und streichelte nun zärtlich ihr Gesicht. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzten über ihre geschlossenen Augen, über ihre Schläfe zu den Haaren. Er vergrub seine Finger in dem tiefschwarzen Haar von Rinoa. Seine Finger glitten durch ihre Haare wie durch Seide. Dann berührt auch er ihren Rücken, zärtlich, strich über ihre Wirbelsäule, immer weiter hinunter. Dann ruhte seine Hand kurz, als ob er überlegte, dann fühlte sie, wie er leicht über ihren Po strich. Fast schnell kehrte seine Hand wieder zu ihrer Taille zurück, wo er sie sanft, aber sicher an sich drückte.  
  
Rinoa würde am Liebsten für immer hier stehen und in Squalls Armen liegen. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher, er würde sie nie hergeben. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen bei ihm, und auch gab er ihr das Gefühl, dass er nur sie wollte. Vielleicht ein wenig, als ob er sie besäße, aber Rinoa sah das nicht negativ. Sie mochte es, wenn sie spürte, dass Squall sie festhalten wollte, um sie nie mehr herzugeben.  
  
Ihre Hand kehrte wieder zu Squalls Bauch zurück, seine Jacke rutschte wieder ein wenig nach unten. Sie berührte seine Rippen, und fuhr dann über sein Herz zu seinem Nacken. Sie fasste seine Haare an, zwirbelte diese kurzen Strähnen, und fuhr dann unter sein Shirt. Squall zog kurz die Schultern hoch, als Rinoa nun etwas fester mit ihren Fingernägeln seine Schulterblätter berührte.  
  
Dann senkte sie ihre Hand und schob ihren Kopf ein wenig von ihm weg. Sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich."  
  
Squall lachte nicht. Er griff nur nach ihrer Hand und füllte mit seinen Fingern die Lücken zwischen ihren. Er verfestigte den Griff um ihre Hand und blickte dann wieder zurück. „Ich dich auch."  
  
„Und ich dich erst!!!", schallte es vom Aufzug aus Irvines Kehle.  
  
Squall und Rinoa fuhren im selben Moment herum. Am Aufzug standen Xell, Quistis, Selphie und ein lachender Irvine. „Tschuldigung, aber der musste einfach sein!", entschuldigte sich dieser.  
  
Quistis schubste ihn nun, sodass Irvine die Treppen hinuntertaumelte. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich! Du hast doch gesehen, dass die Beiden gerade beschäftigt waren." Doch auch sie musste leicht dabei lachen.  
  
„Habt ihr's jetzt?", fragte Squall schroff. „Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt zu Mama fliegen. Steigt ein!"  
  
Rinoa rannte auf die Ragnarok zu. Dann huschten Xell, Selphie und Quistis an Squall vorbei, als Letzter kam Irvine, der ihn natürlich breit grinsend anguckte. Squall verdrehte die Augen und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg ins Innere der Ragnarok.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
  
  
Selphie stürmte auf den Pilotensitz zu und nahm mit einem gekonnten Sprung über die Lehne auf ihm Platz. Irvine stellte sich sofort hinter sie und sah ihr über die Schulter, als sie die Ragnarok für den Start vorbereitete.  
  
Xell bediente dann noch die Schalttafel für den Außenkanal, und schon war die Ragnarok startbereit.  
  
„Feeeeeeeeeeesthalteeeen!", quäkte Selphie.  
  
Die Triebwerke der Ragnarok wurden gezündet. Die Bremsen lösten sich und das Flugschiff konnte auf den Schienen gen Ausgang gleiten. In Sekundenbruchteilen beschleunigte sie, dann schoss sie aus dem riesigen Tor hinaus und erlangte die Höchstgeschwindigkeit.  
  
Rinoa stand neben Squall, angelehnt an seinen Arm, umklammerte seine Hand, als die Beiden den Start erlebten. Rinoa flüsterte Squall dann ins Ohr: „Normalerweise sagt man ja 'Nur fliegen ist schöner.' Aber für mich ist es am Schönsten, wenn ich bei dir sein kann."  
  
Squall zog die Mundwinkel ein bißchen nach oben, doch Rinoa sah dies nicht. Dann entfernte er sich von ihr und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl ins Cockpit. Als er durch die Tür trat, drehten sich drei Köpfe nach ihm um. Irvine widmete sich dann aber auch gleich wieder dem kleinen Mädchen in dem gelben Kleid. Quistis und Xell sahen Squall erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte dieser.  
  
„Naja, wo ist Rinoa?", fragte Quistis neugierig.  
  
„Pf, im Hangar, glaub ich.", gab er zurück.  
  
„Glaubst du? Na toll." Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Quistis und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder nach unten, um Rinoa zu suchen.  
  
Squall gab Xell einen Blick, der ihm äußerst deutlich vermittelte, bloß den Mund zu halten. Xell tat dies auch, obwohl er sich sehr zusammenreißen musste.  
  
Squall ging zu der langen Fensterwand hinter den Sitzen und sah hinaus auf die Landschaft, die unter ihnen vorbeisauste. Da war Timber.  
  
Squall bemerkte erst sehr spät, dass Xell sich neben ihn gestellt hatte und auch aus dem Fenster sah. „Das ist doch toll, oder? Nichts zu tun, Freiheit! Keine Verpflichtungen, nur Free-Time!"  
  
Kühl wie Squall nun einmal war, wandte er sich nichtssagend ab und setzte sich auf einen der Sitze. Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. So sah er nicht, wie Xell gekränkt den Kopf hängen ließ, und machte sich noch weniger Gedanken darüber, dass er vielleicht richtig enttäuscht sein könnte.  
  
Quistis ging langsam durch die Gänge der Ragnarok, bis sie Rinoa entdeckte. Sie lehnte an einer Wand, blickte zur Decke, verträumt, aber auch irgendwie besorgt und nachdenklich.  
  
„Rinoa?"  
  
Rinoa drehte sich um, und als auch sie ihre Freundin entdeckte, wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zur Decke.  
  
Quistis kam ihr näher und stellte sich neben sie. „Ist was passiert?"  
  
Rinoa lachte kurz. „Ja, eine ganze Menge! Aber darum geht es nicht."  
  
Qusitis merkte, dass Rinoa nicht wirklich erzählen wollte, was es war. Sie wollte gefragt werden. „Worum denn dann?"  
  
Rinoa zuckte mit den Schultern, stieß die Luft aus und begann dann zu erzählen. „Vorhin, als Squall und ich auf dem Weg in die MD-Ebene waren, da war er so... so komisch. Er war total still und hat mich sogar abgewiesen, als ich ihm näher kam. Ich weiß nicht, er war so seltsam."  
  
„Also komm, Rinoa. Sag mir nicht, dass du das erste Mal erfahren hast, dass er launisch ist. Du kennst ihn doch!", erklärte Quistis.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, schon. Aber diesmal war es... anders. Er kam mir so verwirrt vor. Als ob er dringend über etwas nachdenken musste, und nicht abgelenkt werden durfte."  
  
„Aber Squall denkt immer nach, Rinoa!", warf Quistis ein.  
  
Nun drehte sich Rinoa zu ihr um und sah sie verärgert an. „Du verstehst nicht, Quistis! Es war anders! Ich hab es gespürt, und ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl dabei!" Sie ging an Quistis vorbei uns verließ die Halle.  
  
Quistis stand noch einen Moment lang an der Wand und überlegte. Nur wieder irgendeine Laune? Will Rinoa etwas Wichtiges dahinter sehen? Sie irrt sich bestimmt, sie will glauben, dass er jetzt ganz anders wäre. Von einem Tag auf den anderen.  
  
„Meine Damen und Herren, wir setzen in Kürze zur Landung an. Bitte nehmen sie ihre Plätze ein und schnallen sie sich an. Wir wünschen ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.", immitierte Irvine durch den Lautsprecher eine dieser markanten Stimmen, die perfekt für das Radio geeignet wären.  
  
Selphie, die ja immer noch direkt neben ihm saß, kicherte in sich hinein. Irvine immitierte wirklich gut irgendwelche Stimmen.  
  
Die Ragnarok wurde langsamer und Selphie rangierte ein. Sie landete, sauber wie immer, direkt vor Edeas Haus. „Auuuuuuuuuuussteigen!", rief sie fröhlich. Sie tippte ein paar Sachen an der Tastatur ein, und schon senkte sich die Rampe auf den Erdboden.  
  
Squall ging als Erster hinaus. Ihm folgten Rinoa, Quistis und Xell. Als letzte kamen Irvine und Selphie angestiefelt.  
  
Als sich die Gruppe gesammelt hatte, gab Squall das Zeichen zum Abmarsch. Sie legten den kurzen Weg zum Waisenhaus zurück.  
  
Sobald sie auf dem Pfad zur Eingangstür ankamen, stürmte eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzem Kleid hinaus. Sie breitete die Arme aus und rief fröhlich: „Da seid ihr ja, meine Kinder!"  
  
Cid trat hinter sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er sprach: „Willkommen, meine jungen SEEDs!"  
  
Als alle SEEDs ihr nettes Hallo zurückgegeben hatten und sich langsam auf den Weg zur Tür machten, blieb Rinoa ein wenig zurück und rieb sich den Arm. „Hallo.", sagte sie tonlos. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie eine seperate Begrüßung abgeben musste, da sie doch als Einzige nicht zu den von Edea und Cid genannten Gruppen gehörte. Meine Kinder. SEEDs. Sie war keine von ihnen.  
  
Squall blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Rinoa um. Zuerst betrachtete er sie einfach nur. Rinoa erwiderte seinen stummen Blick mit Erwartung. Was macht er jetzt? Streckt er seine Hand nach mir aus und fordert mich auf, zu ihm zu kommen? Nein, das würde er nicht machen, das ist nicht sein Stil.  
  
Stattdessen bewegte er ganz leicht und fast unerkennbar den Kopf in Richtung Tür und machte ihr so trotzdem verständlich, ihm zu folgen. Doch sie blieb an ihrem Platz stehen.  
  
Als Edea bemerkte, dass Rinoa abseits stand, lächelte sie ihr freundlich entgegen. „Du bist natürlich auch gemeint, komm, Rinoa!"  
  
Ja, Rinoa wusste, dass Edea es nicht böse meinte, wenn sie nur ihre Kinder ansprach, aber dieser Trost war kein echter. Sie gehörte eben nicht dazu, basta, auch wenn Edea immer das Gegenteil behauptete. Doch sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sie wollte jetzt mit Squall ins Haus gehen und sich mit den Anderen unterhalten. Also ging sie langsam auf Squall zu, der auch durch die Tür ging.  
  
Drinnen angekommen gab es noch einmal bekräftigtes Händeschütteln von Cids Seite und liebevolle Umarmungen von Edea. Als sich dann alle gesetzt hatten und die ersten Worte gesprochen waren, ergriff Edea nach einer kurzen Pause das Wort. Sie saß neben Squall und sagte leise und unauffällig zu ihm: „Squall, kann ich mit dir reden?" Squall antwortete natürlich nicht. „Es ist wichtig, und ich möchte gerne unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen."  
  
Squall nickte kurz und richtete sich dann auf. Edea tat es ihm nach und ging mit ihm ins Nebenzimmer.  
  
Xell, Quistis und Rinoa blickten ihnen stirnrunzelnd hinterher, und sogar Selphie und Irvine unterbrachen kurz ihre Kabbeleien, um Cid fragend anzusehen. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern, obwohl er wusste, was Edea vorhatte.  
  
„Also, was wolltest du mir erzählen?", fragte Squall.  
  
Edea schien irgendwie beunruhigt. „Ich wollte dich vorwarnen. Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen schlimmen Traum, und heute Morgen kamen Bruchstücke davon in einer Art Vision wieder. Du warst auch darin."  
  
Squall fragte nicht nach, sondern runzelte nur die Stirn.  
  
„Ich hab geträumt, ich stünde an meiner Blumenwiese hinter meinem Haus, und der Himmel war wunderschön blau. Doch auf einmal kam urplötzlich ein Gewitter auf. Es blitzte wie aus heiterem Himmel, und der Himmel verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Er wurde schwarz wie die Nacht und ein Sturm kam auf." Edea entdeckte eine kleine Regung in Squalls Gesichtsausdruck. „Und dann sah ich dich. Zuerst war es nur eine Silhouette, die über die Blumenwiese gelaufen kam, doch dann erkannte ich dich. Ab dann ging alles ganz schnell und es kamen viele sinnlose Ereignisse zusammen. Du sahst gehetzt aus, und dann sah ich den Grund. Am Horizont der Blumenwiese tat sich ein breiter schwarzer Streifen auf. Er bewegte sich, es war ein Heer aus Menschen und Tieren. Und du liefst ganz alleine vorne weg.  
  
Dann kam Quistis von der Seite auf dich zugerannt und stellte sich dir in den Weg. Sie breitete die Arme aus und ließ dich nicht durch. Es war so seltsam. Das Heer hinter dir war schon sehr nahe, doch ich konnte nicht erkennen, wer oder was es war, es war nur schwarz. Dann fielst du auf einmal auf deine Knie, es sah so aus, als ob du dich Quistis unterwirfst." Edea schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und erzählte mit zweifelndem Blick weiter. „Dann kam von der Anderen Seite auf einmal Cifer. Er stellte sich hinter Quistis und beide blickten auf dich hinab. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie gelacht haben, aber sie standen einfach nur da und sahen dich an. Du knietest immer noch vor ihnen, ließest den Kopf hängen. Dann geschah etwas ganz Seltsames. Cifer legte seine Hand auf Quistis' Rücken, und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Schulter! Dann hüllte sich ein schwarzes Licht um die Beiden, und als das Licht verblasste, waren auch Cifer und Quistis verschwunden. Und du, du lagst immer noch auf dem Boden, und die Horde aus schwarzen Gestalten überrannte dich. Sie löste sich nach und nach auf, und als sie ganz verschwunden war, lag auf der Blumenwiese nur noch deine Gun- Blade, zerborchen in zwei Teile..."  
  
Squall senkte seinen Kopf und sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Doch Edea sah keine Überraschung oder dergleichen in seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß.", sagte er nur.  
  
Edea sprang auf und blickte eindringlich auf den SEED herunter.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Rinoa stand in ihr und sah die Beiden fragend an. „Was ist los?", rief sie.  
  
„Rinoa, geh bitte wieder!", befahl ihr Squall.  
  
„Squall, was weißt du?", fragte Edea und beachtete Rinoa gar nicht.  
  
Diese sah verwirrt vom Einen zum Anderen.  
  
„Rinoa, geh! Das ist nichts für dich!!" Squall schrie schon fast.  
  
„Was ist los, Squall, was weißt du??" Auch sie erhob ihre Stimme.  
  
Jetzt schrie Edea ihn wieder an. „Squall, woher weißt du das? Hast du es auch geträumt? Squall!"  
  
„Squall, was meint sie??", rief Rinoa wieder eindringlich.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte Squall zusammen. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu. Ein betäubendes Geräusch drang an sein Gehör, dass ihn zu Boden zwang. Rinoa und Edea schrien immer noch abwechselnd auf ihn ein. „Squall, was ist?"  
  
„Was hast du, Squall?"  
  
Squall wandt sich unter seinen Schmerzen. Er zuckte am ganzen Leib. „Ah! Hör auf! Hört auf!" Dann wurde alles Dunkel. Er registrierte nur noch schwach, wie sich Rinoa und Edea über ihn beugten und ihn verzweifelt ansahen. Er sah alles doppelt, und dann verschwammen die Konturen, die Ohnmacht überfiel ihn.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
  
  
Squall schlug benommen die Augen auf. Er blinzelte in das Halbdunkel, dass ihn umgab hinein. Dann drehte er langsam den kopf und guckte sich um.  
  
Er lag auf einem Bett, und er war froh, nach diesem eigenartigen Geräusch, dass ihn zu Boden gezwungen hatte, festzustellen, dass er immer noch in Edeas Haus lag.  
  
Das Zimmer war leer. Er richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Dann strich er über seine Narbe und stütze sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab.  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
Squall hob kurz den Kopf, ließ ihn dann aber auch gleich wieder sinken. Er gab keine Antwort.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich, Rinoa trat herein. „Squall? Sag doch was!"  
  
Stille.  
  
Rinoa trat näher an ihn heran und versuchte vorsichtig, einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. „Squall? Was ist denn, lebst du noch?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
Dann reagierte er. Er richtete sich auf und sah das junge Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren an.  
  
Dann betrat Edea das Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging langsam auf die Beiden zu. „Geht es dir wieder besser, Squall? Was war denn überhaupt los?"  
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass auf einmal ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch mich lähmte.", erklärte Squall.  
  
Edea und Rinoa tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus.  
  
„Wie auch immer", sagte Edea kopfschüttelnd, während Rinoa ihren Freund immer noch eindringlich ansah, „Selphie war in der Ragnarok und hat vom Balamb Garden eine dringende Botschaft bekommen. Ihr sollt mit Cid sofort zurück."  
  
Squall überlegte nicht lange und nickte konzentriert. Edea verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Rinoa trat näher an Squall heran, sah ihn immer noch zweifelnd an. „Squall, was war...?"  
  
„Rinoa, nicht jetzt.", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Wir haben jetzt einen anderen Auftrag und ich kann meine Probleme nicht über den Garden stellen. Komm!" Er ging aus dem Zimmer und sah dann in die Runde. Xell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis und Cid sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wir gehen. Alle auf zur Ragnarok.", verkündete Squall nach einer kurzen Weile.  
  
Also erhoben sich alle und verabschiedeten sich kurz und förmlich von Edea, welche natürlich dort bleiben musste.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie zur Ragnarok. Selphie fuhr die Motoren schnell hoch, alle nahmen ihren Platz ein und der Flug zum Balamb Garden ging ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse vonstatten.  
  
Wieder im MD-Hangar des Balamb Garden angekommen, wurden alle von Squall zum schnellen Aussteigen angespornt.  
  
Xell ließ dann als Letzter die Einstiegsrampe wieder hochfahren und lief dann hinter seinen Gefährten hinterher.  
  
Auf seinem Weg entdeckte Xell auf dem Boden etwas kleines Schwarzes. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass es ein Lederhandschuh war. Er hob ihn auf und rannte auf Squall zu.  
  
„Squall! Guck mal, ich hab was gefunden!"  
  
Squall drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn um zu erkennen, womit Xell da herumfuchtelte.  
  
„Dein Handschuh, den musst du hier vergessen haben!", erklärte Xell fröhlich.  
  
Als Xell dann vor Squall stand, überreichte der junge Kampfsportler ihm den Handschuh lachend.  
  
Squall jedoch sah ihm ausdruckslos in die glänzenden Augen, senkte dann den Blick auf seinen Handschuh, den er weggeworfen hatte, als er mit Rinoa hier unten alleine war und riss ihm das edle Lederstück aus der Hand. Grimmig streifte er ihn über seine linke Hand und drehte sich ohne ein Wort des Dankes um.  
  
Xells Mundwinkel sanken, der freudige Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand. Er stieß die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen aus und und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa und Cid folgten Squall zum Aufzug, Quistis blieb noch stehen und sah mitleidig zu Xell hinüber. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie sahen beide zu Boden, wussten, was gemeint war. Dann hob Quistis ihren Kopf Richtung Squall, zog ihre Augenbrauen herunter und atmete ein, um Squall etwas hinterherzurufen. Xell wusste, was sie sagen würde. Hey Squall, ein Dankeschön wär vielleicht angebracht gewesen! Doch schnell unterbrach er sie. „Nee, lass mal gut sein. Ist schon in Ordnung... in Ordnung."  
  
Doch Quistis wusste genauso gut wie Xell selbst, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Er lügte absichtlich, aber Quistis verstand ihn. Xell war immer derjenige, der um Squalls Verständnis und Anerkennung, um Squalls Respekt mit Leib und Seele kämpfte, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es ging schon so lange so.  
  
Letztendlich fuhren dann die SEEDs mit dem Aufzug in die oberste Etage des Balamb Garden.  
  
Cid verließ den Aufzug als Erster und ging gleich auf Niida zu, der an einer der Kontrolltafeln herumtippte. Als dieser bemerkte, dass sich jemand näherte, drehte er sich um und vollführte auch sogleich den SEED-Gruß.  
  
Cid begrüßte ihn kurz und prüfte, ob seine kleinen Lieblingsschüler in hörbarer Reichweite waren. Dann begann er: „Also, was ist mit dieser komischen Aufnahme?"  
  
Niida versuchte, explizit und kompakt die Lage zu beschreiben: „Einer unserer Überwachungstrupps hat bei einer Routine-Kontrolle in der Nähe des Lunatic Pandora Instituts auf der Esthar-Großebene eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht. Er hat den Fund mit einer Kamera gefilmt und wollte die Daten ihnen gleich überreichen, doch sie waren ja weg. Also ließ ich gleich einen Funkspruch an die Ragnarok senden, um sie herzuholen. Soll ich die Aufnahme ablaufen lassen, Direktor Cid?"  
  
„Ja, ich bitte doch sehr darum!", befahl Cid mit einer ausschweifenden Geste.  
  
Niida öffnete eine kleine Box, in der sich eine CD befand und steckte diese sofort in einen Schlitz an der Kontrollwand. Dann drückte er noch schnell ein paar Knöpfe, und schon blitzte vor ihren Gesichtern über den Bordcomputern eine durchsichtige Leinwand auf. Anfänglich krisselte das Bild, doch dann begann die Luftaufnahme.  
  
Der Film war sehr wackelig, doch nach und nach verfestigte sich das Bild. Zuerst sahen sie nur das Meer. Dann kam eine Küste ins Bild, kurz heftete sich die Kamera auf das Lunatic Pandora Institut. Dann schweifte das Luftbild weiter nach Norden über die braune Landschaft des Esthar- Kontinents. Bis jetzt war nichts wirklich Interessantes zu sehen, doch auf einmal veränderte sich die Landschaft. Das sonst so ebene Bild des Geländes wurde brüchig, wie bei Wurzeln eines Baumes, die durch den Erdboden versuchen, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Die Risse wurden deutlicher und größer, und dann kam das Zentrum dieser Wurzeln zum Vorschein. Aus dem Boden lief eine hell leuchtende, grüne Masse. Es war eigentlich keine Masse, es war ein schwer zu beschreibendes grünes Geflecht aus Millionen von kleinen Strängen, wie Haare. Sie bündelten sich und bildeten dickere Elemente. Von ihnen gingen kleine leuchtende hellgrüne Punkte aus, die sich langsam über den Erdboden verteilten. Überall, wo sie auf den Boden aufkamen, sprießte ein weiteres kleines Bündel dieser hellgrünen Haare heraus.  
  
Dieses Etwas bewegte sich alles andere als schnell, es waberte langsam gen Himmel, kam anscheinend jedoch nicht weit und breitete sich dann über die Erde aus. Aber es schien dem Boden nichts anzutun. Es floss einfach nur dahin, und bei diesem Gedanken fiel Squall auch eine annähernd richtige Beschreibung für dieses grüne Zeug ein: ein Strom. Für Squall sah dieser Strom so lebendig aus, er blinkte, zwar schwach, aber man konnte ein Blinken feststellen, und dadurch simbolisierte der Strom irgendwie Leben.  
  
Leben. Strom.  
  
Dann wurde das Bild wieder krisselig und das Hologramm verschwand.  
  
Squall löste seinen konzentrierten Bilck und sprach entschlossen: „Das müssen wir uns aus nächster Nähe angucken."  
  
Selphie war auf Anweisung von Squall mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit Richtung Esthar-Kontinent geflogen. „Wer weiß, wie schnell sich das Ding ausbreitet und was es bei Kontakt mit Menschen anstellt?", hatte seine Begründung gelautet.  
  
Das quitschfidehe Mädchen landete in großem Abstand neben der Quelle. Sie verließen die Ragnarok und gingen langsam und ehrfürchtig auf den Strom zu. Die Fäden hatten sich schon weit ausgebreitet, doch im Umkreis von vielen Kilometern befand sich nichts, was davor beschützt werden musste.  
  
Alle starrten die Quelle ängstlich an, Squall bemerkte, wie Rinoa seinen Ärmel griff und sich langsam an ihn anschmiegte. Irvine und Selphie standen gebannt nebeneinander und beobachteten das Spektakel. Von nahem sah der Strom wirklich noch beeindruckender aus. Ob man sich jetzt an diesem Schauspiel ergötzen konnte oder sich davor fürchten sollte, wollte keiner entscheiden. Irvine sah kurz zu Selphie hinüber und erkannte die Furcht in ihren Augen. Sie verhielt sich zwar ruhig, hatte aber einen panischen Ausdruck auf ihrem jungen Gesicht. Er wandt sich wieder der Quelle zu und ergriff langsam ihre kleine, zitternde Hand. Selphie war erstaunt über dies und blickte zu Irvine hoch, doch dieser starrte nur auf den Strom. Selphie drückte als Art Bestätigung kurz Irvines Hand, worauf dieser dann mit seinem Daumen Selphies Hand streichelte.  
  
Alle warteten auf Squall. Sie glaubten, dass er alle Antworten hätte und wüsste, was zu tun war, doch er war ratlos. Aber er handelte trotzdem. Er reckte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr und sagte dann leise, als ob er den Strom nicht erschrecken wolle: „Ich seh mir das mal genauer an." Er löste sich von Rinoa. „Ihr bleibt hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Squall entfernte sich langsam.  
  
Rinoa blickte ihm entgeistert hinterher. „Aber Squall, du kannst doch nicht alleine gehen! Ich komme mit!", sagte sie fest.  
  
Squall blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich scharf um. „Nein. Du kommst auf keinen Fall mit!"  
  
Doch Rinoa protestierte weiter. „Squall, du kannst mich nicht immer herumkommandieren. Ich bin nicht dein Roboter!"  
  
Aber auch Squall ließ sich nicht abbringen. „Du bleibst! Und das ist mein letztes Wort!" Dann warf er Irvine einen festen Blick zu. Irvine verstand und nickte. Squall wollte sagen: Pass auf sie auf! Wenn sie zickig wird, halt sie fest.  
  
In diesem Moment wandt Quistis ihren Blick fast automatisch Xell zu. Dieser ließ schon wieder den Kopf hängen, und sein Blick sagte alles. Warum hat er mich nicht gefragt?  
  
Squall ging auf die Quelle zu, wurde langsam von dem grünen Licht beleuchtet. Unweigerlich ging Rinoa ein paar Schritte hinter ihm her, und auch der Rest der Truppe bewegte sich hinter ihrem Anführer hinterher. Doch als Rinoa ihren Schritt schneller werden ließ, kam Irvine auf sie zu und hielt sie an ihrer Schulter zurück. Leise drückte er sie an sich heran, und als sie dann nachgab, ließ er langsam seine Hand von ihrer Schulter sinken.  
  
Squall drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und musterte Rinoas Gesicht. Sie hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen verzogen, die Augenbrauen lagen dicht an den Augen, sie sah verzweifelt aus, aber nicht hysterisch. Sie reckte immer wieder den Kopf und versuchte, Squall so gut wie möglich im Bild zu behalten. Mit ihrer rechten Hand umklammerte sie ihre Kette mit den Ringen, einer von Rinoa, einer von Squall.  
  
Doch der 17-jährige Gun-Blade-Kämpfer ging weiter auf sein Ziel zu. Schon sammelten sich die kleinen grünen Punkte zu seinen Füßen. Und mit der Zeit kam er auch den langen Strängen, die wirklich Haaren ähnelten, näher.  
  
Als er nun kurz vor dem Zentrum stand, fingen die grünen Stränge an, ihn zu umfliegen. Sie streiften seinen Körper, sie umkreisten ihn, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Zumindest keinen physischen. Es war mehr so, dass kurze, unscharfe Bilder auf ihn zukamen, die ihn überschwemmten. Er sah eine Stadt, eine zerstörte Stadt, dann sah er ganz kurz einen Meteoren und dann etwas blaues Glänzendes. Je mehr grüne Stränge um ihn herum waren, desto deutlicher wurden die Bilder.  
  
Squall wurde kurz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich um.  
  
„Squall?" Rinoas zaghafte Stimme ertönte hinter ihm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie hatte wahrscheinlich Angst um ihn.  
  
Irvine fragte neugierig: „Was ist denn da?"  
  
Doch Squall drehte sich wieder um und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf das große Loch, aus dem der Strom kam. So viele Stränge wurden dort gebündelt, die Helligkeit zwang Squall dazu, seine Augen mit der Hand zu beschirmen.  
  
Plötzlich sah er einen Schatten dort unten vorbeihuschen.  
  
Er verfestigte seinen Blick, näherte sich dem Schlund - wobei Rinoa zeitgleich wieder von Irvine zurückgehalten werden musste - und versuchte mehr zu erkennen.  
  
Da, da war es wieder! Ein Schatten, ein länglicher, helller Schatten. Squall meinte sogar, die Form eines Menschen daraus zu erkennen. Doch er war sich nicht sicher.  
  
„Squall, was ist denn da???", rief Irvine wieder.  
  
Dieser drehte sich langsam um und entschied, wieder zurückzugehen. „Nichts, nichts Besonderes.", lautete seine knappe Antwort.  
  
Squall wurde immer noch von den grünen Strängen umgarnt, und auf einmal passierte etwas Sonderbares.  
  
Einer der Stränge schien sich um seine Gun Blade zu schlingen, und verfing sich anscheinend. Doch durch die scharfe Klinge wurde der Strom durchgeschnitten. Das kleine, abgeschnittene Teil fiel auf den Boden, und als es die Erde berührte, bebte diese kurz auf.  
  
Squall sah aus dem Augenwinkel die Köpfe seiner Freunde zu ihm herum- schießen.  
  
Das Beben war nicht stark, wirklich nur minimal, aber Squall zückte trotzdem seine Gun Blade und suchte sich einen der Stränge aus. Einer kam auf ihn zu, und Squall zerschnitt ihn. Das Stück fiel wieder auf den Boden, und diesmal bebte die Erde heftiger.  
  
Squall hatte sogar Probleme, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
„Squall, was ist da los???", ertönte Irvines Stimme von weitem.  
  
Die Erde bebte weiter. Squall entschied nun wirklich, von dort wegzukommen, doch er wollte noch einen letzten Blick auf den Schlund werfen, und entdeckte dabei etwas, das er vielleicht lieber nicht hätte sehen sollen. Obwohl Squall sich einredete, dass es nicht echt gewesen sein kann, oder dass es bestimmt nicht das war, was er zu glauben meinte, wollte sich dieses Bild nicht aus Squalls Kopf vertreiben lassen: zwei aufblitzende, blaue Augen.  
  
-- to be continued -- 


	2. Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 2

Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 2  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Angels are flying  
  
Spreading their wings  
  
To heaven's space  
  
Fulfilled with endless luck  
  
And everlasting love  
  
To be eternal in life  
  
  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
  
  
Der Rückflug wurde schnell angetreten. Nach mehrmaligen "Was war denn das?" und "Kannst du mir das mal erklären?"-Fragen und natürlich "Nichts Besonderes" und "Ich erklär's euch später!"-Antworten kehrten Squall, Rinoa, Xell, Quistis, Irvine und Selphie zur Ragnarok zurück.  
  
Der Flug ging ruhig vonstatten. Keiner redete so richtig, sogar Selphie war einigermaßen leise.  
  
Rinoa und Squall saßen nebeneinander auf zwei Sitzen. Rinoa stütze sich mit den Händen an der Kante ab, Squall war nach vorne geneigt, die Augenbrauen weit runtergezogen, mit einem dieser für ihn markanten Gesichtsausdrücke. Rinoa sah ihn lange Zeit an. Sehr lange. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Sie hatte selten daran gedacht, wie gut er wirklich aussieht. Sein schlanker, aber doch starker großer Körper, seine Hände, die in dem Leder so unglaublich weich aussahen, seine Haare, die ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht fielen, seine Augen bedeckten, ihm so einen wirren Ausdruck verliehen, und seine Augen. Sie waren so blau wie der Himmel, sie liebte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn er glücklich war, wenn er vor ihr stand, wenn er sie einfach nur ansah. Wenn sie ihn einfach nur betrachten konnte.  
  
Rinoa hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Squall sie mittlerweile stirnrunzelnd ansah. "Rinoa? Was ist denn?"  
  
Ihr Blick klärte sich auf, sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und stammelte: "Ach nichts, nicht so wichtig." Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der wahrscheinlich auch Squall auf ein Gespräch hoffte, sagte sie: "Was hatte das in Edeas Haus zu bedeuten? Hatte das was mit deinem Verhalten im Aufzug zu tun? Was war denn los?"  
  
Squall lehnte sich zurück und blickte die Decke an. Er stieß die Luft aus, als ob er überlegte, wo er anfangen könnte. "Ich hatte denselben Traum wie Mama. Es war eigentlich kein Traum, es war mehr eine Vision. Sie überkam mich auf dem Weg zum Aufzug, und... das hat mich verwirrt. Ich musste darüber nachdenken. Und wenn ich anfange, über etwas nachzudenken", lächelte Squall nun, "dann muss ich das bekanntlicherweise auch zu Ende denken, sonst gibt das keinen Sinn."  
  
"Was hast du denn gesehen?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
"Ach, das war alles so durcheinander, ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht, und außerdem will ich dich damit nicht belasten. Wir sind eh gleich da."  
  
"Na und? Dann erzählst du es mir eben im Garden weiter!" Rinoa wurde ein wenig wütend, weil Squall schon wieder so verschlossen war. "Squall, komm, belaste mich, bitte! Ich will belastet werden, ich bin deine Freundin! Sprich mit mir, erzähl es mir doch bitte!!"  
  
"Hey, Squall! Komm schnell her!", schrie Irvine vom Pilotensitz zu ihm herüber. Dieser machte sich gleich auf, um zu Irvine zu gelangen.  
  
Rinoa knurrte ihm erbost hinterher. Schon wieder war er drum herumgekommen!  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Squall.  
  
"Wir bekommen einen Funkspruch. Er kommt aus Esthar.", antwortete Irvine.  
  
Squall drückte ein paar Tasten am Kontrollpult und lauschte dann dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Ragnarok, könnt ihr mich hören?", ertönte Lagunas Stimme aus dem kleinen runden Ding.  
  
"Ja, laut und deutlich. Was ist los?", fragte Squall zurück.  
  
"Ihr müsst sofort hierher kommen, es ist etwas passiert, aber das kann ich euch nur direkt sagen." In Lagunas Stimme lag Angst und Sorge.  
  
Squall warf Irvine einen fragenden Blick an, doch der junge Frauenheld sah ihn nur genau so verdutzt an. Er wandte sich wieder dem Lautsprecher zu und gab zurück: "Okay, wir sind sofort da. Ende."  
  
Er beendete die Übertragung und richtete sich an Selphie: "Du hast es gehört, Selphie, ab nach Esthar."  
  
"Yipiiiiiiieeeeeeeeh! Auf zu meinem Laguuuuuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
Bereits mit der Ankunft der Ragnarok in Esthar fiel allen etwas Seltsames auf. Der visuelle Schutzschild war nicht zu sehen. Musste wohl seine Gründe haben, dachten sich trotzdem alle.  
  
Selphie landete auf der Esthar Airstation und alle betraten die Stadt.  
  
Und hier bemerkten unsere jungen SEEDs + Rinoa die zweite Auffälligkeit. Alle Einwohner schienen äußerst aufgeregt. Sie waren erschrocken und tuschelten dauernd miteinander. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte Squall Wortfetzen wie "Was war denn das?", "Oh mein Gott!" und auch irgendetwas von einem "Angriff" auf. Die Esthar-Einwohner blickten alle zum Himmel und zeigten erstaunt in die Ferne.  
  
Was ist denn hier los?, fragte sich Squall immer wieder.  
  
Mütter schickten ihre Kinder ins Haus, liefen aufgescheucht umher, Esthar- Soldaten an jeder Ecke, angriffsbereit, wartend auf einen "Invasion", wie Squall es aus einem anderen Gespräch herausgehört hatte.  
  
Als die Truppe kurz vor einem der Luftkissen ankam, wandte sich Squall an seine Freunde (wenn man das so nennen kann). "Mir gefällt das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, worüber die ganzen Leute reden, aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu Laguna, um das herauszufinden."  
  
Alle nickten ihm zu und dann setzten sie sich auf das estharsche Beförderungsmittel (welches auch nicht einleuchtender war als das von Deling-City) und die Fahrt zur Residenz wurde angetreten.  
  
Dort angekommen mussten Squall & Co. sich ein weiteres Mal mit einem Luftkissen befördern lassen.  
  
Schließlich standen sie vor den Türen der Residenz.  
  
Als ein Esthar-Soldat für sie die Türen öffnete und sie den Raum betraten, fuhr ein aufgeregter, aber trotzdem lachender Laguna herum. "Da seid ihr ja! Das ging aber schnell!"  
  
Sogleich wurde eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes aufgestoßen, und aus ihr kam eine junges Mädchen herausgelaufen, einen weißen Rock, eine blaue Bluse und ein grünes Tuch über die Schultern tragend. "Brüderchen!!!", rief Ellione Squall zu. Sie stürmte auf ihn los und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung natürlich nicht sehr herzlich, murmelte aber trotzdem ein kleines "Hallo" in Elliones Ohren.  
  
Nachdem diese auch die Anderen begrüßt hatte und sie die üblichen "Wie geht's?"-Fragen gestellt hatten, mischte Laguna sich mit einem deutlich hörbarem Räuspern ein.  
  
"Natürlich freue ich mich, dass ihr hier seid, aber leider ist das Anliegen meiner Einladung nicht sehr erfreulich."  
  
Squall tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Rinoa stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken, wie sie es immer sehr gerne tat.  
  
"Ihr habt sicherlich schon mitgekriegt", begann Laguna, "dass die Esthar- Bewohner sehr verunsichert sind. Und ihr habt euch auch sicherlich nach einem Grund gefragt. Nun, ich will ihn euch nennen."  
  
Ach nee, echt?, dachte Squall sich genervt.  
  
"Wir wurden angegriffen."  
  
"WAS???", schrien alle gleichzeitig, außer... Squall natürlich.  
  
"Tja, es ist die Wahrheit, aber ich habe leider KEINE Ahnung von wem. Alles was wir wissen, ist Folgendes: Esthar hat einen Laserstrahl von gewaltiger Kraft abbekommen. Glücklicherweise besitzen wir einen Schutzschild, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier. Das Bedrückende ist...", Laguna drehte sich von Squall weg und ging zu seinem Holo-Tisch und drückte ein paar Tasten, eine darunter, die mit Status beschriftet war.  
  
"Der Laserstrahl war genauso mächtig, um unseren kompletten Schutzschild zu zerstören."  
  
Die schwarze Fläche auf dem Tisch wich vielen kleinen Balken mit unzähligen Daten, per speziellem Tastendruck wurde eine vergrößert. Es war die des Schildes, und sie war total leer.  
  
"Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Er ist total weg.", setzte Laguna seine Rede fort. "Es kann lange dauern, bis er sich wieder völlig regeneriert hat."  
  
Rinoa ging näher an den Tisch heran und betrachtete den Balken. Die 100%- Marke war weit entfernt, doch am unteren Rand pulsierte ein kleiner, grüner Strich. Wahrscheinlich das Zeichen, dass es sich auflädt.  
  
Nun meldete Selphie sich zu Wort: "Aaaaaaber, was machen wir denn, wenn wir noch maaaaaal beschossen werden????"  
  
"Es mag zwar seltsam klingen", begann Laguna wieder und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, "aber das glaube ich nicht. Dieser Jemand, der meine Stadt beschossen hat, hat die Energiemenge genau berechnet, um NUR den Schild zu durchbrechen. Wenn er Esthar hätte zerstören wollen, hätte er das schon längst getan oder tun können. Allerdings ist die Lage schon sehr beunruhigend, wir sind schutzlos ausgeliefert! Wir haben nur KEINE Ahnung, von wo der Schuss kommt. Ich meine, von welcher Kanone aus. Fest steht, dass sie von Land kommt. Und zwar ungefähr aus nordöstlicher Richtung, Grandidieri-Wald oder so."  
  
"Lass mich raten:", warf Squall ein, "Aber dort ist nichts, keine Kanone, kein Gebäude, keine Station, von wo der Angriff hätte ausgehen können."  
  
Laguna kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sagte, ohne Squall anzusehen: "Du hast recht. Leider."  
  
"Na prima!", rief Xell aus der letzten Reihe. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Die Stille, die nun herrschte, war vielsagend. Um sie zu brechen, fragte Irvine: "Laguna, du musst doch irgendeinen Plan haben!?!" Als dieser den Scharfschützen ungläubig anguckte, drehte er sich zu Squall. "Und du, Superhirni? Du hattest doch auch immer einen Plan, wenn wir mal nicht weiterwussten! Was ist denn jetzt? Sag doch was!"  
  
Squall zeigte keine Regung. Vorerst nicht. Dann drehte er sich zu Irvine um, und diesem lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Im Blick von Squall lag so viel Wut, so hatte er noch keinen von ihnen angeguckt. Squalls Blick war für Irvine äußerst unangenehm. Wenn er doch wenigstens etwas sagen würde! Aber Squall durchbohrte ihn einfach nur mit seinen zwei starren, kalten Augen. "Ich soll was sagen?", fragte Squall. "Ich? Warum immer ich??? Hä? Ihr erwartet immer, dass ich auf ALLES eine Antwort habe, aber das geht nicht!!! Wie könnte es auch!? Überlegt ihr euch doch mal was! Ihr fragt immer nur mich und ich muss mir immer irgendwas überlegen, weil ihr sonst nicht klarkommt!!" Squall legte eine kurze Pause ein. "ICH WEISS ES AUCH NICHT, VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!!!", schrie er laut. In diesem Moment zuckte Rinoa heftig zusammen, konnte einen Schrei jedoch unterdrücken.  
  
Dann wurde er ruhiger und hatte wieder diesen zerstörerischen Blick in den Augen. "Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte Squall aus dem Zimmer und hinterließ eine bedrückende, schreiende Stille mit vielen sprachlosen und entsetzten Gesichtern zurück.  
  
Squall schmiss die große Doppeltür hinter sich zu und atmete schnell. Er ballte die Fäuste und überlegte, wo er jetzt überhaupt hinging.  
  
Er blieb stehen, sah sich um. Niemand da.  
  
Mit der Faust schlug er gegen die Wand. "So eine SCHEISSE!!!"  
  
Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, ließ sich dann langsam sinken und hob den Kopf zur Decke. Denk nach, Squall! Du musst nachdenken!  
  
Ja, genau, du musst nachdenken. Hast du das nicht schon zu Rinoa gesagt? Damals, im All?  
  
Rinoa.  
  
Er ließ den Kopf hängen, schloss die Augen.  
  
Was konnte Squall nur tun? Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde es Esthar nicht mehr geben. Aber was kann gegen diese Bedrohung getan werden? Ein Schuss vom Land aus, von demselben Kontinent aus, doch keine Quelle. Das konnte nicht sein! Oder doch...? Aber wie? Dort musste irgendetwas sein! Ganz klar, Squall würde einfach nachgucken.  
  
Und was ist mit den Anderen? Sie haben sich bestimmt ganz schön erschrocken, als ich so ausgerastet bin. Werden sie's mir übel nehmen?  
  
Squall öffnete die Augen, wunderte sich über sich selbst. Was mache ich hier? Warum frage ich mich, was die Anderen über mich denken? Das kann mir doch egal sein, nein, das muss mir egal sein.  
  
Die Tür flog auf.  
  
Squall sah nach, wer seine Gedanken störte.  
  
Es war Ellione. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, versuchte einen Blick auf seine Augen zu erhaschen. "Squall?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn forschend an. "Squall, guckst du mich bitte an, wenn ich mit dir rede?"  
  
Typisch große Schwestern, dachte sich Squall, guckte sie dann aber doch an. Er sah auf dem Gesicht von Ellione ein freundliches Lächeln. Das verwirrte ihn. "Was ist? Willst du mich nicht anschreien und fragen, warum ich so ausgerastet bin?"  
  
Ellione lachte lautlos und streichelte ihm über seinen Kopf. "Du bist so niedlich, Squall!"  
  
"Sag sowas nicht!", gab er zurück und nahm ihre Hand von seinem Kopf.  
  
"Wieso nicht?", Ellione runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn Rinoa sowas sagst, lässt du es doch auch zu, oder?"  
  
Squall verdrehte die Augen. "Geht's jetzt hier um Rinoa und mich oder um...", er warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. "Um was geht's hier eigentlich?"  
  
Ellione musste jetzt laut lachen. "Ich kann's nur wiederholen, du bist zu niedlich! Aber darum geht's jetzt wirklich nicht! Kommst du wieder mit rein oder willst du hier draußen sitzen bleiben?" Ellione dachte nach. Bestimmt eine sehr verzwickte Lage für Squall. Er weiß nicht, was ihn drinnen erwartet. Lachen sie ihn aus? Sind sie wütend? Was soll er sagen? Er weiß es bestimmt nicht. Sie wollte ihm da raushelfen. "Ich hab schon mit den Anderen gesprochen, sie werden's nicht erwähnen. Laguna hat auch schon eine Idee. Und die wollen wir besprechen. Kommst du?" Ellione stand auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin.  
  
Squall sah nur seine Schwester an, raffte sich dann aber selber auf, ohne ihre Hand zu beachten.  
  
Ellione sah ihm an, dass er beunruhigt war. Er hatte bestimmt Angst davor, in das Zimmer zu gehen, von allen angestarrt zu werden, etwas sagen zu müssen, um das Eis zu brechen. "Ich hab ihnen klar gemacht, dass du im Grunde recht hast. Es stimmt ja wirklich, alle verlassen sich immer ausschließlich auf dich, und das ist nicht richtig. Du wirst es schon überstehen!"  
  
"Hab ich gesagt, dass ich es nicht überstehe?", fragte Squall.  
  
"Nicht direkt."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Squall, ich kenne dich. Deine Augen verraten alles!", lachte sie zurück.  
  
"Schleimer!" Squall musste grinsen.  
  
Ellione hakte sich bei Squall ein und dann gingen sie wieder in Lagunas Zimmer.  
  
Keiner bewegte sich, als Squall das Präsidentenzimmer betrat. Laguna stand in der hinteren Ecke, mit gesenktem Kopf und sich das Kinn kratzend. Als Squall eintrat, hob er nur den Blick. So taten es auch Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis und Xell.  
  
Ellione war die Einzige, die lachte, in der Hoffnung, dass die Anderen es ihr nachtaten. Doch es rührte sich nichts. Ellione wurde unruhig. Jetzt macht doch was, Leute!  
  
Nach noch einer kurzen Pause brach Laguna das Eis. "Ah, da bist du ja wieder, Squall. Kommt rein, kommt rein!", sagte er gespielt einladend und fröhlich, als er auch den Anderen deutete, sich um den großen schwarzen Holo-Tisch in der Mitte zu versammeln.  
  
Ellione hakte sich dann wieder bei Squall aus und schubste ihn in Richtung Holo-Tisch. Lachend blieb sie außerhalb stehen. Dieser Einsatz-Besprechungs- Kram war nichts für sie.  
  
Als sich dann alle um den Tisch versammelt hatten, ergriff Laguna das Wort. "Also, es ist zwar keine super geniale Idee, aber wenigstens ein Anfang." Er drückte einen Knopf und sofort blinkte eine Karte der Welt auf. Mit einigen Berührungen der Oberfläche zoomte die Landkarte auf den Grandidieri- Wald. "Also, die Esthar-Techniker haben lange herumgerechnet und sind dann zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Schuss rein theoretisch von da", er zeigte auf ein nördliches Plateau des Waldes, "hätte kommen müssen. Wie gesagt, wir waren schon da, aber da ist nüschts!" Er ließ seinen Freunden eine kurze Bedenkzeit. "Also, dann mal zu meiner Idee. Wie wär's, wenn ihr da mal hinfliegt?" Als er die erstaunten und zugleich sprachlosen Gesichter sah, fügte er noch schnell mit einer ausschweifenden Geste hinzu: "Ich finde, ihr solltet übrigens ein größeres Gebiet dort absuchen, ich traue diesen Esthar-Leuten nicht, auch wenn sie zu meiner Stadt gehören. Die haben sich bestimmt verrechnet!"  
  
Die Ratlosigkeit der jungen SEEDs verschwand immer noch nicht, aber sie waren nicht mehr ganz so erstaunt. Mit Ausnahme von Squall, der regungslos dort gegenüber von Laguna gestanden hatte.  
  
Squall sah Laguna an, wie er eingehend jedes Gesicht mit ihren individuellen Blicken prüfte. Irvine sah Selphie an, diese blickte zu ihm zurück, wenn auch sehr schüchtern, Xell sah auf den Boden und wippte leicht hin und her, Quistis betrachtete die Stelle auf der Landkarte, und Rinoa sah nur zu Squall herüber. Als Laguna dann mit seinem Test bei Squall ankam, trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Männer. Laguna kratzte sich mal wieder mit einer Hand am Kinn und hatte den anderen Arm um seinen Körper gelegt. Er stand regungslos da, nur seine Augen wanderten immer vom Einen zum Anderen, und blieben dann auf Squall hängen. Sein Junge. Sein ganzer Stolz. (Seine Altersvorsorge! *gg*) Doch Laguna fragte sich immerzu, ob er das auch wusste. Eigentlich hatte es ihm keiner gesagt, und auch er selbst wusste nicht von Anfang an von Squalls Existenz, doch nun spürte er es.  
  
Laguna sah in Squalls Augen. Er erkannte darin so viel von sich selbst, doch auch von Raine. Seine verstorbene Frau. Er hätte so gerne in dieser Familie gelebt, Raine, Squall, Ellione und Laguna. Doch daraus wurde wohl nichts.  
  
Squall blickte lange einfach nur zurück. Er hatte mehr das Gefühl, durch Laguna hindurchzusehen, in ihn hinein. Hinter seinem verzweifelten, aber doch gefasstem Blick sah er noch etwas Anderes, worüber er gerade nachdachte, doch er konnte es nicht erkennen. Genauso wie andere Dinge, über die er sich noch nicht klar war. War Laguna wirklich sein Vater? Wenn ja, dann wusste Squall nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte. Er hatte sich nicht viel um Raine gekümmert, er war noch nicht einmal bei ihr, als er geboren wurde. War das wirklich das Verhalten einen guten Vaters? Gut, es hieß, er sei auf der Suche nach Ell, aber... Würde es immer ein Geheimnis bleiben? Keiner von Beiden traute sich, es auszusprechen. ...Laguna, du bist mein Vater... Squall, du bist mein Sohn...  
  
"Squall, du bist...", er schrak auf, als diese Worte wie doppelt durch seine Gedanken hallten. "...so ruhig, was ist denn?" Laguna sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
Als er merkte, dass Squall nicht antworten würde, sprach er weiter: "Was hältst du davon? Was würdest du vorschlagen?"  
  
Die Köpfe flogen zu Squall herum. "Es hört sich vielleicht komisch an, aber... ich würde das Gleiche machen.", sagte er und wollte es gleichgültig klingen lassen, doch nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde später trafen sich Lagunas und Squalls Blick wieder, und diesmal waren sie unleugbar. Laguna mit einem Ausdruck von väterlichem Stolz, Squall mit einem Ausdruck von Freude, weil er insgeheim wusste, dass sie sich ähnlich waren und somit auch auf die gleichen Gedanken kamen. Von wem hatte er das strategische Denken sonst?  
  
Squall sah in die Augen seines Vaters, und er wusste es. Laguna sah in die seinen, und er wusste es. Jetzt musste es nur noch jemand aussprechen... Doch nicht jetzt, später.  
  
Squall zuckte unwillkürlich und äußerst auffällig zusammen, als er von Selphies Stimme geweckt wurde. "Aaaaaaalsoooo, worauf waaaaaarten wir noooooch? Auf geeeeeeeeeeht's!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
  
  
Zur Mannschaft gehörten folgende Leute: Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Xell, Quistis und Ellione. Laguna wollte auf gar keinen Fall mitkommen, schließlich könnte jeden Moment etwas passieren. Ellione äußerte ihren Wunsch, sie zu begleiten, weil sie wieder einmal mit ihren Freunden, allen voran Squall und Rinoa, zusammensein wollte.  
  
Auf dem Flug unterhielten sich Rinoa und Ellione ausgiebig. Größtenteils redeten sie über Squall. Rinoa schwärmte nur von ihm, und Ellione konnte ihr immer wieder nur zustimmen. Er hatte sich echt gebessert, er lächelte öfter und wurde auch zutraulicher, wie Rinoa es neckisch grinsend nannte.  
  
Mit der Zeit stellten beide, Rinoa und Ellione fest, dass sie in der Anderen eine gute Freundin gefunden hatten, auf die sie immer zählen konnten.  
  
Squall beobachtete diese Szenerie mit Missbilligung. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von der Sache halten sollte und guckte deshalb lieber aus dem Fenster hinaus. Er saß auf dem Co-Pilotensitz und sein Blick schweifte abwechselnd zwischen der Landschaft, die dort unten an ihm vorbeisauste, den Monitoren, Irvines schmachtendenden Blicken für Selphie und den beiden Mädels, die im hinteren Teil des Raumes saßen und sich lachend unterhielten, hin und her.  
  
Wieder wurde er von Selphie aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Sag mal, Cheeeeef! Wollen wir eiiiiiigentlich richtig auuuuuuuussteigen, oder nur sooooo gucken?"  
  
Squall stieß leise die Luft aus und rollte noch einmal kurz die Augen, bevor er antwortete: "Das kommt ganz darauf an: wir überfliegen erst einmal den Grandidieri-Wald, und dann die nähere Umgebung. Wir werden schon sehen!"  
  
"Oooooooooki-doki!", kam die Antwort von Selphie.  
  
Squall drehte den Kopf nach hinten und rief zu Ellione und Rinoa: "So, wir sind gleich da, holt ihr mal Xell und Quistis?"  
  
Er hörte, wie die Beiden sich aufrappelten und dann eine von ihnen von hinten auf ihn zukam. Plötzlich wurde sein Hals von zwei Armen umschlungen und er spürte, wie zwei sanfte Lippen ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Er hob seinen Arm und umfasste Rinoas einen Unterarm und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen darüber.  
  
Rinoa sagte ihm bittend ins Ohr: "Och Squall, darf ich nicht lieber hier bei dir bleiben???"  
  
Squall konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Lass mal gut sein!", rief Ellione von hinten. "Ich gehe schon und hol die Beiden, während ihr hier... naja, bis gleich!"  
  
Squall hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und kurz danach wieder geschlossen wurde.  
  
Rinoa umspielte Squalls Federkragen. Sie zwirbelte die kleinen Federn und streichelte dann über sein T-Shirt und umfasste letztendlich seine Kette mit dem Anhänger daran. Sie drehte ihn so um, dass sie ihn richtig sehen konnte und fuhr über die Konturen, die der Löwe Griever aufwies. "Die Kette ist sooo schön...", sagte sie verträumt. Gleich darauf tat Squall etwas Sonderbares. Er griff fester nach ihrem Arm und zog sie um den Sitz herum, sodass sie dann auf ihm saß, ein Bein rechts von ihm, eins links.  
  
Sie lächelte erstaunt und glücklich und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Squall seinerseits legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie ganz sanft und auch nur ein ganz kleines Bisschen an sich heran. Dann löste er eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und fuhr an ihrem Arm zu ihrem Gesicht, legte die Hand an ihre Wange und flüsterte leise, während er ihr Gesicht zu seinem heranzog: "Aber du bist noch viel schöner."  
  
Rinoa lachte wieder, schloss dann die Augen und küsste ihn sanft. Zuerst waren es mehrere kurze Küsse, doch dann griff auch Rinoa nach Squalls Kopf, um ihn näher an sich ranzuziehen und die kleinen Küsse wurden stürmischer.  
  
Innerlich schrie Rinoa glücklich auf. Sie konnte ihr Glück überhaupt nicht fassen, es nicht begreifen. So lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, Squall zu berühren, in seiner Nähe zu sein und seine Lippen zu küssen, und sie hatte so lange auf ihn gewartet. Doch nun war ihr Glück perfekt! Sie konnte hier auf seinem Schoß sitzen, seine verlangenden Küsse und Berührungen spüren, im Hintergrund das ruhige Summen der Motoren hören und einfach alles nur genießen. Der realistische Teil in ihr bereitete sich allerdings schon lange auf ein Räuspern von Irvine vor, doch es blieb diesmal anscheinend aus.  
  
Langsam wurden die Küsse wieder langsamer und schließlich lösten sich die Beiden voneinander. Rinoa sah Squall tief in die Augen und lachte leicht. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und schwang ein Bein schwungvoll über seinen Schoß herüber und legte sich dann mit ihrem Rücken auf Squalls Brust. Dieser rutschte kurz auf dem Sitz hin und her, um die Lage zu optimieren, und legte dann seine Hände auf Rinoas Bauch. Rinoa griff dann auch nach seinen Händen und legte ihre dann über sie.  
  
Squall gab Rinoa einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Hals, worauf sie kurz eine Gänsehaut bekam und leise auflachte. Sie merkte, wie sich Squalls Wange an ihre legte und fühlte, wie er lachte.  
  
Zu ihrer Verwunderung sagte Squall nun etwas total Niedliches: "Na, bekommst du eine Schnatterhaut?"  
  
Rinoa lachte laut auf, und auch Irvine musste schmunzeln. Rinoa zog ihre Schultern zusammen und bedeckte ihren Mund mit einer Hand, um nicht allzu laut zu lachen.  
  
Nun lachte auch Squall hörbar und rieb mit beiden Händen Rinoas Oberarme.  
  
Rinoa lachte immer noch und genoss seine Berührungen. "Du bist echt so schnuckelig!", sagte sie entzückt.  
  
Squall fragte gespielt verwundert nach: "Schnuckelig! Was das wohl schon wieder heißen mag..." und sah dabei aus dem Fenster.  
  
Rinoa stand auf und guckte auch aus dem Fenster. "Selphie, sind wir gleich da?"  
  
"Juup, kann sich nuuuuur noch um Sekunden handeln!!!", antwortete sie.  
  
Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür und herein kamen Ellione, Quistis und Xell. Wobei die beiden Letzteren gar nicht glücklich aussahen. Anscheinend hatten sie ein sehr interessantes Gespräch geführt. Quistis suchte Xells Blick, und als sie diesen fand, warf sie ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu, als ob er es nicht so schwer nehmen solle... Squall verstand nicht.  
  
"Sooooooo, da wären wir, Graaaaandidieri-Wald!", verkündete Selphie.  
  
Squall setzte sich auf und spähte auf die Monitors am Kontrollpult. "Okay, dann wollen wir mal. Bring die Kiste mal ein bisschen weiter runter, so sieht man ja überhaupt nichts!"  
  
Selphie hatte die Ragnarok bestimmt schon zum siebten Male über den Grandidieri-Wald gelenkt, doch es war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu erkennen. Sie stieß verzweifelt die Luft aus. "Und was jeeeetzt, Chef?"  
  
Auch Squall atmete tief durch und blickte in die Ferne. "Puh, das weiß ich auch nicht! Aber definitiv ist hier nichts, das wissen wir jetzt. Steig erstmal wieder auf, dann machen wir uns jetzt an die nähere Umgebung."  
  
Selphie tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde. In einem groben Kreis flog sie nun um das Plateau herum.  
  
Squall lehnte sie nach vorne, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Ich hab keine Lust mehr, ich will keine Aufträge mehr erledigen müssen! Kann ich nicht einfach ein friedliches Leben führen? Ohne all das? ... Mit Rinoa?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob den Blick... und sah aus dem Augenwinkel draußen auf dem Meer etwas. Etwas... Grünes. "Halt mal, Selphie! Halt die Ragnarok genau hier!", befahl er ihr aufgeregt.  
  
Selphie drehte sich stirnrunzelnd nach ihm um. "Hä? Was ist denn jetzt auf einmal los???"  
  
"Stop!", sagte Squall nur und erhob sich aus dem Co-Pilotensitz. Wie gebannt ging er auf die rechte Seite der Ragnarok, wogegen Rinoa, Quistis und Xell nur aus der anderen Seite rausguckten. Er trat ganz nah an die Glaswand heran und fixierte einen weit entfernt liegenden Punkt auf dem Meer. Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger dorthin. "Da... da ist was. Los, Selphie, Backbord!" (Ich weiß selber nicht genau, ob Backbord jetzt rechts ist oder Steuerbord, aber ich meine rechts!)  
  
Selphie wunderte sich immer noch. "Hä? Ich versteht überhaupt nichts, was wollen wir denn DA?"  
  
Squall lies den fixierten Punkt nicht aus den Augen und stampfte leicht auf: "Och Mensch, Selphie! Tu doch einfach, was ich dir sage!!"  
  
Selphie verdrehte nur - leicht lächelnd - die Augen und lenkte die Ragnarok dann auf den Punkt, den Squall ihr zu zeigen versuchte.  
  
Rinoa, Quistis und Xell kamen auf Squalls Seite rübergestürmt und suchten angestrengt nach dem Grund, weswegen Squall so aufgeregt war. "Was meinst du denn, Squall?", fragte Xell mit angestrengtem Blick.  
  
"Na da, da hinten! Seht ihr das nicht? Auf der Wasseroberfläche, das Grüne da!", antwortete Squall.  
  
Die Ragnarok kam dem Punkt immer näher, und langsam konnte alle erkennen, was Squall da gesehen hatte.  
  
"Das... das ist ja das...," stammelte Xell, "das grüne Dingsbums-Strom- Teil!"  
  
Gleichzeitig fiel allen Anwesenden im Raum die Kinnlade nach unten.  
  
"Genau!", sagte Squall triumphierend. "Der Strom, den wir untersucht haben!"  
  
Quistis guckte verdattert auf die vielen grünen Stränge, die sich auf das offene Meer zu bewegten. "Und... und wo wollen die hin?"  
  
In Gedanken verlängerten alle die Richtung des Stroms, die er zu nehmen schien und die Köpfe flogen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung herum, aufs offene Meer hinzu.  
  
Wie in Trance sagte Squall leise: "Selphie, flieg dem Strom hinterher... oder voraus."  
  
  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
  
  
Der grüne Strom waberte langsam über die Esthar-Großebene und die Millefeuille-Inseln auf das Meer zu. Der Strom hatte auf dem Meer schon ungefähr die gleiche Strecke wie auf dem Land zurückgelegt und setzte seinen Weg stetig fort.  
  
Das Unbehagen an Bord der Ragnarok wurde größer und größer. Selphie hatte die Besatzung schon darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie sich etwas näherten, einer Art Insel, doch diese hatte es noch nie gegeben. Ihre Vorraussagung bestätigte sich bald durch einen kleinen Fleck, der am Horizont erschien und immer größer wurde.  
  
In einem angemessenen Sicherheitsabstand stoppte Selphie die Ragnarok und die Truppe konnte sich ein klares Bild über diesen Anblick verschaffen.  
  
Vor ihnen war eine Insel aufgetaucht, die komplett von einem Gebäude besetzt war, nur eine kleine Küste war noch zu sehen. Das Gebäude darauf war vielleicht so groß wie der Galbadia-Garden, doch es sah ganz anders aus.  
  
Dieses Ding war kreisförmig aufgebaut, in der Mitte prangte ein großer Hauptturm, oder ein Reaktor, und um ihn herum waren flachere Gebäude in den Kreisring eingebaut, die kleine Lichter aussandten. Der Hauptreaktor rauchte, auf der Vorderseite prangte ein rotes Schild, auf dem irgendetwas draufstand...  
  
Der ganze Komplex war in einem dunklen Ton zwischen schwarz und braun gehalten. Überall waren viele Rohre zu sehen, die irgendetwas miteinander verbinden sollten.  
  
Doch das Interessanteste war die Vorrichtung, die vor dem ganzen Komplex an dem Hauptturm angebracht war: eine gewaltige Kanone, die um die ganze Welt schießen könnte.  
  
Als sich der erste Eindruck in den Gedanken der Besatzung verfestigt hatte, ergriff Rinoa als Erste das Wort: "Was... was ist das?"  
  
Schweigen herrschte auf der Brücke.  
  
"Ich... weiß es auch nicht...", gestand Squall nach einer kurzen Weile.  
  
Xell stand am Fenster, seinen ganzen Körper eng daran gepresst, konnte sich nicht sattsehen. "Diese Kanone, Squall..."  
  
"Ich weiß...", gab dieser nur zurück.  
  
Auf einmal meldete Selphie sich zu Wort. "Ähm, Squall, hier blinkt was! Und ich glaub wir bekommen eine visuelle Nachricht, soll ich den Monitor ausfahren?" Ihre Stimme klang zaghaft, sie war selbst erstaunt von diesem Komplex, der sich da aus dem Nichts emporgehoben hatte.  
  
Squall schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und bejahte dann Selphies Frage. Der Monitor wurde ausgefahren, und nach einem kurzen Kriseln empfing die Ragnarok ein Bild.  
  
Totale Schwärze herrschte dort. Jedenfalls fast. Einen einzige Lampe erhellte den Raum, oder was es war. Es sah nach einer Bürotischlampe aus, ihr Licht fiel auf einen Tisch, auf dem nur wenig Sachen herumstanden. Aktenstapel, Zettel usw. Hinter dem Tisch saß eine Person, doch wie der Zufall es so wollte, wurde das Gesicht durch die Dunkelheit verborgen. Das Licht schien lediglich auf einen Teil eines weißen Jacketts und zwei gefaltete Hände, die dessen Besitzer wahrscheinlich an seinem Kinn abstütze... oder andersrum. Er hatte die Ellbogen gemächlich und selbstsicher auf dem Tisch abgelegt.  
  
"Sie an, sie an...", waren die ersten Worte, die dieser Mann sprach. "Wer wagt es denn, in meinen Luftraum einzudringen?" Die Stimme machte Squall wütend. Er tat so, als ob es nichts Schlimmes wäre und als ob er mit Kindern redete. Ha, welch Ironie, als was bezeichnet man denn sonst 17- Jährige?  
  
Squall ergriff wie gewohnt das Wort. "Ersteinmal möchten wir wissen, wer sie sind!"  
  
"Ohhh, ts-ts-ts!", machte der Mann. Er hob drohend einen Zeigefinger. "Ich hab doch zuerst gefragt..." Squall konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Mundwinkel des Mannes nach oben gingen.  
  
Squall stieß verachtend die Luft aus und lies ihn kurz warten. "Wir sind SEEDs, Elite-Söldner aus dem Balamb-Garden. Ich bin Squall Leonhart." Er bemerkte, wie Rinoa sich hinter ihn stellte und ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken legte.  
  
Der Mann sprach wieder bedrohlich: "Und wer ist diese Schönheit da? Eine seltsame Kraft geht von ihr aus..."  
  
"Das ist Rinoa Heartilly. Und jetzt möchte ich endlich wissen, wer sie sind!" Squall hob seine Stimme.  
  
"Nicht so voreilig, junger Mann. Es kommt alles zu seiner Zeit..."  
  
"Haben sie den Schuss auf Esthar abgegeben?", fauchte Squall ihn an.  
  
"Ooh, ja, da war doch irgendsoetwas..." Die Ruhe des Mannes brachte Squall völlig aus der Fassung. "Ja, das war ich. Wieso?", fragte er so unschuldig wie ein kleines Kind, das sich gerade einen Apfel vom Baum gepflückt hatte.  
  
Squall ging wütend einen Schritt auf den Monitor zu und wurde zornig. "Warum haben sie das getan??? Esthar hat ihnen nichts getan, warum der Angriff????"  
  
Der Mann stand auf. Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand er aus dem Sichtbereich von Squall, doch dann trat er vor seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich gegen die Kante.  
  
Jetzt konnte Squall ihn ganz sehen.  
  
Er trug eine weiße, gerade Hose und ein weißes Jackett, das nur an einem Knopf zugeknöpft war. Darunter hatte er einen dunkelblauen Rollpullover an. Seine Schuhe waren schwarz und die Handschuhe ebenfalls. Doch als Squall sein Gesicht betrachtete, lief ihm urplötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Diese Augen...  
  
Es waren die gleichen Augen, die er in dem Schlund der Quelle des Stroms zu sehen gemeint hatte. Zwei blaue Augen, doch in ihnen lag noch etwas... Sie waren so... unheimlich... Am unteren Rand der Augen flackerte ein kleines hellblaues Licht, es loderte in seinen Augen. Es war... unbeschreiblich!  
  
Er hatte blonde Haare, die adrett zurückgekämmt waren, doch ihm fielen trotzdem ein paar Strähnen in die Stirn. Die Frisur verlieh ihm einen korrekten und seriösen Eindruck, doch... naja, das konnte nicht stimmen.  
  
"Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden, Squall Leonhart..." Er lachte hämisch, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, und Squall schauderte unter diesem Blick. "Doch jetzt, verlasst meinen Luftraum! Ihr stört, ich habe weitaus Besseres zu tun, als mich mit so ein paar Gören wie euch rumzuschlagen!"  
  
Squall überhörte die Beleidigung. "Das werden wir nicht! Jedenfalls nicht, bevor wir erfahren haben, wer sie sind und was sie hier wollen... und woher sie kommen!!!"  
  
"Tja, woher komme ich?" Nun lag wieder dieser verhöhnende Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Mannes. "Eines ist sicher: nicht von hier." Er machte eine kurze Geste, die Squall als Unbedeutend einstufte... fälschlicherweise.  
  
Oh, der macht es ja ganz dramatisch!, dachte sich Squall kurz.  
  
Auf einmal meldete sich Xell aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes. "Ähm, Squall?"  
  
Dieser guckte kurz zu ihm, doch als er sah, dass Xell nur stetig auf die Fensterscheibe tippte, wandte er sich wieder dem Typen dort zu. "Jetzt nicht, Xell!" Hätte er gesehen, was Xell ihm zeigen wollte, hätte er das nie gesagt. Denn: die Kanone bewegte sich.  
  
"Also!", forderte Squall. "Ich gehe nicht, ehe ich weiß, was sie vorhaben!"  
  
Doch der Mann war immer noch unberührt. "Was geht das dich an? Du bist doch nur ein... wie nanntest du das? SEED?" Er lächelte wieder amüsiert.  
  
"Wagen sie es ja nicht, schlecht über die SEEDs zu reden!", fauchte Squall ihn an.  
  
Xell meldete sich wieder. "Squall? Du solltest dir das hier wirklich mal angucken..." Er tippte immer noch stur auf das Fenster Richtung Kanone. Diese hob sich schon und nahm anscheinend die Ragnarok ins Visier...  
  
"Xell, verdammt noch mal!!!", schrie ihn Squall an. "Jetzt nicht!!!"  
  
"Na na na," schob der weiß gekleidete Mann ein, "sie sollten nicht so hart mit ihren Gefährten umgehen!"  
  
"Was wissen sie schon davon?!?", schnappte Squall.  
  
"Squall, ich meine das wirklich ernst!!!", sagte Xell nun wieder eindringlich. Die Kanone zeigte nun direkt auf die Ragnarok.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten sie diesem Xell wirklich einmal Gehör schenken...", riet der Mann.  
  
Squall warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu und entfernte sich dann. Er ging zu Xell und sah, wohin dieser zeigte.  
  
Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf Squalls Gesicht wieder. "Ach du heilige...", sagte er langsam und leise. Er sah gerade noch, wie sich ein kleines, aber größer werdendes Licht im Lauf der Kanone sammelte, bevor er zu Selphie herumwirbelte und schrie: "SELPHIE! AUSWEICHMANÖVER!"  
  
Selphies schneller Reaktion war es wahrscheinlich zu verdanken, dass die SEEDs noch eine Chance auf Überleben hatten. Sie riss das Steuer schnell herum und drückte den Beschleunigungshebel rasch nach vorne.  
  
Rinoa war die Einzige, die noch auf den Monitor starrte und dem verrückten Lachen des Mannes zuhörte. "So töricht!", sagte dieser. "A hahaha! Ha ha ha, HA HA HA, Uwah ha haahaahaaaaa........."  
  
  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
  
  
Der Schuss der Kanone kam mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf das Flugschiff zu. Hätte Selphie nicht sofort reagiert, hätte die Ragnarok volle Breitseite abbekommen.  
  
Anstrengung spiegelte sich auf Selphies Gesicht wieder. Sie riss den Steuerknüppel bis zum Anschlag herum und guckte immer wieder auf ihre Monitors.  
  
Dann kam die Erschütterung.  
  
Die Ragnarok wurde getroffen. Der hintere Teil des modernen Schiffes war schwer beschädigt. "Verdammt, wir sind getroffen!", rief Selphie. Die Ragnarok ruckelte heftig. Die Besatzung hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Rinoa wurde durch den Raum gefegt, und gerade noch von Squall aufgefangen, bevor sie gegen die Wand prallte.  
  
"Selphie, kannst du sie noch halten???", schrie Squall durch den Raum.  
  
Sie ließ mit einer Antwort auf sich warten. Sie atmete schwer, wusste anscheinend nicht, was sie tun sollte. "Emm...., äh, ich... ich weiß nicht!!!", rief sie zurück.  
  
Irvine, der immer noch hinter ihr stand, legte ihr nun beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich glaube an dich Selphie! Du bringst das Baby schon sachte runter!" Was Selphie nicht wusste, als sie ganz kurz lachte, war, dass Irvine nur mit allergrößtem Aufwand es schaffte, souverän zu wirken. Auch er selbst befürchtete nämlich, dass sie abstürzen würden.  
  
Schief grinsend gab sie zurück: "Ja, klar! Selphie-Airlines, wir kommen immer runter!"  
  
Viele Knöpfe auf dem Kontrollpunkt blinkten rot, die Sirenen dröhnten an Selphies Ohren. "Kann nicht mal jemand diese verdammte Sirene abstellen? Ich weiß ja, das wir fast am Abschmieren sind!!!" Sie amtete tief durch und lockerte sich. Dann drückte sie ein paar Tasten und verstellte einige Hebel.  
  
Inzwischen war die Sirene aus und Selphie konnte sich wieder konzentrieren. Sie nahm den Steuerknüppel in die Hand und lenkte die Ragnarok auf das Land um. Wir müssen es aufs Land schaffen..., dachte sie angestrengt. Ein erneutes Piepen drang an ihr Ohr. Sie sah auf den Status-Monitor der Triebwerke. "Ach du Scheiße!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Dann rief sie laut über ihre Schulter: "Squall, wir haben ein Problem! Ein grooooooßes Problem!"  
  
Squall versuchte, zu dem Pilotensitz zu kommen, doch die Ragnarok konnte sich nicht stabil in der Luft halten. Sie sank immer wieder ab und wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt. Auf seinem Weg wäre Squall einmal fast gegen einen Sitz geflogen, aber Xell hatte ihn aufgefangen, doch wie üblich bekam er keinen dankenden Blick zurück...  
  
Als Squall dann hinter Selphies Sitz angelangt war, schaute er angestrengt über ihre Schulter. "Was denn?"  
  
"Da!" Selphie zeigte auf das kleine Bild, das den Status der Triebwerke anzeigte. Die Ragnarok war mit zwei Haupttriebwerken und vier kleinen Ersatztriebwerken ausgestattet. Das hintere rechte Triebwerk blinkte rot auf dem Monitor. "Das Triebwerk ist im Eimer!", sagte sie verzweifelt. Die Ragnarok wurde wieder geschüttelt und Selphie hatte Probleme, gegenzulenken.  
  
"Und... und was bedeutet das konkret???", fragte Squall hastig.  
  
"Dass wir ganz schön in der Patsche sitzen! Mit nur einem Haupttriebwerk zu fliegen ist fast so logisch wie ohne Munition zu schießen!!!"  
  
Squall schluckte hart. "Und... was ist mit den Ersatz-Triebwerken?"  
  
"Ja, klar.", sagte Selphie beiläufig und drückte wieder etwas. "Aber die bringen nicht so viel! Die Balance kannste total vergessen!" Wie zur Bestätigung brach die Ragnarok wieder aus. Von hinten hörte Squall Quistis, Ellione und Rinoa schreien.  
  
Die Anzeige blinkte immer noch rot.  
  
"Es hat Feuer gefangen, und die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt, ist so eine schwer zu erklärende Apparatur, die das wieder in Ordnung bringt, zu aktivieren.", erklärte Selphie, während sie die Kontrolltafel dafür suchte.  
  
"Ist es die da?", fragte Irvine in die obere linke Ecke zeigend.  
  
"Aaah!", machte Selphie erstaunt. "Das ist sie!" Sie hob den durchsichtigen Deckel und musste zur vollen Einsatzbereitschaft mehrere Knöpfe drücken.  
  
Das betroffene Triebwerk blinkte rot.  
  
Irvine und Squall starrten gespannt auf den Status-Monitor während Selphie den letzten Knopf drückte.  
  
Ihr Finger näherte sich dem Knopf, und dann drückte sie ihn.  
  
Die Anzeige blinkte immer noch rot. Selphies Kinnlade klappte runter und sie drückte noch dreimal auf den Knopf. "Was??? Was ist denn jetzt los?" Verzweifelt drückte sie den Knopf. "Warum... warum geht das nicht?"  
  
Zu allem Überfluss ertönte auch noch eine nervig freundliche Computerstimme: "Die Triebwerke sind stark beschädigt. Ein fehlerfreier Flug ist nicht möglich. Sofortige Betätigung der Not-Apparatur notwendig." - Kein Kommentar -  
  
Squall lies enttäuscht den Kopf hängen und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
"So eine verdammte...", sagte Irvine leise.  
  
"Aber... ich versteh das nicht!", stammelte Selphie. "Das MUSS doch gehen!!!" Sie hämmerte immer noch auf den Knopf.  
  
Irvine tätschelte ihre Schulter. "Lass es, wir müssen uns was Anderes überlegen, und zwar schnell."  
  
"Nein, es MUSS gehen! Sonst explodiert das Triebwerk und wir sind alle weg vom Fenster!", erwiderte sie.  
  
"Ähm, Selphie, das ist ja alles schön und gut!", meldete sich Quistis von hinten. "Aber langsam sollte mal etwas passieren, wir sind nämlich dabei, ABZUSTÜRZEN!!!"  
  
Die Ragnarok bekam jetzt anscheinend immer mehr Probleme. Das Flugschiff ruckelte heftig und konnte kaum noch gerade in der Luft liegen. Selphie hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sie einigermaßen aufrecht zu halten und nebenbei noch diesen vermaledeiten Knopf zu drücken, doch irgendwie musste er kaputt sein. Er reagierte einfach nicht.  
  
Selphie wurde immer hibbeliger und unkonzentrierter. "Ähm... Squall?" Sie war so verunsichert, dass Irvine sie zu beruhigen versuchte und ihr leise Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. "Beruhig dich, du schaffst das schon! Wir zählen alle auf dich! Und wir werden bestimmt keine Bruchlandung hinlegen, mit dir als Pilotin!" Aber Selphie war zu Recht verunsichert. Auf ihr lastete die ganze Verantwortung der Truppe. Wenn sie einen Fehler machte, würden vielleicht alle sterben. Sie musste die Ragnarok einfach sicher zu Boden bringen!  
  
"Squall?", sagte sie wieder leise mit brüchiger Stimme. "Was mache ich denn, wenn dieses Triebwerk wirklich nicht mehr anspringt?"  
  
Doch Squall war genau so ratlos wie Selphie. Er fieberte angestrengt nach einer Lösung, doch Selphie war nun mal die Flugexpertin und nicht er. "Äh.. ich... wir könnten ja..." Squall kam nicht weit, denn Selphie musste kurz ihrer Angst Luft machen.  
  
"Ach du SCHEISSE!!" Die Ragnarok sank nun stetig und war schon wieder über dem Boden, doch sie sauste mit einer immensen Geschwindigkeit über die hügelige Landschaft und steuerte auf eine ziemlich schwere Felswand zu, die nicht danach aussah, als würde sie gleich zur Seite rücken...  
  
Selphie riss an dem Steuer hin und her, doch auch die drohte zu versagen und die Ragnarok wollte einfach nicht mehr aufsteigen und über die Felswand hinweg fliegen.  
  
Squall schluckte hart. "Haltet euch fest!", rief er den Anderen zu. "Macht euch auf eine harte Bruchlandung gefasst." Leise und mehr zu sich selbst murmelte er: "Oder auf mehr..."  
  
Die Felswand kam immer näher.  
  
Die Ragnarok würde voll dagegen krachen, würde nicht gleich etwas passieren. Überlebenschancen gab es eigentlich gar keine, dachte Selphie. Die Ragnarok würde explodieren.  
  
Selphie fasste einen letzten Entschluss. Sie hämmerte noch mehrere Male auf den Knopf, ganz im Takt ihrer Stimme: "Wa-rum-funk-tio-niert-die-ser-be- scheu-er-te-Knopf-NICHT????"  
  
Das beschädigte Triebwerk leuchtete in einem freundlichen Grün auf. Eine Computerstimme ertönte: "Alle Fehler behoben. Das Raumschiff ist wieder voll einsatzbereit."  
  
Selphie riss ihre Augen weit auf. Lange starrte sie nur auf das grüne Licht. Bis sie von Irvine an der Schulter geruckelt wurde, der ihr zuschrie: "Selphie, zieh hoch, Mann! Zieh hoch!"  
  
Selphie packte den Steuerknüppel und zog ihn weit zu sich heran. Langsam und schwerfällig gehorchte die Ragnarok.  
  
Die Felswand kam immer näher.  
  
Selphie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Steuerknüppel gleich abbrechen würde, und dass sie ihn dann in der Hand hätte, aber sie zog trotzdem weiter daran. Wir müssen da drüber, wir müssen da drüber!, sagte sie sich immer wieder.  
  
"Komm schon!!! Lass mich nicht im Stich!", flehte sie.  
  
Die Ragnarok hob ihre Nase. "Mist, das schaffen wir nicht!", rief Selphie.  
  
"Doch, wir schaffen es!", sagte Squall.  
  
Selphie stockte der Atem. War das gerade Squall gewesen? Hatte er sie eben aufgemuntert? Sie durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Mit all ihrer Kraft zog sie noch ein Stückchen an dem Steuerknüppel und die Ragnarok krachte mit der Unterseite gegen die Felswand. Sie schien zu stolpern, laut war das knirschende Metall zu hören, das von dem Fels aufgerissen wurde. Doch Selphie ließ den Knüppel nicht los.  
  
Nach kurzen Sekunden war die Ragnarok buchstäblich über den Berg. Die Monitors zeigten nur kleine Schäden an und das Schiff konnte weiter - in begrenztem Maße - fliegen.  
  
Selphie lehnte sich zurück und atmete laut hörbar aus.  
  
Stille herrschte auf der Brücke.  
  
Irvine war der Erste, der laut losschrie. "Wooo-hooo! Selphie, du hast es geschafft!!!!!" Er riss sie von ihrem Sitz, nahm sie in die Arme und wirbelte mit ihr herum. Auch Rinoa, Quistis, Xell und Ellione kamen nach vorne gestürmt um laut loszujubeln. Sie tätschelten Selphie kurz die Schulter, Squall lächelte leicht.  
  
Rinoa wandte sich zu Squall um und umarmte ihn freudig. Dann sah sie ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich hab schon gedacht, es wäre zu Ende."  
  
Squall lächelte nur leicht als Antwort und küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
Doch tagaus und tagein  
  
Bist du bei mir und somit mein  
  
Drittes Augenlicht  
  
Mein Land in Sicht  
  
Dafür lieb ich dich  
  
Ich kann dich sehen – Xavier Naidoo  
  
  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
  
  
Selphie hatte die Ragnarok auf der Moldrett-Ebene nördlich von Esthar geparkt. Sie war mit Xell und Irvine runtergegangen um sich die Schäden anzugucken.  
  
Das Raumschiff sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Der Rumpf war stark beschädigt, ein schöner, großer Riss zog sich durch den Schiffsbauch. Doch glücklicherweise waren nur wenig Kabel durchgeschnitten. Aber Selphie wollte es nicht wagen, die Ragnarok noch weiter zu beanspruchen.  
  
"Naja, dann muss sie eben abgeschleppt werden, oder so!", verkündete Irvine.  
  
Xell guckte ihn schief grinsend an. "Abschleppen, so so! Damit kennst du dich ja bestens aus!"  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Irvine lachend.  
  
"Och nichts, nichts!, sagte Xell gespielt unschuldig.  
  
Squall, der ein wenig abseits von Xell, Irvine und Selphie stand, drehte sich zu ihnen und fragte dann: "Was meinst du, Selphie, wann wird der Garden da sein?" Selphie hatte mit dem Funkgerät den Garden benachrichtigt, sie hier 'abzuholen', da sie 'einen kleinen Unfall' hatten. Cid war natürlich gleich aufgesprungen und hatte versprochen, sich mit dem Garden unverzüglich auf den Weg zu machen. Dank neuer Technologie konnte der Garden nämlich neuerdings auch Gebirge überqueren.  
  
"Och, naja, das kann noch ein biiiiiiiiißchen dauern, du weißt ja, wie laaaaaaaangsam der ist!", antwortete Selphie.  
  
Ellione und Rinoa kamen vergnügt lachend aus dem Inneren der Ragnarok heraus. Ellione ging auf Selphie zu und umarmte sie noch einmal. "Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht! Ohne dich wären wir jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr."  
  
Selphie winkte errötend ab. "Ach, das war mehr Zufall. Ich hab einfach nur auf diesen blöden Knopf gedrückt, mehr war das nicht!" Sie war äußerst verlegen.  
  
"Ach komm, Selphie," lachte Irvine und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, "du warst wirklich klasse! Ich hätte keinen kühlen Kopf bewahren können in so einer Situation!"  
  
Selphie lachte, dieses Kompliment war wirklich niedlich. "Naja, so leicht war das wirklich nicht, aber du hast mich ja beruhigt! Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich ohne dich zusammengeklappt!" Sie strahlte Irvine an. "Dankeschön!", sagte sie und drückte Irvine einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Irvine war total baff. Er rieb sich seine Wange und wurde auch rot. Beide drehten sich gleichzeitig weg, um die Röte zu verstecken, doch es hatten sowieso schon alle mitgekriegt.  
  
Rinoa sah zu Squall hinüber und entdeckte auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln. Sie schwenkte ihren Blick zu Quistis und lächelte sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung Irvine und Selphie an.  
  
Doch Quistis gab nur ein leichtes, erzwungenes Lächeln zurück. Anscheinend hatte sie überhaupt nichts zu lachen. Rinoa runzelte die Stirn. Sie würde später mit Quistis reden.  
  
Quistis ging zu Xell und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser rümpfte dann die Nase und hob tadelnd die Augenbrauen. Er schüttelte leise den Kopf. Rinoa fragte sich, über was die Beiden redeten, doch sie konnte kein Wort verstehen.  
  
"Hey, hört ihr das?", fragte Squall.  
  
Sie wurden ruhig und lauschten angestrengt.  
  
"Ja, das ist der Garden!", rief Xell freudig.  
  
"Tatsächlich!", bestätigte Ellione, als die vertraute Form des Balamb- Garden über einer entfernten Hügelkuppe erschien.  
  
Cid stürmte hastig heraus und lief auf seine jungen SEEDs zu. Nach der Begrüßung schaute er sich die Ragnarok an und musste laut aufschreien. "Was habt ihr denn damit gemacht???"  
  
Squall fasste den Verlauf des Flugs kurz zusammen und schloss seinen Bericht dann mit "Selphie hat ihre Sache wirklich gut gemacht." ab.  
  
Cid sagte lange kein Wort und starrte ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund an. Dann schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf und fragte: "Ähm, ist auch keinem was passiert? Sind sie verletzt?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Rinoa. "Zum Glück ist keinem etwas zugestoßen."  
  
"Das freut mich zu hören.", entgegnete Cid. "Ja, worauf warten wir dann noch? Kommen sie, steigen sie ein!" Er machte eine einladende Geste zum Garden, worauf ihm alle folgten.  
  
Unterwegs redete Squall mit Cid. "Direktor? Was ist mit der Ragnarok? Wird sie wieder einsatzfähig sein?"  
  
Cid überlegte lange. "Naja, also ich glaube schon, aber das wird eine ganz schöne Weile dauern. Wie wär's denn, wenn wir sie nach Fisherman's Horizon bringen, die reparieren doch so gerne!?!"  
  
Squall nickte kurz. "Ja, aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Esthar, wegen des Angriffes."  
  
Cid rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Ja, ich habe davon gehört, sehr seltsam. Wissen sie, wer es war?"  
  
".....nicht wirklich. Östlich des Lunatic Pandora Instituts befindet sich im Meer eine Insel mit einem Kanonenturm. Der Schuss kam von dort, und..." Squall erzählte von der Unterhaltung mit dem weiß gekleideten Mann und das, was er jetzt vorhatte. "Also müssen wir so schnell wie möglich nach Esthar zurück und es ... Präsident Loire erzählen.", schloss er ab.  
  
"Aaah, das ist gut!", antwortete Cid. "Bei der Gelegenheit können sie gleich mein neues Spielzeug testen." Er warf schnell ein: "Sie wollten doch nach einem neuen Transportmittel fragen, oder?" Cid wartete auf gar keine Antwort von Squall. "Ich habe da nämlich noch ein anderes Raumschiff, es ist zwar lange nicht so groß wie die Ragnarok, aber es ist sozusagen ein Zwei-In-Ein-Modell. Es ist nämlich Luft- und Wassertauglich!" Er lächelte triumphierend.  
  
„Aha, okay.", gab Squall zurück. „Haben sie es im Garden?"  
  
„Ja, in der MD-Ebene."  
  
Das andere Raumschiff sah gegen die Ragnarok wirklich wie eine kleine Fliege aus.  
  
Irvine war der Erste, der sich über dieses kleine Ding kaputtlachte. "Das...", er rang nach Luft, "das ist ja total niedlich!!! Was Kleineres haben sie wohl nicht gefunden, wie?"  
  
Squall warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, worauf Irvine gleich verstummte.  
  
Cid sagte beleidigt: "Wenn es ihnen nicht passt, können sie gerne hier im Garden bleiben. Und außerdem ist dieses kleine Ding zu weitaus mehr fähig, als sie denken. Ich habe sie auf den Namen Velocity RX getauft. Toll, nicht?" Er sah die Anderen begeistert an, erntete aber nur unberührte Gesichtsausdrücke. "Okay, lassen wir das. Wann wollen sie aufbrechen?" Die Frage ging natürlich an Squall.  
  
"Eigentlich sofort.", verkündete er.  
  
Cid nickte. "Okay, dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück bei den Untersuchungen über diesen Mann. Auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Quistis ergriff das Wort. "Squall?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ich komme nicht mit."  
  
"Wieso?", fragte er.  
  
"Es gibt hier noch genügend Dinge, die erledigt werden müssen. Und immerhin werdet ihr wohl auch ohne mich auskommen, oder?", erklärte sie.  
  
Squall zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst... Ich zwinge dich nicht."  
  
Quistis lächelte leicht. "Würde mich auch wundern. Also, macht's gut! Ich hoffe, dass ihr was über diesen Typen rausfindet! Tschüss!!!", rief sie, drehte sich dann um und lief weg.  
  
"Also, kommt!", sagte Squall und stieg dann in die Velocity RX ein.  
  
Selphie lief in den vorderen Teil des Raumschiffs und schwang sich in den Pilotensitz.  
  
Irvine stellte sich hinter sie und sah ihr -zur Abwechslung mal- über die Schulter. "Und, kommst du klar mit dieser kleinen Fliege hier?"  
  
Selphie bestaunte die Monitors, Kontrolltafeln und Hebel. "Jaaaaaa, das wird schon hiiiiiinhauen, denk ich!"  
  
"Super, du packst das schon!", gab er zurück.  
  
Squall sah sich das neue Raumschiff erst einmal genau an. Von Innen sah es eigentlich viel größer aus als von Außen. Von dem Hauptgang aus konnte man alle Zimmer betreten.  
  
Ganz hinten war eine Art Krankenstation. In den Arzneischränken gab es eine Vielzahl von Heilmitteln, Kräutern und anderen Dingen, und das wirklich praktische war, dass der Schrank auf Anfrage sogar elektronisch das passende Mittel heraussuchte. Sagte man dem Computer, dass die verwundete Person von z.B. einem Morbol angegriffen und vergiftet wurde, gab er eine Flasche gegen den gefährlichen Mundgeruch des Gegners und einige andere Dosen heraus, und dazu wurde gleich noch beschrieben, wie man die verschiedenen Mittel anzuwenden hatte. Im Falle eines Falles waren sie hier also gut versorgt.  
  
Würde nur noch ein OP-Tisch fehlen, dachte sich Squall.  
  
Daneben befand sich eine Art Kantine oder Küche, in der man -wieder auf Anfrage- die tollsten Sachen ausprobieren konnte. Xell stand schon die ganze Zeit davor und probierte sie aus. "Zwei Hot-Dogs!" Und es geschah.  
  
In der Mitte dieses Raumes stand ein schöner moderner und dreieckiger Tisch mit acht Stühlen drum herum. In Regalen und Schränken an der Wand standen Geschirr und Gläser.  
  
Der Raum daneben war auch sehr interessant – meinte Xell. Das war so eine Art Trainings-Raum. Hier gab es Fitness-Geräte und sogar einen Simulator für Kämpfe mit Schmelzdrachen und Archeodinos. Dieser Raum gefiel auch Squall. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen ging er wieder hinaus und betrat den nächsten Raum. Aha, die Quartiere. Die Betten sahen wirklich äußerst weich aus. Squall strich über eins hinüber und ging dann um die Ecke, wo das Bad lag. Es war wirklich vom Feinsten. Der Raum wurde in schönen Brauntönen gehalten, die ihn warm erscheinen ließen. Er ging wieder zurück zu den Betten. Vier Stück standen hier. Er lies sich auf eins fallen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Dieses Schiff gefiel Squall. Es musste gar nicht so riesig wie die Ragnarok sein, Hauptsache, es war alles drin.  
  
Dann legte er sich ganz auf das Bett und starrte die Decke an. Tausend Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Wer war dieser Typ? Warum hat er Esthar angegriffen? Er war wirklich sehr eigenartig, er machte sich aus allem einen Spaß und hatte ihn die ganze Zeit verarscht, wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte.  
  
Er griff nach seiner Kette. Griever, der Löwe. Wie gern wäre er wie ein Löwe. Edel und mächtig.  
  
Squall löste die Kette von seinem Hals und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht. Er ließ den Anhänger hin und her pendeln und betrachtete den Löwenkopf für eine lange Zeit.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er von nebenan ein Geräusch. Er schreckte auf und lies dabei die Kette fallen. "Oh Scheiße!", sagte er leise und stand von dem Bett auf. Die Kette war unter das Bett gefallen. "Na toll!", sagte Squall zu sich selbst. Er bückte sich und versuchte, ohne ganz unter das Bett zu kriechen, an die Kette zu kommen.  
  
Wenn jemand Squall in dieser Lage gesehen hätte -Xell zum Beispiel-, dann hätte er bestimmt laut losgelacht. Es sah wirklich äußerst interessant aus, wie Squall dort gebückt unter das Bett griff.  
  
Wegen Squalls Anstrengungen, die Kette zu erreichen, hörte er nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Rinoa eintrat. Sie erschrak kurz, grinste dann aber doch äußerst schief. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte verführerisch: "Uuh, Squall, das nenne ich mal Gute Aussichten!"  
  
Squall erschrak und wollte aufspringen, vergaß aber, dass er halb unter dem Bett lag, und stieß heftig gegen das Bett. "Aauuu!" Er kroch wieder unter dem Bett hervor und rieb sich den Kopf. "Mensch, das hat wehgetan!" Er sah Rinoa verwundert an. "Was lachst du denn so?"  
  
Sie hatte immer noch diesen verführerischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann ging sie langsam auf ihn zu und stellte sich ganz nah vor ihn. "Wusstest du, dass du einen verdammt knackigen Hintern hast?" Sie grinste schief und kniff dem verwunderten Squall in den Po.  
  
"Was... was machst du da?", fragte Squall erstaunt, nachdem er kurz zurück- gewichen war.  
  
Rinoa legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und hauchte ein kurzes "Schhh" zu ihrem Freund. Dann legte sie ihren Finger unter Squalls Kinn und zog ihn an sich heran.  
  
Squall erwiderte ihren Kuss stürmisch. Anscheinend war er heute gut drauf, dachte Rinoa. Oder er war froh, nach diesem anstrengenden Tag, der eigentlich noch gar nicht zu Ende war, auch mal etwas Schönes machen zu können.  
  
Seine Küsse waren fordernd und wie zur Bestätigung warf er Rinoa kurzerhand auf das Bett. Sie lachte und wartete auf ihn.  
  
Sanft legte er sich über sie und schloss sie mit seinen Küssen ein. Rinoa legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und nun wurden auch ihre Küsse stürmischer und verlangender.  
  
Squall hob seinen Körper ein wenig von ihrem und griff dann unter ihr Oberteil. -Oh-, dachte Rinoa. Doch Squall streichelte nur sanft ihren Bauch und ihre Seite. -Auch gut-  
  
Die anfänglichen Küsse führten mit der Zeit zu einer wilden Rumknutscherei, doch Rinoa genoss das. Sonst küssten sie sich immer nur kurz, und manchmal auch, wenn die Anderen dabei waren, aber so richtig Zeit nur für sich hatten die Beiden noch nie. Aber wahrscheinlich würde auch heute nichts Großes daraus werden, sie wartete schon förmlich darauf, wie Irvine oder Xell hereinplatzen würde. -Egal-  
  
Da fiel Rinoa etwas ein. Sie packte Squall fester und drehte ihn um, sodass sie jetzt auf ihm lag. Sie gab ihm einen ganz kurzen Kuss und sagte dann: "Squall, mir fällt da grad was ein."  
  
"Was denn?", fragte er und küsste sie noch mal kurz.  
  
"Wir sollten das nicht tun." Sie küsste ihn kurz.  
  
"Wieso nicht?" Er küsste sie.  
  
"Naja" Wieder ein Kuss. "Du verstehst, unsere Lage..."  
  
Lachend drehte Squall seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an! Es reicht ja, wenn ich das früher mal gesagt hab." Im Weltall in der Ragnarok.  
  
"Aber wirklich!", beharrte sie und küsste ihn. "Wir haben jetzt eigentlich Besseres zu tun."  
  
"Wie bitte?" Squall sah sie gespielt entsetzt an. Dann wurde sein Blick wieder weich und gefühlvoll. "Es gibt nichts Besseres für mich als mit dir hier zu liegen und dich küssen zu können."  
  
Dieser Satz entlockte Rinoa ein himmlisches Lächeln. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst!"  
  
"Bin ich auch nicht, ich sag nur, wie es ist!"  
  
"Ach so! Na wenn das so ist!" Rinoa mimte die Beleidigte und stand auf. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und stellte sich in die Mitte des Schlafzimmers. Sie hörte, wie Squall aufstand und sich ihr näherte.  
  
Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und drückte ihr von hinten einen Kuss auf die Wange. "So war das doch nicht gemeint, mein Engel."  
  
Rinoa wurde hellhörig bei den letzten beiden Worten. "Was war das eben, ich hab das nicht verstanden!?!", gab sie vor und drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um.  
  
"Ich hab gesagt, dass das nicht so gemeint war."  
  
"Ja, und weiter?"  
  
"Achso, jetzt versteh ich!" Squall lachte. "Mein Engel, hab ich gesagt." Er lächelte triumphierend, doch Rinoa sah ihn grimmig an. Doch auch das war gespielt.  
  
"Ich bin kein Engel, ich bin doch eine Hexe!!!", sagte sie böse.  
  
"Oh, ja, ich vergaß.", sagte er ironisch zurück. "Also, meine Hexe, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" Er legte seine Stirn an ihre und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
Diese wunderschönen, blauen Augen.  
  
"Genau hier, mein Hexen-Ritter.", flüsterte sie und wollte ihn wieder küssen, doch...  
  
die Tür ging auf. Xell platzte freudig herein, doch als er Squall und Rinoa da so stehen sah, kurz vorm Küssen, wich er zurück. "Sorry, ich will ja nicht stören,"  
  
"Lüg doch nicht!", warf Rinoa ein.  
  
"Aber wir sind gleich da."  
  
Squall löste sich aus Rinoas Umarmung und stemmte die Hände in seine Hüften. Mit enttäuschtem Blick sah er zum Boden.  
  
Für Xell war die Situation äußerst unangenehm. In letzter Zeit trat er irgendwie in jedes Fettnäpfchen, wo ‚Squall' draufstand. Immer wieder versaute er sich die Tour bei ihm. Ob er es wohl je schaffen würde, seinen Respekt zu gewinnen?  
  
Doch schon war Squall an ihm mit einem ernsthaft grimmigen Blick vorbei- gehuscht.  
  
Wie üblich landete Selphie auf der Esthar-Airstation, um nicht durch die ganze Stadt rennen zu müssen. Squall trieb seine Truppe recht zügig voran, um schnell bei der Residenz anzukommen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten betraten sie dann Lagunas Büro.  
  
"Hallo!", rief der Präsident. "Kommt rein, kommt rein! Ich hab gehört, ihr hattet einen kleinen Unfall?"  
  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Squall.  
  
"Also hör mal, ich bin der Präsident von Esthar" und dein Vater, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, "da habe ich schon so manche Informationsquellen."  
  
"Wie auch immer", meinte Squall, "wir haben gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben."  
  
Laguna hörte aufmerksam zu, als Squall schilderte, wie sie auf die Insel gestoßen sind und was weiter passierte.  
  
"Das ist ja äußerst interessant.", murmelte Laguna. "Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte?"  
  
Squall zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich kurz.", sagte Laguna und ging dann zu seinem ultra- modernen Telefon. Er hob ab und redete mit jemandem. Als das Telefonat zu Ende war, ging er wieder zu Squall.  
  
"Wen hast du angerufen?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
"Prof. Odyne, er könnte etwas wissen."  
  
"Ooh nein!", rief Xell laut aus und warf die Arme gen Himmel. "Nicht der Typ! Er möge so komisch sprechen, oder?", äffte er ihn nach.  
  
Irvine lachte laut als Bestätigung.  
  
Auch Laguna musste lachen und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ja, er ist schon ein komischer Vogel, besonders mit dieser doofen Halskrause, aber er hat was auf'm Kasten, das müsst ihr ihm lassen!"  
  
"Ja ja, ist ja schon gut!" Xell hob verteidigend die Hände.  
  
"Er müsste eigentlich gleich da sein.", sagte Laguna.  
  
Rinoa stellte sich neben Squall und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
Er drückte sie fest als Bestätigung.  
  
Laguna sah wirklich gerade zufällig dahin und lächelte ein wenig schief und ein wenig ... gerade. Natürlich freute er sich insgeheim für seinen Sohn. Er hatte wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen, schließlich wurde Rinoa von der Frau erzogen, in die er einmal verliebt war - Julia Heartilly. Laguna fragte sich nur, ob Oberst Carway sich auch so für seine Tochter freute. Und was für eine Meinung er von seinem Sohn hatte. Doch er ahnte schon im Voraus, dass es damit nicht so rosig aussah.  
  
Die Hintertür sprang auf. "Oh, Prof. Odyne!", sagte Laguna als Begrüßung. "Da sind sie ja."  
  
"Ja, es möge ganz so aussehen, oder?", antwortete er.  
  
Xell verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Also", erklärte Laguna, "es geht um Folgendes:" Laguna erklärte noch mal in der Kurzfassung, worum es ging und wie Prof. Odyne ihnen dabei helfen konnte. Squall warf das eine oder andere Mal etwas ein, das Laguna vergessen hatte zu erwähnen.  
  
"Aha, das sei sehr interessant, oder? Ich wäre vorerst auch ein wenig ratlos, aber das lege sich noch, oder? Ich habe da schon eine Idee, oder?"  
  
"Und die wäre, Prof. Odyne?", hakte Laguna nach.  
  
"Ich meine den verbotenen Raum, oder?"  
  
Laguna sah ihn entsetzt an. "Der... der... der Genesis-Raum?"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
  
  
Quistis lief ziellos durch den Garden. Es war schon abends und sie hatte beschlossenen, noch einmal durch die Übungshalle auf den Balkon dahinter zu gehen. Auf ihrem Weg dahin war sie in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sie sich in letzter Zeit komisch. Seit dem Vorfall mit Artemisia. Sie konnte es selber nicht beschreiben.  
  
Eigentlich wäre Quistis gerne mit Squall und den Anderen nach Esthar gekommen, doch Squall hatte ja noch nicht mal Anstalten gemacht, sie hier zu lassen. Wäre auch komisch, wenn er es getan hätte. Ein bisschen war sie immer noch in ihn verliebt, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich die Sache abschminken konnte. Sie wusste es, wenn sie Squall und Rinoa zusammen sah, wenn sie ihre Blicke füreinander sah, wenn sie sich vor ihr küssten. Es schmerzte, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie nichts dagegen tun könnte. Die Beiden gehörten zueinander, aber wer war für sie da? Selphie hatte Irvine - zwar noch nicht ganz, aber das war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, Xell wird dem Mädel in der Bibliothek auch noch näher kommen, und sie? Es war hart zu sehen, wie sie nur Pärchen um sich hatte. Alle waren am Rumflirten, und sie? Gut, sie hatte ihren Fanclub, in dem viele sie vergötterten, aber was war das schon? Es war nichts Besonderes mehr seit der Zeitkomprimierung. Squall hatte den größten Fanclub im ganzen Garden, Rinoa hatte auch den einen oder anderen Verehrer, Irvine sowieso und das ganze Schulfest-Komitee liebte Selphie. Alle Bibliothek-Mäuse schwärmten für Xell. Toll!  
  
Sie fühlte sich seit der Zeitkomprimierung sehr allein. Klar, sie hatte gute Freunde innerhalb des Gardens und auch manche außerhalb, aber es erfüllte sie trotzdem nicht. Sie fühlte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch ausgestoßen aus der Clique bestehend aus Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie und Xell. Obwohl es mit Xell etwas Anderes war. Er hatte anscheinend die gleichen Gefühle. Sie hatten schon öfter alleine darüber gesprochen. Ihm ging es genauso, primär auf Squall bezogen. Er wollte Squalls Freund sein, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Aber Quistis hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch einsamer war.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg durch die Übungshalle wehrte sie wie im Schlaf einige Gratts ab und schläferte den einen oder anderen Archeodino ein, um sich nicht länger mit ihnen aufhalten zu müssen. Dann ging sie auf den Balkon.  
  
Sie hielt kurz inne, als sie die Person sah, die dort an dem Balkon stand. Er trug einen langen grau-weißen Mantel mit hohem Kragen und eine schwarze Hose. Der blonde Schopf ragte über den Kragen hinweg.  
  
Sie stellte sich neben ihn und sah in die Ferne. "Hallo, Cifer."  
  
Er drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und guckte dann auch in den Himmel. "Quistis Trepe. Was machst du hier? Schüler vertreiben und ihnen befehlen, in ihre Quartiere zu gehen?"  
  
Quistis lächelte leicht. "Nein. Es hört sich vielleicht blöd an, aber ich wollte nur Spazieren gehen."  
  
"Es hört sich wirklich blöd an, aber ich glaube wiederum auch kaum, dass du wegen mir hier bist.", entgegnete Cifer kühl.  
  
"Da hast du recht, Cifer Almasy."  
  
Für eine kurze Zeit hörte Quistis nur das Zirpen der Grillen und den Wind, der durch die Blätter der Bäume rauschte.  
  
"Wo ist den Squall und seine tolle Truppe?", fragte Cifer.  
  
"Die sind nach Esthar. Hast du davon gehört, dass Esthar angegriffen wurde?"  
  
"Natürlich. Hat Präsident Loire mal wieder seinen Lieblingssohn geschickt, damit er für ihn die Arbeit erledigt?"  
  
Quistis überlegte. Eigentlich hatte Cifer recht. Er fragte immer Squall, wenn es etwas zu tun gab, weil er sich nicht traute. "So was in der Art.", sagte sie nur.  
  
Wieder herrschte Stille.  
  
"Und warum bist du nicht bei deinem Lieblingsschüler?", fragte Cifer schroff.  
  
"Ich... äh, ich hatte hier noch einiges zu erledigen."  
  
Cifer schnaubte verächtlich aus. "Er wollte dich nicht dabei haben, wie? Oder bist du etwa freiwillig geblieben? Du bist Squall doch nur ein Klotz am Bein. Er wurde von dir unterrichtet, und jetzt braucht er dich nicht mehr. Er hat jetzt seine Rinoa."  
  
Cifer brachte Quistis zum Nachdenken. Hatte er Recht? Squall hatte nicht versucht, Quistis zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Wenn du meinst, hatte Squall gesagt. Es war ihm wirklich scheiß-egal gewesen. Aber eines stimmte auf jeden Fall: Squall hatte jetzt seine Rinoa. Sehr ironisch, Quistis und Cifer hatten etwas gemeinsam: beide waren oder sind in die zwei Menschen verliebt, die sich jetzt gefunden hatten und zusammen sind.  
  
--------------  
  
Also:  
  
Squall !(--(! Rinoa  
  
( (  
  
Quistis ?(--(? Cifer  
  
--------------  
  
Die Frage war, wird das auch andersherum passieren? Quistis schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Das war absurd. Sie und Cifer! Oder doch? "Ja, vielleicht.", sagte sie langsam. "Und was machst du hier, Cifer?"  
  
Cifer lächelte. "Interessiert dich das wirklich?"  
  
Quistis überlegte wieder. -Anscheinend schon- "Du hast doch auch gefragt!"  
  
"Ja, du hast recht.", lachte er. "Vielleicht nehme ich dich wieder von der Liste runter."  
  
Diese komische Liste. "WAS hat es eigentlich mit dieser Liste auf sich?", fragte Quistis stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Betriebsgeheimnis.", sagte Cifer. Er drehte sich um und stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf der Brüstung ab. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu den Sternen, die klar und leuchtend am Himmel standen. "Meinst du...?", fragte Cifer, beendete den Satz aber nicht.  
  
"Was denn? Frag ruhig, ich lach auch nicht!", ermutigte ihn Quistis.  
  
"Ach nein, ist schon gut.", beteuerte Cifer und lies den Kopf wieder sinken.  
  
"Doch, erzähl mal!", beharrte sie.  
  
"Nein!", sagte Cifer jetzt energischer.  
  
"Cifer!" Quistis hob mahnend den Finger und sagte drohend: "Ich melde mich als deine neue Lehrerin an, wenn du die SEED-Prüfung noch mal zu schaffen versuchst!"  
  
Ein breites Lachen war wieder auf Cifers Gesicht zu sehen. "Oh nein, bitte nicht."  
  
"Dann sag mir, was du eben gemeint hast!", forderte Quistis.  
  
Cifer drückte sich von der Brüstung ab und entfernte sich.  
  
"Hey, wo willst du hin?", rief Quistis ihm hinterher.  
  
"Ins Bett. Wohin denn sonst?", rief er über die Schulter zurück.  
  
Quistis verdrehte die Augen und lief ihm hinterher. "Warte, ich komm mit."  
  
"In mein Bett??", fragte Cifer erstaunt.  
  
Quistis wurde rot, höllisch rot. "Nein, na-natürlich nicht. In mein ei- eigenes meine ich."  
  
Sie verließen die Übungshalle und gingen auf die Quartiere zu. Währenddessen überlegte Quistis immer noch. Was hatte sie da nur gesagt? Ich komm mit. Lachend versuchte sie sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, mit Cifer zusammenzusein. Zwischendurch schüttelte sie diese Gedanken immer wieder ab, weil es ihr viel zu absurd vorkam. Er war der Hexen-Ritter von Artemisia gewesen, er hat ihr, Adell und Edea zu vielen schlechten Dingen verholfen. Sie durfte nicht daran denken! Doch es schlichen sich immer wieder Bilder in ihre Gedanken ein, Vorstellungen, wie sie händchenhaltend durch den Garden gingen und sich küssten. Wieder schüttelte sie sie ab, doch sie kamen immer wieder.  
  
Aber vielleicht hatte sie gar nicht so unrecht. Cifer war, wenn er alleine war, gar nicht mal so übel, und trotz seiner gemeinen, hinterhältigen Art zog irgendetwas an Cifer sie an. Auch wenn er so schlimme Sachen getan hatte, er hat was!  
  
Quistis fragte sich nur, wie Cifer darüber dachte. Ach Quatsch, er zieht es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal in Erwägung!  
  
Schweigend gingen Quistis und Cifer über die Gänge des Gardens. Als sie in den Quartieren ankamen, trennten sich die Beiden an ihren gegenüberliegenden Zimmern. Bevor Quistis die Tür ganz schloss, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf Cifer, der ebenfalls seine Tür zumachte, und auf seinem Gesicht sah sie zu ihrer Freude ein nettes Lachen, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
  
  
Laguna zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und steckte ihn in das Schloss. Squall tippte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter. "Ähm, Laguna, mal ne Frage: warum machst du so ein Geheimnis aus diesem Genesis-Raum?"  
  
"Hehe, du willst wissen, was an ihm so besonders ist?", antwortete Laguna grinsend.  
  
"Ja.", gab Squall kurz zurück. Er war gespannt auf Lagunas Antwort. Ziemlich.  
  
"Haha!", Laguna lachte wieder. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen und sein Lachen verschwand abrupt, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. "Ich hab keine Ahnung."  
  
Stille.  
  
"WAS?", schrie Squall. "Du hast keine Ahnung???"  
  
Laguna zuckte mit den Achseln. "Genau, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was hinter dieser Tür ist!"  
  
"Äh..." Squall war sprachlos und rang nach Luft. "Du willst mir also sagen, dass wir da jetzt einfach mal reingehen und gucken, was da ist, und wenn wir was Nützliches gegen diesen Kerl finden, dann ist das super, und wenn nicht, sind wir am Arsch, weil wir nicht wissen, was mir sonst machen könnten, und wir können eigentlich nur noch darauf warten, von dem Kerl vernichtet zu werden oder vielleicht doch noch mal selbst hingehen und versuchen, ihn irgendwie abzumurksen, obwohl das nicht sehr vielversprechend klingt???"  
  
"Ja." Ein äußerst vielsagendes Lachen breitete sich auf Lagunas Gesicht aus.  
  
Nach einer langen Stille ergriff er wieder das Wort. "Das hast du sehr schön formuliert, Squall!" Laguna wollte sich wieder umdrehen und den Raum aufschließen, doch Squall packte ihn unsanft an der Schulter und zog ihn wieder zurück. "Und wieso existiert dieser Raum, wenn sowieso keiner weiß, was da drin ist?"  
  
Laguna schüttelte Squalls Hand von seiner Schulter ab und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. "Es ist sozusagen ein Raum für Notfälle. Wenn es wirklich keine anderen Möglichkeiten mehr gibt, kann man da rein gucken, aber sonst ist es strengstens untersagt."  
  
"Ts!", machte Squall. "Als ob du dich daran halten müsstest, wer sollte dich denn dafür verklagen?"  
  
Laguna schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. "Squall, das verstehst du nicht. Das ist eine Frage der Ehre und der Berufung. Wenn ich das als Präsident nicht machen soll, dann mache ich das auch nicht!" Als Laguna sah, wie Squall verächtlich die Augen verdrehte, setzte er schief grinsend hinzu: "Das ist doch bei dir genau das Gleiche: wenn du 'ne Mission hast, dann denkst du auch ausschließlich daran und lässt alles Andere links liegen! Dann ziehst du den Auftrag durch, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, nicht wahr?"  
  
Squall war leicht geschockt. Laguna hatte Recht. Halt: sein Vater hatte Recht! Typisch, dass Eltern immer Recht haben müssen!  
  
"Jetzt mach schon endlich die Tür auf!", drängte er und lenkte vom Thema ab.  
  
Laguna drehte sich abermals um und drehte den Schlüssel um. Er nahm ihn wieder heraus und stieß mit großem Kraftaufwand die riesige Doppeltür auf (die Tür war wirklich riesig).  
  
Laguna suchte an der Wand nach einem Lichtschalter, denn hier drinnen war es stockdunkel. Er fand ihn und -  
  
Der Anblick ließ allen die Kinnlade nach unten klappen. Vor ihnen tat sich eine gewaltige Halle voll von deckenhohen Regalen auf. Sie waren vollgestopft mit dicken Büchern, aus denen Zettel raushingen, an der Wand hingen Tausende von Karten, die Decke war verziert mit Kunstvollen Statuen und Bildern.  
  
Die großen Kerzenhalter an den Wänden ließen ein diffuses orangenes Licht auf die Halle fallen.  
  
Die Halle war bestimmt so groß wie Winhill, denn hinter den Regalen befanden sich noch etliche Gänge, die wahrscheinlich zu langen Fluren führten. Laguna und Squall traten erstaunt in die Mitte der Halle und drehten sich immer wieder um, um auch nichts auszulassen. Sie starrten die Halle an wie zwei kleine Kinder, kriegten den Mund nicht wieder zu.  
  
Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Xell und Prof. Odyne gingen nun auch weiter in die riesige Bibliothek hinein und untersuchten jeden Winkel von ihr.  
  
Selphie war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand: "Woooooooooow!!! Das ist ja riiiiiieeeeeeeesiiiiiiig!"  
  
"Ja, da... da hast du Recht!", bestätigte Irvine.  
  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll.", stammelte Laguna.  
  
"Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo wir hier anfangen sollen!", sagte Squall laut.  
  
"Es sei gar nicht so schwierig, oder?", warf Odyne ein. "Wir seien zu siebt, oder?"  
  
Xell rollte die Augen. "Na und?", murmelte er. "Ich hab trotzdem keinen Bock, hier stundenlang rumzusuchen!"  
  
"Hast du was gesagt, Xell?", schrie Squall zu ihm rüber, doch an seinem Tonfall war zu erkennen, dass er es sehr wohl verstanden hatte.  
  
"Ich?", fragte Xell unschuldig. "Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, mich durch die Bücher zu fressen!"  
  
Stunden waren vergangen, in denen sich Squall, Laguna, Rinoa, Xell, Selphie, Irvine und Prof. Odyne quer durch die Halle auf den Boden oder Sessel gesetzt hatten, und über den massigen Büchern brüteten.  
  
Oft hatte Laguna oder der Prof. etwas gefunden, dass nach einem Anhaltspunkt aussah, aber es dann doch wieder verworfen.  
  
Nun war es schon später Abend, und Rinoa fragte sich, was Quistis gerade im Garden machte. Und Ellione, sie war nämlich auch im Garden geblieben. Doch Rinoa würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dass Quistis in ihrem Bett lag und süße Träume von Cifer hatte.  
  
Wie auch immer.  
  
Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Squall laut durch die Halle schrie: "Hey, kommt mal alle her, ich glaub ich hab hier was!"  
  
Schnell schmiss sie das Buch, das auf ihrem Schoß lag, an die Seite, rappelte sich auf und rannte in die Richtung, aus der Squalls Stimme kam. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch die Anderen zu Squall und setzten sich auf seinen Befehl um ihn herum auf den Boden.  
  
Laguna drängte angespannt: "Na? Was ist jetzt, was hast du denn gefunden?"  
  
Widerstrebend fing Squall dann an, zu erzählen. "Also, ich hab hier so ein dickes Buch gefunden, guckt mal!" Er schloss es und zeigte allen die Vorderseite. Auf dem Buch war eine große, römische Sieben gedruckt. Squall legte es wieder auf seinen Schoß und blätterte wieder kurz darin rum.  
  
"Also: ich hab ziemlich lange gebraucht, um das alles zu verstehen, ich muss euch erstmal kurz 'ne Einleitung geben.  
  
Dieses Buch basiert auf der Theorie, dass auf unserer Erde vor Millionen von Jahren schon einmal eine andere Zivilisation gelebt hat."  
  
"Richtig mit Menschen?", fragte Selphie dazwischen.  
  
"Ja, richtig mit Menschen!", bestätigte Squall. "Damals sah die Erde natürlich noch anders aus und aufgrund der Tektonik haben die Kontinente sich jetzt verschoben.  
  
Und jetzt geht's los, passt auf, das ist höllisch schwer zu erklären, gerade für mich...! Zu dieser Zeit gab es einen Konzern, der den Namen Shinra Inc. trug. Deren Hauptsitz war in der Hauptstadt namens Midgar angesiedelt. Die Stadt war in acht Sektoren aufgeteilt, doch sie war keine schöne Stadt. Midgar bestand sozusagen aus zwei Schichten. Unten wohnten die armen Leute in den Slums und über ihnen, auf der Platte wohnten die, die es sich leisten konnten.  
  
Der Konzern hatte in jedem Sektor einen Reaktor gebaut, und zwar hatten die Reaktoren die Aufgabe, das Mako aus dem Erdboden zu saugen. Das war aber gar nicht so gut, denn Mako war zu der Zeit so eine Art Bestandteil des Planeten. Ohne diesen Stoff konnte der Planet nicht überleben.  
  
Die reichen Leute interessierte das natürlich nicht, doch es gab da eine Widerstandsgruppe, die erfolgreich gegen Shinra vorging. Ihr Name war AVALANCHE. Sie zerstörten nämlich zwei Mako-Reaktoren, doch vielleicht hätten sie das alles nicht ohne einen bestimmten Mann geschafft: er heißt Cloud Strife, war damals 21 Jahre alt und wird noch eine tragende Rolle spielen." Squall rümpfte die Nase. "Ts, so ein Schwachsinn! Durch puren Zufall und reinen Auftrag wurde dieser Cloud in das Abenteuer seines Lebens verwickelt, trifft die Liebe seines Lebens und rettet die Welt! Sowas sollte mir mal passieren!"  
  
Er senkte seinen Blick auf das Buch, las kurz eine Passage nach und erzählte dann weiter. "So, wichtig wird dann noch eine Person: Aeris Gainsborough, ein Mädchen im zarten Alter von 22, die er irgendwann mal traf: sie war damals die letzte Überlebende der Cetra, einem uralten Volk, das in dem Verheißenem Land lebte und dort glücklich war."  
  
"Cetra? Das hört sich ja an wie Centra!", warf Xell ein.  
  
"Ja, da hast du recht. Egal, weiter im Text! Dieser Cloud hat Aeris dann auf jeden Fall mitgenommen zu AVALANCHE und irgendwann musste natürlich zwangs-läufig auch Shinra von ihr erfahren. Die waren natürlich voll begeistert, weil es in dem Verheißenem Land Unmengen an Mako gegeben haben soll. Also, was macht man? Man kidnappt Aeris kurzerhand und macht Cloud damit natürlich super-sauer!  
  
Tja, aber das ist noch nicht alles! Jetzt kommt eine wichtige Person ins Spiel: Sephiroth!"  
  
"Cooooler Name!", warf Selphie ein.  
  
"Sephiroth ist... ja, das hab ich auch noch nicht so ganz gerafft, jedenfalls ist er ein Mann und er war einer der besten SOLDAT-Offiziere aller Zeiten. SOLDAT war damals eine Elite-Einheit, so wie jetzt die SEEDs wahrscheinlich, die jedoch zu Shinra gehörte. Übrigens war Cloud früher auch mal bei SOLDAT gewesen, doch er ist dann Söldner geworden und ist zu AVALANCHE gewechselt.  
  
Ach ja, das hab ich noch vergessen: bei SOLDAT lief das wohl alles ein bisschen komisch ab. Alle neuen SOLDAT-Mitglieder haben nämlich Mako eingeflößt bekommen. Damit wurden ihnen besondere Kräfte verliehen. Nur ein ganz bisschen, und das sah man an ihren Augen. In ihnen lag etwas Seltsames, ein Lodern oder ein Flackern."  
  
Nun meldete sich Rinoa zu Wort. "Denkst du dabei etwa an...?"  
  
"Ja, an den Typen auf der Insel.", antwortete Squall.  
  
"Hey!", rief Xell. "Die Insel, jetzt fällt's mir erst ein! Kann es sein, dass die genau so aussieht wie Midgar, nur kleiner? Die war doch auch so komisch aufgebaut mit Türmchen und so!"  
  
"Ja, daran habe ich auch gedacht, Xell.", erklärte Squall. "Aber weiter. Dieser Sephiroth wurde im Laufe der Geschichte ganz schön gefährlich. Er hat wohl irgendwie zuviel Mako abbekommen, was überhaupt nicht gut ist, und ist dann durchgedreht. Das Interessante ist, Cloud kannte ihn noch von früher, sie haben nämlich mal zusammen gearbeitet. So, und jetzt hab ich keinen Bock mehr zu erzählen und lese jetzt vor:  
  
Sephiroth wurde zu einer gefährlichen Bedrohung. Es gab zu der Zeit ein Projekt von Shinra, dass das Jenova-Projekt hieß. Shinra wollte Jenova wiederauferstehen lassen. Sie war eine Gottheit aus Zeiten der Cetra. Mit ihr wollte Shinra nun endlich in das Verheißene Land gelangen, um volle Glückseligkeit und unendlich vorhandenes Mako zu erlangen.  
  
Auf seinem Weg hinterließ Sephiroth Spuren des Horrors. Er tötete Präsident Shinra. Ihm folgte sein Sohn Rufus und übernahm die Position seines Vaters.  
  
Sephiroth zerstörte das Jenova-Projekt mehr oder weniger, weil er glaubte, dass Jenova seine Mutter sei.  
  
Dann wollte er Midgar zerstören, indem er einen riesigen Meteoren beschwörte. Zu seiner Hilfe erweckte er die Weapons, urzeitliche Ungetüme, die eigentlich den Planeten beschützen sollten, doch jetzt die ganze Menschheit angriffen.  
  
Doch mit der Beschwörung Meteors wollte Sephiroth nicht die Welt zerstören, er wollte sich selbst zur Gottheit machen.  
  
Wenn der Planet verletzt wird, wird er versuchen, die Wunde wieder zu heilen, und das würde geschehen, indem das ganze Mako auf die Wunde zufließen würde.  
  
Das ist wieder so eine Stelle, die ich nicht verstehe. Irgendwie gibt es da noch etwas Anderes, dass etwas mit dem Mako zu tun hat. Das ist der Lebensstrom. Einige Menschen glaubten daran, dass die Toten in den Lebensstrom gehen würden und somit zurück zur Erde kehrten. Naja, und irgendwie ist das Mako und der Lebensstrom das Gleiche, oder zumindest in etwa, ich versteh es ja auch nicht.  
  
Sephiroths Idee war nun, dass er im Zentrum der Wunde sein würde und somit all das Mako in ihn fließen würde, womit er zum Gott werden würde.  
  
Shinra wusste, dass sie damit einen ernst zu nehmenden Feind in Sephiroth haben würden, und somit ließ Rufus die Sister Ray erbauen. Sie war eine riesige Kanone..." Squall hielt abwehrend die Hand hoch, wohlwissend, dass seine Kameraden bei dem Wort Kanone hellhörig werden würden, und las dann weiter.  
  
"..., mit der Rufus Sephiroths Schutzschild durchdringen wollte, welches dieser um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.  
  
Dies gelang Rufus auch. Als Sister Ray aktiviert wurde, hatte Sephiroth einer seiner Weapons geschickt, um Sister Ray zu zerstören. Ultima Weapon und Sister Ray feuerten gleichzeitig ihre Salven ab, mit der Wirkung, dass das Schutzschild von Sephiroth zerstört wurde, aber auch Ultima Weapon konnte noch vor seiner Vernichtung Schüsse abgeben und zerstörte somit das Hauptquartier von Shinra inmitten von Midgar und mit ihm den Präsidenten Rufus.  
  
[...]  
  
Die Oberhäupter von Shinra waren tot, führende Turks wurden beseitigt und es war nur noch Sephiroth da, und der Meteor, der stetig auf Midgar hinabfiel, kam der Erde immer näher.  
  
Cloud Strife war derjenige, der gegen Sephiroth im Inneren der Erde, wo er sich versteckte, kämpfte.  
  
Und er gewann den Kampf gegen ihn.  
  
Sephiroth wurde zerstört und kehrte zum Lebensstrom zurück.  
  
Doch der Meteor war immer noch am Himmel. Cloud und seine Kameraden wussten nicht, was zu tun war, denn Midgar durfte nicht zerstört werden. Aber etwas geschah. Die weiße Substanz zeigte ihre Wirkung in Form von Holy. Wie ein blau schimmernder Teppich legte er sich über Midgar und beschützte die Stadt. Aber es half nichts, Meteor bohrte sich durch ihn hindurch und zermalmte Midgar.  
  
Doch dann passierte etwas Sonderbares: der Lebensstrom. Kleine Teile von ihm kamen aus dem Erdboden und sammelten sich zu größeren Strömen zusammen. Sie flossen allesamt auf Midgar zu und konzentrierten sich im Zentrum. Der Lebensstrom entfaltete seine Wirkung und ... zerstörte Meteor.  
  
So, das heißt, dass Midgar im Endeffekt gerettet wurde und alles gut war.", schloss Squall ab.  
  
"Aber warte mal, was ist denn mit dieser Aeris passiert?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
"Gute Frage...", sagte Squall und suchte wieder in dem Buch herum, blätterte, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Textstellen, bis er plötzlich innehielt und schwieg. "Hört euch das an!  
  
Aeris Gainsborough, die letzte Überlebende der Cetra, betete in der Vergessenen Stadt ihre Ahnen an, um die weiße Substanz zu bekommen. Mit ihr könnten sie Holy beschwören und somit Sephiroth aufhalten, doch es kam nicht dazu.  
  
Sie betete in einer Kuppel über einem See in der Vergessenen Stadt. Zuerst war sie alleine, doch Cloud war auf der Suche nach ihr und fand sie schließlich. Er kam zu ihr, aber Sephiroth ergriff Besitz von ihm und befahl Cloud, Aeris zu töten. Im letzten Moment jedoch konnte er sich besinnen und sein Schwert stoppen.  
  
Aeris sah ihn an, Cloud sah sie an, sie versanken in einer Art Trance, aus der sie erst aufwachten, als Cloud bemerkte, dass noch jemand dazukam.  
  
Er sah hoch in den Himmel durch die Glaskuppel und sah Sephiroth. Er flog auf die Kuppel zu, mit gezücktem Schwert, auf Aeris zu. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht, und dann stand Sephiroth hinter ihr, das Schwert in ihren Rücken getrieben."  
  
Rinoa und Selphie schreckten auf, Irvine, Xell und Laguna waren schockiert und sprachlos.  
  
"Er hatte sie getötet. Sephiroth warf Cloud einen eiskalten, lachenden Blick zu und verschwand dann wieder, um ihn mit einer seiner neuesten Jenova-Arten zurückzulassen und ihn in einen Kampf zu verwickeln..."  
  
Squall sah von dem Buch auf in Rinoas Augen. Kleine Tränen lagen darin.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, sie wurde getötet?", rief sie entsetzt.  
  
Squall antwortete erst nach langer Zeit. "Ja. Aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht um sie trauern, es gibt Wichtigeres.  
  
Fakt ist, dass dieses grüne Etwas, das wir dort bei Esthar untersucht haben, und das nun auf die kleine Insel zufließt, ein Lebensstrom ist. Wahrscheinlich hat der Lebensstrom unter der Erdoberfläche geschlummert und ist jetzt herausgekommen, um das neue Midgar zu zerstören. Deshalb fließt es ja auch darauf zu. Was ich nur nicht weiß, ist, wie der Typ auf der Insel in unsere Welt gekommen ist. Ist er durch den Lebensstrom gekommen oder ist der Lebensstrom gekommen, weil der Kerl auf unserer Welt ist? Aber ich finde die Fakten eindeutig: dieser Mann ist Sephiroth. Er ist durch irgendeinen Zufall oder ein bestimmtes Ereignis wieder zu den Lebenden gekommen und will jetzt wieder versuchen, sich zum Gott zu machen. Er hat Midgar nachgebaut und will das Mako, welches wahrscheinlich immer noch in unserem Boden liegt, lagern, um wieder zu solchen Kräften zu gelangen. Ist das nicht logisch?"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Naja", fing Laguna an, "ich find es ziemlich scheinheilig, dass dieser Sephiroth wieder auf unsere Welt kommen konnte, aber wenn man das mal weglässt, bleibt der Rest logisch. Deswegen hat er Esthar wohl auch angegriffen, weil er denkt, dass wir eine potentielle Bedrohung für ihn darstellen und wollte uns gleich einen Denkzettel verpassen."  
  
"Also ich finde dieses ganze Buch scheinheilig.", gab Xell zu bedenken. "Wer hat denn das alles aufgeschrieben? Woher die Quellen?"  
  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht.", antwortete Squall. "Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass sich das Jemand ausgedacht hat, denn die Übereinstimmungen sind zu groß." Squall stand auf und legte das Buch auf ein kleines Regal neben ihm. Er blickte fest in die Runde. "Also, wir haben hier gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben. Jetzt können wir nur noch mit der Velocity zu der Insel fliegen und versuchen, Sephiroth auszuschalten, bevor er wieder zu solch immenser Macht gelangt, die er früher hatte." Rinoa, Laguna, Irvine, Selphie, Xell und Prof. Odyne nickten ihm zu. Nach und nach verließen sie den Genesis-Raum.  
  
Squall stand noch immer alleine neben dem Buch und murmelte leise: "Wir werden dich vernichten, Sephiroth."  
  
-- to be continued -- 


	3. Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 3

Sleeping Lion Heart – Part 3  
  
  
  
Je materialistischer die Welt wird,  
  
Desto mehr Engel möchte ich malen  
  
Ihre Flügel sind mein Protest  
  
Ich glaube an die Unsterblichkeit der Seele  
  
E.C. Burne-Jones  
  
  
  
1 Kapitel 13  
  
  
  
Quistis öffnete ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer hereinfiel. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, zog die Decke über den Kopf, schlummerte wieder kurz ein.  
  
Dann klingelte ihr Telefon. Sie schmiss die Decke zurück und hechtete zum Telefon. „Quistis Trepe?"  
  
„Hi Quisti! Ich bin's, Rinoa."  
  
„Oh, hallo! Wie geht's, habt ihr was rausgefunden?„  
  
„Und ob, jede Menge!", sagte Rinoa glücklich. „Dieser Kerl von der Insel ist allem Anschein nach ein Jemand aus einer anderen Welt, die vor Millionen von Jahren auf unserer Erde existiert hatte, mit Namen Sephiroth. Er will jetzt die Lebensenergie aus dem Planeten saugen, um zur Gottheit zu werden, wie er es früher versucht hatte. Esthar hat er wahrscheinlich angegriffen, weil die Stadt ein potentieller Gegner war. Naja, und wir werden dem Herrn jetzt mal einen Besuch abstatten."  
  
„Aha. Das klingt alles sehr... scheinheilig.", antwortete Quistis.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, das haben wir auch gedacht. Aber wir haben auf dem 'Dachboden' der Präsidenten-Residenz sozusagen Aufzeichnungen gefunden, in denen das alles steht, und es muss so sein!"  
  
„Naja, okay, wenn ihr meint... Wann wollt ihr los?"  
  
„Eigentlich gleich heute. Kommst du denn im Balamb-Garden gut zurecht?"  
  
Wenigstens Eine, die sich dafür interessiert. „Ja, geht schon klar."  
  
Rinoa spürte die Beiläufigkeit in ihrer Stimme. „Oder möchtest du mit? Wir können auch auf dich warten!"  
  
„Nein, fliegt ihr mal alleine. Ihr schafft das bestimmt auch ohne mich... Und hier gibt es genug zu tun, jetzt, wo der Schulsprecher weg ist." Quistis hörte Rinoas leises Lachen.  
  
„Willst du echt nicht mit? Es wäre kein Problem..."  
  
„Nein! Es ist in Ordnung. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ciao."  
  
Quistis knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel des Telefons. Leise atmete sie durch.  
  
Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer und schmiss sich eine Handvoll kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah sich im Spiegel an.  
  
Quistis griff nach einem Handtuch und trocknete ihr Gesicht ab. Dann ging sie wieder zurück in ihr Schlaf-/Wohnzimmer und zog ihr kleines, seidenes Nachthemd aus. Sie nahm ihren rosa Rock, das ebenfalls rosane Oberteil, streifte sie über und zog ihre Stiefel an. Dann ging sie wieder in das Badezimmer und nahm ihre Bürste von dem Regal. Sie fing an, ihre Haare durchzukämmen.  
  
Es klingelte an ihrer Tür.  
  
Quistis bürstete weiter ihre Haare und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie und riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sie sah, wer in der Tür stand.  
  
„Morgen Quistis!", lächelte Cifer sie an.  
  
„G-guten Morgen, Cifer.", stammelte sie. Die 18-jährige Frau kämmte weiter ihre Haare.  
  
Cifer war einfach so frei und betrat Quistis' Zimmer. „Schön hast du es hier.", sagte er.  
  
„Was?", fragte Quistis und sah ihn ungläubig an.  
  
Cifer antwortete nicht und sah Quistis statt dessen nur an, während sie langsam ihre langes, blondes Haar kämmte. „Du solltest mal öfter mit offenen Haaren rumlaufen, das steht dir viel besser."  
  
Quistis war völlig perplex. So etwas aus Cifers Mund??? Total unmöglich.  
  
„Ich wollt dich fragen, ob du mit mir frühstücken willst."  
  
Quistis war noch perplexer als zuvor. Cifer fragt mich, ob ich mit ihm frühstücken will?  
  
„Mund zu, Miss Trepe. Also, was ist jetzt, kommst du mit?", fragte Cifer.  
  
„Äh, j-ja. Wart kurz." Quistis drehte sich um und ging wieder einmal ins Bad. Sie legte ihre Bürste weg und frisierte sich. Sie trennte zwei Strähnen vorne ab und nahm die restlichen Haare zu ihrem traditionellen Zopf zusammen. Sie nahm ihre rosa Haarspange, öffnete sie und steckte sie in ihre Haare. Wieder sah sie sich im Spiegel an und musste lachen. Quistis rückte ihre Frisur noch einmal zurecht und ging dann wieder zu Cifer.  
  
Dieser lachte sie nur an und machte dann eine ausladende Geste in Richtung Tür.  
  
Sie ging aus der Tür hinaus und ein glückliches Lächeln bildete sich auf Quistis' Gesicht ab.  
  
Ellione schlenderte durch den Garden. Der Morgen war wunderschön und die Sonne schien durch die Dächer und das Plätschern des Wassers unter den Gängen verbreitete eine friedliche Atmosphäre.  
  
Ellione hatte heute schon einen Spaziergang auf dem Schulhof gemacht und wollte jetzt in die Mensa gehen, um einen Happen zu essen.  
  
Unterwegs winkten ihre viele Leute zu, die sie überhaupt nicht kannte, aber nach dem Kampf mit Artemisia wurde sie bekannt. Immerhin war sie die Schwester von dem großen Hexen-Ritter Squall Leonhart.  
  
Sie passierte das Lazarett und bog dann in den Gang zu der Mensa ab. Hinter der Tür konnte Ellione schon lautes Gelächter und angeregte Gespräche hören. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah sich in der Mensa um.  
  
Sie war wirklich recht voll für die Uhrzeit. Aber an diesem sonnigen Tag gab es bestimmt viele junge SEEDs und Kadetten, die ein bisschen länger im Bett liegen geblieben waren.  
  
Eine lange Schlange bildete sich vor der Theke. Aufgeregte Gespräche über die letzten Hot-Dogs wurden geführt, jüngere Schüler neckten sich gegenseitig und lachten laut.  
  
Dann sah sie in der hintersten Ecke an einem Tisch Quistis und Cifer. Sie wunderte sich. Wie kam Quistis dazu, mit Cifer zu Essen?  
  
Ellione ging auf den Tisch zu und meldete sich dann zu Wort. „Hallo Quistis, morgen Cifer! Was macht ihr hier?„  
  
„Na wonach sieht's denn aus?", fragte Cifer mit einer Mischung aus Ironie und Ärger.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Ellione.", lenkte Quistis ab. „Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Gut.", lachte Ellione. Sie beäugte Cifer und Quistis abwechselnd mit Misstrauen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, aber dieses Situation sah irgendwie falsch aus.  
  
Es herrschte für kurze Zeit eine bedrückende Stille, in der keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Ellione wissen wollte, warum Quistis und Cifer hier zusammen an einem Tisch saßen, und dass sie eigentlich störte, dass Ellione sich kurz auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte, in die Hände klatschte und freundlich ausweichend lächelte. „Ja, gut, ich...", mit beiden Daumen zeigte sie hinter sich, „werd' dann mal wieder!" Langsam entfernte sie sich, winkte dann noch einmal kurz, drehte sich dann um und lief weg.  
  
I don't want to look at you anymore  
  
Cause I'll only see what I'm missing  
  
I don't want to talk to you anymore  
  
Cause I'll only hear what makes me cry  
  
„Was war das denn?", fragte Cifer mürrisch.  
  
Quistis nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und sagte dann lachend: „Hihi, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich!" Als sie Cifers ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erklärte sie weiter. „Naja, es muss schon komisch aussehen, wie wir hier zusammen sitzen!"  
  
Cifer sah immer noch ungläubig drein.  
  
Quistis wusste nicht, wie sie es erklären sollte. „Also... normalerweise... Ellione hat sich bestimmt gewundert, warum wir beide hier an einem Tisch sitzen und uns beim Essen freundlich unterhalten, zumal du ja früher... naja, du weißt schon!"  
  
„Ah!" Cifer ging ein Licht auf. „Du meinst also, dass sie denkt, wir wären verknallt oder so!"  
  
Quistis spürte, wie ihre Mundwinkel runtergingen. So direkt wollte ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen!, dachte sie.  
  
Cifer grinste schief. „Die kommt auf Gedanken!" Er stopfte sich einen kleinen Knödel von seinem Brötchen in den Mund. „Wir Beide, ein Pärchen! Hehe!"  
  
Quistis' Laune war wie weggeblasen. Aber innerlich ohrfeigte sie sich. Wie konnte sie auch nur denken, dass Cifer sich für sie interessierte? So ein Schwachsinn!  
  
„Lustig, oder?", fragte er lachend.  
  
„Ja, lustig.", sagte Quistis monoton.  
  
Cifer räusperte sich und sah die Tischplatte an. Hatte er etwas gemerkt? Quistis war sich nicht sicher, bei Cifer konnte man sich nie sicher sein.  
  
„Oder nicht?", fragte Cifer. Jetzt lag ein wenig Sorge in seiner Stimme.  
  
Quistis spürte, wie sie langsam aber sicher rot wurde. Aber sie war auch in allem Maße enttäuscht. Nur wusste sie nicht, ob sie von Cifer enttäuscht sein sollte oder von sich selber. Immerhin wusste Cifer ja nicht von ihren Gefühlen und sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich etwas vorgemacht.  
  
„Hör mal, Quistis.", sagte Cifer auf einmal äußerst ruhig. Und zu allem Überfluss legte er auch noch seine Hand auf ihre! „Ich weiß selber, dass ich damals viel Scheiße gebaut habe.", sprach er sanft. Quistis' Hand, die unter Cifers lag, wurde nass. „Natürlich will ich nicht die ganze Schuld auf Edea schieben, aber sie hatte irgendeinen Bann auf mich gelegt. Wie gesagt, ich habe meinen Teil auch dazu beigetragen, aber sie hat mir so viele Sachen versprochen! So viele Sachen, die sich so gut angehört haben, und sie... bei mir hab ich mich gut gefühlt. Besser als irgendwann sonst. Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen, und es hört sich vielleicht schleimig an, aber ich will neu anfangen. Ich werde die SEED-Prüfung noch mal machen und mich diesmal anstrengen, neue Arbeit, neues Leben", er senkte den Blick, „neue...", er sah Quistis tief in die Augen, „...Freunde." Cifer sah Quistis' Verwunderung in ihren Augen, ihre Ratlosigkeit. Schnell zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und kratzte sich unbeholfen am Kopf. „Entschuldigung, das war doof. Ich werde jetzt besser gehen."  
  
Cifer wollte aufstehen, doch Quistis griff nach seinem Arm und zwang ihn, sich wieder hinzusetzen. „Warte, Cifer!"  
  
Er gehorchte und setzte sich wieder hin, sah sie an, wartete auf das, was sie sagen würde. „Ich... ich wusste nicht, dass du so denkst.", sagte sie. „Puh", lachte sie, „ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich überrascht! Aber wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, dann... dann find ich das sehr mutig von dir, und ich glaube dir auch, dass du dich geändert hast."  
  
Cifer saß mit gemischten Gefühlen auf seinem Stuhl, mit den Händen auf den Knien abgestützt, die Ellbogen nach außen gedreht, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sowieso schon viel zu viel gesagt!  
  
Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen sah er sie von unten her an.  
  
Quistis lächelte leicht. „Nun ja, ich will damit sagen, dass, wenn du Jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich...", sie wedelte mit den Händen, „ich für dich da bin... wäre." Quistis ohrfeigte sich wieder innerlich. Nein, so ein Stuss! Quistis, wie kannst du nur so etwas Kindisches sagen!?! Oh Gott, wie peinlich!!!  
  
Sie machte abwehrende Gesten und Anstalten, zu gehen, doch diesmal war es Cifer, der sie aufhielt. „Also, Moment mal, jetzt lauf doch nicht gleich weg! Ich find's ja super, dass du mir so einfach glaubst, aber... ich glaube ehrlich gesagt selber nicht, dass ich das schaffen werde."  
  
„Nein, sag doch sowas nicht!", sagte Quistis verzweifelt. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben! Du kannst es schaffen, wenn du es willst!"  
  
Cifer warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und erschrak leicht. „Du, Quistis, ich weiß, es ist eine doofe Situation, aber ich muss jetzt los! Hör zu, wir treffen uns heute hinter der Übungshalle auf dem Balkon, um Mitternacht, und dann reden wir weiter, ja?"  
  
Quistis war verwirrt. Die Situation war wirklich doof, aber sie war schon gespannt auf heute Nacht, wenn sie mit Cifer weiter darüber reden würde. „Ja, um Mitternacht.", wiederholte sie abwesend.  
  
Cifer sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen, bestimmt und fest, stand dann auf und verließ die Mensa.  
  
Quistis saß geistesabwesend und nachdenklich an ihrem Tisch, malte sich aus, wie die Situation sich weiter entwickeln würde, was passieren würde... mit Cifer, und mit ihr.  
  
  
  
2 Kapitel 14  
  
  
  
Die Laderampe der Velocity RX schloss sich, die Triebwerke wurden gezündet, das Flugschiff hob von der Esthar Airstation ab. Sie wurde gelenkt von einem jungen Mädchen in einem gelben, kurzen Kleid mit braunen Haaren. Hinter ihr stand ein großer Junge mit einem Cowboyhut und einem braunen Mantel und einer Westernhose. An der Seite stand noch ein Junge mit einer blonden, schrägen Stachelfrisur und einem schwarzen Tattoo auf der Wange. Er sah hinaus in die Ferne.  
  
Auf einem Sitz hinter der Pilotin saß ein junger Mann in einer schwarzen Lederjacke mit einem Rand aus weißen Federn, einer schwarzen Lederhose und einem weißen Shirt. Um den Hals trug er eine silberne Kette mit einem Löwen daran. Sein Haar war braun und hing ihm störrisch in vielen Strähnen ins Gesicht, seine blauen, kalten Augen waren unruhig, aber nachdenklich, zwischen seinen Augen zeichnete sich eine Narbe eines Schwertes ab.  
  
Hinter ihm stand ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und kleinen braunen Strähnen darin, in einem blauen Kleid mit schwarzem Top und einem blauen Rock darunter. Um ihren Hals hatte sie eine dünne Panzerkette, an welcher zwei Ringe hingen, einer mit einem Löwen darauf, der dem, der an der Kette des Jungen hing, sehr ähnlich war, und der andere Ring war schlicht silbern. Das Mädchen hatte die Arme um den Oberkörper des Jungen vor ihr geschlungen, träumte wunderschöne Tagträume.  
  
Auf halbem Wege ließ Selphie die Velocity zu Wasser. Sie wollten an dem kleinen Strand davor anlegen und zu Fuß das riesige Gebäude betreten.  
  
Als die ganze Truppe die Velocity verlassen hatte und Squall auf das Gebäude zugehen wollte, meldete sich Irvine zu Wort. „Ähm, Squall? Willst du nicht noch einmal kurz besprechen, wie unser Plan aussieht?"  
  
Squall stoppte und drehte sich um. „Plan? Was für ein Plan?"  
  
Irvine sah verdutzt aus der Wäsche. „Genau das wollte ich eigentlich von dir wissen."  
  
„Achso." Squall lächelte leicht. „Ich hab keinen. Wir sehen einfach mal, was wir tun können, um da hinein zu kommen." Die Sache als beendet betrachtend setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
  
Irvine kniff nur ungläubig die Augen zusammen, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Truppenführer.  
  
Der Strand war nicht sehr groß. Squall erreichte schon bald das große, massive Stahltor (bessergesagt Stahlwand). Er sah an ihm hoch, konnte aber kein Ende entdecken.  
  
„Toll!", rief Irvine. „Und schon haben wir das erste Problem!"  
  
Squall schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht mal Platz!"  
  
„Was? Wieso?", fragte Xell.  
  
„Geht doch einfach an die Seite!", befahl Squall energischer. Und wer bekam es wieder einmal ab? Xell.  
  
Sie gehorchten und betrachteten ihn mit Missmut und Erwartung.  
  
Zuerst stand Squall reglos da, schien sich zu konzentrieren. Dann zog er seine Gun-Blade und hielt sie mit einer Hand in die Höhe (nebenbei eine beträchtliche Leistung, denn seine Gun-Blade war alles andere als leicht). Mit der freien Hand machte er beschwörende Gesten und sprach dann laut: „Feuga".  
  
Die Feuerzungen flammten durch Squalls Hand geleitet um das Schwert herum, umzüngelten es und erhitzten es. Der eingravierte Löwe Griever auf der Klinge fing an, bedrohlich zu glühen und schien zu brennen. Dann senkte Squall seine Gun-Blade wieder und ging auf das Tor zu.  
  
Das Schwert flammte immer noch unter dem Zauberspruch. Der 17-jährige SEED blieb kurz vor dem Tor stehen und holte dann mit einem Ruck aus und trieb die Klinge in das Tor.  
  
Und sie versank in dem massiven Stahl.  
  
Langsam fing das Feuer an, die bestimmt 1/2 Meter dicke Wand zu schmelzen. Squall hatte anscheinend Probleme, die Gun-Blade festzuhalten, drehte sie aber trotzdem langsam und unter großem Kraftaufwand herum. Das Stahltor wurde getränkt von dem rot-orangenem Glühen und wurde immer weicher. Schließlich konnte Squall die Gun-Blade sogar nach rechts und links in der Wand schwenken und riss somit große Lücken in sie.  
  
Nach noch einer kurzen Weile hatte Squall dann ein so großes Loch in die Wand geschmolzen, dass man hindurchgehen könnte.  
  
Er entspannte wieder seine Muskeln und stellte die Spitze der Klinge auf den Boden. Er atmete flach und hörbar. „Aqua" sprach er laut. Die Wasserperlen gingen auf die zerschmolzene Wand über und mit lauten Zischen verdampfte langsam die Hitze, die sie zerstört hatte. Dann sprach er den Zauberspruch noch einmal auf seine eigene Gun-Blade und drehte sich dann langsam, nachdem alles verdampft war, zu seinen Kameraden um.  
  
Er blickte nur in weit aufgerissene Mäuler und Augen.  
  
Es entlockte ihm ein stolzes, kleines Grinsen.  
  
Xell schluckte laut und hörbar. „Das.. ähm, also... ich... äh..."  
  
„Kein Kommentar." Squall hob abwehrend die Hände und ging dann vorsichtig durch das entstandene Loch.  
  
Er hinterließ vier sprachlose Kameraden, die sich ungläubig und erstaunt anguckten, und dann auf einmal in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
  
Der Komplex bestand aus endlosen Gängen mit unzähligen Türen und jeder Menge Treppen. Squall spähte immer vorsichtig in jeden Gang und entschied dann meistens, doch einfach nur weiter geradeaus zu gehen.  
  
Rinoa fragte sich schon eine ganze Zeit lang, ob er wirklich wusste, wohin er ging. Immerhin gab es wirklich keine Anzeichen dafür, diesen oder jenen Gang nicht zu nehmen. Dann und wann gab Squall bescheit, eine Treppe hoch zu gehen und dann wieder durch diese Tür zu gehen, doch Rinoa fand kein System in seiner Vorgehensweise.  
  
Sie holte auf und sagte leise: „Sag mal, Squall, weißt du überhaupt, wohin du gehst?"  
  
Squall checkte gerade wieder einen Gang und winkte kurz darauf die Anderen hinein. Er sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich hab mir nur irgendwie gedacht, dass wir nach oben müssten, sozusagen in die Chefetage."  
  
„Aha.... ich verstehe... nicht wirklich...."  
  
Squall lächelte leicht. „Musst du auch nicht, ich mach das einfach nach Gefühl." Rinoa hatte keine Zeit mehr, eine weitere Frage zu stellen oder ihn in sonst einer Weise anzuschreien.  
  
Sie sah in seinen Augen, als er um die nächste Ecke spähte, nur grauenhaftes Entsetzen und totale Schockierung.  
  
Schnell riss er seinen Körper wieder zurück und presste sich gegen die geschützte Wand. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unruhig. Wohl wissend, dass gleich Alle ankommen würden um ihn zu fragen, was denn bloß los wäre, hob er abwehrend eine Hand und deutete ihnen gleich darauf, leise zu sein. Dann drängte er alle ein wenig weiter weg von der Gangkreuzung.  
  
Er schluckte noch einmal hart. „Da hinter der Ecke stehen bestimmt zwei Dutzend schwer bewaffnete Soldaten."  
  
Selphie wollte gerade laut losquieken, Irvine konnte ihr aber noch rechtzeitig den Mund zuhalten.  
  
„Wie - bitte?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
„Es ist so, wie ich es gesagt habe. An die zwanzig Männer.", bestätigte Squall.  
  
Er spürte die erwartungsvollen Blicke auf sich haften. Das war wieder einmal sein Part. Moment mal, was heißt hier 'wieder einmal'? Es ist 'immer' mein Part! Alles ist 'mein' Part. Er musste eine Lösung für diese Situation finden.  
  
Leise, aber doch eindrucksvoll, zog er seine Gun-Blade aus seinem Gürtel. Er wendete sie im Licht der Deckenlampen, sodass die Klinge hell aufblitzte.  
  
Irvine schloss sich ihm an. Er zog sein Gewehr unter dem Mantel hervor und schulterte es.  
  
Rinoa prüfte ihre Blaster Edge und fuhr über die kleinen Klingen an den Seiten.  
  
Xell straffte seine Handschuhe und schob sich die Ärmel hoch, wo überhaupt keine waren.  
  
Alle sahen Selphie an. Sie hatte beide Stäbe ihres Nunchakus in der Hand und wollte gerade wild mit ihm herumwirbeln, als alle gleichzeitig und eindringlich „Pssst!" machten.  
  
Selphie grinste unschuldig und schulternzuckend.  
  
„Hat irgendjemand einen Plan?", fragte Irvine, starr Squall anguckend.  
  
Squall weigerte sich zuerst etwas zu sagen, doch als er gerade anfangen wollte, unterbrach ihn Irvine. „Wartet mal kurz!"  
  
Er ging langsam und leise auf die Kreuzung zu und presste sich ganz fest an die Wand. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf um die Ecke und ließ ihn auch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wieder zurückschnellen. Er ging wieder zu seinen Freunden.  
  
„Also, da sind fünf Männer vor dem Aufzug, drei bei der Tür an der linken Wand, sechs an der gegenüberliegenden, noch mal fünf bei der Tür an der hinteren Wand und zwei gleich am Ende des Ganges hier vorne."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
„Sag ich doch, so um die zwanzig Stück.", sagte Squall trocken.  
  
Hätten die Umstände es erlaubt, hätten alle laut losgelacht, doch sie wollten die Wachen vorerst noch nicht einweihen.  
  
„Also", begann Squall, „was meinst du, Irvine, sind sie gefährlich?"  
  
Der Scharfschütze dachte angestrengt nach. „Also zuerst einmal sollten wir sie nicht unterschätzen." Er überlegte weiter. „Naja, also ich würde sagen, dass sie bei der Anzahl doch schon recht gefährlich sind."  
  
„Also worauf warten wir noch?", fragte Xell begeistert. „Rein da!"  
  
Squall verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Xell, das geht nicht so einfach. Du kannst dich nicht einfach auf Teufel-komm-raus ins Gefecht stürzen!  
  
Passt auf, die zwei hier vorne im Gang könne wir bestimmt unbemerkt ausschalten. Aber bei dem Rest werden wir schon ein bisschen ins Schwitzen kommen." Er suchte nach Irvines Bestätigung und fand sie auch sogleich.  
  
„Selphie", er zeigte auf sie, „falls es brenzlig wird, bist du die Heilerin. Denk daran, wenn unsere HP unten sind, du bist dafür verantwortlich, verstanden?"  
  
Sie nickte kurz und salutierte dann im SEED-Stil. „Verstanden!"  
  
„So, alle G.F. gekoppelt? Abilitys? Zauber?", fragte Squall.  
  
Alle nickten gehorsam.  
  
„Dann mal los."  
  
Eine leere Patrone eines Geschosses rollte über den Flur.  
  
Die zwei Wachmänner sahen sich aus ihren roten Panzern verwundert an und gingen dann auf die leere Hülse zu. Sie versuchten, um die Ecke zu spähen, konnten aber niemanden entdecken.  
  
Der eine Wachmann ging vor und trat unvorsichtig um die Ecke, was auch gleich damit belohnt wurde, dass er von einem großen Jungen in Cowboy- Outfit zu Boden gezerrt wurde.  
  
Der zweite Wachmann lief entsetzt hinter ihm her, doch als auch er um die Ecke guckte, war das einzige, was er sah, die Faust eines jungen, blonden und breit grinsenden Mannes mit einem Tattoo auf der Wange, die sein Blickfeld voll und ganz mit Schwärze füllte.  
  
„AaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaahhh!!!", schrie Xell gedämpft, um nicht doch noch die anderen Wächter anzulocken. Er schüttelte krampfhaft auf einem Bein hüpfend seine Hand. „Das tut ja so weeeeeh!!!... Mann, was hat der denn für ein Stahlgesicht?"  
  
„Nörgel nicht rum, Xell.", sagte Squall, als er gerade einen der Wachmänner nach nützlichen Gegenständen untersuchte.  
  
Doch Xell wedelte immer noch mit seiner Hand herum und betrachtete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die rote Schwellung.  
  
„Tut's dolle weeeeeh??", fragte Selphie mitleidig.  
  
Xell versuchte, ein Lachen auf seine Lippen zu bekommen. „Naja, danke dass du fragst."  
  
Squall stand auf und schaffte die ohnmächtigen Körper der Wachmänner an die Seite. „Bist du jetzt wieder einsatzbereit, Xell, oder musst du aussetzen? Du kannst auch Selphies Heiljob übernehmen."  
  
Xell entschied, Squall nicht zu enttäuschen. Obwohl er sich fragte, ob es überhaupt noch einen Sinn machte, ihn beeindrucken zu versuchen. „Nein, alles in Ordnung! Ich bin wieder 100%ig fit!" Als Bestätigung schlug er mit seinen Fäusten in die Luft und tackelte vom einen Bein auf's andere. Abschließend grinste er Squall an und schlug mit der einen Faust in die Handfläche der anderen Hand.  
  
Nachdem Squall sich dann umgedreht hatte, verschwand das Lachen auf Xells Gesicht, er stieß einen lautlosen Schrei aus und wedelte wieder mit seiner rechten Hand in der Luft herum.  
  
„Okay, weiter geht's. Wir stürmen einfach rein und machen sie platt.", sagte Irvine leise. Als er Squalls tadelnden Blick sah, setzte er hinzu: „Wir könnten natürlich auch zuerst als Überraschungseffekt sozusagen einen Zauber vorausschicken. Wie wär's mit Meteor?"  
  
„Nicht schlecht.", kommentierte Squall.  
  
Irvines Brust schwoll stolz an. Doch als er sah, wie Xell ihn mit traurigem Blick beobachtete, nahm er wieder eine normale Haltung ein und sah auf die Kreuzung zu.  
  
Squall, der der Ecke am nahsten Stand und in ihre Richtung sah, sagte dann ohne sich umzudrehen: „Quistis, bist du bereit? Du hast doch Mete..." Er drehte sich um und sah seine erstaunten Kameraden an. Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Verdammt!" Er atmete tief ein. „Hat einer von euch Meteor oder noch einen anderen Vorschlag?"  
  
Niemand antwortete.  
  
„Aber Squaaaaaall, ist das nicht eigentlich egaaaaaaal, was für einen Spruuuuuch wir neeeeehmen?", fragte Selphie. „Dann nehmen wir eeeeeben Blitzgaaaaa oder sooooo."  
  
„Ja ja", winkte Squall genervt ab, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Stirn massierend, „dann machen wir Feuga, Eisga und Blitzga, okay?" Er erwartete keine Antwort.  
  
Selphie, Irvine und Xell bereiteten sich vor, doch Rinoa ging zu Squall und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Squall, geht's dir nicht gut? Du siehst so gestresst aus."  
  
„Ja klar, das bin ich ja auch.", antwortete er tonlos.  
  
„Aber... ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
„Ja, ich hab nur irgendwie... ein bisschen... Kopfschmerzen."  
  
Rinoa zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kopfschmerzen? Du? Du hattest doch noch nie eine Krankheit!"  
  
„Ja 'tschuldigung, lass mich doch auch mal krank sein!", fuhr er sie an und wandte sich von ihr ab.  
  
Rinoa hielt ihn an seinem Arm fest und zog ihn zurück. „Hey, so war das doch nicht gemeint, du alter Muffel!"  
  
Squall konnte sich nicht helfen, aber bei diesen Worten konnte er einfach nicht anders und musste lachen. „Ja, Entschuldigung akzeptiert." Flüsterte er ihr in ins Ohr, während er sie sanft an ihrer Hüfte zu sich zog. Zuerst lachten sie sich nur an, doch dann drückte Squall Rinoas Kopf zu seinem heran und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.  
  
Sie bemerkten es nicht, als Irvine, der nun erster in der Reihe, die sich entlang der Wand gebildet hatte, war, glaubte, die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu haben, als er sagte: „So, dann wollen wir mal. Seid ihr bereit? Selphie?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Xell?"  
  
„Yo."  
  
„Rinoa?"  
  
Stille.  
  
„Rinoa???"  
  
Wieder nichts.  
  
„Squall?"  
  
Irvine ließ die Schultern sinken und freute sich schon mehr oder weniger darauf, sich jetzt umzudrehen und die beiden dann Arm in Arm dort stehen zu sehen, wie sie sich innig küssten.  
  
Und seine Vorahnungen wurden bestätigt. „Och Leute, könntet ihr mal ein bisschen an unsere Mission denken? Das ist ernst!!"  
  
Rinoa öffnete ihre Augen, immer noch Squall küssend, und zog dann schuldbewusst ihren Kopf und ihre Arme wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie hingehörten. „Ja, bereit."  
  
„So, dann jetzt aber wirklich!", sagte Irvine und ließ kommentarlos Squall wieder die Führung übernehmen.  
  
„Blitzga!"  
  
„Feuga!"  
  
„Eisga!"  
  
Neunzehn Soldatenköpfe flogen herum, als sie die großen Feuer-, Blitz- und Eiskugeln auf sich zukommen hörten und sahen.  
  
Squall, Xell, Irvine, Rinoa und Selphie stürmten in die große Halle, ihre Waffen gezückt und bereit für einen großen Kampf.  
  
Irvine nahm sich gleich eine kleines Grüppchen von Wachmänner vor und beschoss sie mit seiner Splittermunition, mit der er immer gleich mehrere von ihnen traf.  
  
Rinoa feuerte ihre Blaster Edge ab und ließ die Klinge gleich durch vier Soldaten durchfliegen, die sich schon schön hübsch in einer Reihe aufgestellt hatten, um sogleich von dem gefährlichen Shooting Star getroffen zu werden.  
  
Xell stürmte in eine weitere Gruppe hinein und teilte unzählige Kicks und Fausthiebe aus, wobei er des öfteren schmerzhaft feststellen musste, dass es besser wäre, seine rechte Hand zu schonen.  
  
Selphie verteilte mit ihren Nunchakus viele blaue Flecken und böse Blutergüsse, aber sie dachte sich, dass das eigentlich egal war, denn die Leeeeutchen sind ja eeeeh gleich wech vom Fenster!  
  
Squall schien in seiner jetzigen Umgebung aufzugehen wie niemals zuvor. Er zerschnitt den ein oder anderen Wächter, enthauptete sie oder schickte ihnen einen Feuerball entgegen.  
  
Zugegeben, sie fielen um wie die Scheißhausfliegen. (Sorry für den Ausdruck)  
  
Doch sie konnten auch austeilen. An ihren Armen hatten sie gewaltige Kanonen angebracht, aus denen schmerzhafte Plasmaschüsse kamen. Für eine kurze Weile schienen sie sogar die Überhand zu gewinnen, manche Soldaten wollten einfach nicht liegen bleiben, sie standen immer wieder auf und setzten den jungen SEEDs immer weiter zu.  
  
Langsam war also Selphies zweite Aufgabe gefragt. Und sie erkannte dies auch.  
  
Hier und da ließ sie einen „Vitra"-Zauber fallen oder eine X-Potion, wofür ihre Kameraden ihr auch sehr dankbar waren. Frisch gestärkt ging es natürlich gleich doppelt so stark weiter und Squall wurde zuversichtlich, was ihre Situation anging. Er bemerkte auch wieder einmal, wie zuverlässlich Selphie im Kampf war. Sie war nicht zu unterschätzen.  
  
Und eh sich Squall versah, lagen alle Wächter tot am Boden. Er blickte zu seinen Freunden und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie alle wohlauf waren. Sie versammelten sich in der Mitte der große Halle. „Das habt ihr...", fing er stotternd an. „Das war gut.", sagte er schnell.  
  
Glücklich lächelten sie ihn zurück an.  
  
„Weiter geht's." Squall ging zu dem Aufzug an der hinteren Wand. Er drückte auf die Schalttafel, wusste aber sowieso schon im Voraus, dass sie ohne einen Schlüssel oder einen Passcode nicht gehorchen würde. „Das bedeutet wenigstens schon mal, dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind.", sagte er.  
  
Xell stampfte wütend auf. „Das können wir jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen! Wie wollen wir denn da reinkommen?"  
  
Irvine grinste über das ganze Gesicht und zog langsam eine silberne Karte aus seiner Jackentasche. „Hehe, das hatte einer der Wächter dabei!"  
  
Aber Squall fand das gar nicht so lustig. „Das ist mir irgendwie alles viel zu einfach.", gab er nach einer kurzen Weile bekannt. „Ich meine, wir haben auf Anhieb zu dieser Halle hier gefunden, die Soldaten waren auch keine Herausforderung und die benötigte Schlüsselkarte für den Aufzug haben wir bei einem der Wächter gefunden, genau wie in den Videospielen!" (Hihi!)  
  
Rinoa stand vor ihm, den einen Arm um sich selbst geschlungen. „Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Es ist zu einfach!"  
  
Eine Pause herrschte, in der keiner sagen wollte, was schreiend in der Luft lag.  
  
„M-meinst du, es ist eine... Falle, Squall?", fragte Rinoa zaghaft.  
  
Er überlegte. „Ja, ich glaube schon."  
  
„Und da willst du einfach so blind hineintappen? Squall, du bist doch viel zu schlau um das zu tun!", rief Xell.  
  
„Wir haben aber keine andere Wahl.", gab Squall tonlos zurück.  
  
„Oh Mensch, Squall! Ich hasse diesen Satz! Das sagst du immer! Klar, wir haben eine andere Wahl, wir gehen einfach wieder! Man kann Fallen auch umgehen!", schrie er ihn an.  
  
„Xell, du nervst." Squall blieb äußerlich gelassen. „Reg dich wieder ab, wir müssen da hoch."  
  
„Das stimmt nicht!!!", rief Xell. „Es hat dir keiner befohlen, dein Leben und das deiner Freunde auf's Spiel zu setzen! Wer weiß, was uns da oben erwartet? Du hast den Auftrag noch nicht einmal vom Garden, er ist nur von deinem...", er hielt inne, „vom Präsidenten! Und du bist immer noch genau so blind und merkst nicht, dass er nur keinen Bock hat, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, und deswegen schickt er lieber DICH!!!"  
  
Nun war langsam zu sehen, dass Squall innerlich mit sich kämpfte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren und souverän zu bleiben. „Du redest einen verdammten Mist, Xell! Du hast... du hast keine Ahnung, was diese Mission bedeutet!" Er ließ eine kleine Pause entstehen. „Und jetzt reg dich wieder ab, ich kann nämlich niemanden gebrauchen, der sich selbst nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Und jetzt überleg dir, was du machen willst. Entweder, du kommst wieder runter und beruhigst dich, oder du gehst einfach wieder und wartest am Strand auf uns, da kannst du gleich deine ganze überflüssige Wut auslassen." Squall drehte sich um und ging auf den Aufzug zu.  
  
Xells Gedanken waren auf Hochtouren. Klar, er hatte es sich ordentlich verscherzt mit Squall, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er musste das sagen, er konnte es nicht für sich behalten. Das war zuviel. Er konnte nicht immer die Klappe halten und klein beigeben. Das ging nicht. „Ich... ich habe es satt, Squall!"  
  
Squall hielt an und drehte sich zu Xell um. „Was?"  
  
„Du, du merkst überhaupt nichts mehr! Ich habe es satt, dass du immer nur dein eigenes Ding durchziehst. Du hörst NIE auf Andere, und du kannst einfach nicht zugeben, dass Andere auch mal gut sind! Du bist so eigensinnig, dass du nicht merkst, dass es Leute gibt, die auch hart kämpfen, um es zu etwas zu bringen. Du scherst dich einen Dreck um sie, um UNS!!! ... Um mich! Ich hab immer versucht, dir ein guter Freund zu sein, aber du hast immer abgeblockt! Wenn es um Gruppenaufteilungen ging, hast du nie mich den Gruppenführer sein lassen. Du hast mich immer nur angemeckert! Schon immer! Früher sah es sogar aus, als ob du auf Cifers Seite stehen würdest. Ich habe immer mein Bestes gegeben, um dir zu...", er wurde wieder leiser und schien traurig. „..um dir zu zeigen, dass ich auch was kann. Doch du hast es nie bemerkt. Du warst immer mit deinen bescheuerten Gedanken beschäftigt und hast mich nie bemerkt. Für dich war ich immer nur der blöde kleine Hasenfuß, mit dem du die SEED-Prüfung bestanden hast, der, der immer gleich abtickt und sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat, der, der dir immer nur im Weg steht, aber den du immer schön mit irgendwas beauftragen kannst, wenn du ihn mal nicht gebrauchen kannst! Aber ich habe es satt, dass du keinen EINZIGEN Funken Respekt für mich übrig hast!!!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte Xell frustriert und mit schnellen Schritten aus der Halle heraus und murmelte nur noch irgendetwas, was sich so anhörte wie „Mach doch deinen Scheiß alleine!".  
  
Es vergingen bestimmt Minuten, in denen Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa und Squall wortlos dastanden, in denen keiner sich traute, etwas zu sagen. Sie mussten es erst mal verkraften, was Xell da gesagt hatte. Es waren so viele Anschuldigen, doch waren sie alle wahr? Oder übertrieb er? Sie wussten es nicht richtig, doch was noch schlimmer war, dieser Vorfall würde nun ihre Gedanken blockieren.  
  
Squall erhob seine Stimme. „Hört zu, ich möchte euch bitten, diese Sache für eine Weile zu vergessen. Wir können uns jetzt nämlich nicht leisten, unkonzentriert zu sein, wenn wir gleich Sephiroth gegenübertreten."  
  
Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Wie sollte man das einfach vergessen? Xell war ihr Freund, und er schien ein massives Problem zu haben, mit dem Selphie, Irvine und Rinoa (und vielleicht auch Squall) ihn nicht alleine lassen wollten, doch man musste eben Prioritäten setzen, wie es so schön in der Magnum-Werbung heißt, und vielleicht musste es wirklich so sein, dass sie sich erst später um Xell kümmern konnten, wie Squall es angedeutet hatte. Doch was die nun noch vier SEEDs nicht wussten, war, dass das ein im Vergleich später nur noch nebensächliches Problem sein würde.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 15  
  
  
  
Quistis saß äußerst ungeduldig in ihrem Wohnzimmer, spähte immer wieder zu ihrer Uhr. Die Zeit wollte einfach nicht umgehen. Sie hasste es, darauf warten zu müssen, endlich zu einem Treffen losgehen zu können. Das waren immer die längsten Minuten.  
  
Viertel vor zwölf.  
  
In fünf Minuten konnte sie losgehen. Sie würde zwar trotzdem zu früh kommen, aber sie konnte nicht länger warten.  
  
Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein, zappte kurz durch die Programme, achtete aber gar nicht richtig auf das, was über den Bildschirm lief, und schaltete ihn dann auch gleich wieder aus.  
  
Was wird sie wohl erwarten? Cifer war so... so undurchsichtig. Man wusste nie, was er dachte, was er fühlte, ob er log oder die Wahrheit sagte. Würde er auch mit ihr spielen? Sie musste wachsam bleiben.  
  
23:47  
  
Egal. Sie stand auf und verließ ihr Zimmer. Sie ging durch die endlosen Gänge des Gardens.  
  
Vor allen Ausgängen standen Garden-Ausbilder, die den Weg in die verschiedenen Einrichtungen versperrten, da nachts nur die Quartiere und die Übungshalle geöffnet waren.  
  
Quistis beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie würde viel zu früh sein. Dann würde sie dort warten müssen. Denk einfach nicht daran.  
  
Sie betrat die Übungshalle und schlich sich, um keine Monster aufzuwecken, durch die Hallen und Gänge und gelangte schließlich am Balkon an. Es war niemand da. Die Sterne standen hoch und romantisch am Himmel. Sie konnte die nächtlichen Lichter des Hauptgebäudes des Gardens funkeln sehen. (Anm. der Autorin: Wie soll das eigentlich gehen, vom Balkon aus den Garden zu sehen? Man ist doch selber im Garden, das geht doch eigentlich gar nicht, oder? Komisch!)  
  
Sie legte ihre Unterarme auf die Steinbrüstung und sah in den Himmel hinauf.  
  
Dann spürte sie, wie sich jemand von hinten näherte. Sie wirbelte herum und sah Cifer auf sie zu kommen. „H-hi!"  
  
„Nabend! Wie geht's?", fragte Cifer.  
  
„Hm, naja, ich bin ganz schön durcheinander, aber das geht schon." Das war stark untertrieben.  
  
Stille herrschte. Quistis wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, um ihr Gespräch vom Morgen weiterzuführen. „Und, wie war dein Tag so?", fragte sie anstatt dessen.  
  
Cifer lachte leicht. „Jetzt lenk nicht ab, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass wir nicht über unseren Tagesablauf reden wollen!" Typisch Cifer, direkt und auch ein wenig unhöflich.  
  
„Und wo willst du anfangen?", fragte Quistis.  
  
„Hör zu, Quistis, ich weiß nicht, ob du im Moment den richtigen Eindruck von mir hast. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass du überhaupt nicht weißt, was du von mir denken sollst, hab ich recht?"  
  
Woher wusste er das? Beschämt steckte sie eine Strähne ihres Haars hinter ihr Ohr. „Ja, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich von der Sache halten soll."  
  
„Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Denn ich weiß auch nicht, was ich tun soll." Cifer schien ein wenig gekränkt oder traurig. „Wenn ich jetzt ganz auf einmal den lieben Jungen spiele, werden mich alle für noch bescheuerter halten als ohnehin schon. Sie reden ja schon jetzt über mich. Guck mal, das ist doch der, der Artemisia geholfen hat. - Das ist Cifer, dieser untaugliche Kerl, der alles in Schutt und Asche legen will. - Cifer Almasy, der Hexen-Ritter ohne Hexe. Werden sie das nie vergessen? Ich will nicht immer so angestarrt und verspottet werden. Ich... ich habe mich verändert und ich will neu anfangen, versteht das denn keiner?"  
  
„Cifer, die Leute haben einfach kein Vertrauen." Was mache ich denn hier? Ich ergreife Partei für Cifer! Was soll das, Quistis, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Cifer falsch gehandelt hat! „Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass es ungerecht ist. Du hast nun mal in der Vergangenheit viele schlimme Sachen getan, die keiner so schnell vergisst, und du selbst erst recht nicht. Du musst... du musst versuchen zu beweisen, dass du auch Gutes tun kannst, dass du auch Menschen helfen kannst und bereit bist, für deine Fehler gerade zu stehen, um sie eines Tages vergessen zu können."  
  
„Aber das geht nicht, Quistis. Wo soll ich denn anfangen? Keiner wird mir dankbar sein, wenn ich was Gutes mache. Sie werden sich alle nur fragen, warum ich es mache und wahrscheinlich denken, dass ich etwas Böses im Schilde führe. Ich kann diesen ganzen Anforderungen doch überhaupt nicht gerecht werden!"  
  
„Mit dieser Einstellung sowieso nicht.", warf Quistis leise ein.  
  
„Aber wie denn sonst? Bei dem Standard, den mir alle vorlegen..."  
  
Quistis drehte sich zu ihm um und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das, Standard? Wer ist 'alle'?"  
  
Cifer ließ mit der Antwort auf sich warten. „Naja... Squall zum Beispiel."  
  
Quistis hob äußerst erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Squall? Du... du orientierst dich an Squall? Seit wann das denn?"  
  
Cifer verdrehte die Augen und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Wie bin ich überhaupt darauf gekommen, mit dir darüber zu reden? Du verstehst mich ja auch nicht." Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.  
  
Nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Sie nahm mit beiden Händen Cifers Hand und zog ihn wieder zurück. „Hey, warte mal. ... Das war nicht so gemeint, es ist nur sehr verwunderlich, so etwas aus deinem Mund zu hören, aber das ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig. Ich möchte dich verstehen, bitte glaub mir das!" Sie merkte nicht, dass sie immer noch Cifers Hand festhielt, und ihn störte es anscheinend auch nicht.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch glauben soll", sagte Cifer an die Sterne gewandt, „und was nicht. Ich frage mich nur, wofür das alles." Seine Stimme war so tonlos, dass sie schon wieder Traurigkeit und Melancholie ausstrahlte. Quistis konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten.  
  
Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie an Cifers Wange. Sie drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Sag sowas nicht, Cifer. Es gibt immer noch Menschen, für die du weitermachen kannst."  
  
Dann sah Quistis etwas in seinen Augen, dass sie zufrieden machte. Cifers Augen strahlten nicht mehr diese Kälte aus, jetzt waren sie warm und ruhig, in ihnen sah sie das, was sie genau jetzt fühlte. „Z-zum Beispiel?", sagte er ganz langsam und leise, erwartete aber keine Antwort mehr, denn sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem und sein Zeigefinger zuckte kurz in Quistis' Hand. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter, öffnete die Lippen, sah von ihrem einen Auge in das andere, entdeckte so viele Gefühle in ihnen, die er nicht beschreiben konnte, doch er wusste, in dem Moment, als sich ihre Lippen trafen und sie sich ganz sanft küssten, dass er glücklich war.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 16  
  
  
  
Der Aufzug öffnete mit einem Zischen seine Türen.  
  
Squall trat in das dunkle Zimmer und sah sich um. Man konnte fast nichts erkennen, nur eine Tür geradeaus vor ihm. Er deutete seinen Freunden, leise zu sein und ihm zu folgen. Er ging auf die Tür zu und gerade, als er sie öffnen wollte, flog sie mit lautem Krachen auf.  
  
Vor ihm tat sich ein noch dunklerer Raum auf. Squall konnte seine Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen. Doch nach einer kurzen Weile gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte ein rundes Etwas ausmachen.  
  
Plötzlich sprach jemand, und die drei SEEDs und die eine Hexe erschraken fürchterlich. „So so, ihr habt mich also gefunden..." Kein Zweifel, das war die Stimme von dem Mann, mit dem sie in der Ragnarok über Satellit auf dem Bildschirm gesprochen hatten.  
  
Er schnipste. Das Licht ging an.  
  
Squall musste kurz seine Augen mit dem Handrücken beschirmen, um etwas zu erkennen. Dann sah er den Mann vor ihm, immer noch in einem weißen Jackett und einer weißen Hose gekleidet, mit blonden, adrett zurück gekämmten Haaren.  
  
Er saß auf einem großen Sessel, die Unterarme majestätisch auf den Lehnen ausgebreitet, das rechte Bein über das linke geschlagen, mit einem dämonischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich habe gedacht, ihr würdet es gar nicht mehr schaffen."  
  
„Wir wissen, dass es eine Falle war. Die Wachmänner sollten doch nur eine kleine Ablenkung von dir sein!", sagte Squall wütend.  
  
„Aaah", machte er in seinem gewohnt ruhigen Ton, „ich erinnere mich an dich. Du bist Squall, und du hast ja auch deine kleine Freundin mitgebracht. Rinoa, wenn ich mich recht erinnere? Sehr angenehm!" Er nickte freundlich in ihre Richtung.  
  
„Lass den Scheiß!", fuhr Squall ihn an. „Wir wissen alles über dich!", drohte er.  
  
Der blonde Mann, bestimmt dreißig oder vierzig, hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, setzte aber sofort wieder sein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Ihr meint zu wissen, wer ich bin? Vielleicht, aber ihr wisst nichts von dem, was ich vorhabe..."  
  
„Oh doch!", fing Squall die große Aufdeckung an. „Wir haben uns informiert. Du bist aus einer anderen Welt, aus der, die vor Millionen von Jahren genau hier existiert hat, du hast in Zeiten der Shinra gelebt, damals, als AVALANCHE gegen diesen Konzern gekämpft hat und den Planeten retten wollte. Und sie haben es geschafft, den wahrscheinlich größten Gegner zu besiegen, der, der eine Gottheit aus sich machen wollte, der mit dem Meteor die ganze Welt zerstören wollte, damit all die Energie in ihn fließen würde..., und das bist du, Sephiroth!"  
  
Eine lange Zeit der Stille herrschte, Squall triumphierte schon leicht innerlich über den gedanklichen Vorsprung, den er hatte, doch es kam anders...  
  
Der Mann in dem Sessel fing an, laut loszulachen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, lachte mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und blitzenden Zähnen. „Ahaha, haha! Ihr haltet mich für Sephiroth???" Er lachte wieder. „Ihr seid so töricht!"  
  
Squall war schockiert. Er ist nicht Sephiroth? Doch, er musste es sein, andernfalls... Wie peinlich! Aber wer war es dann, wenn nicht Sephiroth?  
  
„Genau so wie Sephiroth. Er war ein törichter und wahnsinniger Mann, der die ganze Welt zerstören wollte, aber worüber könnte er dann noch herrschen? Es hat sich doch eindeutig gezeigt, dass sein Plan zur Verdammnis verurteilt war! Er hat die ganze Sachlage falsch eingeschätzt und vieles unterschätzt, wie zum Beispiel Cloud Strife, von dem ihr ja vermutlich auch wisst!?!"  
  
Squall wollte nicht antworten, es war ihm viel zu peinlich.  
  
„Hahaha, ich habe mich auch informiert, wie ihr es so schön gesagt habt. Der Lebensstrom existiert immer noch, und es gibt auch immer noch Mako auf dem Planeten, und mit diesem Stoff werde ich eure ganze hübsche Welt beherrschen! Ich werde der Einzige sein, der die Zukunft eures Planeten in den Händen halten kann, alle werden zu mir kommen, auf Händen und Füßen! Galbadia, Balamb, Trabia, sogar Esthar! Übrigens, das war nur ein kleiner Denkzettel an die Stadt deines Vaters, Squall!" Er ließ eine kurze Pause entstehen. „Ja, genau, selbst ich weiß, dass der Präsident Laguna Loire dein Vater ist! Es war ja auch nicht schwer herauszufinden, nur schade, dass er es sich noch nicht getraut hat, es dir zu sagen! Was hindert ihn wohl daran?"  
  
„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!!!", schrie Squall zurück.  
  
„Schrei mich nicht in meinem eigenen Gebäude an!" Er pausierte wieder kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Nein, ich bin nicht Sephiroth. Die Macht, die es damals wirklich zu etwas gebracht hatte, über viele Jahre hinweg, war Shinra. In Midgar waren Unmengen an Geldressourcen versteckt, es war ein Grube, die nur darauf wartete, ausgenommen zu werden. Und Präsident Shinra hat diesem Ruf gefolgt. Leider ist er gestorben, doch... er hatte ja noch einen Sohn...!" Sein Mundwinkel ging fast bis zu seinem Ohr.  
  
„Rufus?", fragte Squall entsetzt.  
  
„Ganz richtig.", sagte er in einem dunklen Ton. „Ich bin die Reinkarnation von Rufus. Wie ihr wisst, ist der echte Rufus gestorben, doch ich war nicht so unvorsichtig wie alle Anderen. Ich habe DNS-Proben von dem echten Rufus versiegelt und habe meine Wiedergeburt vorbereitet. Ich bin durch den Lebensstrom wieder in eure Welt gekommen, und jetzt ist die Zeit reif! Wie ihr sehen könnt, habe ich das damalige Midgar meines Vaters nachgebaut, und ich werde das Mako wieder aus dem Planeten saugen und mit seiner Hilfe die ganze Welt beherrschen können! ...Ich habe nicht so ein lächerliches Motiv wie Sephiroth! Ich will meinem Vater folgen und ihn, dort wo er jetzt ist, stolz machen. Ich werde seinen Traum vollenden!"  
  
„Du...", presste Squall bedrohlich hervor.  
  
Rufus beachtete ihn gar nicht und sprach weiter. „Sister Ray war damals sehr nützlich, sie hat den Schutzschild von Sephiroth zerstört, doch für meine Aufgabe brauche ich jetzt etwas Stärkeres, etwas noch Mächtigeres! Mother Ray! Wenn es Widerstand geben wird, wird sie ihn beseitigen. Mit dieser Kanone kann ich jedes beliebige Ziel auf eurer armseligen Welt erreichen, und es gibt nichts, was mich aufhalten kann! ... Noch nicht einmal ihr! Ihr habt zwar diese Hexe Artemisia besiegt, aber ich bin stärker, ich bin besser!" Er grinste wieder. „Und das werdet ihr auch noch sehen..."  
  
„Das... das stimmt nicht, du bist wahnsinnig, Rufus! Wir werden dich aufhalten, koste es, was es wolle!"  
  
„Haha, ihr? Ihr seid doch noch Kinder! Oder soll ich lieber sagen SEEDs? Diese armselige Vereinigung von Halbstarken, die meinen, die Welt verändern zu können."  
  
Im Prinzip hatte er recht, doch sie waren gut, sie waren SEEDs! Sie hatten sogar Artemisia besiegt, und Rufus konnte nicht viel stärker sein. Sie würden alles schaffen.  
  
„Wag es ja nicht!", sagte Squall bedrohlich und traf eine wichtige Entscheidung.  
  
Er zog seine Gun-Blade, hob sie hoch und zielte auf Rufus. Er sah an der Klinge entlang und betätigte den Abzug seiner Waffe. Das Geschoss schnellte aus der Waffe, vorbei an der Klinge, auf den Mann in dem Sessel zu, welcher allerdings keine Aufregung zeigte.  
  
Die Patrone bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den erhellten Raum, sie schien wie in Zeitlupe dahin zu fliegen und Squall wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Zeit jetzt schneller laufen würde. Die Kugel flog weiter durch die Luft, und Squall sah, dass er sehr gut gezielt hatte. Die Kugel flog direkt auf Rufus' Kopf zu, immer weiter, und gleich würde sie in seinen Kopf prallen, und er würde tot umfallen, und sie hätten es geschafft... es war wieder zu leicht.  
  
Das dachte Squall. Doch es kam viel komplizierter, als er es je gedacht hatte.  
  
Die Kugel schnitt ein kleines, rundes Loch in die Wand hinter Rufus und seine Erscheinung schien zu flimmern. Er lachte wieder.  
  
Squall senkte die Gun-Blade und starrte ihn mit Entsetzen an. „Ein... ein Hologramm?"  
  
„Natürlich, ihr Dummköpfe!", lachte Rufus. „Meint ihr, ich sei wirklich so dämlich, mich ohne jeglichen Schutz vor vier bewaffnete SEEDs zu setzen? Ihr wisst wirklich gar nichts! Hahaha!"  
  
„Verdammt! Wo bist du???", fragte Squall.  
  
„Das, mein lieber Squall, werde ich dir auf keinen Fall verraten. Leider muss ich mich jetzt auch von euch verabschieden, und zwar für immer." Ein bedauernder Ton lag in seiner Stimme. „Der Teil des Gebäudes, in dem ihr euch befindet, wird bald in die Luft gehen, und falls ihr es doch schaffen solltet, warten draußen noch ein paar meiner Männer auf euch..." Er sah mitleidig zu ihnen herüber und zog dann wieder einen Mundwinkel nach oben.  
  
„Das reicht!", sagte Squall. „Wir müssen dir nicht länger zuhören." Mit diesen Worten trieb er seine Freunde an, wieder schnellstmöglich in den Aufzug zu kommen und nichts wie von hier zu verschwinden.  
  
Der Aufzug funktionierte zum Glück noch, und auch sonst gab es keine weiteren Hindernisse. Doch Squall wusste nicht mehr, wo sie langgehen sollten. Er hatte vorhin willkürlich die Richtungen sich ausgesucht, und jetzt hatte er seinen Orientierungssinn völlig verloren.  
  
„Wo lang, Squall?", fragte Rinoa in der großen Halle.  
  
„Erstmal da lang!" Er zeigte auf die Kreuzung, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte, aber ab da wusste er nicht weiter. „Weiß irgendjemand, wo wir lang müssen?" Squall sah seine Freunde die Köpfe schütteln und leise etwas murmeln.  
  
Er sah sich um. Wo könnte er nur lang gehen? Er rannte durch die Gänge und suchte nach einer der vielen Türen, die so aussahen, als ob sie zu einem Treppenhaus führten.  
  
Auf einmal ertönte Rufus' Stimme durch einen Lautsprecher an der Decke. „Haha, jetzt weißt du nicht mehr, wo du hin sollst, oder Squall? Ihr seid gefangen in meinem Haus, und ich verrate dir was, Squall: ihr habt nur noch fünf Minuten..."  
  
„Halt die Klappe!", schrie er einen Lautsprecher an. „Kommt, wir müssen hier raus!", rief er Rinoa, Irvine und Selphie zu.  
  
Er öffnete ein paar Türen, sah hin und wieder auf die Uhr, und fand schließlich ein Treppenhaus. „Los, runter hier!"  
  
Sie hechteten die Treppen runter, rannten um ihr Leben wie nie zuvor, stolperten und rappelten sich wieder auf. Die Treppen schienen endlos zu sein, und dann ertönte wieder Rufus' Stimme: „Noch zwei Minuten, Squall..."  
  
„Wir haben's gleich geschafft!", rief er über die Schulter zu seinen Freunden. „Beeilt euch!"  
  
Dann kam Squall zu einer Tür mit einem riesigen, roten „E" darauf an. Er riss die Tür auf und stellte erfreut fest, dass das der Gang sein musste, der sie zum Ausgang führen würde. „Da ist der Ausgang! Macht schnell!"  
  
Sie nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand und liefen um die Ecken und durch die Gänge. Dann kamen sie wieder ins Freie und konnten das von Squall zerschnittene Tor sehen. Sie erreichten es und krabbelten hindurch.  
  
„Moment mal, Squall! Warum hören wir keine Explosion? Die fünf Minuten müssten schon längst um sein!", fragte Rinoa verzweifelt.  
  
Squall schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus und stampfte dann auf. „Scheiße! Er hat geblufft! Er wird doch nicht sein eigenes Gebäude zerstören! Verdammt!"  
  
„Du hast recht, aber das ist jetzt egal, wir müssen von hier weg! Ich glaube, das mit den Soldaten war kein Scherz.", setzte sie hastig hinzu.  
  
Und schon kam die Bestätigung. Aus der großen Doppeltür hinter ihnen kam eine Unmenge an Soldaten.  
  
Squall drängte Selphie und Irvine, durch das Loch in dem Tor vor ihnen zu gehen. „Los! Geht!"  
  
Sie zwängten sich durch das Loch und rannten auf die Velocity zu, an der Xell schon lehnte. Im Rennen schrie Irvine ihm zu: „Los Xell, mach, dass du da rein kommst, wir haben Schwierigkeiten!"  
  
Xell sah erschrocken auf und gehorchte aber auch gleich. Die Laderampe der Velocity stand weit auf und Xell half Selphie und Irvine, einzusteigen. Selphie rannte gleich ins Cockpit und startete die Motoren.  
  
„Los, Rinoa, du zuerst!", drängte Squall wieder. Sie krabbelte durch das Tor, sah sich dann noch einmal kurz nach Squall um und rannte dann auf das Schiff zu.  
  
Squall setzte ein Bein auf die andere Seite des Tors und stützte sich dann mit den Händen an dem Rand ab, um besseren Halt zu bekommen. Dann wollte er auch sein anderes Bein hinüber schwingen, doch seine Hose hatte sich in einem Riss verfangen.  
  
Die Soldaten kamen immer näher.  
  
Squall sah, dass Rinoa stehengeblieben war und nach ihm sah. „Lauf, Rinoa! Ich komm gleich!"  
  
„Aber...", rief sie zaghaft zurück.  
  
„Das ist ein BEFEHL, verdammt noch mal!", schrie er.  
  
Rinoa rannte weiter, und in dem Moment konnte Squall sich befreien und gelangte auf die andere Seite des Tors. Er nahm seine Beine in die Hand und rannte auf die Velocity zu. Er sah, wie Selphie das Schiff schon gestartet hatte und langsam abhob. Gut, so kommen wir schneller weg.  
  
Xell hockte an dem Rand der Laderampe und winkte Squall zu sich. Ein déjà- vu überkam ihn. Damals hatte Squall es noch geschafft, warum also jetzt nicht auch?  
  
Das Schiff hob weiter in die Höhe ab und Squall sprang hoch, um Xells ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen. Beide Männer packten fest zu.  
  
Xell hatte ihn.  
  
Er versuchte, Squall hochzuziehen, was allerdings gar nicht einfach war, denn ein 17-jähriger, kräftiger Junge war ganz schön schwer. Er verfestigte seinen Griff und hielt Squall jetzt nur noch an seiner Hand fest. Squall sah die Anstrengung und den perlenden Schweiß auf Xells Gesicht.  
  
Sein Handschuh rutschte.  
  
Squall spürte, wie seine Finger langsam aber sicher aus dem Handschuh glitten. Er versuchte, mit der anderen Hand die Kante der Laderampe zu erreichen, doch er bekam sie nicht zu fassen. Xell versuchte, ihn besser zu greifen zu bekommen, doch dann passierte es.  
  
Squalls Hand rutschte aus dem Handschuh heraus, Xell griff mit der anderen Hand hinterher, doch Squall stürzte in die Tiefe. Er schrie ihm laut hinterher, doch es half nichts.  
  
Squall prallte auf dem Boden auf. Xell konnte sehen, wie er seinen Kopf herum warf und die Soldaten, die auf ihn zurannten, sah. Dann hob Squall den Kopf zu der Velocity RX.  
  
Er sah, wie Rinoa sich über die Kante beugte, ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, laut seinen Namen schreiend, mit entsetztem und verzweifeltem Blick.  
  
Dann wurde er von den Soldaten umzingelt. Sie hielten ihre Waffen auf seinen Kopf.  
  
Squall hob seinen Blick noch einmal zu Rinoa, um sie ausdruckslos zu betrachten, bevor er einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam und langsam in sich zusammensank.  
  
Er würde ihr Gesicht für immer sehen.  
  
You're gone  
  
You're out of my life  
  
I can't stand loosing you  
  
I can't stand missing you  
  
But I swear I'll have you  
  
Back in my arms  
  
Someday  
  
  
  
Kapitel 17  
  
  
  
...Zwei Monate später...  
  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas sagen? Ist euch etwa egal, was mit ihm passiert?"  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht, aber es ist total unmöglich, ihn da raus zu holen! Das haben wir doch schon zum x-ten Mal besprochen!"  
  
„Das ist mir egal!!! Es IST möglich, und wenn ich alleine gehen muss!"  
  
„Rinoa! Jetzt hör aber auf! Du gehst auf keinen Fall alleine! Sowas muss gut überlegt werden!"  
  
„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Quistis!", schrie Rinoa. „Ich... ich...", sie senkte ihren Kopf und schluchzte. „...ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich..." Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und ihre Schultern begannen zu zucken.  
  
„Hey, Rinoa.", sprach Quistis sanft und ging auf sie zu. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihre Schultern und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre. Beruhigend streichelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß. Er fehlt uns allen."  
  
„Es... es ist so kalt ohne ihn..." Sie fing an, bitterlich zu weinen. „Er fehlt mir so..."  
  
„Psst, ist ja gut, es wird alles gut! Wir werden ihn da wieder rausholen."  
  
„Ich... ich kann nicht länger warten Quistis." Rinoa beruhigte sich wieder. Anfangs hatte sie fast nur geweint, den ganzen Tag lang. Sie hatte nur in ihrem Zimmer gesessen, wollte niemanden sehen. Sie hatte sich versteckt und sich isoliert von der Außenwelt. Alles war ihr egal, sagte sie. Doch mit der Zeit gewann Quistis wieder ihr Vertrauen und sie ging wieder raus an die frische Luft. Aber sie dachte unaufhörlich an ihn, fragte sich, wie es ihm wohl ging, und manchmal auch, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war... Sie sprach oft das Thema an, zu Rufus zu fliegen und ihn da raus zu holen, doch Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Xell und all die Anderen sagten ihr, dass sie es ohnehin nicht schaffen würden, dass es viel zu unmöglich sei. Dann hatte Rinoa sie angeschrieen und gefragt, wo denn ihr Mut sei, warum sie es denn nicht versuchen wollten. Sie waren doch früher nicht so. Früher, als Squall noch dabei war.  
  
„Ja, du... du hast recht, Rinoa.", sagte Quistis leise.  
  
Die ganze Welt war geschockt über den Vorfall. Squall Leonhart, der große Hexen-Ritter, war gefangen genommen worden. Er war jetzt schon zwei Monate lang in diesem Gefängnis auf der Insel im östlichen Meer. Und es gab kein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Noch nicht einmal Rufus hatte sich gemeldet, um Forderungen zu stellen. Alle fragten sich, was er wohl mit ihm anfangen wollte.  
  
Edea und Cid waren zutiefst bestürzt über dies. Obwohl sie fest daran glaubten, dass Squall am Leben war, trauerten sie jeden Tag um ihn. Aber ihr Mitleid galt auch Rinoa. Sie war ein psychisches Wrack. Sie konnte anfangs nicht mehr klar denken, war sie doch so glücklich, dass sie ihn jetzt für sich hatte, und ihn gleich wieder verlor. Wer wusste, wie lange die Beiden getrennt bleiben würden? Vielleicht für immer...  
  
Quistis entschied, Squalls Rolle im Garden teilweise zu übernehmen. Cid kehrte wieder aus dem Waisenhaus in den Balamb-Garden zurück und unterstützte Quistis, die die ganzen Aufgaben nicht alleine bewältigen konnten.  
  
Xell ging es überhaupt nicht gut. Er würde sich am liebsten in ein Loch verkriechen und sterben. Die letzte Unterhaltung mit Squall war ein heftiger Streit, in dem er ihn auf's Übelste beleidigt hatte. Was hatte er da getan? Squall war doch sein Freund. Und er konnte ihn nicht retten. Er hatte seine Hand, doch er hatte versagt. Er hatte ihn fallen gelassen. Er wollte es nicht, auch wenn er eigentlich sauer auf Squall war, aber das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Doch es war geschehen, Squall war weg.  
  
Auch Laguna reduzierte seine Arbeitszeit. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er konnte seine Arbeit nicht mehr richtig ausführen. Er musste zuviel an seinen Sohn denken. Wie sehr Laguna sich doch wünschte, dass er Squall gesagt hätte, er wär sein Sohn. Doch es war vermutlich zu spät. Konnte er es ihm je sagen? Würde er noch die Möglichkeit dazu haben? Er war sich nicht sicher, was er glauben sollte. War er noch am Leben? Ja, sicher. Squall war stark, er konnte das durchhalten... körperlich auf jeden Fall. Aber wie wird es in seinem Kopf aussehen? Die Trennung mit Rinoa... schafft er das?  
  
Ellione verbrachte viel Zeit mit Laguna. Oft saßen sie einfach nur in Lagunas Wohnzimmer und lauschten dem Wind, der die Bäume rascheln ließ. Sie gingen in die Stadt, sprachen lange Zeit über den Vorfall. Doch keiner von Beiden erwähnte je die Möglichkeit, dass Squall auch tot sein könnte. Einerseits wussten sie, dass er durchhalten würde, was immer ihm auch angetan wird, und andererseits weigerten sie sich, das zu glauben.  
  
Er konnte sie nicht verlassen haben.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 18  
  
  
  
Sie brachen am frühen Morgen auf. Rinoa konnte es nicht abwarten, endlich loszufliegen. Sie wünschte sich so sehnlich, Squall wiederzusehen. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er leidet, egal ob körperlich oder emotional. Sie würde die ganze Welt umkrempeln, um ihn zu befreien und wieder mitzunehmen, zurück in ihre Arme, ihn wieder zu spüren, seine Stimme zu hören, ihn zu küssen. Der Rest war ihr egal. Es machte alles keinen Sinn ohne ihn. Aber sie hatte Hoffnung. Sie glaubte an sich und an Squall, glaubte daran, dass sie es schaffen könnte, ihn zu befreien, wenn sie nur nicht aufgab.  
  
Rinoa wartete ungeduldig neben der Laderampe der Velocity RX auf ihre Freunde. Xell schlenderte langsam auf sie zu und stieg dann ein. Dahinter liefen Irvine und Selphie nebeneinander her, als Rinoa leicht wütende Gesten machte, rief er lachend: „Ja ja, ist ja schon gut! Machen wir, dass wir in die kleine Fliege kommen." Kurz dahinter kam Quistis auf sie zu. Sie hatte beschlossen, vorerst niemanden etwas von ihr und Cifer zu erzählen. Irgendwie war es ihr peinlich, obwohl das kein gutes Zeichen war. Aber jetzt war wirklich der unpassendste Moment, Rinoa und den Anderen zu erzählen, dass sie in Cifer verliebt war und möglicherweise sogar mit ihm zusammenblieb, wenn er wollte. Das konnte sie nicht machen. Wahrscheinlich würde es nie einen passenden Moment geben, aber irgendwann musste sie es erzählen. Es sei denn, sie finden es selber heraus, was auch nicht gut wäre. Aber andererseits, wen interessiert es? Sie scheren sich sonst auch nicht groß um mich, also warum sich Sorgen machen? Dann finden sie es eben heraus, und wenn sie sauer sind, dann kann ich erst recht auf sie verzichten. Solche Freunde brauche ich nicht. Sie müssen es akzeptieren, dass ich mich in Cifer, den Erzrivalen von Squall verliebt habe.  
  
Rinoa warf Quistis ein zufriedenen Blick zu, als diese an ihr vorbei ging und einstieg. Sie folgte Quistis als Letzte und schloss die Laderampe.  
  
Sie versammelten sich im Pilotenraum. Lange Zeit nach dem Start sagte keiner etwas. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Würden sie Squall überhaut sehen? Vielleicht fanden sie ihn gar nicht. Oder vielleicht konnten sie ihn gar nicht befreien. So viele Möglichkeiten.  
  
Es war wirklich seltsam, dass niemand etwas sagte. Xell, der sonst so lebhafte Junge, immer für einen Witz gut, oder Selphie, die Immerfröhliche, oder Irvine, der auch immer einen Spruch auf Lager hatte. Sie schwiegen alle. Quistis und Rinoa waren zwar nie sehr aufgekratzt, aber sie bewahrten trotzdem Ruhe. Quistis nur aus einem anderen Grund.  
  
Selphie ließ die Velocity zu Wasser und als Boot fuhr die 'kleine Fliege' bis zum Strand. Sie stiegen aus und betrachteten das hohe Gebäude.  
  
„Irgendwo dort...", flüsterte Rinoa zu sich selbst. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und übernahm die Führung, wie früher in alten Zeiten bei den Waldeulen. „Kommt!"  
  
Sie gingen auf das Tor zu, dass noch immer zerstört war, geschmolzen durch die entflammte Klinge eines jungen SEEDs, der jetzt irgendwo hinter Gitterstäben litt.  
  
Rinoa wunderte sich. Komisch. Warum hat Rufus das Tor nicht reparieren lassen? Es ist doch viel zu gefährlich, es einfach so zu lassen.  
  
Quistis sah entsetzt das Tor an. „Wer.. wer hat denn das angerichtet? Das ist ja total geschmolzen!"  
  
„Das war Squall.", sagte Rinoa tonlos, und irgendwie wollte Quistis sich entschuldigen, doch das wäre sinnlos.  
  
„Wir... wir müssen weiter.", fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Pause fort.  
  
„A-aber", schaltete sich Irvine ein, „Rinoa! Meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen scheinheilig ist? Warum hat er das Tor nicht wieder zuschweißen lassen? Es sieht für mich mehr wie eine...", er hob den Blick zu Xell, „...wie eine Falle aus."  
  
Rinoa atmete tief ein und aus, sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „J-ja, ich weiß. Aber wir können nichts dagegen machen."  
  
Xell fühlte sich unwohl. Wenigstens hat sie nicht gesagt, dass wir keine andere Wahl hätten, obwohl sie es bestimmt gedacht hat. Doch er schwieg weiter.  
  
„Wir müssen... nein, ich will da trotzdem rein."  
  
„Du hast recht, Rinoa. Lasst uns gehen!", sagte Xell mit gezwungenem Lächeln. Er wollte auch, dass Squall wieder bei ihnen war.  
  
Sie gingen durch das Tor und betraten, genau wie zwei Monate vorher, Rufus' riesiges Gebäude. Doch dieses Mal war es an Rinoa, zu entscheiden, wo sie langgehen sollten, aber sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Damals, vor zwei Monaten, da war es klar, dass sie nach oben mussten, aber jetzt? Wo könnte er gefangen sein? Im Keller? Muss nicht sein, aber Rinoa wollte es dort probieren. „Wir versuchen, in den Keller zu kommen.", sagte sie tonlos, melancholisch.  
  
Sie fand eines der Treppenhäuser wieder, und sie begannen, die Treppen hinunterzusteigen, immer weiter, bis ganz nach unten, wo Rinoa an der Tür groß „B4" lesen konnte. Sie öffnete die Tür vorsichtig, und vor ihr tat sich ein dunkler, bedrohlich aussehender Gang auf, vor dem sie sich fürchtete.  
  
Sie schluckte hart und trat dann in den Gang hinein.  
  
Es gab keine Fenster, nur vereinzelt kalte Halogenlampen an der Decke, die ein schauriges, diffuses Licht schafften.  
  
Rinoa begann zu gehen, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, konnte die Anspannung in ihr kaum zurückhalten, zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie sah sich nicht nach ihren Freunden um, sie wusste nur, dass sie ihr folgen würden, aber sie würde es auch ohne sie schaffen.  
  
In der Ferne konnte sie eine große Tür sehen. Neben ihr an der Wand blinkten kleine Lichter, grün und rot. Eine Schalttafel für das Schloss an der Tür bestimmt. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und dann erreichte sie die Tür. Sie sah auf die Tafel, die einzelnen Knöpfe und Lichter sagten ihr gar nichts. Sie hielt inne, entfernte sie ein wenig von der Tür. „Irvine, würdest du bitte?"  
  
Irvine runzelte erst die Stirn, verstand dann aber, als Rinoa leicht zu der Schalttafel blickte. Irvine nickte, nahm sein Gewehr in die Hand, zielte und drückte ab.  
  
Er schrak auf.  
  
„Sauber!", sagte Xell ein wenig lachend.  
  
Die Kontrolltafel war demoliert, und es sah ganz danach aus, als ob die Tür jetzt geöffnet werden könnte.  
  
Rinoa warf noch einmal kurz jedem ihrer Begleiter einen Blick zu und griff dann nach der geschwungenen Türklinke und öffnete sie.  
  
Der Raum, der sich vor ihr auftat, und noch mehr der Inhalt, ließen sie fast zusammensinken, hätte sie sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle.  
  
Der Raum war nicht gerade groß, aber er war dunkel und kalt, ein schlimmer Ort, an den sie niemanden hin verwünschen würde. Er war aufgeteilt in zwei Teile der hintere war deutlich kleiner als der vordere. Getrennt durch Gitterstäbe, die leicht funkelten und direkt aus den Wänden kamen. Hinter den Gitterstäben saß jemand, in sich zusammengesunken, die Schultern hingen schlaff herunter, doch etwas musste ihn vor kurzem wach gemacht haben. Er hatte seinen Kopf gehoben, das Haar stand ihm wirr ins Gesicht, kein Zeichen von Ordnung, ein verwirrter, aber doch entfernter, trauriger und einsamer Blick in seinen blauen Augen. Er saß auf dem kalten Betonboden, gegen die Wand gelehnt, ein Bein aufgestellt und das andere unter ihm gekreuzt. Er war in Ketten gelegt wie ein wildes Tier, ein wilder Löwe, den es zu zähmen galt. Um die Handgelenke dicke Eisenscharniere, die Ketten endeten auf Schulterhöhe (wenn er stehen würde) in der Wand. Die Ketten sahen sehr robust aus, sie waren dick und schwer. Sie klimperten, als der Junge erschrocken aufsah und dann so plötzlich aufsprang, als er erkannte, wer die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
  
„Squall!!!" Rinoa rannte auf ihn zu, ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nur noch wenig.  
  
„Rinoa! Nein, nicht, die Gitterstäbe sind..."  
  
Sie rannte auf ihn zu, die Arme ausgebreitet, sie hielt sich an den Gitterstäben fest. Ein kurzer, schmerzerfüllter Schrei durchzuckte sie wie der Strom, der von den Stäben ausging. Sie wurde zurückgeworfen, fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Ihre Arme zuckten unter der verbleibenden Spannung. Sie wimmerte, schniefte.  
  
Squall wand seinen Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ab.  
  
Selphie kam zu ihr, hockte sich auf den Boden und legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Rinoa, geht es? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf, strich über ihre Unterarme, bedeckte ihren Mund mit ihrer Hand. „Ja, es geht schon wieder." Sie sprang wieder auf, stellte sich so nah sie konnte vor die Gitterstäbe, sah ihm in die Augen. Selphie ging wieder zurück zu Irvine, Xell und Quistis, die immer noch nah an der Tür standen.  
  
Der Abstand zwischen Squall und dem Gitter betrug bestimmt nur eine Armlänge, doch für Rinoa war es immer noch eine halbe Ewigkeit. „Squall." Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
  
„Rinoa. Was machst du hier, du hättest nicht hierher kommen sollen!"  
  
„Ich... ich werde dich hier rausholen, Squall." Sie sah sich hastig um, realisierte dann aber, dass es wirklich unmöglich war. Die Gitterstäbe kamen direkt aus der Wand, wie sollte sie nur...?  
  
„Das geht nicht, Rinoa! Du musst wieder gehen!" Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Du... du solltest mich nicht so sehen! Tu dir das nicht an. Tu dir selber einen Gefallen und geh wieder! ... Tu uns den Gefallen!"  
  
„Nein!" Sie hob ihre Hand zu ihrem Hals, umschloss ihre Kette mit ihren Ringen fest. „Ich... ich geh nicht ohne dich!" Tränen kamen in ihr hoch.  
  
„Du musst." Auch Squalls Augen hatten jetzt diesen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck, nicht physischer Schmerz, sondern der Schmerz, der viel mehr wehtun kann.  
  
„Was tut er dir an?"  
  
Er antwortete nicht.  
  
„Sag es mir, Squall, was macht er mit dir? SAG ES MIR!"  
  
Er atmete tief durch. „Er flößt mir Mako ein. Nur ganz wenig und ganz selten. Aber er wird die Dosis mit der Zeit erhöhen, und dann will er mein ganzes Blut voll von Mako haben, um mich zu seinem Krieger zu machen. Ich werde zu einem willenlosen Roboter werden. Ich wäre praktisch tot, wenn es ihm gelingen würde.", sagte er tonlos.  
  
Rinoa schniefte. „Das... das kann nicht sein!" Sie ließ ihre Kette los und steckte langsam ihre Hand durch die Gitterstäbe. Ihre Fingerspitzen zuckten.  
  
„Lass das, Rinoa, du bekommst wieder einen Stromschlag." Squall stand gerade in seiner Zelle, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt neben seinen Schultern, wollte sie losbekommen, um Rinoa wegzuschicken, um sie von dem Schmerz zu erlösen, der sie durchfloss.  
  
„Du... du fehlst mir so.", sagte Rinoa leise. Sie konnte gerade noch die Tränen zurückhalten, den Kummer, der aus ihr herausbrechen wollte. Er war so nah vor ihr, doch sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen. „Es ist so... so kalt ohne dich." Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, ihre Augen und Augenbrauen in einer Art verzogen, die Squall fast sterben ließ.  
  
Rinoa steckte ihre Hand weiter durch die Stäbe, sie näherte sich Squalls Gesicht, ihr Unterarm kam zwischen die Stäbe. Dann berührte sie sie. Der Strom durchzuckte ihren Arm noch einmal. Der Schrei, der ihr entfloh, war aber nicht laut oder hysterisch, er war wimmernd und unterdrückt, sie wollte ihm keinen Platz in ihrem Herzen lassen.  
  
Squall zuckte zusammen, als sie einen weiteren Stromschlag bekam. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so leiden zu sehen. „Lass das jetzt, Rinoa!" Er wollte streng und souverän klingen, doch auch in ihm regten sich seine Gefühle, die er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, und seine Augen wurden glasig unter den Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten.  
  
„Jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufwache, hoffe ich darauf, dass du neben mir liegst und alles nur ein böser Traum ist, aber...", eine Träne entfloh ihren Augen, „...du bist nicht da." Ihre Hand erreichte sein Gesicht. Sie berührte seine Wange, wärmte sie mit all ihrer Liebe, die sie in den zwei Monaten aufgespart hatte, ihre Kraft, die sie an niemanden weggegeben hatte. Mit ihrem Daumen streichelte sie ihn sanft.  
  
Squall konnte nicht mehr. Das war zuviel. Er schloss seine Augen, ließ seine Gefühle frei. Eine einsame Träne rollte über seine Wange, Rinoa fing sie auf und drückte sie weg. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder.  
  
Rinoas Hand wanderte hoch zu seiner Stirn, sie fuhr durch seinen Haaransatz, Squall ließ sie gewähren. Ihre Finger gingen wieder runter zu seiner Nase und blieben auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Rinoas Wimmern war unerträglich für ihn. Er hatte sie noch nie so am Ende gesehen, und er wollte es auch nicht. Ihre Lippen bebten, ihre Schultern zuckten. Er atmete tief und flach.  
  
„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie heiser, sodass diese drei Worte fast verschluckt wurden.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete er mit ebenfalls bebenden Lippen.  
  
„Wir werden wieder zusammensein, das schwöre ich. Ich werde dich befreien, und wenn ich mein Leben auf's Spiel setzen muss." Sie berührte wieder einen der Gitterstäbe und bekam einen weiteren Stromschlag, der sie unkontrolliert aufschreien ließ, doch es schien ihr egal zu sein.  
  
„Das reicht jetzt! Du musst wieder gehen!", sagte er, nun wieder fester und bestimmter.  
  
„Nein, Squall, ich bleibe bei dir.", sagte sie leise.  
  
„Red' nicht so einen Unsinn!", rief er jetzt lauter. Er wand seinen Kopf an die Vier an der Tür. „Irvine! Schaff' sie hier raus!"  
  
Er sah, wie der Scharfschütze seinen Kopf hängen ließ. „Ich... ich kann nicht.", sagte er nur.  
  
„Xell! Tu' doch was!!!", schrie Squall.  
  
„Sorry, Mann!", war das Einzige, was er von ihm hörte.  
  
Er sah seiner Freundin wieder in die Augen. „Tu uns das nicht an, Rinoa, BITTE! ... Es ist zwecklos!" Squall bemerkte, wie Xell hinten im Raum etwas murmelte und dann auf Rinoa zukam. Er packte sie an der Taille, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie von dem Gitter weg. Ihre Augen wurden von einem hastigen, verfolgtem Blick belegt, sie erkannte nicht, was geschah und schlug wie wild um sich. Squall sah, dass Selphie, Quistis und Irvine den Raum wieder verließen, und Xell zerrte Rinoa in die gleiche Richtung. Diese fing nun an, laut zu schreien. „Lass mich los! Ich will wieder zu ihm, lass mich LOS!" Sie hielt Xells Arm, der um ihren Bauch geschlungen war, fest, mit der anderen Hand versuchte sie, Squall zu greifen. Sie streckte verzweifelt ihre Hand nach ihm aus, ein Blick in ihren Augen, der unbeschreiblich viel Angst und Kummer beinhielt. Sie schrie ihm nach: „Ich liebe dich, Squall! Hörst du?? Ich liebe dich! ICH LIEBE DIIIIIICH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-- to be continued -- 


	4. Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 4

Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 4  
  
  
  
So viele Nächte lag ich wach  
  
Meine Augen rot von meinem Schlaf  
  
Den Kelch mit Tränen aufgefüllt  
  
Meine Wunden in's Leinentuch eingehüllt  
  
Was soll ich suchen, das mich stützt?  
  
Wo ist der Mensch, der mich beschützt?  
  
Nicht von dieser Welt - Xavier Naidoo  
  
  
  
Kapitel 19  
  
  
  
Klopf, klopf.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Klopf, klopf!  
  
„Wer ist da???"  
  
„Ich bin's, Quistis!"  
  
„Geh weg! Ich will niemanden sehen!"  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Du kannst dich nicht so einfach wegschließen!"  
  
„Doch, das kann ich! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
„Rinoa! Jetzt komm da endlich raus!"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Es gibt keinen Grund!"  
  
„Dein Vater ist da."  
  
Stille.  
  
„Was will er?"  
  
„Mit dir reden! Lässt du ihn rein?"  
  
Sie stand auf. Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
  
Rinoa stand in der Tür, in der einen Hand ein zerknülltes Taschentuch, den anderen Arm um ihre eigene Hüfte geschlungen und in der Hand Squalls Handschuh, den Xell noch von ihm hatte, als er... Die geflossenen Tränen hatten schon tiefe Furchen in ihre Wangen geschnitten, sie hatte dicke Ringe unter ihren Augen. Rinoa ging es noch schlechter als zuvor. Obwohl schon wieder fast ein Monat rum war, hatte sie nichts vergessen. Der Schmerz, der Kummer, das Leid, die Sehnsucht... Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, dass er weg war. Kaum hatte sie Squall für sich gewonnen, schon war er wieder aus ihrem Leben. Sie quälten die täglichen Gedanken an ihn, ihre ganze Umgebung, es erinnerte sie an so viel Verlorenes, und sie fragte sich immer wieder, ob es je wieder da sein würde.  
  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ja, lass ihn rein."  
  
Quistis sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen. Rinoa konnte es nicht erklären, aber irgendwie half ihr dieser Blick. Sie nickte und verschwand dann.  
  
Rinoa ging wieder in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Ruhig, Rinoa, ruhig. Du darfst jetzt nicht schon wieder anfangen! Das hilft nicht!  
  
Jemand klopfte am Türrahmen an.  
  
Erschrocken blickte sie auf. „Papa!"  
  
„Warum bist du so erstaunt? Quistis Trepe hat doch meinen Besuch angekündigt!" Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen ging er langsam durch das Zimmer und nahm dann auf einem Sessel direkt gegenüber von Rinoa Platz.  
  
Oberst Carway wusste nicht wirklich, wie er mit dieser Situation umzugehen hatte. Natürlich hatte er keine Angst, er hatte immer noch genug väterliche Gewalt über sie, dachte er, aber er wollte sie auch irgendwie trösten. „Ich... ich habe von diesem Vorfall gehört, Rinoa."  
  
Reiß dich zusammen, Rinoa, reiß dich zusammen! Sie saß vornübergebeugt auf der Couch, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
  
„Und ich muss sagen, dass... dass es mir leid tut."  
  
Rinoa hob ihren Blick zu ihrem Vater. Sie war erstaunt über diese Offenbarung. Es tat ihm leid? Seit wann interessiert ihn das? Seit wann interessiert er sich für Squalls Zustand?  
  
„Bitte, glaub es mir, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Damals, als deine Mutter gestorben ist, ging es mir auch sehr schlecht."  
  
„Du... hast doch keine Ahnung!!!", rief sie empört. „Du weißt einen Scheißdreck über meine Gefühle! Und tu' nicht so, als ob du fast am Ende gewesen wärst, als Mama gestorben ist, das stimmt nämlich nicht!"  
  
„Rinoa, wie kannst du es wagen...?", antwortete er erbost.  
  
„ICH rede jetzt! Hör mir wenigstens EINMAL in meinem Leben zu, ja? In diesem letzten Monat ist mein Leben zur Hölle geworden! Es gibt nichts mehr, was mich glücklich machen könnte, denn er ist weg! Und ich weiß, dass er leidet! Dieser gemeine Kerl flößt ihm Mako ein, um ihn langsam zu seinem willenlosen Roboter zu machen, der dann praktisch gesehen TOT ist! Und das heißt, dass Squall mich vergessen wird!!! Und dann bin auch ich tot! So will ich nicht mehr weitermachen, so nicht! Und das ist noch schlimmer als das damals mit Mama!" Wieder kamen tausend Tränen in ihr hoch, doch sie wollte sie zurückkämpfen, um wenigstens ein bisschen stark vor ihrem Vater auszusehen. „Du... du bist doch nur hierher gekommen, um mich wieder mit nach Deling City zu nehmen, damit du mich dort wieder unter Kontrolle haben kannst, so wie früher!" Mit blitzschleudernden Augen stand sie auf und stellte sich vor ihr Fenster, wo warmes Sonnenlicht auf ihren Körper schien. Sie hielt sich ihre Hand vor's Gesicht und kämpfte die Tränen nieder.  
  
Oberst Carway saß immer noch in dem Sessel. „Ich weiß nicht, woher du dir das alles nimmst, aber du gehst entschieden zu weit, junge Dame! Du hast doch selbst keine Ahnung mehr, was du sagst! Du bist total verdorben von den Gedanken an diesen SEED! Er ist der Grund, warum du leidest, und das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich werde dich wieder mit nach Hause nehmen!" Er stand auf und ging auf Rinoa zu. Er stellte sich hinter sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre kalte Schulter. „Glaub mir, es ist nur zu deinem Besten.", sagte er sanft.  
  
Rinoa schüttelte seine Hand ab und drehte sich zu ihm. Sie standen ganz nah voreinander. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was für mich das Beste ist! Das kannst du gar nicht, du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, wie mein Leben abgelaufen ist, du hast dich nicht dafür interessiert, verdammt noch mal!" Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen herum, worauf Carway ihr linkes Handgelenk festhielt, um sie zu beruhigen. „Du kommst wieder mit nach Deling, Rinoa!" Seine Stimme flößte ihr Angst ein.  
  
„Nein, ich will nicht!" Rinoa konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ihre Knie wurden weich, der Widerstand schwand dahin, die Tränen begannen zu fließen. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. „Ich will nicht zu dir, ich will nicht!" Ihre Worte wurden fast von den Tränen verschluckt. „Ich will nicht zu dir, ich will nur zu..." Langsam ließ sie sich in die Arme ihres Vaters fallen, legte ihren Kopf an seine starke Schulter, legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper. Sie weinte bittere Tränen in die Jacke ihres Vaters, ihre Stimme gedämpft durch den Stoff. „Ich will nur zu Squall..."  
  
Der Oberst wunderte sich über ihre plötzliche Gefühlsschwankung, doch er legte trotzdem eine Hand auf ihr Haar und streichelte sanft darüber. „Ssschh, es ist ja gut, es wird alles wieder gut, meine Kleine!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 20  
  
  
  
Du hörst die Schmerzen, die ich spür'  
  
Von Ohr zu Herz, eine offene Tür  
  
Nicht von dieser Welt - Xavier Naidoo  
  
  
  
Rinoa hatte in den letzten Tagen wirklich mehr gelitten als irgendjemand sonst. Ihr Vater wollte ihr als Zeichen seiner Gutmütigkeit ein paar Tage geben, um ihre Sachen zu packen, damit sie wieder in ihr altes Zimmer ziehen konnte. Rinoa wollte auch keinen Widerstand mehr leisten.  
  
Doch wie sie bald sehen würde, blieb ihr nichts erspart.  
  
RIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIING  
  
Sie ging zum Telefon und hob ab. „Rinoa Heartilly?"  
  
Nichts.  
  
„Hallo? Ist da wer? ... Haaaaallo?"  
  
Sie wollte gerade wieder auflegen, als eine leider nur zu bekannte Stimme aus dem Hörer an ihr Ohr drang.  
  
„Rinoa Heartilly..."  
  
„Rufus!!! ... Was willst du?"  
  
„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Rinoa. Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst vernünftiger, aber anscheinend kennst du meine Spielregeln noch nicht..." Dieser ruhige, eindringliche Unterton in seiner Stimme machte sie fast wahnsinnig, wenn sie das nicht sowieso schon war.  
  
„Was für Spielregeln?" Die Frage war knapp und bissig gestellt.  
  
„A-a-ah, du hast das Zauberwort nicht gesagt! ... Wie auch immer, es war überhaupt nicht nett, dass du Squall einen Besuch abgestattet hast!"  
  
„Woher weißt du das?" Nein! Das war doch klar! Egal, sie konnte die Frage nicht zurückziehen.  
  
„Ich weiß alles, was in meinem Anwesen vor sicht geht. Übrigens, sehr ergreifend, eure Konversation, ich war fast zu Tränen gerührt..."  
  
„Halt die Klappe und komm zur Sache! Was willst du?"  
  
„Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt. Schließlich will auch ich nicht, dass so eine hübsche Frau wie du unnötig leidet..."  
  
„Tu' nicht so! Das war doch genau das, was du wolltest!"  
  
„Wenn du meinst... ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich! Aber zuerst möchte ich dir noch einen klitzekleinen Tipp geben:" Jetzt wurde seine Stimme gebieterisch und drohend laut. „Wenn du noch einmal einen Fuß auf mein Anwesen setzt, wird es Squall bald ziemlich schlecht gehen, und diesmal bluffe ich nicht!" Die Stimme wurde wieder weich und mitleidig. „Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Rinoa atmete mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein und aus. „Was für eine Überraschung soll das sein?"  
  
„Hehe... er hat dir doch bestimmt erzählt, dass er früher im Bezirksgefängnis von Galbadia von diesem Cifer gefoltert wurde, durch Elektroschocks... hmm", er tat so, als ob er nachdenken würde, „...er müsste in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Déjà-vu's gehabt haben..."  
  
Oh nein, das kann nicht sein! Er hat ihn auch gefoltert? Aber Squall hat ihm doch gar nichts getan!  
  
„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. 'Warum tust du ihm das an, er hat dir doch gar nichts getan!' Bla bla bla. Es soll eine kleine Strafe für deinen Ausflug hierher sein. Du möchtest wissen, was genau passiert ist? Hör gut zu, Rinoa Heartilly..."  
  
Rinoa hörte ein leises 'Klick' und dann ein ruhiges Rauschen, wahrscheinlich das eines Kassettenrekorders. Dann fing die Aufnahme an und Rinoa überlegte immer noch, ob sie wirklich zuhören wollte oder vielleicht doch einfach auflegen sollte. Aber ihr Verstand gewann nicht die Überhand, sie wünschte sich zu sehr, Squalls Stimme zu hören, wenngleich er vielleicht unschöne Sachen von sich geben würde.  
  
„Na, wie geht es uns heute an diesem WUNDERSCHÖNEN Tag?" Rufus' Stimme.  
  
Eine kurze Pause.  
  
„Oh, wie ich sehe, möchtest du nicht antworten? Auch gut. ... Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich dich heute in eine andere Zelle habe verlegen lassen... nun, ich habe etwas vorbereitet, für dich und ganz speziell für deine kleine Freundin, sie wird das nämlich alles mithören!"  
  
„Du Schwein, lass sie in Ruhe!" Das war Squall.  
  
„Oh, nun werden wir mal nicht aufbrausend! Es hat mir gar nicht gefallen, dass sie dich besuchen wollte, und deswegen braucht ihr Beide eine kleine Strafe! Obwohl... ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wer von euch Beiden mehr leiden wird... Hmm, ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
„Stell das Band ab, Rufus! Es reicht doch, wenn du mich quälst, aber lass Rinoa aus dem Spiel! ... Rinoa? Hörst du mich? Hör dir das nicht an! Geh weg, hör ihm nicht zu, das ist doch nur das, was er will!"  
  
„Mutig, mutig, Squall. Oder soll ich lieber sagen 'edel'? Ja, das trifft es wohl eher. Du willst deine kleine Freundin beschützen, das ist wirklich edel, aber... das interessiert mich nicht! Ich würde sagen, wir fangen jetzt mit unserer kleinen Vorstellung an! ... Diese Situation muss dir jetzt sehr bekannt vorkommen, damals im Bezirksgefängnis von Galbadia. Cifer hat dich gefoltert, damit du sprichst, damit du ihm das Geheimnis über die SEEDs verrätst. Jetzt wird es ähnlich sein, nur, dass du selbst dem Spiel kein Ende setzen kannst! Es gibt keine Antworten, die ich aus dir rausprügeln möchte, du wirst dich nicht retten können, mein lieber Squall!"  
  
Rinoa hörte das Klimpern von Ketten, an denen Squall bestimmt gerade herumriss. Verdammt, sie wollte das nicht hören, was jetzt kam! Sie wollte am liebsten auflegen und weggehen, doch ihr Arm wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Es ging einfach nicht!  
  
Rufus lachte hämisch. „It's showtime!" Ein Hebel wurde umgelegt.  
  
Blszlszszslszsslblszs - Sie konnte den Strom hören, der in diesem Moment durch Squalls Körper floss, der seine Muskeln lähmte, ihn verletzte. Doch er schrie nicht. Sie konnte nur, unter dem Geräusch des zuckenden Stroms, hören, wie Squall sich zusammenriss, einen Schrei unterdrückte, leise Geräusche des Stöhnens herauspresste.  
  
Es hörte wieder auf. „Und, wie hat dir die erste Runde gefallen, Squall?" Die 'erste Runde' war nur sehr kurz, glücklicherweise, aber Rinoa wusste, dass das erst der Anfang war.  
  
„Was willst du wirklich?", fragte Squall, flach atmend.  
  
„Es ist wirklich so, wie ich es gesagt habe! Warum glaubt mir denn niemand?" Haha. „Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass deine kleine Freundin sich nie wieder hierher traut, denn sie weiß, was passieren wird, wenn sie es doch tut! So eine Art... Abschreckung!"  
  
„Du bist doch vollkommen wahnsinnig, Rufus!"  
  
„Ha, meinst du, das wirkt? Dass du mich durch Beleidigungen dazu bringen kannst, aufzuhören? Du bist ja noch törichter, als ich gedacht habe! ... Wie auch immer! Start frei zu Runde zwei!"  
  
Der Hebel wurde wieder umgelegt.  
  
„Aaah!" Squalls Schrei war durchdringend und schmerzverzerrt. Doch er versuchte weiter, die Schreie zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht sonderlich gut. Die zweite Runde war deutlich länger und die Schreie wurden lauter. Sie zwangen auch Rinoa zu Boden, sie lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand und ließ sich langsam an ihr herunterrutschen, sie kauerte auf dem Flur neben dem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem das Telefon stand. Es fiel auf den Boden.  
  
Die Kassette wurde unterbrochen. Nun sprach Rufus wieder zu ihr.  
  
„Was war denn das, Rinoa? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
  
Rinoa schluchzte, sie war kurz davor, wieder in einen dieser verfluchten Heulanfälle auszubrechen.  
  
„Sag mal, weinst du?" Dieses Mitleid in seiner Stimme...  
  
„Halt die Klappe, du Idiot!", schrie sie in den Telefonhörer. Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen, stützte ihn mit einer Hand an der Stirn ab. Sie war verzweifelt, aufgelöst, am Ende. „Du hattest doch deinen Spaß, also hör jetzt auf damit!!!"  
  
„Spaß? Das ist ernst, Rinoa, TODernst, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...!" Er seufzte. „Hach, ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, wer mehr leidet. Squall hat sich tapfer geschlagen, er hat versucht, seine Schmerzen vor dir zu verbergen, damit du nicht soviel leiden musst, aber das hat anscheinend nichts gebracht, so wie sich das anhört! Er wollte dich beschützen, doch er hat dich nur noch mehr leiden lassen... ob das so gut ist?"  
  
„Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung!" Die Tränen kamen wieder aus ihr heraus. Sie musste laut heulen, sie konnte nicht anders, er machte sie psychisch fertig, mit all diesen Worten, das Band von der Folter, alles... „Hör auf damit... hör auf!" Wieder das Wimmern, das Weinen. „Hör auf, bitte!"  
  
„Hach, Rinoa, du machst mich echt schwach! Ich bin kurz davor, nachzugeben, wenn ich dich so höre. Es scheint dir wirklich nicht gut zu gehen! Hmmm, lass mich überlegen... nein! Das würde nicht zu meinem Image als Bösewicht passen! Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du deine Lektion schon gelernt hast! ... Und jetzt sei leise, es geht weiter! Ich hab schon mal ein bisschen vorgespult, dieses ewige Rumgeschreie von deinem Freund war ja langweilig!"  
  
Squall atmete schnell und hastig. Er schien nun schon nah an der Ohnmacht zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wünschte er sich, jetzt gleich, auf der Stelle, zu sterben.  
  
„Na, langsam gewöhnt man sich an den stechenden, beißenden Schmerz, hab ich recht, Squall?"  
  
„Wieso tust du ihr das an? Sie hat es jetzt begriffen, meinst du nicht? Es ist mir egal, was mit mir passiert, aber lass VERDAMMT NOCH MAL Rinoa in Frieden!"  
  
Sie brach in ein großes, nicht endendes Meer aus Tränen aus, ließ sich hängen, vergrub ihre Finger krampfhaft in ihrem Haar, wusste keinen Ausweg aus diesem endlosen Schmerz.  
  
„Squall, merkst du nicht, dass du ihr damit nur noch mehr wehtust? Ich glaube, wenn du endlich deine Klappe halten würdest und es nicht dauernd zum Ausdruck bringen würdest, dass du sie nur beschützen willst und sie liebst, würde sie nicht ganz so sehr leiden! Siehst du das nicht ein? Erkennst du nicht, dass sie sich dadurch nur noch mehr quält, weil sie genau wegen DIESEN Worten, die du sagst, so unsterblich in dich verliebt ist? Das erinnert sie daran. Du musst wirklich noch viel lernen, Squall Leonhart!"  
  
Eine kurze Pause.  
  
„Was, wie? Oh, du willst noch mehr? Ja, diesen Wunsch kann ich dir natürlich nicht abschlagen!" Der Hebel wurde ein drittes Mal umgelegt.  
  
Blszslzsblszblslzszslzszls - Der Strom floss durch sein Blut, seinen Körper, sein Gehirn. Die Schreie waren markerschütternd, er unterdrückte sie nicht mehr, ließ sie raus, gab ihnen freien Lauf. „Aaaah-aah-yaaahh- waahaaah-mpf-aaah-aaaah!"  
  
Das war das Ende. Rinoa ließ den Hörer, den sie krampfhaft festgehalten hatte, langsam und unkontrolliert, in ihren Schoß sinken, ihre Beine zitterten, ihre Schultern zuckten, sie fuhr sich mit ihren Händen über das Gesicht, über die Stirn, durch die Haare, schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, hörte aus dem Telefonhörer immer noch schwach Squalls Schreie, flüsterte leise zu sich selbst: „Nein, nein, nein... kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein!" und immer lauter werdend, bis sie sich fast ihre Lunge aus dem Hals schrie und ihre Stimme hoch und schrill wurde, „NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 21  
  
  
  
Quistis stand im Bad ihres Quartiers, wusch sich gerade die Schminke ab, die sie auflegen wollte, als sie auf einmal einen lauten Schrei durch die Wände zucken hörte und erschrocken innehielt. Sie sah zu ihrer Tür und stürmte hinaus.  
  
Xell schlenderte durch die Gänge der Quartiere, war auf dem Weg zu Rinoas Zimmer um noch einmal mit ihr zu reden, bevor sie wieder nach Deling City zurückging. Er wollte mit ihr darüber sprechen, dass er das, was er zu Squall gesagt hatte, bitter bereute und dass er nicht im Streit mit ihm auseinander gehen wollte, doch plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei, der durch die Gänge hallte, ein lautes 'Nein', dass ihn prompt den Rest seines Weges rennen ließ.  
  
Selphie saß in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, gerade an einem Bericht über das Schulfest-Komitee schreibend, leise zu der langsamen Musik, die aus ihrer Stereoanlage kam, den Kopf bewegend, bis sie etwas aufspringen ließ, dass ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, ein Schrei, der so laut und verzweifelt klang, und als sie merkte, dass es Rinoas Stimme war, rannte sie zur Tür.  
  
Irvine ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Er griff zu seiner Gitarre, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und spielte ein paar Zeilen von einem langsamen Love-Song, den er selbst komponiert hatte, stoppte aber plötzlich, als von nebenan ein Schrei durch die Wand ertönte, ein klagender Hilferuf, der ihn dazu brachte, seine Gitarre unachtsam auf das Bett zu schmeißen und hinauszustürmen.  
  
Cifer stand vor dem offenen Fenster seines Quartiers, tief in Gedanken versunken, halb an Quistis denkend, halb an Rinoa und Squall. Er konnte sich selbst nicht helfen, aber irgendwie bekam er es nicht hin, Mitleid zu empfinden, für das, was zwischen die Beiden gekommen war. Es war noch zu viel von seinem alten Ich in ihm, das sich zu gerne gegen Squall und dessen Glück stellte, zu viel von dem, das ihn gerne leiden sah. Er atmete die frische Luft von draußen ein, die soviel Wärme ausstrahlte und zuckte auf einmal zusammen, als er einen Schrei hörte und kurz darauf die hastig aufgeschlagene Tür von dem Zimmer gegenüber, in dem Quistis wohnte. Dies ließ ihn auch hinausrennen, um zu sehen, was bei Rinoa so einen langen, verzweifelten Schrei verursacht hatte.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Rinoa!!!" Quistis lief bestürzt zu dem kleinen Häufchen Elend, das dort zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag, hockte sich zu ihr hin und rüttelte sie an der Schulter.  
  
Irvine kam hereingestürzt, kurz hinter ihm Cifer, der fast in Irvine hineinstolperte und nur eine Sekunde später auch Xell, der dann wirklich Cifer überrannte. „Pass doch auf, Hasenfuß!"  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Cifer!" Xell rannte zu Rinoa und Quistis und sah dann die Schnur des Telefons, die über ihrem Körper lag. Er hob den Hörer vom Boden auf und hielt ihn zögernd an sein Ohr. „Hallo?" Er sah sich schnell um, um sicherzugehen, ob keiner bemerkt hatte, wie er in den Hörer reingesprochen hatte und erblickte dann Cifers verachtenden Gesichtsausdruck, worauf er den Hörer gleich wieder auf die Gabel legte.  
  
Selphie stürzte in Rinoas Zimmer. „Was ist denn hiiier passiert?" Auch sie ging zu Rinoa, die auf dem Boden lag und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um sie sehen zu können. „Was hat sie denn?", fragte sie Quistis.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie ist bestimmt ohnmächtig, zusammengebrochen oder so!"  
  
Selphie sah zu Irvine hoch, als dieser sich hinter Quistis stellte um über ihre Schulter zu gucken. „Wir bringen sie am besten zu Dr. Kadowaki.", sagte er tonlos.  
  
„Ja.", bestätigte Quistis und stand wieder auf, um Irvine Platz zu machen. Er bückte sich zu Rinoa runter und griff dann behutsam unter ihre Schulterblätter und ihre Oberschenkel, um sie sachte hinauszutragen.  
  
Cifer sah ihm hinterher und stellte sich neben Quistis. Auch sie ging näher an ihn heran und wie durch einen Reflex ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie brauchte jetzt jemanden, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, und bei Cifer fühlte sie sich geborgen, wie schon an dem Tag, wo sie sich um Mitternacht auf dem geheimen Balkon in der Übungshalle getroffen und sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. An diesem Tag lag sie in seinen Armen und fühlte sich wohl bei diesem starken Mann, von dem sie niemals gedacht hätte, dass er solche Gefühle haben könnte.  
  
Vielleicht war es Glück oder Schicksal, dass Selphie und Xell nicht sahen, wie nah die Beiden beieinander standen und ihre Hände hielten, als sie hinter Irvine und Rinoa hergingen.  
  
„Was ist jetzt mit ihr, Dr. Kadowaki?"  
  
„Naja, also... sie wird jetzt erst einmal eine Weile lang im Bett liegen bleiben müssen. Diese Sache hat sie sehr geschockt und sie konnte damit nicht umgehen und deshalb ist sie nach diesem Telefonat zusammengebrochen. Das war einfach zu viel für sie, das ist... relativ normal."  
  
„Und wann wird sie wieder aufstehen können?"  
  
„Das hängt ganz von ihr ab! Wenn sie schnell drüber hinwegkommt, dann vielleicht schon morgen, aber so wie ich die Situation einschätze, wird sie sich weigern, für ihre Genesung zu kämpfen und dann kann es sich um Wochen handeln..."  
  
Xell stemmte frustriert die Hände in die Seiten. „Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!!"  
  
„Oh doch! Rinoa ist psychisch sehr labil gewesen, sie war zudem auch noch sehr empfänglich für Rufus' Gedankenspielchen, und so ist das alles auf einmal über sie hereingebrochen, der Besuch von ihrem Vater nicht auszuschließen!", antwortete Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
„Ach ja, Oberst Carway!", sagte Xell verachtend, als ob er ihn vergessen hätte. „Wenigstens muss sie dann nicht so schnell zu ihm! Wie ist das eigentlich, sehen sie irgendwelche Probleme, wenn Rinoa zurück zu ihrem Vater geht? Da regt sie sich doch auch nur auf, das ist doch nicht gut für sie, oder?"  
  
„Ja, das ist eine schwierige Sache", begann sie, „aber ich kann mich ihrem Vater nicht in den Weg stellen! Wenn er sie mitnehmen will, dann kann er es tun. Er muss schon warten, bis sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen kann, aber länger auch nicht! Ich werde mit ihm noch ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führen müssen, obwohl ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann, aber er muss auch dafür sorgen, dass es Rinoa gut geht und sie sich nicht überanstrengt!"  
  
„Ha, da werden sie auf Granit beißen!", rief Xell. „Ich glaub kaum, dass er sich groß anstrengen wird, seine Tochter zu entlasten!"  
  
„Sie mögen recht haben, Xell, aber dagegen können wir nichts tun. Ich werde mal sehen, was sich einrichten lässt, vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu überreden, dass sie oft Besuch empfangen kann!"  
  
„Hm, naja, dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück bei dieser Mission!"  
  
Sie lachte ihn warm an. „Danke, Xell, dass sie sich so um ihr Wohl kümmern!"  
  
Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ja, schon in Ordnung! Einer muss es ja tun!"  
  
„Ah, jetzt wo sie es sagen: was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit Quistis los? Sie wirkt so abweisend ihnen gegenüber!?"  
  
„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was der Grund dafür ist. Sie kommt mir so... ach, ich weiß nicht! Ich muss dann mal auch wieder, Frau Kadowaki! Auf Wiedersehen!" Er salutierte und verschwand dann aus der Tür.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Xell!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 22  
  
  
  
Rinoa wurde mit großen Bedenken von Dr. Kadowaki aus dem Lazarett im Balamb- Garden zu ihrem Vater nach Deling City entlassen. Sie war zwar wach doch in geringem Maße ansprechbar. Sie hatte so einen entfernten Blick in ihren Augen, eine unbeschreibliche Leere. Selten antwortete sie ihren Freunden, und selbst Selphie konnte sie mit ihrer fröhlichen Art nicht aufheitern. Manchmal sah sie sie noch nicht einmal an. Sie saß einfach nur in dem Bett, die Decke eng um sich geschlungen, langsam mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn und nach hinten wiegend.  
  
Es sah nicht gut aus.  
  
Rinoa hatte um sich herum eine dicke Stahlwand gebaut, durch die sie nichts hindurchließ. Sie sprach nur noch mit Xell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis oder Ellione, wenn sie zu Besuch kam, wenn es eine wichtige Frage war, auf Fragen wie „Wie geht es dir heute?" reagierte sie überhaupt nicht.  
  
Doch Oberst Carway wollte sie trotzdem mitnehmen. Er begründete es damit, dass er zu Hause sich besser um seine Tochter kümmern könnte. Zu Hause, so sagte er, erinnert sie nicht so viel an ihn, zu Hause kommt sie auf andere Gedanken, zu Hause wird es ihr wieder besser gehen.  
  
Doch auch Oberst Carway hatte eine Aufgabe, die er nicht vernachlässigen konnte und noch weniger wollte. So kam es dazu, dass er größtenteils überhaupt keine Zeit für seine Tochter hatte. Manchmal aßen sie noch nicht einmal zusammen. Sie lebten einfach nur nebeneinander her und Rinoa, in ihrer Apathie, bemerkte es fast gar nicht.  
  
Wenn ein- oder zweimal im Monat ihre Freunde aus dem Garden vorbeikommen durften, versuchten diese, sie aufzuheitern, ihr eine Freude zu bereiten, doch sie kamen nicht an sie ran. Sie fragten sich wirklich nur noch, ob es mit der Zeit besser wurde oder ob sie etwas Anderes brauchte.  
  
...Die Tage vergingen...  
  
Selphie und Irvine standen im Schulhof des Balamb-Garden unter einem der Bäume. Selphie lehnte an ihm und Irvine stand vor ihr. Sie unterhielten sich über Rinoas Zustand und über ihre Zukunft.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was wir noch für sie tun kööönnten!", sagte Selphie kopfschüttelnd. „Wir haben schon aaalles probiert, aber es ist sinnlos!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was wir machen könnten!", schwichtete Irvine ihr bei.  
  
„Hach, ich weiß nicht, ob die Beiden das überstehen werden!"  
  
„Doch, das werden sie sicherlich! Squall und Rinoa sind stark, sie schaffen das!", sagte Irvine optimistisch.  
  
„Squall ist schon stark, aber Rinoa...? Da bin ich mir niiiicht so sicher, sie wirkt so zerbrechlich... Ich frage mich nur, ob ich es an ihrer Stelle so weit gebracht hätte!"  
  
„Doch, Selphie", sagte Irvine einfühlsam und nahm ihre Hand. Er stellte sich nah vor sie und beachtete ihr erstauntes und leicht panisches Gesicht gar nicht, als er weitersprach, „du würdest das auch schaffen! Du bist ein starkes, bewundernswertes Mädchen! Dich muss man einfach gern haben!"  
  
„Ach ich weiß nicht, Irvine! Es ist alles so kompliziert! Die ganze Sache mit Squalls Entführung, ich bin mir nicht mal mehr sicher, ob wir ihn da überhaupt wieder rausholen können, und das ist eigentlich das Einzige, was für Rinoa gut wäre, aber das ist fast unmöglich, und..."  
  
„Selphie?", fragte Irvine, auf seinen Lippen eins dieser himmlischen Lächeln, womit er so verführerisch aussah, doch Selphie unterbrach nur kurz ihren Redeschwall, um dann gleich weiterzuerzählen.  
  
„Ja? Jedenfalls, ich würde so gerne etwas für Rinoa tun! Wenn ich sehe, wie sehr sie unter der Trennung von Squall leidet, dann bricht es mir auch fast das Herz! Die Beiden hatten sich ja schon, aber nur für so eine kurze Zeit, und jetzt sind sie schon wieder auseinander, wegen diesem blöden Rufus, und..."  
  
„Selphie?"  
  
„Wart' kurz, ich will damit ja nur sagen, dass ich in letzter Zeit ganz viel nachdenke und mir überlege, ob wir nicht ein Fest für sie veranstalten könnten, so wie damals, als wir das Freiluftkonzert für Squall gemacht haben, wir könnten ja wieder ein Lied spielen..."  
  
„Selphie?"  
  
„...obwohl, das erinnert sie bestimmt viel zu doll an Squall, das wär nicht gut, dann müsste sie nur wieder weinen, weil..."  
  
„Selphie, halt doch einfach die Klappe!", sagte Irvine nicht böse, sondern leise. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, nahm ihr Kinn zwischen zwei Finger und hob ihre Lippen sanft auf seine.  
  
Selphie riss erstaunt die Augen auf, streckte die Hände weit weg, gab sich dann aber doch den gefühlvollen Küssen des jungen Scharfschützen hin, umarmte ihn dann und küsste ihn stürmisch zurück. Sie hatte so lange darauf gewartet, sie war selber immer zu schüchtern gewesen, Irvine zu sagen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, und sie dachte immer, dass er nichts von ihr wissen wollte, doch jetzt wusste sie, dass es anders war.  
  
Ihre Lippen trennten sich wieder und Selphie sah tief in Irvines Augen. Sie hoffte, dort eine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen zu finden.  
  
Irvine ließ ihr Gesicht los und drehte sich von ihr weg. „Entschuldigung."  
  
Selphie war zwar immer noch sehr überrascht, konnte aber trotzdem einen Satz herausbringen. „Warum? Wofür entschuldigst du dich?"  
  
Er kehrte ihr immer noch den Rücken zu. „Ich... ich... ich hab dich überrumpelt, tut mir leid."  
  
„Das stimmt doch gaaar nicht!", sagte Selphie -leise!- und drehte ihn an seinem Arm wieder zu sich um. „Wie kannst du das überrumpeln nennen, wenn ich schon darauf warte seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe?"  
  
Irvine war erstaunt aber er fühlte sich trotzdem mulmig. „I-Ich weiß nicht, ich hab gedacht, du... du würdest dich nicht für mich interessieren..." Es kam ihm komisch vor, aber er war eindeutig schüchtern!  
  
„Reeeed' doch nicht so einen Quatsch! Welches Mädchen tut das nicht? ... Obwohl ich auch immer gedacht habe, du willst nichts von mir..."  
  
Irvine lächelte leicht. „Ja, ich wusste ja auch überhaupt nicht, wie ich dich das wissen lassen sollte!"  
  
Sie lächelte warm zurück. „Hihi, ich auch nicht! Aber ich bin trotzdem totaaaaaal glücklich, dass du mich doch noch... überrumpelt hast!"  
  
„Hey hey hey...", sagte Irvine, der alte Irvine, der immer dieses verführerische Lachen auf den Lippen und dieses Strahlen in den Augen hatte, „das können wir gerne wiederholen!" Er legte seine Hände auf Selphies Hüften und zog sie hastig an sich heran. Sie hob ihre Arme zu seinem Hals und umschlang ihn verlangend. Sie stellte sich neugierig auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn lachend.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 23  
  
  
  
Glaubst du, dass der Wind weht, weil  
  
Irgendjemand sagt, Wind wehe jetzt?  
  
Glaubst du, dass die Sterne, die am Himmel stehen, leuchten  
  
Weil irgendwer sie anknipst?  
  
Glaubst du, dass die Elemente tun was sie sollen  
  
Und nicht was sie wollen?  
  
Wenn du das glaubst  
  
Dann wirst du nie sehen und verstehen  
  
Was ich mein' wenn ich sag'  
  
Ich will freisein  
  
Frei wie der Wind, wenn er weht  
  
Ich will freisein  
  
Frei wie ein Stern, der am Himmel steht  
  
Ich will freisein, nur freisein  
  
Freisein - Xavier Naidoo  
  
Er saß auf dem kalten Betonboden, die Beine aufgestellt, die Hände auf den Knien abgelegt, den Kopf hoffnungslos gesenkt. Die Ketten beschwerten seine trägen Muskeln. Er sah auf, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, sah auf zu dem Fenster, diesem kleinen, eckigen Loch, tief und dunkel, jetzt erhellt durch den Mond, durch den Vollmond, der fahles Licht auf den Boden vor ihm warf. Ein kleiner, eckiger Lichtkegel mit Schatten der Stäbe in dem Fenster, der den Boden erhellte.  
  
Ein Lichtblick.  
  
Doch leider nicht für ihn und nicht in der Weise, in der er gerne einen Lichtblick hätte.  
  
Raus hier.  
  
Raus hier aus diesem ... Kerker. Gefängnis wäre zu nobel, es war ein Kerker wie in frühen Zeiten. Ein dunkles, verlassenes Loch, das nur selten jemand von Außerhalb betrat.  
  
Diese Leere, die seine Zelle füllte, die sie zum Überkochen brachte. Nur schwarz, alles war schwarz und trostlos.  
  
Der Schmerz nagte an ihm.  
  
Er hatte nun schon sehr viel Mako in seinem Blut und es fing an, zu wirken. Und er fragte sich immer wieder: Wann wird es aufhören? Wann werde ich mich selbst nicht mehr erkennen und wann werde ich nicht mehr denken können? Ihm graute vor der Vorstellung, eines Tages die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben zu vergessen. Die Person, die alles für ihn war, ohne die sein Leben nichts wäre... so wie jetzt. Sie hat sein Leben verändert, aus ihm einen neuen Menschen gemacht und ihm gezeigt, wie viele schöne Dinge es im Leben gibt, die er nicht kannte, bevor er sie getroffen hatte. Und er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Glaubte er. Und jetzt soll das alles umsonst sein? Wenn ich voll von Mako bin, wo bleibt dann Platz für sie in meinem Herzen? Wird sie verschwinden? Ich habe ... Angst ... schreckliche ... Angst ... wenn ich sie wiedertreffe und ich es nicht einmal bemerke, weil ich vollgepumpt bin mit Mako... wenn sie zurückkommt, um mich hier rauszuholen, werde ich dann ... gegen sie kämpfen? Ich will nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, ich will wissen, was passiert.  
  
Aber er wusste nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte. Er spürte zwar, dass durch das Mako seine Kräfte größer wurden, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr kontrollieren.  
  
Zwar wurde ihm immer gesagt, er sei pessimistisch, doch er sah einfach keinen Ausweg. Wie sollte er von dieser Insel wegkommen? Ans Schwimmen war gar nicht zu denken.  
  
Ja, die Anderen... er war allein...  
  
Wieder einmal...  
  
Doch hauptsächlich... sie...  
  
Rinoa.  
  
Er wollte sie nicht vergessen und noch weniger vergessen werden.  
  
1 aWenn meine Seele nicht mehr spricht  
  
Dann hab ich diesen Kampf verloren  
  
Geh' davon aus – Söhne Mannheims  
  
  
  
Kapitel 24  
  
  
  
Selphie, Irvine und Xell gingen im Garden spazieren. Wie so oft unterhielten sie sich ausgiebig über den schlimmen Zustand, in dem Rinoa sich zur Zeit befand. Sie waren machtlos gegen das, was da in ihr vorging, und sie hatten das Bedürfnis, darüber zu sprechen, auch wenn es ihr nicht direkt helfen würde. So viel Zeit war jetzt vergangen, seitdem Squall weg war, und er fehlte ihnen allen schrecklich, doch keiner mochte in Rinoas Haut stecken.  
  
Selphies Geburtstag am 16. Juli wurde still gefeiert, sie sind nach Deling gegangen und haben sich dort in Rinoas Zimmer gesetzt, die den ganzen Abend über geschwiegen hatte. Sie hatte Selphie nur kurz umarmt und ihr monoton alles Gute gewünscht, doch das war auch das einzige, was sie gesagt hatte. Die Anderen passten sich ihrer Schweigsamkeit an. Der August kam...  
  
Die drei Freunde bogen in den Gang zum Schulhof ab, Irvine ergriff zögernd Selphies Hand, und sie drückte seine kurz als freudige Bestätigung. Xell schlenderte ein wenig abseits, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, den Gang entlang.  
  
Sie betraten die große Halle und gingen über die Treppen auf den Baum zu, unter dem sich Selphie und Irvine zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Sie stiegen auch noch die nächsten Treppen hinab und Xell entdeckte wie durch Zufall zwei Personen in der anderen Ecke der Halle. Eigentlich wollte er nur einmal in diese Richtung gucken, bevor er mit Irvine und Selphie hinaus ins Freie gehen würde, doch er erstarrte plötzlich und packte starr Irvines Arm. Dieser hielt inne und folgte Xells Blick. Seine Miene versteinerte sich urplötzlich. Selphie bemerkte, dass die Jungs stehengeblieben waren und hielt auch an, um zu sehen, was dort so interessant war, und man will es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber Selphie war für einen Moment sprachlos, sie gab keinen Ton von sich, als sie gebannt auf die Bänke und die zwei Personen starrte, die sie noch nicht bemerkt hatten.  
  
Irvine, Selphie und Xell brauchten lange, um aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen, die sich über sie gelegt hatte, als sie Cifer und Quistis sich küssen sahen.  
  
Xell brach als erster die Stille. „Qui-.......... Quistis!" Es war mehr geflüstert, aber sie hörte es trotzdem, warf ihren Kopf herum und riss die Augen weit auf. Einen Moment später löste sie sich aus Cifers Umarmung und rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht, obwohl es überhaupt nichts zurechtzurücken gab.  
  
„W-was... was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Quistis unbeholfen.  
  
Irvine schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, als ob er die lähmende Starre abschütteln müsste und rief zu ihr herüber: „Du weißt, dass wir dich das genauso gut fragen könnten!"  
  
Selphie, die immer noch am entferntesten von Quistis stand und immer noch Irvines Hand hielt, ging jetzt einige Schritte auf sie zu und zog Irvine mehr oder weniger unwissend mit sich. Auch Xell näherte sich ihr.  
  
Cifer hatte noch kein Wort gesagt.  
  
„Ich, ähm...", stammelte Quistis.  
  
„Was wollt ihr hören?", schnitt Cifer schnippisch dazwischen.  
  
Selphie, Xell und Irvine waren immer noch recht verdutzt. „Naja, eine Erklärung natürlich!", sagte Xell. „Was...", er wollte es nicht aussprechen, „was soll das bedeuten?"  
  
Quistis war froh, dass Cifer das Gespräch in die Hand nahm, denn irgendwie fühlte sie sich natürlich schuldig, jetzt, wo sie sie auf frischer Tat ertappt hatten. Eigentlich sollte sie sich nicht schuldig fühlen müssen, aber... Es kam ihr in dem Moment komisch vor, aber es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie jetzt in Cifers Schatten stehen würde. „Na was wohl? Wollt ihr Einspruch erheben?" Auch Cifer wollte es anscheinend nicht beim Namen nennen. „Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an! Ich beschwere mich auch nicht, jetzt wo ihr beide...", er zeigte auf Irvines und Selphies Hände, ineinander verschlungen, „es euch endlich eingestanden habt!"  
  
„A-aber Cifer! Das... das ist doch was ganz Anderes!", stammelte Selphie.  
  
„Nein, verdammt noch mal!" Cifer wurde lauter. „Das ist NICHTS Anderes! Was ist denn daran bitteschön anders???" Cifer prüfte wütend ihre Gesichter. Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich weiß, was ihr denkt! ... Ich bin einer von den Bösen und deswegen soll ich das nicht dürfen, nicht wahr? Aber da irrt ihr kleinen Kinder euch gewaltig! Ihr habt kein Recht dazu, uns das zu verbieten!!!"  
  
Quistis stand hinter Cifer, drauf und dran, etwas zu sagen, doch sie schluckte es immer wieder herunter, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.  
  
„Aber das hat doch gar keiner gesagt, Cifer!", sagte Selphie leise.  
  
„Ach, natürlich!", stieß Cifer ironisch aus. „Wie KONNTE ich das nur von euch denken? Ihr gebt uns natürlich euren Segen! Ich weiß doch, was ihr sagen wollt! Ihr wollt sagen, dass sie das lassen soll", er zeigte hinter sich auf Quistis, „dass sie einen gewaltigen Fehler macht und dass ich nicht gut genug für sie bin und all so'n Scheiß! Ihr wollt sie fragen, wie sie nur dazu kommt, sich mit so einem Looser wie mir abzugeben!" Er atmete schnell aber flach. „Ist es das, was ihr sagen wollt, huh, ist es das??"  
  
„Cifer, du verkennst die Lage, wir verstehen nur nicht... Quistis, sag doch auch mal was!", forderte Xell auf.  
  
Sie trat heraus aus Cifers Schatten, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und gebot ihren teils ehemaligen Schülern einen gebietenden Eindruck. „Cifer hat recht." Eiskalte Berechnung lag in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Xell trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „A-aber ... Quistis...!"  
  
„Hört auf mit dem Kram! Ich bin nicht mehr die liebe artige Quistis von früher. Es... es ist euer Fehler. Ihr habt mich ausgestoßen! Ihr habt euch nicht darum gekümmert, wie es mir ging! Kein einziges Mal!"  
  
„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!", warf Selphie ein.  
  
„Doch, es stimmt wohl! Ihr... ihr wolltet mich nicht mehr dabeihaben, ihr hattet alle eure besten Freunde. Ihr Beide...", sie nickte verachtend zu Selphie und Irvine, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens! Du", sie wand sich an Xell, „für dich war ich auch nur gut genug, wenn ich mir deine Sorgen anhören sollte, nach meinem Befinden hast du mich NIE gefragt, kein EINZIGES Mal! Und Rinoa...", sie schnaubte.  
  
Cifer drehte sich leicht zu ihr. „Sag es, Quistis."  
  
Zuerst schien sie nicht zu reagieren, als ob sie es verweigern wollte.  
  
„Sag es, Quistis. Sag es jetzt."  
  
Sie atmete tief ein, als ob sie viel Überwindung aufbringen müsste, um es herauszubringen.  
  
„Sag es!"  
  
„Und Rinoa, diese Heuchlerin!", brachte Quistis heraus.  
  
„W-was...???", fragte Xell ungläubig, doch Quistis redete weiter.  
  
„Sie ist wie am Boden zerstört und kurz vor dem Krepieren, aber meint sie, Squall ginge es besser? Er muss noch viel mehr leiden, aber das checkt sie anscheinend nicht! Hat immer gepredigt, dass sie ihn über alles liebt und all so was, aber was macht sie? Zu Hause bei ihrem Papi hocken und heulen! Damit hilft sie ihm auch nicht! Sie kratzt es doch gar nicht, dass er weg ist." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber soll ich euch was verraten? ... Das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!"  
  
Quistis starrte Selphie, Irvine und Xell mit eiskaltem Blick an.  
  
Cifer ergriff wieder das Wort. „Komm, Quistis, wir gehen." Er drehte sich zum Gehen um, Quistis ließ noch einige Momente ihren Blick auf ihren ehemaligen Freunden haften und ging dann hinter Cifer her, aus dem Schulhof hinaus.  
  
Wieder machte die Verwunderung sie handlungsunfähig. Sie sahen Quistis und Cifer hinterher, die schweigend von dem Schulhof gingen. „Aber Quistis!!!", rief Xell ihr hinterher. „Wo... wo willst du jetzt hin? Quistis? Quistis!!" Sie tat so, als ob sie ihn nicht hören würde.  
  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt maaachen?", fragte Selphie verzweifelt. „Ich... ich verstehe das überhaupt nicht, was ist denn IN sie gefahren? Sie, sie war doch soooonst... nicht so!"  
  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht.", sagte Irvine eintönig.  
  
Eine Stille herrschte auf dem Schulhof, Quistis und Cifer waren schon längst verschwunden, als Irvine einen Entschluss fasste. „Kommt, wir müssen ihr hinterher!"  
  
Sie liefen die Treppen hoch, gingen durch die Gänge und kamen schließlich in der Haupthalle an, wo sie die Hauptgänge absuchten.  
  
„Wo sind die denn hin?", fragte Xell laut.  
  
„Ich-ich weiß nicht!", sagte Irvine.  
  
„Sie sind verschwuuuuunden!", gab Selphie dazu.  
  
„Aber so schnell können die doch gar nicht...", wunderte sich Irvine.  
  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Selphie, verzweifelt an Irvines Ärmel ziehend.  
  
„Hallo, ihr Drei!"  
  
Ihre Köpfe flogen in die andere Richtung herum. „Was ist denn da so Interessantes?" Es war Ellione, die lachend und sich wundernd auf Irvine, Selphie und Xell zukam.  
  
Letzterer war anscheinend ziemlich aufgebracht. Er ignorierte Ellione und wandte sich wütend an Irvine. „Was zur Hölle hat sich Quistis dabei gedacht???"  
  
Ellione warf neugierig dazwischen: „Was denn? Was ist mit Quistis? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Irvine drehte sich zu ihr, stemmte mit einem Seufzer die Hände in die Hüften und sagte: „Das wissen wir auch nicht!"  
  
„WAS??? ... Cifer und Quistis, ZUSAMMEN? Abgehauen? Ihr wollt mich verarschen, oder?", prustete Ellione nach Irvines Zusammenfassung heraus.  
  
„Nein, das ist die Wahrheit, wir lügen nicht! Wir verstehen es ja selber nicht!", setzte Xell hinzu.  
  
Ellione schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. „Das kann doch nicht... das kann doch nicht WAHR SEIN!" Sie atmete tief durch, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Ich... ich versteh das einfach nicht! Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?"  
  
„Quistis sagt, sie hat sich ausgestoßen gefühlt und all so was! Und angeblich ist sie auf Rinoa sauer, und auch auf ... Squall! Von wegen 'sie ist eine Heuchlerin'! Aber das stimmt alles überhaupt nicht!", erklärte Xell. „Ich weiß nicht, was dieses Arschloch mit ihr angestellt hat, aber wenn ich es rauskriege, dann werde ich Cifer gehörig in den Hintern treten!" Er ballte wütend seine Fäuste und schlug auf den Boden.  
  
„Xell hat recht!", sagte Selphie. „Cifer hat sie bestiiiimmt irgendwie beeinflusst! Von alleine würde sie so etwas nie sagen, aber trotzdem... irgendwie muss das ja angefangen haben!"  
  
Ellione riss ihre Augen weit auf, scheinbar in Erkenntnis. „Oh mein Gott!"  
  
„Was ist denn, Ellione?", fragte Selphie.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!", wiederholte sie. „Ich weiß, wann das angefangen hat!"  
  
„Na komm, jetzt lass dir nicht jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase ziehen!", forderte Xell auf.  
  
„Das war, als ihr auf Rufus' Insel wart, da ist Quistis hier geblieben! Es muss in dieser einen Nacht gewesen sein... Ich hab sie am Morgen danach in der Mensa frühstücken gesehen, GEMEINSAM!"  
  
„Was??", fragte Irvine aufgeregt. „Damals schon? Das... das ist doch schon eine ganze Weile her!!!"  
  
„Oh nein!", rief Selphie aus. „Und keiner hat was gemerkt! Sie hat es so gut versteckt!"  
  
„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!", sagte Ellione. „Was hat sie jetzt vor?"  
  
„Wenn wir das wüssten!", sagte Irvine mit einer ausladenden Geste. „Wir müssen rausfinden, wo sie hin will und all so was."  
  
„Woooollen wir es nicht erst einmal Direktor Cid erzäääählen?", fragte Selphie.  
  
„Ähm... naja, ja. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er uns helfen könnte, aber das sollten wir tun.", bestätigte Irvine.  
  
„Ja, dann lasst uns gehen.", schloss Xell ab und die Vier gingen stillschweigend und immer noch grübelnd zum Aufzug, um Direktor Cid von diesem Vorfall zu berichten.  
  
„WAS??? ... Cifer und Quistis?", platzte es aus Cid heraus, der sich fast an seinem Tee verschluckt hatte, als er dies hörte. „Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen, Xell, oder?"  
  
„Nein, das ist unser voller Ernst, Direktor! Wir konnten es selbst nicht glauben, aber es stimmt: Quistis ist mit Cifer zusammen ... und abgehauen!", bekräftete dieser.  
  
„Es stimmt, Direktor Cid.", bestätigte Ellione. „Ich wollte es zuerst auch nicht glauben, aber es ist wohl so, wie Xell es sagt. Und übrigens habe ich die Beiden auch schon einmal zusammen gesehen..."  
  
„Das darf doch nicht... wahr sein!" Cid schlug verzweifelt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Was in aller Welt hat sie denn DAZU getrieben? Quistis... sie war eine meiner BESTEN Ausbilderrinnen! Und dann lässt sie sich mit Cifer, diesem..."  
  
„Nichtsnutz?", fragte Xell.  
  
„...danke, Xell.", sagte Cid trocken. „...mit diesem missratenen Schüler ein! Was hat sie denn genau gesagt?", fragte er verzweifelt.  
  
„Sie meinte, es wäre alles unsere Schuld, wir hätten sie nicht akzeptiert und so!", erklärte Irvine. „Außerdem meinte sie, Rinoa wäre eine Heuchlerin, weil sie nichts unternimmt, um... Squall zu retten."  
  
„Was? Wie kommt sie dazu, so etwas zu sagen?", fragte Cid erneut. „Das... das PASST doch überhaupt nicht zu Quistis!"  
  
„Yo, das haben wir uns auch schon gedacht.", meinte Xell. „Cifer hat sie bestimmt irgendwie dazu gezwungen, das zu sagen, oder ihr diese Meinung eingetrichtert.", spekulierte Xell.  
  
„Ja, das ist doch guuuut möglich!", bestätigte Selphie. „Cifer hat doch immer noch gesagt 'Sag es jetzt!' und soooo."  
  
„Ja, du hast recht.", warf Irvine ein.  
  
„Aber was haben die Beiden denn jetzt vor?", fragte Cid.  
  
„Wenn wir das wüssten, Herr Direktor!", sagte Irvine hoffnungslos.  
  
„Eins weiß ich!", sagte Xell, wütend die Fäuste ballend. „Wenn ich Cifer finde, dann... dann... dann MACH ich ihn platt!"  
  
„Jedenfalls ist es gut, dass sie mir davon berichtet haben.", lenkte Cid ab. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich, ob und wie ich ihnen helfen kann, aber wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich für sie tun kann, dann zögern sie nicht, es mir zu sagen!"  
  
„Danke, Direktor.", sagte Irvine freundlich.  
  
„Was haben sie jetzt vor?", fragte Cid.  
  
„Ich finde, wir sollten uns die Ragnarok schnappen und nach den Beiden suchen. Galbadia, Timber, Esthar, Centra und so weiter.", beschloss Irvine.  
  
„Oh, sie wissen aber, dass sie sich da ganz schön was vorgenommen haben, oder Irvine?", fragte Cid besorgt.  
  
„Mag sein", sagte dieser mutig, „aber wir müssen Quistis und Cifer finden und sie zur Rede stellen!"  
  
„Gut, ich mag es, wenn sie einen festen Willen haben." Er wendete sich zu Ellione. „Ich würde sagen, sie bleiben hier. Dort draußen ist es zu gefährlich für sie."  
  
„Ja, das ist auch überhaupt nichts für mich.", bestätigte diese.  
  
Cid sah wieder Irvine, Xell und Selphie an. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück, SEEDs.", sagte er.  
  
Irvine, Xell und Selphie salutierten im SEED-Stil und traten ab.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 25  
  
  
  
Quistis ging auf und ab. Hastig immer von der einen Seite zur anderen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt, nachdenkend.  
  
Cifer stand ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihr, die Arme auch verschränkt, sie missmutig betrachtend. „Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen und lauf hier nicht rum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn!"  
  
„Aber ich kann das nicht so einfach abschütteln, Cifer!", gab diese erbost und aufgebracht zurück. „Ich habe gerade meine besten FREUNDE angeschnauzt abgeschoben!" Sie blieb stehen und sah Cifer an.  
  
„Nein, Quistis!", sagte dieser. Er ging auf sie zu und packte sie an den Schultern. „Es sind nicht deine Freunde! Sie haben dich hintergangen und ausgestoßen! Sowas machen keine Freunde." Er drückte fester zu. „Du musst sie vergessen, Quistis!"  
  
Für eine Weile antwortete Quistis nicht, doch dann bemerkte sie den leichten Schmerz in ihren Oberarmen. „Du tust mir weh!"  
  
Cifer lockerte seinen Griff vorerst nicht und sah ihr nur fest in die Augen, dann ließ er sie los, sagte kurz „Entschuldigung", und drehte sich dann um.  
  
Quistis rieb sich ihre Oberarme und versuchte dann, Cifer zu beschwichtigen. „Es ist ja nur, dass mir das alles so... so komisch vorkommt! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Richtige tue..." Eigentlich wollte Quistis noch weiter sprechen, doch Cifer fiel ihr wütend ins Wort. „Ach so ist das! Es ist also falsch, dass du hier bei mir bist oder wie siehst du das???"  
  
Quistis schrak kurz auf, sie fühlte sich eingeschüchtert, mochte ihm aber trotzdem keinen Widerstand leisten. „Nein, es ist nicht so..." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnte, um es ihm recht zu machen und realisierte noch weniger, dass diese Gedanken sie eigentlich darauf hätten bringen müssen, dass sie in der Tat das Falsche tat. Wahrscheinlich sagte sie deswegen etwas, was völlig falsch war, es hörte sich so an, als ob ihr kein besserer Grund einfällen würde. „Ich kann nur noch nicht richtig glauben, dass sie mich so enttäuscht und hintergangen haben."  
  
Cifer sah sie wieder an, immer noch missmutig. Quistis hatte in diesem Moment ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Sie wusste ja nur zu gut, zu was Cifer in der Lage war, wenn er wütend war. „Du musst dich entscheiden, Quistis." Cifer tat so, als ob sie eine Wahl hätte. „Wenn du diese Verräter nicht loslassen kannst, brauchst du nicht bei mir zu sein, dann kannst du SOFORT wieder zurückgehen!" Sein Arm schnellte hoch, den Zeigefinger in das Dunkel des Waldes zeigend, dort wo nur ein paar Hunderte von Metern der Garden auf der Balamb-Insel ruhte. „Entscheide dich, Quistis. Willst du wieder zu dem Hasenfuß, der nervigen Trabia-Tussi und dem Macho-Cowboy oder gehst du mit mir?"  
  
Quistis war normalerweise nicht die Person, die sich leicht einschüchtern ließ, doch irgendwie schaffte Cifer, sie klein zu reden. Ja, sie fühlte sich unsäglich klein. Und sie würde am liebsten so klein werden, dass sie unsichtbar wäre. Sie sammelte immer wieder ihre Gedanken, ließ die Worte in ihr hochkommen, öffnete den Mund, verschluckte sie dann aber immer wieder, weil sie sich nicht traute und sie Angst hatte, Cifer zu enttäuschen.  
  
Die Wartezeit war für ihn wahrscheinlich zu lang. Er ging mit schnellem Schritt auf sie zu und lehnte sich bedrohlich über sie, was sie nach hinten schnellen ließ, ihren Kopf fast zwischen den Händen versteckend. „Was ist jetzt, huh??? Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter, du weißt, dass ich das nicht abkann!!!", schrie er.  
  
„Nein, das tue ich nicht!" ...,Sir würde nur noch fehlen. „Ich... ich komme mit dir, Cifer! Die... die Anderen interessieren mich nicht mehr." Ihr Selbstvertrauen baute sich langsam wieder auf. „Die sind mir völlig egal, das sind nicht mehr meine Freunde! I-ich habe dich, und mehr brauche ich nicht!"  
  
Cifers böse Miene entspannte sich wieder, er stand wieder locker vor ihr. „Gut.", sagte er kurz und kalt. „So hört sich das schon besser an."  
  
Quistis bemerkte wieder diesen kalten Blick in seinen Augen und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht mochte. Sie mochte es viel lieber, als seine Augen so warm waren und strahlten, wie in dieser einen Nacht auf dem Balkon im Garden. „Cifer, ich will dich nicht enttäuschen! Ich möchte dich zufrieden und glücklich machen, aber ich möchte auch, dass du die gleichen Gefühle für mich hast. Behandle mich nicht wie deine Angestellte, Cifer, bitte tu' das nicht! Wo... wo ist dieser Glanz in deinen Augen? Wo ist diese Wärme, die ich so vermisse, die ich so selten in deinen Augen sehe?" Sie näherte sich ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Wo?"  
  
„Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrieen habe, Quistis! Ich war nur so sauer, aber nicht auf dich! Ich habe nur... Angst gekriegt, weil ich gedacht habe, dass du doch lieber wieder zurück zu denen willst! Dass du nicht bei mir bleiben willst! Das hat mich wütend und energisch gemacht, und es tut mir leid, dass ich das an dir auslassen musste.", antwortete er gespielt. Doch Quistis verstand sein Spiel nicht.  
  
„Ich würde alles dafür tun, damit du glücklich bist. Ich werde dir überall hin folgen, weil... weil ich dich liebe!", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Und das meine ich ernst!", setzte sie noch einmal hinzu.  
  
„Ich auch.", sagte Cifer kurz und küsste sie.  
  
Doch Cifer meinte es ganz und gar nicht ernst mit ihr. In ihr sah er eine willige, gefügige Verbündete, mit der er weiter üble Pläne aushecken könnte. Er hatte sie schon fast ganz unterworfen, und er wurde sich immer sicherer, dass sie ihm bald nie wieder widersprechen würde. Er würde sie voll unter seine Kontrolle haben und vielleicht könnte er sogar den Plan verwirklichen, von dem er schon seit mehreren Monaten träumte. Cifer hatte, wie jedes andere Geschöpf auf dem Planeten, von diesem einen Jemand gehört, der es geschafft hatte, seinen Erzrivalen gefangen zu nehmen. Sicher, Cifer hatte es auch einmal geschafft, aber damals hatte er ihn über andere Dinge ausfragen müssen. Er sollte das Geheimnis der SEEDs in Erfahrung bringen und musste seine eigenen Bedürfnisse was diesen jungen SEED und die Fehde zwischen ihm selbst und ihm anging in den Hintergrund stellen. Doch Cifer hatte noch soviel mit ihm vor.  
  
Cifer wollte sich diesem Mann aus der anderen Welt anschließen, um gemeinsam mit ihm seinen Rivalen niederzumachen, ihn zu demütigen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er selbst schon IMMER der Bessere von ihnen war. Ja, der Mann aus der anderen Welt würde nichts dagegen haben, schließlich kam Cifer auch noch mit Einer zu ihm, die einmal zu dem Gefangenen und dessen Freunden gehört hatte. Es würde ihm alles sehr recht kommen müssen.  
  
Doch Quistis war ihm auch nicht völlig egal... jetzt war sie noch eine hilfreiche Verbündete, doch ursprünglich, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, hatte er wirklich etwas Anderes gespürt. Da war der Glanz in seinen Augen nicht gespielt, da war es echt. Und er glaubte, dass er diese Tatsache nicht einfach vergessen sollte. Für eine Zeit glaubte er kurz, zu einem Weichei zu werden, zu der Zeit, als er Quistis diesen Kram von wegen „Ich will mich ändern." erzählt hatte und als sie sich dann geküsst hatten, doch dann hatte ihn irgendetwas wieder zurückgeholt in seine alte Welt, in der Macht und Gewalt schwerer wogen und mehr zählten. Vermutlich war es die Nachricht von Squalls Gefangennahme und Cifer sah erst dann darin eine exzellente Möglichkeit, seine Niederlagen von früher aufzubessern und sich endlich an diesem miesen kleinen Schnösel zu rächen. Ja, er sann schon lange auf Rache.  
  
Er fragte sich, wie das wohl zusammenpassen würde. Seine Gefühle für Quistis, die er eindeutig als Zuneigung identifizierte, und der Hass für Squall und seine Freunde. Würden sie je nebeneinander existieren können? Oder war nur Platz für eins von diesen Gefühlen? Eigentlich würde er gerne beides haben, obwohl ihm eine unkontrollierte Stimme sagte, dass die für Quistis wichtiger wären...  
  
Cifer und Quistis trennten sich wieder. Quistis sah Cifer an, er sah zurück, doch sie bemerkte, dass er irgendwie durch sie hindurchsah und nicht richtig bei der Sache war. „Cifer? ... Ist irgendetwas?", fragte sie besorgt,  
  
„Nein, nein.", winkte er ab. „Ich hab nur überlegt...", sagte er beiläufig.  
  
„Über was hast du denn nachgedacht?", wollte Quistis wissen.  
  
Er antwortete nicht und ging nur auf der Lichtung hin und her. Sie sah ihn prüfend an, doch er wollte immer noch nicht antworten.  
  
„Wir sollten langsam gehen, die suchen uns bestimmt schon.", gab er dann zu bedenken.  
  
„Cifer, wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Quistis.  
  
Ein boshaftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Cifers Lippen ab. „Wir werden einen alten und einen neuen Freund besuchen... Komm mit!", forderte er sie auf. Obwohl Quistis mehrmals fragte, was er damit meinte, lief er weiter in den Wald und hinter die Gebirgskette, in der die Feuer-Grotte lag, auf der kleinen Balamb-Insel. Er führte sie zu seinem kleinen Versteck, wo er ein kleines Flugschiff hatte. Er sagte ihr immer wieder, dass sie abwarten und sich überraschen lassen solle, und mit der Zeit gab Quistis es auf, ihn zu fragen, was das alles solle.  
  
Cifer steuerte sein Flugschiff gen Osten, überflog den Esthar-Kontinent, flog über das offene Meer und visierte eine kleine, einsame Insel mit einem einzigen Gebäude darauf an...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 26  
  
  
  
„Das gibt's doch nicht! Wo sind die denn nur hin? Die können sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben!", schrie Irvine energisch.  
  
„Beruhig dich, Mann!", beschwichtigte Xell ihn. „Wir sind genauso ratlos wie du!"  
  
„Och Maaaann! Ich hab keeeiiiine Lust mehr auf diese eeeewige Sucherei!", klagte Selphie hoffnungslos.  
  
„Wir waren jetzt schon in Balamb, Galbadia, Deling, Winhill, Timber, Dollet, Esthar, Trabia und im Shumi-Dorf!", zählte Irvine auf. „Wo haben die sich nur versteckt???", rief er ärgerlich.  
  
„Es stimmt!", bestätigte Xell. „Es gibt wirklich keinen Platz mehr, wo die sein könnten!" Er stampfte wütend auf.  
  
„Und was maaaachen wir jetzt?", fragte Selphie enttäuscht.  
  
Xell sah zu dem grübelnden Irvine hinüber.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, wir fliegen als nächstes nach Deling zu Rinoa und berichten ihr davon.", verkündete er tonlos.  
  
„Was? Bist du dir sicher, Irvine?", fragte Selphie ein klein wenig entsetzt. „Das können wir ihr nicht antun!!! Was meinst du, wie sie das aufnehmen wird, kann sie das überhaupt verkraften?"  
  
„Selphie hat recht!", gab Xell zu bedenken. „Das wär zu viel für sie. Zuerst ist Squall weg und jetzt ist Quistis auch noch mit Cifer gegangen. Das ist zuviel, und ich glaube, ich muss nicht erwähnen, in was für einem schlimmen Zustand sie ist!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, daran habe ich auch gedacht.", verteidigte sich Irvine. „Aber sie MUSS es wissen! Sie hat ein Recht darauf, und sie wär sicher sauer, wenn sie es von jemand anderem als uns hören würde!"  
  
„Meeeinst du?", fragte Selphie.  
  
„Ach, ich weiß es auch nicht!", sagte Irvine leicht genervt. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was richtig und was falsch ist! Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann machen wir das nicht, ihr seid in der Überzahl!"  
  
„Schon.", sagte Xell. „Aber deine Begründung ist auch nicht so schlecht. Ich will zwar nicht dafür schuld sein, dass Rinoa in noch tiefere Depressionen verfällt, aber es ist wirklich irgendwie unsere Pflicht, sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen!"  
  
„Iiiiiich stimme euch zu!", rief Selphie fröhlich. „Lasst uns Rinoa besuuuchen!"  
  
Selphie schwenkte das Steuer herum und ließ den Autopiloten auf Deling City zufliegen.  
  
Die Ragnarok landete wie gewöhnlich ein wenig außerhalb von Deling City und Irvine, Selphie und Xell gingen den Rest zu Fuß. Sie betraten die Stadt und stiegen in einen der Busse ein (das genaue System von diesen blöden Bussen habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden, ihr?). Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange, da kamen sie auch schon an der Villa Carway an und stiegen aus. Sie machten sich auf den Weg und wollten gerade durch die Tür gehen, als der Pförtner sie ansprach.  
  
„Entschuldigung, aber sie dürfen jetzt nicht dort hinein.", sagte der junge Mann in einem halb freundlichen, halb erbosten Ton.  
  
Irvine richtete das Wort an ihn. „Aber wir müssen unbedingt zu Rinoa Heartilly. Wir sind ihre Freunde, SEEDs aus dem Balamb-Garden (was eigentlich gar nicht stimmte, denn nur Xell kam aus Balamb, Selphie kommt ja aus Trabia und Irvine aus dem Galbadia-Garden, aber ich hatte keinen Bock, das so aufzulisten)."  
  
„Das ist mir wohl bekannt.", gab der Pförtner zurück, wahrscheinlich sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt gefühlt... welche Ehre? „Aber Oberst Carway hat angeordnet, dass seine Tochter heute keinen Besuch empfangen DARF und MÖCHTE."  
  
„Aber es gibt wichtige Neuigkeiten!", beharrte Irvine.  
  
„Wenn diese Neuigkeiten so wichtig sind, wie sie sagen, werden sie dem Hause Carway schon früh genug an die Ohren kommen."  
  
Irvine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „WIR müssen sie ihr aber an die Ohren bringen!", äffte er den Pförtner nach. „Sie wird das von UNS erfahren, verstanden?" Seine Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter.  
  
Der Mann sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was erlauben sie sich, in so einem Ton mit mir zu reden?"  
  
Irvine schenkte ihm einen abfälligen Blick und schubste ihn unsanft in die Ecke. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für deine Labereien, wir müssen da jetzt rein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete Irvine die Tür und achtete nicht auf die entsetzten Blicke des Pförtners.  
  
Sie gingen schnurstracks durch die Villa Carway zu Rinoas Zimmer und schlossen die Tür wieder hinter sich.  
  
„Hallo Rinooooooa!", rief Selphie freundlich und umarmte die auf dem Bett sitzende Freundin. Zu ihrer Befriedigung entdeckte sie ein kleines Lächeln auf Rinoas Lippen und sie meinte gespürt zu haben, dass Rinoa sie ein bisschen gedrückt hätte. „Wie geeeeeht's?"  
  
Auch Xell und Irvine begrüßten sie vergnügt und wiederholten Selphies Frage. Nach kurzer Zeit beantwortete Rinoa sie. „Ganz gut, und euch?"  
  
Die drei Freunde sahen sich erstaunt und zugleich auch lachend an, als Xell kurz darauf sagte: „Mensch Rinoa, dir geht's ja echt gut! Und du siehst sogar super aus!"  
  
„Ja, danke.", sagte sie beiläufig.  
  
„Wir freuen uns echt, dass es dir wieder besser geht.", sagte Irvine in einem ruhigen Ton. Und fast gleichzeitig fügten Irvine, Selphie und Xell in Gedanken ein 'aber' an Irvines Satz an, denn sie hatten nicht vergessen, wieso sie zu Rinoa gegangen waren.  
  
Rinoa setzte sich zurück an das Kopfstück ihres Bettes und legte die Decke um ihre angezogenen Beine und ihren Körper. Nun lächelte sie nicht mehr, sondern starrte nur noch auf das andere Ende ihres Bettes.  
  
Selphie räusperte sich auffällig.  
  
„Ähem", sagte Irvine, nun auch leicht hustend, „wir sind hierher gekommen, um dir etwas mitzuteilen, Rinoa. Aber es sind leider keine guten Neuigkeiten...", sagte Irvine traurig.  
  
Ich kann's mir denken, dachte Rinoa. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was gute Neuigkeiten überhaupt sind...  
  
„Es... es geht um Quistis.", sagte Irvine langsam.  
  
„Und... und um Cifer.", setzte Xell hinzu.  
  
Rinoa hatte ihren Blick noch nicht gehoben, sah nur ihr Bettlaken an.  
  
Irvine ergriff wieder das Wort. „Wir haben die Beiden gesehen, zusammen, sich... küssend...... Quistis und Cifer sind zusammen, und sie sind abgehauen, und Quistis war sauer auf uns und auf dich und auf..." Er mochte seinen Namen nicht in Rinoas Gegenwart aussprechen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause hob Rinoa ihren Kopf zu Irvine und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was?" In diesem einen kurzen Wort lag so viel Unverständnis, wie sie es noch nie zuvor gehört hatten.  
  
„Es stimmt.", bestätigte Xell. „Und jetzt haben wir keine Ahnung, wo sie hin sind. Wir waren schon überall, aber... keine Spur!" Er ließ enttäuscht den Kopf und die Schultern sinken.  
  
„Wir wollten dir das erzählen, weil wir finden, dass du ein Recht darauf hast, es zu erfahren.", sagte Irvine.  
  
Rinoa legte ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre Knie und stupste mit einem Bein immer wieder ihr Kinn nach oben.  
  
„Ihr wart überall?", fragte Rinoa tonlos.  
  
„Ja.", sagte Xell verwundert. „Warum fragst du?"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht und stupste nur ihren Kopf stetig nach oben. Selphie, Irvine und Xell tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus.  
  
„Cifer will sich also Rufus anschließen...", sagte Rinoa wieder monoton.  
  
„Was?", fragte Selphie.  
  
„Was hast du da eben gesagt, Rinoa?", fragte Xell entsetzt.  
  
„Oh nein!", leuchtete es Irvine ein. „Das... das kann sein! Da haben wir überhaupt nicht dran gedacht! Oh Gott, nein, das kann doch nicht sein!!"  
  
„Irvine!", bettelte Selphie. „Du glaubst das doch nicht, odeeeeeer? Wenn er sich Rufus anschließen will, dann bedeutet das auch, dass er bei ihm auf der Insel und bei Sq..." Sie hielt inne, schluckte seinen Namen herunter.  
  
Rinoa schnitt ihr ins Wort. „Ja, dann ist er auch bei Squall." Monoton, beiläufig.  
  
Übermutig und unüberlegt wie Xell schon immer war, platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Wenn das stimmt, dann... dann hat Cifer Squall voll unter Kontrolle und kann mit ihm machen, was e..." Selphie kam wütend auf ihn zu gestürmt, trat ihm auf den Fuß und zischte ihm „Halt die Klappe!" zu. Dann drehte sie sich lächelnd zu Rinoa um, ging auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihr. „Das glaub ich nicht!" Sie legte einen Arm um ihre regungslose Freundin. „Cifer und Quistis sind bestimmt irgendwo auf dem Centra- Kontinent und... sie kommen bestimmt bald zurück oder wir finden sie und stellen sie zur Rede. Aber Cifer ist bestimmt nicht auf Rufus' Insel." Sie drückte Rinoa kurz und versuchte, ihren Blick auf sich zu lenken, doch Rinoa starrte immer noch auf das Bettlaken. „Hm? Meinst du nicht auch, Rinoa?", fragte Selphie freundlich.  
  
Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille in Rinoas Zimmer in der Villa Carway. Alle warteten darauf, dass Rinoa etwas sagen würde.  
  
Selphie bemerkte, wie Rinoa anscheinend ansetzte, um etwas zu sagen. „Ihr...", begann Rinoa, „ihr müsst mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Ich weiß selbst, dass es zur Zeit eine ziemlich aussichtslose Situation ist und...", sie redete nicht in einem wütenden, sondern in einem sehr ruhigen Ton, „und es bringt auch nichts, mir einzureden, Cifer wäre nicht bei ihm... ich weiß, dass er dort ist." Seltsamerweise blieb Rinoa immer noch gefasst.  
  
Selphie versuchte, einzulenken. „Nein, Rinoa, das... das stimmt nicht!"  
  
„Selphie, du musst nicht so tun, als ob das nicht stimmt. Wir wissen es alle! ... Ihr müsst mich nicht schonen, ich... ich kann die Wahrheit verkraften.", antwortete Rinoa.  
  
Selphie beharrte immer noch auf die naive Weise. „Glaub mir doch, Rinoa!"  
  
Irvine fiel ihr ins Wort. „Lass es, Selphie. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, ihr was vorzuspielen." Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und seufzte.  
  
Selphie ließ den Kopf hängen und stand dann auf. „Was wirst du jetzt maaachen, Rinoa?"  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und blickte sie verwundert an. Selphie war irgendwie gelähmt von diesem Blick, sodass sie nichts sagen konnte. „Nichts.", antwortete Rinoa. Sie heftete ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Bett. Mit ihrem Knie stupste sie wieder ihren Kopf nach oben. „Danke, dass ihr extra hergekommen seid, um mir das zu erzählen."  
  
„Das war doch selbstverständlich!", lachte Xell.  
  
Rinoa nickte als Bestätigung. „Und jetzt... wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gerne wieder alleine sein. ... Ja?"  
  
Irvine bejahte kurz und dann verabschiedeten sich alle. Selphie umarmte Rinoa noch einmal und Xell gab ihr einen kameradschaftlichen Stoß mit der Faust an die Schulter, was die schwache Rinoa nun aber leider dazu brachte, seitlich auf ihr Bett umzukippen. Doch es entlockte ihr ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
  
Selphie versprach, bald einmal wieder zu ihr zu kommen, und dann würden sie in die Stadt Bummeln gehen, was Irvine und Xell zu einem genervten Seufzer brachte, denn bekanntlich gehen Jungs nicht gern Einkaufen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Mädchen.  
  
Irvine schloss als Letzter die Tür hinter sich und dann verließen sie die Villa des Oberst Carway. Sie gingen stolz an dem Pförtner vorbei, den Irvine vorhin so unsanft auf dessen Allerwertesten hatte fallen lassen, welcher jetzt wieder grimmig den drei SEEDs hinterher guckte.  
  
Irvine ahnte dies und drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal zu ihm um. „Siehste, hat doch gar nicht wehgetan, oder?" Er drehte sich wieder um und ging zufrieden hinter Xell und Selphie her, und hörte auch nicht mehr, wie der Pförtner säuerlich murmelte „Wehgetan, ts!" und sich dabei seinen schmerzenden Hintern rieb.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 27  
  
  
  
Cifer öffnete die Tür seines kleinen Raumschiffes und trat hinaus auf die sandige Ebene, auf der ein wuchtiges Gebäude aus dem Boden ragte. Er beschirmte die Augen und sah sich um.  
  
Hinter ihm kam Quistis aus dem Raumschiff, doch irgendwie lag ein unsicherer Blick in ihren Augen. Sie schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen.  
  
„Das soll es also sein!?!", stellte Cifer in den Raum (naja, ihr wisst schon, Raum passt nicht wirklich). Er setzte seinen Weg fort und schritt auf die hohe Mauer zu. Quistis folgte ihm.  
  
Rufus lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, um die beiden Figuren auf dem Bildschirm besser erkennen zu können. Das Bild flimmerte ein wenig.  
  
Dort war ein blonder Mann in einem grauen, langen Mantel. Er sah robust und stark aus. Irgendwie komisch, dachte Rufus. Dieser Mann erinnerte ihn an seine Vergangenheit. Obwohl dieser Mann stämmiger war als Rufus, sah er ihm ein wenig ähnlich.  
  
Hinter dem Mann lief eine Frau, wunderschön blonde Haare zu einem Zopf hochgesteckt, in rosaner Kleidung. Sie trug einen Rock und schwarze Stiefel. Sie erschien Rufus als äußerst hübsch. Sie bewegte sich sehr anmutig, mit einer Grazie, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Und doch sah sie verunsichert aus, als ob ihr nicht wohl wäre, hier zu sein...  
  
„Und wie kommen wir da jetzt rein?", fragte Quistis leicht verzweifelt.  
  
Cifer ging nah an der massiven Steinmauer entlang, sie eingehend betrachtend und blieb dann an einem Tor stehen. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die zwei Türen, die in einer eigenartigen Weise Wellen und Beulen aufwiesen. „Was ist denn damit passiert?", fragte Cifer verwundert. Doch er ahnte nicht, eine Antwort darauf zu bekommen.  
  
„Das war... das war Squall.", sagte Quistis eintönig von hinten.  
  
Cifer fuhr schnell herum und sah sie zweifelnd an. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und deutete ihr damit, mehr davon zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie er das gemacht hat, aber als wir das zweite Mal hier waren, hat Rinoa es kurz angesprochen." Sie winkte hastig ab. „Ich weiß nichts davon!"  
  
„Wie dem auch sei...", sagte Cifer langsam. „Wir müssen hier trotzdem rein." Er hob seinen Blick und schätzte die Höhe der Mauer ab. Zu hoch. Er sah noch einmal nach rechts und nach links an der endlos langen Mauer entlang und ging dann ein paar Schritte an die Seite. „Quistis, benutze deine Blaue Magie, um das Tor zu zerstören."  
  
Sie guckte zuerst verdattert aus der Wäsche, begriff dann aber doch ganz schnell. Sie sprach den Zauber „Aura" auf sich, um ihre Spezialtechniken ausführen zu können und konzentrierte sich dann.  
  
„Zielsuchrakete!" Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern, sammelte sich und ließ dann die Raketen auf das Stahltor zurasen.  
  
Cifer duckte sich ruckartig von der Explosion weg und entfernte sich von der bombastischen Explosion.  
  
Rufus lehnte sich in seinem gemütlichen Sessel zurück und betrachtete mit gemischtem Gesichtsausdruck den Monitor. Nach kurzen Überlegungen murmelte er so etwas wie: „Muss denn hier wirklich jeder mein Tor kaputtmachen?"  
  
Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte, blickten Quistis und Cifer hoffnungsvoll auf das massive Tor und stellten mit Begeisterung fest, dass sie sich wirklich einen Durchgang schaffen konnten.  
  
„Gut gemacht, Quistis.", sagte Cifer mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihr. Er deutete ihr, ihm zu folgen, und schon durchschritten sie das (wieder einmal) zerstörte Tor und gingen auf das Hauptgebäude zu...  
  
-Ungefähr 50 Minuten später-  
  
„WAS'N DAS HIER FÜR'N SCHEISSLADEN!?!?!?!?!?!" (Sorry)  
  
„Cifer, beruhige dich!", sagte Quistis beruhigend und schon leicht gereizt. „Rumbrüllen bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter."  
  
Cifer drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihr um. „Hast du nen besseren Vorschlag?"  
  
Quistis bewegte sich nicht.  
  
„Wir rennen hier jetzt bestimmt schon ne Stunde durch dieses riesige Haus und wir haben KEINE Menschenseele gesehen!"  
  
An dieser Stelle muss erwähnt werden, dass Cifer leicht untertrieb. Natürlich waren Wachposten aufgestellt und Cifer und Quistis waren auch nicht unentdeckt geblieben. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatten gemeinsam bestimmt schon drei Dutzend Wachmänner beseitigt, doch für Cifer war das anscheinend belanglos.  
  
Rufus tippte ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte herum und sah mit einem leichten Lächeln den beiden Personen auf seinem Bildschirm zu. „Mensch, der Junge hat ja richtig Humor..." Er beobachtete, wie sie kurz weitersprachen und das Mädchen sich dann an die Wand lehnte. „...dann wollen wir mal...", sagte Rufus leise und betätigte einen kleinen Knopf.  
  
Quistis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, stieß die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus und sah sich um. „Ich muss zugeben, mittlerweile habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer mehr, wo wir sind."  
  
Cifer gab ein kleines Grunzen von sich und richtete seinen Blick an die Wand.  
  
Quistis seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was wir machen können." und lehnte sich rückwärts an eine schwarze Platte in der Wand.  
  
PIEP!!!  
  
Sie schreckte hysterisch auf, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte und dann sah, dass diese schwarze Platte leuchtete.  
  
Cifer kam zu ihr und sah sie an. „Es ist ein... ein Monitor!"  
  
„Oh mein GOTT, hab ICH mich erschrocken!", stieß Quistis gestresst aus und legte eine Hand über ihr Herz.  
  
Rufus lachte vergnügt in sich hinein. „Die Blonde ist aber auch nicht schlecht..."  
  
„So, und was kann das Teil?", fragte Cifer und betrachtete den Bildschirm. Auf einmal kam eine Tastatur aus der Wand gefahren und Cifer drückte eine große, dreieckige Taste. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit erschien eine Art Menü, durch das er sich zu einer Karte des Gebäudes durchhangelte. „So, wo müssen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Cifer.  
  
„Ähm...", sagte Quistis langsam und näherte sich auch dem Bildschirm. Sie studierte angespannt den Grundriss von Rufus' Anwesen. „Ähm..."  
  
„Das sagtest du bereits!", gab Cifer ein wenig grimmig zurück.  
  
„Öhm...", überlegte Quistis weiter.  
  
Cifer räusperte sich stark als Antwort.  
  
„Kann ich euch vielleicht behilflich sein?"  
  
Quistis und Cifer schreckten laut schreiend vom Bildschirm zurück. Die Stimme kam aus dem Monitor. Das ursprüngliche Bild verschwand und an dessen Stelle kam das Bild eines blonden, mittelaltrigen Mannes in einem weißen Anzug, der in einem schwarzen Lehnstuhl saß. „Wer sind SIE denn?", fragte Cifer erbost.  
  
Quistis' erstaunte Miene verging schneller und sie sagte zu Cifer: „Das ist Rufus!"  
  
„Oh, du kennst mich noch?", antwortete Rufus an Quistis zurück. Diese nickte nur kurz und sah dann erwartungsvoll aus den Augenwinkeln zu Cifer. „Und wer seit ihr?"  
  
„Ich bin... Cifer Almasy und das ist Quistis Trepe! Wir sind... wir sind beide SEEDs." (ja, ich weiß, Cifer ist eigentlich gar kein SEED!)  
  
„Aha. Cifer Almasy, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Wenn ihr erlaubt: wie kommt ihr dazu, gewaltsam in mein Anwesen einzudringen?", fragte Rufus gebieterisch und kalt.  
  
„Wir wollen zu dir, reicht das nicht?", gab Cifer ebenso kühl zurück.  
  
„Ich warne dich, Cifer! Wenn hier jemand im Befehlston redet, dann bin ICH das, kapiert???", schleuderte er es ihm noch eiskälter zurück. Er ließ eine kurze Pause entstehen. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Quistis, hast du etwa gedacht, jetzt wo Squall diesen Part nicht mehr übernehmen kann, nimmst du dir einen anderen Freund und versuchst mit ihm, meine Festung zu stürzen?"  
  
„N-nein...", antwortete Quistis unsicher, doch Cifer fiel ihr ins Wort.  
  
„Wir sind keine Gegner, im Gegenteil.", verkündete er.  
  
„Oh, Verbündete!? Sieh an, sieh an..." Rufus redete wieder, als ob er zu kleinen Kindern sprechen würde, doch dann wechselte seine Stimme wieder ins Eiskalte. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Cifer? Du kannst hier einfach reinstolpern und meinst, dass ich dich in meine Reihen aufnehme? Da liegst du falsch!"  
  
„Wenn es wirklich so einfach wäre, würde ich gar nicht zu dir gehören wollen, dann wärst du eine Niete!", sagte Cifer immer noch in genau demselben, kalten Ton.  
  
Rufus schmunzelte leichte und strich über seinen imaginären Bart. „Du bist ganz schön frech für einen SEED... ich habe gedacht, SEEDs verhalten sich disziplinierter. Wie dem auch sei, du bist bestimmt kein Vorzeige-SEED, aber deine Kälte gefällt mir... Ich würde sagen, alles weitere besprechen wir in meinem Büro. Bis gleich." Das Licht des Monitors erlosch abrupt und bevor Quistis auch nur fragen konnte, wo denn dieses Büro sein sollte, kamen fünf Wachmänner um die Ecke und deuteten ihnen wortlos, mitzukommen.  
  
„Das hört sich ja alles äußerst interessant an.", gab Rufus zu, nachdem Cifer erzählt hatte, warum er sich mit ihm verbünden wollte. „Dein Motiv ist begründet und ich glaube auch, dass ihr Potential habt, aber... Ich habe ja gesehen, wie ihr die Reihen meiner Wachmänner um ein paar Dutzend verkleinert habt, aber das reicht mir noch nicht."  
  
Cifer und Quistis hörten gespannt zu. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf einer langen Couch direkt vor Rufus' Tisch.  
  
„Ich habe für euch ein ... naja, nennen wir es 'Trainingsprogramm' entwickelt, mit dem ich eure Fähigkeiten testen will, auf die es für mich ankommt."  
  
„Und wie sieht dieses Programm aus?", fragte Cifer barsch dazwischen.  
  
„Wenn ihr das wüsstet, müsstet ihr nicht mehr spontan handeln, aber ob ihr das schafft, möchte ich gerade herausfinden." Rufus sah Cifer und Quistis eindringlich an. Irgendwie hatte er ein positives Gefühl bei den Beiden. Quistis war früher mit Squall und seinen Freunden zusammen, das würde ihm viel helfen, er würde sich besser auf sie vorbereiten können, und im Kampf schien sie auch nicht so schlecht zu sein. Am meisten interessierten ihn ihre Guardian Forces. Sie sagte, es wären mächtige Dämonen, die ihrem Besitzer im Kampf helfen, und das erinnerte Rufus an die Zeit auf seinem alten Planeten. Cloud und seine Freunde hatten auch immer Dämonen dabei, sie waren stark, und wenn Cloud diese Monster nicht gehabt hätte, wäre bestimmt auch alles anders gekommen. Nur jetzt konnte Rufus sich glücklich schätzen. Quistis hatte drei von diesen G.F. Shiva, Siren und Eden. Eden, so sagte Quistis, wäre die stärkste G.F. überhaupt und so erfreute es Rufus, dass gerade Quistis diese G.F. hatte und nicht einer von diesen Squall-Freunden.  
  
„Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte Rufus mit gesenktem Blick.  
  
„Wann können wir anfangen mit dem Programm?", wollte Cifer wissen.  
  
Rufus schmunzelte. Er hob seinen Blick und sagte: „Gut, dass du so direkt fragst. Meinetwegen sofort." Er packte ein paar Dokumente zusammen und erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Wir gehen dazu dann gleich in die Trainingshalle."  
  
Auch Cifer und Quistis standen auf. Cifer war einfach so frei und begab sich schon zur Tür. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Rufus Quistis zu sich rief und sie etwas fragte.  
  
Quistis trat an Rufus' Tisch heran und legte die Hände auf die Tischkante. „Ja?", fragte sie gehorsam.  
  
„Du kannst ganz offen sprechen. Ich will keine Geheimnisse, sonst fliegt ihr."  
  
Sie nickte während Rufus weiter ein paar Stapel Papiere ordnete. „Euer Anliegen, mit mir gegen diese großen Mächte wie Esthar und Galbadia zu kämpfen, überzeugt mich und ich glaube auch, dass ihr beide nicht ganz ohne seid. Cifer ist ein berechnender Kämpfer, der sich nicht davor scheut, nur sein Ziel zu erreichen, egal, was er dafür tun muss. Er hat es schon einmal sehr weit gebracht, aber die Geschichte brauche ich DIR ja nicht zu erzählen... doch leider kam ihm dieser SEED Squall Leonhart dazwischen." Er atmete ein und aus. „Cifer hasst ihn wie die Pest, er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als Squall alles heimzuzahlen, was er ihm verbaut hat, und das ist gut so." Er legte die Dokumente an die Seite, stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und sah ihr dann in die Augen. „Nur eins macht mich skeptisch: was hast du damit zu tun?" Er ließ die Frage sacken und wie erwartet, wusste Quistis vorerst keine Antwort. Also stellte er weiter Fragen, die eigentlich alle auf das Gleiche hinausliefen. „Was hast DU gegen Squall? Warum bist DU ein böser SEED? Was ist DEIN Motiv bei der ganzen Sache? ... Warum bist DU hier?"  
  
Quistis senkte in Demut den Kopf, starrte auf ihre Hände und flüsterte dann beschämt: „Das... das weiß ich selber nicht."  
  
-- to be continued -- 


	5. Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 5

Sleeping Lion Heart - Part 5  
  
  
  
The Stars are crying  
  
...A tear  
  
A sigh...  
  
Escapes from Heaven  
  
And Worlds end  
  
Lara Fabian - The Dream Within  
  
  
  
Kapitel 28  
  
  
  
„Vigra!"  
  
„Hey, danke! Das war wirklich in letzter Sekunde!"  
  
„Laber nicht, mach weiter!"  
  
„Flare!" Die Flamme kam aus ihr heraus und schoss auf das Monster zu. Der Behemoth wurde von ihr getroffen und ging mit jaulendem Geräusch in den Flammen unter.  
  
„Tornado!" Die Windböe ging auf den El Noire los und riss ihn zu Boden. Doch er kam wieder hoch und setzte zum Gegenangriff an. Sie wurde von einem harten Tatzenhieb getroffen, doch ihr Regena-Zustand brachte ihr ein paar HP wieder.  
  
Ein Schmelzdrache ging auf ihn los. Das Monster überrannte ihn und traf ihn hart. Seine HP neigten sich dem Ende zu. Er musste sich auf dem Boden abstützen und atmete schnell durch. Dann warf er seinen Kopf zu dem Schmelzdrachen herum und sah ihn finster an. „Aufräumen!" Flammen schossen aus dem Boden und seine Klinge wurde von einer höheren Macht durchflossen. Er sprintete auf den Schmelzdrachen zu und bohrte sein Schwert in das Fleisch des Monsters. Es ging widerwillig zu Boden und verschwand dann.  
  
Er lachte hämisch und kramte dann in einer seiner Taschen herum. „Elixier!" Er war wieder voll da.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie hinterrücks angegriffen. Ein Grendel überfiel sie und hielt sie am Boden. Sie konnte sich nicht befreien, obwohl sie es immer wieder versuchte. Der Grendel attackierte sie und ihre HP sanken. „Meteor!!", rief sie dann laut hinaus. Das grüne, raubtierartige Monster wurde von einem der vielen, kleinen Meteoriten erfasst und von ihr heruntergeschleudert. Sie raffte sich auf und ließ weitere, riesige Gesteinsbrocken auf ihren Gegner herabrieseln. Als sie den Hagel aus Meteoren beendete, gab der Grendel auf und war besiegt.  
  
Schnell drehte sie sich wieder um und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Aus den Toren kamen immer mehr Monster, unendlich viele konnten es noch werden, bevor er es beendete. Sie sah hinauf zu der verglasten Wand, hinter der sie ihn schwach ausmachen konnte. Er beobachtete sie und den Anderen, wie sie hier unten gegen die Monsterhorde kämpften. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einen Moment auf ihm haften und suchte dann nach dem Anderen.  
  
Dort stand er, mit einem Morbol kämpfend. Sie eilte zu ihm und ließ den Zauber „Medica" frei, um ihn von den Zustandsveränderungen zu heilen, die der Morbol gerade über ihn gebracht hatte. Dankend winkte er ihr kurz.  
  
Wie lange denn noch? Wir kämpfen jetzt schon eine Ewigkeit. Reicht ihm das nicht langsam?  
  
„Beben!" Ein Qual und zwei Galchimäseras starben.  
  
Langsam müsste er doch bemerkt haben, dass wir es durchhalten können.  
  
„Ultima!" Ein Stahlgigant und ein Granatomb wurden ausgelöscht.  
  
Wie lange wird er uns noch durch die Halle hier hetzen und uns immer neue Monster vorsetzen?  
  
Aus einem der Tore kam gerade wieder eine neue Welle von starken Monstern herausgeströmt.  
  
Sie seufzte kurz, und konzentrierte sich dann. Sie schloss die Augen, legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
  
„EDEN!" -Ein Hauch des Universums-  
  
Die Monster in der Halle wurde in eine andere Dimension teleportiert und dort von der immensen Kraft Edens überwältigt und mit einem Mal...  
  
war die ganze Halle leer.  
  
Die Tore wurden geschlossen und die verglaste Loge, in der er stand und sie beobachtete, wurde heruntergefahren. Eines der Fenster ging auf und er trat hinaus zu ihnen in die Halle, wo vor kurzem noch ein blutiges Schlachtfeld war.  
  
Rufus ging langsam auf Quistis und Cifer zu.  
  
Quistis und Cifer standen dicht nebeneinander, schnell aber flach atmend, um die Anstrengung in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie hielten ihre Waffen immer noch in den Händen, die Spitze von Cifers Gunblade auf dem Boden abgestellt, Quistis' Peitsche lang über den Boden ausgebreitet. Sie warteten auf das, was Rufus sagen würde.  
  
Dieser jedoch stand eine lange Zeit regungslos vor ihnen, betrachtete sie, wie sie außer Atem ihn ansahen.  
  
Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und hob lachend die Augenbrauen. „Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht...", sagte er mit einer Mischung aus Anerkennung und Ironie.  
  
„Nicht schlecht???", platzte es aus Cifer heraus. Er ging energisch auf Rufus zu, stellte sich nah vor ihn und sah ihn kalt an. „Du hast uns hier bestimmt gegen 200 Monster kämpfen lassen und wir haben uns den ARSCH aufgerissen und sie alle vernichtet, um dir zu zeigen, was wir drauf haben, und alles was wir als Anerkennung bekommen ist 'Nicht schlecht'?????"  
  
Er spürte, wie er von Quistis' sanfter Hand an der Schulter zurückgezogen wurde. Er ließ sie gewähren und schnaubte Rufus verächtlich an, bevor er die Distanz wieder vergrößerte.  
  
Ein eiskaltes, diabolisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Rufus' Lippen ab. „Cifer Almasy... du solltest lernen, dein Temperament ein bisschen besser zu zügeln! Wie dem auch sei, ich bin wirklich sehr beeindruckt von euren Fähigkeiten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr es so lange durchhaltet. Ich habe euch unterschätzt, das gebe ich zu."  
  
„Und was heißt das konkret?", fragte Quistis barsch.  
  
Rufus zeigte kurz sein Erstaunen über diesen für Quistis ungewohnten Befehlston und beantwortete dann die Frage. „Ihr werdet hier bleiben und mit mir meine Pläne ausführen."  
  
Cifer grinste schief. Er hatte es geschafft. Von nun an arbeitete er für Rufus, und das bedeutete auch, dass er zu dem Mann gehörte, der Squall Leonhart unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
„Eines muss allerdings noch klargestellt werden.", setzte Rufus hinzu. „ICH mache hier die Anweisungen. ICH entscheide, was, wer und wann angegriffen wird. Wenn ihr euch mir in den Weg stellt, bedeutete das das Aus für euch. Wenn ihr mir in den Rücken fallt, ebenso. Verstanden?"  
  
„Verstanden.", sagte Quistis.  
  
Rufus sah Cifer an, Cifer sah zurück. Rufus lächelte kalt. „Verstanden, Cifer?", fragte er mit dieser kindlichen Stimme.  
  
Cifer antwortete nicht. Rufus' Stimme schlug um in den gebieterischen Befehlston. „VERSTANDEN, CIFER?"  
  
Quistis zuckte merklich zusammen.  
  
„......... ja ja.", sagte Cifer beiläufig.  
  
Rufus hob wieder erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Und DU bist SEED geworden? Das glaube ich dir nicht. Wie soll das gehen, wenn du noch nicht einmal gehorchst?"  
  
Quistis entschied, die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern. „Das Wort 'Verstanden' ist Cifer noch nie leicht über die Lippen gegangen...!" Sie lachte nervös und die Leichtigkeit in ihrer Stimme brach, es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen, es aus voller Überzeugung zu sagen. „Er hat immer lieber die Führerrollen übernommen."  
  
„Aha.", gab Rufus monoton zurück. Er wandte sich wieder an Cifer. „Hör mir gut zu, Cifer, hier übernehme ICH die Führerrolle, und wenn dir das nicht passt oder du dich mir widersetzt, kannst du gerne gehen, klar?" Er hob mahnend den Zeigefinger.  
  
„.......... ja ja."  
  
Rufus senkte die Hand, drehte sich dann um und ging weg. „Okay, Schluss für heute, ihr könnt gehen."  
  
  
  
Kapitel 29  
  
  
  
...16. August...  
  
Irvine, Selphie und Xell saßen gemeinsam an einem der Tische in der Mensa des Balamb-Garden. Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Keiner sagte etwas, bis Xell sich traute. „Wisst ihr, was in einer Woche ist?"  
  
Selphie sah erschrocken hoch, so als ob sie es vergessen hätte, doch es war mehr die Sache, dass sie nicht geglaubt hatte, dass Xell es erwähnen würde. Sie blickte hastig zu Irvine, welcher seinen Blick auf den Teller gesenkt hatte und stark husten musste, er hatte sich verschluckt.  
  
Xell klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Irvine fing sich wieder ein.  
  
Doch Xell sah seine Freunde immer noch erwartungsvoll an, er blickte in unsichere Gesichter.  
  
„Ja.", flüsterte Selphie in einem leisen Ton. „S-S... Sein Geburtstag...."  
  
„Richtig.", gab Irvine zu. „Wir werden dann besser zu Rinoa fahren und sie den ganzen Tag ablenken. Das... das wird schlimm für sie."  
  
„Vollkommen richtig!", bekräftigte Xell. „Nur ob das funktioniert ist eine Frage. Was ist, wenn sie wieder auf dem Trip ist: 'Ich will heute niemanden sehen!'?"  
  
„Aaaach, wird schon schief gehen!", rief Selphie mit einem kleinen und gespielten Lächeln.  
  
„Meinst du?", stellte Irvine eine Frage in den Raum und nahm dann einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
  
Selphie räusperte sich und streifte ihre Hände an ihren Oberschenkeln ab.  
  
Sie entschied, nicht zu antworten  
  
  
  
Kapitel 30  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the wasteland  
  
I see you smiling at me  
  
A vision out of my dreams  
  
Will everything change?  
  
Take the pain away  
  
Lead me with your light  
  
Spirit dreams inside - L'Arc en Ciel  
  
...Eine Woche später...  
  
Squall hob seinen trägen Kopf, geplagt von Schmerzen, die durch den ganzen Körper zuckten. Er spähte durch das kleine, runde Fenster, durch das rötliches Licht hereinschien.  
  
Dieser Sonnenuntergang war wunderschön. Er spürte noch ein wenig Wärme auf sein Gesicht fließen.  
  
Er öffnete wieder die Augen. Die Sonne tauchte den Himmel in ein Meer aus Farben. Rot, Rosa, Orange, Gelb. Die Wolken schimmerten in diesen Farben und zogen vorbei.  
  
Dort draußen  
  
ist sie,  
  
wartet sie,  
  
wartet sie auf mich? Oder hat sie mich schon vergessen? Ich...  
  
will nicht vergessen werden.  
  
Ich will nicht, dass die Leute über mich in der Vergangenheitsform reden. 'Squall war das und das. Er war so-und-so.'  
  
STOP!  
  
Was denkst du da?  
  
Rinoa vergisst dich nicht.  
  
Sie hat dich nicht vergessen. Wenn du anfängst, so etwas zu denken, dann ist es bereits zu spät  
  
Für was?  
  
Für alles.  
  
Wenn ich so denke, dann hat das Mako schon zu viel von mir übernommen.  
  
Nein, Rinoa hat dich nicht verraten.  
  
Auch Xell und Selphie und Irvine nicht.  
  
Aber...  
  
Quistis.  
  
Was habe ich ihr getan? Warum ist sie mit Cifer hier hergekommen? Cifers Pläne sind mir klar. Aber bei Quistis... Es gab noch nie ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie etwas in der Art tun würde.  
  
Wenn Rufus, Cifer und Quistis hier waren, stand sie immer recht weit hinten. Anfangs jedenfalls.  
  
Rufus und Cifer blühten immer total auf, wenn sie mich hier sahen. Am Boden, in beiden Hinsichten. Doch Quistis sagte wenig.  
  
Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie sich verändert. Sie scheute sich nicht wie anfangs mir unter (bzw. über) die Augen zu treten. Jetzt fügte sie sich in die abwertenden Gespräche von Cifer und Rufus ein. Teilweise kamen von Quistis sogar die fiesesten Sprüche.  
  
Sie kamen meistens nur, um mich erneut zu beleidigen oder von ihren hinterhältigen Plänen zu erzählen.  
  
Oder wenn ich eine weitere Injektion bekommen sollte.  
  
Es war schmerzhaft.  
  
Doch ich dachte jeden Tag an Rinoa.  
  
Jeden Tag.  
  
Ein Tag,  
  
und an diesem Tag...?  
  
Squall musste leicht lächeln.  
  
Was für eine Ironie. Ich sitze hier und lache. An  
  
meinem Geburtstag!  
  
Aber jetzt verstehe ich, was diese Vision zu bedeuten hatte. Das ist schon lange her (Part 1, Seite 11). Ich hatte diese bruchstückhafte Vision auf dem Weg von der Übungshalle zur MD-Ebene, als wir Mama besuchen wollten. Deswegen war ich auch so abweisend Rinoa gegenüber. Ich musste das einfach zu Ende denken. Mama hatte mir von diesen Träumen erzählt, und sie stimmten haargenau mit meinen überein. Wie ich auf der Blumenwiese vor einer Masse schwarzer Soldaten weglaufe... das wird wohl die Flucht von dieser Insel gewesen sein, als ich die Velocity nicht mehr erreicht habe. Und was es bedeutete, dass Quistis und Cifer sich mir in den Weg gestellt haben, weiß ich jetzt auch... Toll!  
  
Doch warum hatte gerade Mama diesen Traum? Weil sie früher mal eine Hexe war? Aber was hat das mit Rufus zu tun? Kamen von ihm auch diese plötzlichen Schmerzen in meinem Kopf, als wir in Edeas Haus waren, wo ich zusammengebrochen bin? Hat er das verursacht? Wenn es wirklich so ist, hat er große Macht, größere, als ich vermutet hatte...  
  
Die Zellentür flog mit einem plötzlichen Scheppern auf. In ihr entdeckte Squall Quistis, sie streckte ihren Kopf leicht vor und lachte. Dann kam sie mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu und... sang. Sie sang ganz leise und langsam.  
  
„Lonely Birthday... to you... Lonely birthday... to you..." Sie kam immer näher und stand jetzt direkt vor Squall. Die elektrischen Gitterstäbe waren nicht da. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab und beugte ihren Oberkörper so nach vorne, sodass sie auf einer Ebene mit Squall war.  
  
„Lonely Birthday... poor Squa-hall", sie legte das ganze Mitleid in diese zwei Wörter und verzog die Augenbrauen, als ob er ihr wirklich Leid tun würde. „Lonely Birthday... tooo youuu!"  
  
Squall hatte sie die ganze Zeit mit verachtendem Blick - und den hatte er gut drauf - angesehen. „Was willst du?", wich er diesem „Ständchen" aus.  
  
„Oh, Squall!" Diese mitleidige Stimme erinnerte Squall an Rufus, er sprach auch immer so. „Gefiel dir mein Lied denn überhaupt nicht?" Sie legte einen Dackelblick auf.  
  
Squall jedoch entwich diesem Blick einfach nur und antwortete nicht.  
  
Quistis richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Tststs", tadelte sie, „das schickt sich aber gar nicht für den besten SEED aller drei Gardens. Ich glaube sogar", sie legte einen Zeigefinger an ihre Wange, „dass dein SEED-Level um einen sinken wird."  
  
Squall blickte sie nun wieder finster an und verlor auf einmal seine Beherrschung. „LASS MICH MIT MEINEM BESCHEUERTEN SEED-LEVEL IN RUHE!!!!!!"  
  
Quistis taumelte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, lächelte dann aber doch wieder. „Hmmm, das Mako wirkt ja exzellent... Du bist leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, hast dich nicht mehr so gut im Griff, wie?"  
  
Squall beruhigte sich wieder. „Bist du hier, um mir DAS zu sagen?", fragte er kalt.  
  
Quistis atmete - anscheinend erleichtert - auf. „Hach, nein, eigentlich nicht. Du BIST aber auch ein schlaues Kerlchen!", lächelte sie.  
  
„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine.", warf Squall finster ein.  
  
„Achso, das ist gut. Dann brauch ich das ja nicht zu machen.", antwortete Quistis beiläufig.  
  
Squall gab ein kleines, abwertendes Lachen von sich.  
  
„Squall, ich bin nicht mehr die liebe, artige Lehrerin von früher! Die Dinge ändern sich, und Menschen auch. Du fragst dich sicherlich, wie ich dazu komme, mit Cifer hier zu sein. Nun, eigentlich ist es deine Schuld. Eigentlich hatte Xell vollkommen recht. Du bist kein bisschen dankbar. Egal was man tut, nichts erscheint dir gut genug, damit du Lob aussprichst. Du hast alle vernachlässigt AUSSER deine Rinoa... diese verlogene SCHLAMPE!"  
  
Das war zuviel, Squall unterbrach sie lauthals. „WAGE ES JA NICHT, SO ÜBER SIE ZU SPRECHEN!" Instinktiv wollte er aufspringen und wäre am liebsten auf Quistis losgegangen, doch er wurde unsanft wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen und somit auf den Boden der Zelle zurückbefördert.  
  
„Das ist zu komisch, Squall. Du weißt doch, dass du dich nicht befreien kannst. Wie auch immer, du hast dich um niemanden gekümmert. Es ist dir bestimmt nie aufgefallen, aber für Xell tut es mir am meisten Leid. Er hat immer versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit und deinen Respekt zu bekommen, aber du hast ihn Mal für Mal kalt abblitzen lassen. Soll ich es dir aufzählen? Nein, ich kann ja schließlich nicht dein ganzes Leben im Garden beschreiben!  
  
Und bei mir war es das Gleiche! Ich war deine Ausbilderin, war immer nett und freundlich zu dir, Gott, es gab sogar Zeiten, zu denen ich verliebt in dich war! Nur das ist jetzt anders. Ich liebe dein Gegenstück, Cifer! Und er hat vieles, was DU nicht hast, Mister Leonhart! Er war da für mich in der Zeit, als ihr mich im Garden zurückgelassen habt. Du konntest auf mich verzichten bei dieser Mission, aber da lagst du ja wohl bekanntlich falsch, oder soll ich dir einen Spiegel holen?  
  
Ich bin nicht mehr die Quistis, die immer lieb ist und für das Gute kämpft! Warum sich nicht auf die Seite der Gewinner stellen?"  
  
„Weil Rufus kein Gewinner ist.", sagte Squall.  
  
„Ts!", machte Quistis herablässig. „Was weißt du schon?"  
  
„Tu doch nicht so, Quistis." Jetzt war Squall an der Reihe. „Innerlich weißt du doch selber überhaupt nichts. Vielleicht liebst du Cifer wirklich, aber du folgst ihm nur blind. Und zwar folgst du ihm ins Verderben. Genau wie Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin. Sie glaubten auch, Cifers Freunde zu sein und sie haben bei seinen üblen Plänen mitgemacht. Am Ende wussten sie selber nicht mehr, was sie da taten. Sie haben eingesehen, dass sie nur Böses taten, weil sie Cifer folgten, und genauso wird es mit dir sein! Sei doch mal ehrlich, dich plagen doch auch Gewissensbisse, oder? Jede Nacht, wenn du in deinem Bett liegst, fragst du dich, ob das richtig ist! Du hast dich gegen all deine Freunde gestellt! Du hast dich sogar gegen ganzen Garden und dessen Prinzipien gestellt. Und du warst doch immer ein so guter SEED, der wusste, was richtig und was falsch war. Der Garden war dein Leben, deine Bestimmung, und jetzt verleugnest du das? Jetzt hast du das alles auf einmal vergessen und dich um 180° gedreht? Kein Mensch ändert sich über Nacht, glaub mir. Du... du willst das doch gar nicht, Quistis, hab ich recht?"  
  
Squall hatte die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, wie Quistis' fester, selbstsicherer Blick dahinschwand und sie leicht rückwärts ging, als ob sie den Worten von Squall entkommen wollte. Ihr Blick wurde unsicher und taumelnd. „N-nein!", sagte sie widersprechend. Doch es war kein sicheres Nein.  
  
„Cifer engt dich doch ein, oder? Er bedrängt dich und droht dir, stimmt es?"  
  
„Nein, das... das stimmt nicht!", sagte sie wieder.  
  
„Er liebt dich überhaupt nicht. Er benutzt dich nur als Handlanger, weil er jemanden an seiner Seite braucht und um Rufus zu beeindrucken, mehr bist du für ihn doch gar nicht!"  
  
„HÖR DAMIT AUF!!!", rief sie verzweifelt.  
  
Squall war wieder ruhig. Er hatte erreicht, was er vorhatte. Mehr wollte er gar nicht. Es erfreute ihn, zu sehen, dass er immer noch ein wenig selbst mitentscheiden konnte.  
  
Auch Quistis beruhigte sich wieder. Jetzt war sie wieder etwas souveräner. „Hör damit auf.", wiederholte sie leise. „Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen, Cifer braucht mich." Sie ging zu Tür und öffnete sie. Kurz bevor sie sie schloss, spähte sie noch einmal durch den Türspalt und sagte: „Einen schönen Geburtstag wünsche ich noch!"  
  
Squall ließ erleichtert seine Muskeln locker fallen, wie sie wollten. Er fragte sich, was Rinoa jetzt wohl machte.  
  
Ich zähle die Tage  
  
Ich erhebe die Klage  
  
Führ mich ans Licht  
  
Ich enttäusch dich nicht  
  
Führ mich ans Licht - Xavier Naidoo  
  
  
  
Kapitel 31  
  
~Die Lyrics in diesem Kapitel sind von Celine Dion „If That's What It Takes"~  
  
Was it fate that brought us close  
  
And now leaves me behind?  
  
Melodies of Life - Emiko Shiratori  
  
Rinoa saß in ihrem Zimmer in der Villa Carway auf ihrem Bett. Sie lauschte den leisen Klängen der Musik, die aus dem Radio kamen.  
  
Ich habe diesen Tag schon fast überstanden. Oh Gott, sein Geburtstag! Und er, in diesem Loch, alleine, verlassen. Das kann doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein! Ich will, dass er wieder hier ist, bei mir! Aber es ist unmöglich, ihn da rauszuholen, gerade jetzt, wo Cifer und Quistis sich Rufus angeschlossen haben. Warum hat Quistis das gemacht? Was haben wir ihr getan?  
  
Will sie nur unser Glück zerstören oder ist noch mehr dahinter? Ich weiß es einfach nicht!!!  
  
Die Tage vergehen so langsam. Schleppend und elendig langsam. Aber ich warte jeden Tag darauf, dass er zurückkommt. Dass es eines Tages an meiner Tür klopft und Squall davor steht... Und wie lange werde ich warten? So lange, wie es dauert.  
  
Irvine, Selphie und Xell waren hier, wollten mich ablenken, aber das bringt nichts! Unter keinen Umständen hätte ich auch nur eine Sekunde nicht an Squall denken können, nicht an diesem Tag! ...Nicht heute...  
  
Wie es ihm wohl geht? Rufus flößt ihm Mako ein, er wird zur willenlosen Maschine, und ich, ich kann gar nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Oder?  
  
Es ist verloren. Mein Leben, meine Zukunft, UNSERE Zukunft! Squalls und meine. Werden die SEEDs dann am Ende gegen ihn kämpfen müssen? Wenn Rufus die Großstaaten sich Untertan machen will, dann wahrscheinlich. Wer sollte unsere Welt denn sonst verteidigen?  
  
Alles ist verloren... und man kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann nichts tun! Und damit habe ich mich... abgefunden.  
  
Rinoa lauschte auf als das Lied aus dem Radio zu Ende war und der Radiosprecher fröhlich herumquäkte.  
  
Und hier ist wieder Earth Radio, die heißesten Tunes von der Erde! Und hier kommt unser nächster Titelwunsch, eine wunderschöne Ballade von Celine Dion! Also kuschelt euch zusammen und lauscht diesem heißen Sound!!!  
  
Irgendwie war es ja lächerlich, dachte Rinoa. 'Earth Radio'! Aber trotz allem waren die Lieder von diesem Planeten sehr gut.  
  
Sie folgte dem Rat des Ansagers und hörte dem Text zu.  
  
You're the bravest of hearts  
  
You're the strongest of souls  
  
Reflexartig dachte sie an Squall. Ja, das passte wirklich auf ihn. Ein mutiges Herz, nichts fürchtend, egal was kommen könnte. Er gab nie nach oder auf, setzte sich immer ein für das Wohl anderer Menschen ein (sofern er den Auftrag dazu hatte).  
  
You're my light in the dark  
  
You're the place I call home  
  
Er brachte mich immer wieder auf den richtigen Weg. Zwar nicht direkt, er sprach ja nicht sonderlich viel, aber irgendwie hat er doch allen den richtigen Weg gezeigt... Ich mochte nichts lieber, als in seiner Gegenwart zu sein.  
  
You can say it's alright  
  
But I know that you're breaking up inside  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Rinoa lächelte still in sich hinein. Das passte wirklich! Er hat immer gesagt, dass 'nichts' ist, aber innen drin grübelte er unentwegt. Er dachte immer nach und machte sich Sorgen, aber er teilte sie mir nie mit, obwohl wir ihn so oft darum gebeten haben. Man konnte es immer in seinen Augen sehen.  
  
Even you face the night  
  
Afraid and alone  
  
That's why I'll be there  
  
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er immer alleine unseren Feinden gegenüber gestanden. Er hätte uns alle am Liebsten weggeschickt, in Sicherheit, und um sich selbst machte er sich nie Sorgen. Doch in Wirklichkeit machte es auch ihm Angst.  
  
When the storm rises up  
  
When the shadows descend  
  
Every beat of my heart  
  
Every day without end  
  
Every second I live  
  
That's the promise I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
Ein Sturm, der aufkommt. Schatten, die verschwinden... ein bisschen wie während der Zeitkomprimierung. Damals dachte ich auch so wie diese Sängerin. Ich gab alles für ihn, alles, was er brauchte. Und jetzt? Was mache ich jetzt?  
  
You can sleep in my arms  
  
You don't have to explain  
  
Das war das, was wir immer wollten. Er brauchte es nicht zu erklären, wenn er Zuneigung wollte. Wir hätten es verstanden. Ich hätte es verstanden.  
  
When your heart's crying out  
  
Baby, whisper my name  
  
Nur ein kleiner Satz von ihm... das wäre schon alles gewesen.  
  
Cause I've reached out for you  
  
When the thunder is crashing up above  
  
You've given me your love  
  
Während der Zeitkomprimierung habe ich ihn gerettet, ihn herausgeholt aus diesem Koma, dieser Starre. Und er gab mir dafür seine Liebe, er hatte sich geändert.  
  
When you smile like the sun  
  
That shines through the pain  
  
That's why I'll be there  
  
Sein Lächeln war wahrhaftig ein Geschenk des Himmels, wo er dies doch so selten tat. Sollte das der Grund sein, warum auch ich... 'da' sein sollte?  
  
When the storm rises up  
  
When the shadows decend  
  
Every beat of my heart  
  
Every day without end  
  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich rede über ihn, als ob er Vergangenheit wäre! Aber genau das wollte er auf keinen Fall! Was mache ich? Es ist egal, was passiert, ich sollte jeden Herzschlag, jeden Tag lang... versuchen...  
  
I will stand like a rock  
  
I will bend till I break  
  
ihn wiederzubekommen. Für ihn kämpfen, etwas unternehmen, egal was! Ich müsste nur alles geben, wie im Sturm stehen und mich biegen, bis ich breche, Hauptsache, ich kämpfe für ihn und gebe ihn nicht auf!  
  
Till there's no more to give  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
Ja, bis ich nichts mehr habe, und erst dann kann ich mich in meinem Zimmer verkriechen und die Welt von mir wegschließen.  
  
I will risk everything  
  
I will fight, I will bleed  
  
Alles auf's Spiel setzen, kämpfen und bluten, wenn es sein muss. Das hätte, nein, das würde Squall auch für mich tun!  
  
Rinoa stand auf und ging zu ihrem Fenster. Sie riss es weit auf und ließ den starken Wind in ihr Zimmer hereinwehen.  
  
I will lay down my life  
  
If that's what you need  
  
Ja, ich würde sogar das tun, so sehr liebe ich ihn. Wenn es das ist, was er braucht, würde ich sogar für ihn sterben. So würde er. Ist es das, was es ist? Liebe?  
  
Every second I live  
  
That's the promise I make  
  
Baby that's what I'll give  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
Through the smoke and the fire  
  
When the fear rises up  
  
When the wave's ever higher  
  
Wind, Regen, Rauch, Feuer, das ist alles total unwichtig. Diese Dinge können mich nicht stoppen. Auch Angst nicht. Ich werde zwar Angst haben, aber sie wird mich nicht daran hindern, über riesige Wellen zu gehen ... für Squall.  
  
I will lay down my heart  
  
My body, my soul  
  
I will hold on all night  
  
And never let go  
  
Es tut nichts zur Sache, was mit meinem Leben passiert. Das sollte es jedenfalls nicht. Ich sollte weitermachen, bis es durchgestanden ist, alles, was mir gehört, ablegen und es für ihn opfern.  
  
Every second I live  
  
That's the promise I make  
  
Baby that's what I'll give  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
If that's what it takes...  
  
Jede Sekunde, ein Versprechen... Wir haben uns auch ein Versprechen gegeben. Ich habe etwas versprochen. Und ich werde mein Versprechen, dort zu sein, wenn wir uns suchen, nicht brechen! Es kommt jetzt nicht darauf an, ob es die Blumenwiese bei Edeas Haus ist, das ist egal! Jeder Ort! Egal wo! Wir sind getrennt und ich bin die Einzige, die ihm helfen kann!  
  
Wie konnte ich nur so lange tatenlos zusehen, wie ich immer mehr diesen Depressionen verfiel? Wie konnte ich mich so gehen lassen? Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit!  
  
Oh Gott! Was ist, wenn es schon längst zu spät ist? Nein, das darf nicht sein! Ich werde gleich morgen Vater sagen, dass ich wieder zurück in den Garden gehe. Dann werde ich mit Irvine und Selphie und Xell dorthin fliegen und ihn endlich... befreien! Um endlich wieder  
  
mit ihm zusammen sein,  
  
und ich werde alles geben, was Squall braucht...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 32  
  
  
  
Der nächste Tag war für Rinoa ein ganz besonderer. Heute würde sie sich Rufus gegenüber stellen und ihm die Stirn bieten. Auch wenn er sie wieder runtermachen würde, sie würde sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Hoffentlich nicht. Aber sie würde ja immer noch ihre Freunde haben. Xell, Selphie und Irvine.  
  
Ihr Blick streifte über die vorüberfliegende Landschaft von Timber, als sie im Zug nach Balamb Stadt saß. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe und akzeptierte das monotone Ruckeln. Sie stützte ihr Kinn auf der rechten Hand ab und betrachtete die grüne Ebene, die Berge und den Himmel.  
  
--Ding Ding Nächster Halt: Balamb Stadt-- kam es aus dem Lautsprecher und Rinoa riss erfreut die Augen auf, die ihr kurz zuvor zugefallen waren. Sie merkte gerade noch, wie der Zug aus dem Unterwassertunnel herauskam und sich nun auf der Alclad-Ebene wiederfand.  
  
Hastig sprang sie auf, nahm ihre Tasche mit den wenigen essentiellen Dingen darin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder im Garden zu sein.  
  
Sie hüpfte von der letzten Stufe des Zuges auf den Bahnsteig von Balamb Stadt und sah sich reflexartig um. Niemand da, den sie kannte. Wieso auch?  
  
Also warf sie ihre Haare zurück über die Schulter und ging den Gang hinunter, aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude hinaus und auf den Platz mit dem Item- Shop. Sie lächelte kurz in sich hinein, als sie die Card-Queen bei den Treppen stehen sah.  
  
Sie schlenderte über die Pflastersteine und atmete die leichte Brise der Meeresluft ein. Balamb war wirklich eine herrlich friedliche Stadt, in der man sich einfach wohl fühlen musste.  
  
Rinoa ging weiter an Frau Dinchts Haus vorbei und auf das Tor zum Ausgang zu. Sie grüßte noch freundlich den Inhaber des Autoladens und fand sich dann auf der weiten Alclad-Ebene wieder.  
  
Der direkte Weg wäre natürlich kürzer, dachte sie. Aber auf der Straße begegnen mir keine Monster... Ach, egal!  
  
Sie ging direkt auf den Garden zu und wehrte die paar Beißkäfer mit ihrem Shooting Star leicht ab. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie eigentlich ein riesen Glück hatte. Was hätte sie gemacht, wenn der Garden nicht an seinem ursprünglichen Standort gestanden hätte? Dann hätte sie wirklich ein Problem gehabt, aber dem war ja zum Glück doch nicht so.  
  
Als sie vor dem Haupttor stand, hob sie noch einmal den Kopf, um sich dieses riesige Wunderwerk der Technik genauer anzusehen. Dann schritt sie durch das Tor und überquerte die vielen Vorplätze, letztendlich passierte sie die Schranken am Eingang und stand in der Haupthalle des Balamb-Garden. Sie sah einen kleinen Jungen in blauem T-Shirt und olivefarbener Hose, der soeben an dem Aufzug vorbeijoggte und irgendetwas von Kondition murmelte.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly ging in Gedanken verloren an dem Wegweiser vorbei und stieg die Treppen zum Aufzug hoch. Sie betätigte den Knopf, gab die Geheimzahl für den Zugang zum dritten Stock ein (sie kannte ihn natürlich von Squall) und wartete ruhig, bis sie ankam.  
  
Sie benutzte den nächsten Aufzug um zur Brücke zu Direktor Cid zu kommen, den sie dort hoffentlich antraf.  
  
Die kleine Plattform kam an und sie sah Cid, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt neben Niida stand und wahrscheinlich etwas las. „Ja?", fragte er monoton und ein wenig genervt.  
  
Rinoa wartete ab, ob Cid sich umdrehen würde, doch er tat es nicht.  
  
„Ja-haa??", wiederholte er noch einmal, worauf Rinoa sich dann räusperte und Cids Blick von dem Zettel gelöst wurden und er den Kopf hob. Er hielt kurz inne, und dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um.  
  
Er entdeckte Rinoa und konnte es wahrscheinlich zuerst kaum fassen. Der Stapel Papiere fiel ihm aus der Hand und sie kamen zerstreut auf dem Boden zu liegen. Nach zwei, drei Sekunden löste er sich von seiner Starre und sammelte hastig (und nicht wirklich gründlich) die heruntergefallenen Zettel auf, legte sie ungeschickt auf einem Tisch ab und murmelte dabei: „Rinoa!!! Was machen sie denn hier? Wie sind sie hierher gekommen?"  
  
Diese war leicht amüsiert von dieser Reaktion und antwortete: „Mit dem Zug, es gibt einige Dinge, die sich geändert haben!"  
  
Cid kam auf sie zu und legte freundlich lachend seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er zwinkerte ihr väterlich zu. „Es freut mich, dass sie wieder hier sind, Miss Heartilly! Wirklich!"  
  
Rinoa lachte wieder einmal. Mehr, als sie es in den letzten Monaten getan hatte. „Danke für diesen herzlichen Empfang, Direktor!", sagte sie ebenso freundlich.  
  
Cid löste seine Hände wieder von ihr und schreckte leicht auf, als ob er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hätte. „Ach ja!", sagte er und legte einen Finger an sein Kinn. „Sie suchen bestimmt nach ihren Freunden. Ich werde sie sogleich ausrufen lassen." Cid sah sie erst gar nicht an, um eine Bestätigung zu bekommen, doch Rinoa nickte trotzdem zustimmend. „Ja, bitte."  
  
--Bling bling bling bling Guten Morgen ihnen allen! Xell, Selphie und Irvine, würden diese drei SEEDs bitte sofort auf die Brücke kommen? Es ist wichtig. Bling bling bling bling-- machte es abschließend und er stellte das Mikrofon wieder weg. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die Drei hier wären, dachte Rinoa bei sich.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 33  
  
  
  
„Rinoaaaaaaaaa!", kreischte Selphie laut und überrannte sie förmlich.  
  
Auch Xell und Irvine stürmten auf sie zu. „Endlich bist du wieder da!"  
  
„Wir haben dich so vermisst!", sagte Xell. „Geht es dir wieder besser, ja?"  
  
Rinoa lächelte ihre drei Freunde an. „Ja, den Umständen entsprechend. Aber ich habe endlich gemerkt, dass es ... Squall auch nicht weiterhilft, wenn ich mich einschließe und vor mich hinvegetiere. Darüber hinaus habe ich noch einen weiteren Entschluss gefasst."  
  
Selphie, Irvine und Xell sahen sie mit gespannten Blicken an und nickten abermals.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr mitkommt zu Rufus' Insel. Ich will diesem Arschloch zeigen, dass seine Zeit beendet ist! Ich will ihn endlich wieder hier haben und Rufus vernichten! Und dabei werde ich mich auch Cifer und Quistis in den Weg stellen müssen! Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie doch noch nicht ganz verloren..."  
  
Die drei SEEDs sahen Rinoa erstaunt an, erstaunt über diesen starken Willen und diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Rinoa verdutzt. „Haltet ihr nichts von meinem Plan? Sagt doch etwas!"  
  
Xell schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ähm, ja, doch, wir freuen uns, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast!"  
  
„Wir sind nur ein bisschen überrascht deswegen...", fügte Irvine hinzu. „Wann wolltest du das denn machen?"  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich so schnell wie möglich los, also heute!", antwortete Rinoa.  
  
„Das kommt aber unerwartet...", sagte Selphie.  
  
„Also was ist jetzt, kommt ihr mit oder kneift ihr?", fragte Rinoa ein wenig barsch.  
  
Die Drei lachten leicht. Dann sagte Xell: „Schließlich sind wir SEEDs und wenn man es genau nimmt, stehen wir immer noch unter dem Vertrag! Du weißt doch, bis Timber unabhängig wird!" Xell, Selphie und Irvine salutierten im SEED-Stil. „Zu ihren Diensten!", sagte Irvine ehrfürchtig.  
  
Rinoa lachte. „Danke, Freunde! Ihr helft mir wirklich sehr!"  
  
„Soooooo, dann woooollen wir mal! Es gibt ja noch viiiiiiiiiele Dinge, die wir erleeeedigen müssen, bevor wir looooos können!", rief Selphie -wie immer- fröhlich.  
  
„Ja, wir gehen am besten nach Balamb und rüsten uns dort mit genügend Items aus.", verkündete Rinoa.  
  
Irvine jedoch warf tadelnd ein: „Rinoa, hat denn Alexander jetzt die Shop- Ability erlernt oder nicht?"  
  
Rinoa riss entsetzt die Augen auf und schlug sich mit der Handfläche vor die Stirn. „Oh nein, das hätte ich fast vergessen!"  
  
„Du HAST es vergessen!", sagte Xell.  
  
„Ja, ist ja gut!", beschwichtigte Rinoa. „Okay, was brauchen wir alles? Hi- Potions, Phönix-Federn, Mega-Pillen und G-Hi-Potions. Wie sieht's mit euren Zaubern aus? Genug Medica, Vigra und Angriffszauber? Sind die Kopplungen optimal eingestellt? Stärke sollte die höchste Priorität haben, vergesst das nicht!"  
  
Xell wollte gerade sagen, dass sie sich schon fast wie Squall anhörte, ließ es dann aber lieber doch. „Also bei mir sieht's ganz gut aus. Selphie, du wolltest mir noch Brothers zurückgeben!"  
  
„Och neeeeeiiin! Ich hab mich geraaaaade so gut mit den Beiden angefreundet!", bettelte Selphie.  
  
„Aber die Freundschaft zu mir ist höher! Außerdem brauch ich noch ne HP- Kopplung!"  
  
Beleidigt und ein wenig gekränkt löste Selphie diese GF und übergab sie Xell. „Aber dann brauch ich Tombery wieder! Der mag mich sowieso viel lieber!!!", bekräftigte Selphie.  
  
„Ja, okay!" gestand Xell ihr ein.  
  
„Und bei dir, Irvine?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
„Alles optimal, von fast allen Zaubern 100 Exemplare und gute Kopplungen!", berichtete Irvine.  
  
„Gut, wer hat Eden?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
Stille herrschte. Alle überlegten. „Was ist denn?", fragte Rinoa abermals.  
  
„Ooooooooh NEIN! Mist!", rief Xell. „Quistis hat Eden!!!"  
  
„Ach du...", sagte Rinoa. „Dann müssen wir uns vorsehen!"  
  
„Aber määääächtig!", stimmte Selphie ihr zu.  
  
„Na prima!", sagte Irvine enttäuscht.  
  
Rinoa seufzte. „Wie auch immer, dann lasst uns jetzt alles zusammenpacken und dann mit der Velocity losfliegen.", schloss Rinoa ab.  
  
„Juhuuu, die Fliege!", rief Irvine monoton aus.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 34  
  
  
  
Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie und Xell standen in einer Reihe, der Velocity den Rücken zugewandt im Hangar des Balamb Garden und hörten sich von Cid noch eine kleine Abschlussrede an.  
  
„... was ich damit sagen will", beendete Cid, „ist dass ich ihnen alles Glück der Welt wünsche! Möge es ihnen gelingen, Squall zu befreien, Quistis wiederzubringen und Rufus zu vernichten! Kommen sie mir alle gesund zurück, verstanden?"  
  
Irvine, Selphie und Xell salutierten im SEED-Stil, Rinoa nickte ernst.  
  
„Rinoa, sie werden diese Mission leiten. Machen sie ihre Sache gut, wir alle vertrauen ihnen!", fügte Cid hinzu.  
  
„Ja.", antwortete Rinoa. „Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen."  
  
„Gut, so habe ich das gerne." Er wendete sich Irvine zu. „Konzentrieren sie sich auf die Mission und denken sie nicht an andere Sachen, sie wissen, was ich meine..." Cid drehte sich Selphie zu. „Ruhe und Geduld sind auch Tugenden!" Nun war Xell an der Reihe. „Zügeln sie ihr Temperament, es kann ihnen auch im Weg stehen!" Cid nickte ihnen allen noch einmal zu und sagte: „Dann will ich sie auch nicht länger aufhalten, sie sollten aufbrechen!"  
  
„Ja, richtig.", stimmte Irvine zu.  
  
Xell lief in die Velocity, ihm folgten Selphie und Irvine und langsam ging auch Rinoa, als sie Cid noch einmal ihren Namen rufen hörte. „Ja?"  
  
Er kam auf sie zu und stellte sich vor sie. „Ich glaube fest daran, dass sie es schaffen werden. Auch wenn es schwer werden wird, seien sie auf alles gefasst. Das... Mako wird Squall schon fast ganz übernommen haben! Erwecken sie seinen wahren Charakter tief in ihm drin. Geben sie ihn nicht auf, sie können es schaffen! Wissen sie", fügte er mit einem Lachen hinzu, „die Liebe ist manchmal stärker als die schärfste Gunblade!"  
  
Rinoa schluckte bei dieser Erkenntnis, doch dann lächelte sie zurück. „Danke, Direktor Cid!"  
  
Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, zog sie heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Von Zeit zu Zeit fühle ich, dass sie auch eines meiner Kinder sind, Rinoa! An ihnen ist ein guter SEED verloren gegangen."  
  
Eigentlich hätte Rinoa noch gerne gefragt, was er damit sagen wollte, doch eh sie sich versah, war sie auch schon in der Velocity, welche sich in die Lüfte begab und auf den östlichen Ozean zuflog.  
  
„Rinoa, was ist denn?", fragte Irvine besorgt, als er Rinoa sah, die vor sich hin schaukelnd auf einem der Sitze saß mit einen unsicheren Blick in den Augen.  
  
„I-ich weiß nicht, mir ist irgendwie... flau im Magen."  
  
„Du bist auch ganz blass, lass mal deine Stirn fühlen." Irvine legte seine Hand an ihre Stirn. „Hmm, ist nichts Besonderes."  
  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich mich gleich übergeben muss!" Sie umschloss ihre Kette mit der rechten Hand.  
  
Irvine stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Das ist bestimmt die Aufregung. Mir ist auch nicht ganz wohl bei der ganzen Sache! Also wie ein Sonntagsausflug kommt mir das nicht vor."  
  
Rinoa zog leicht einen Mundwinkel nach oben, lehnte sich dann vor und stützte ihren Kopf mit den Händen ab. „Danke, das hilft mir ungemein!", sagte sie sarkastisch.  
  
„Oh, sorry.", entschuldigte er sich. „Aber das legt sich schon wieder. Versuch einfach, an etwas Anderes zu denken." Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder ins Cockpit.  
  
„Leicht gesagt!", murmelte Rinoa vor sich hin.  
  
Sie lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken an die Wand und starrte die Decke an. Nervös fummelte sie an ihrem Ring und an dem von Squall herum.  
  
Ganz ruhig, Rinoa, du wirst das schon schaffen, sagte sie sich selber. Schließlich habe ich ja Freunde, die mir helfen. Alle vertrauen mir, und ich werde das durchziehen!  
  
Rinoa stieß die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus. „Squall... warte auf mich. Ich... werde da sein."  
  
  
  
Kapitel 35  
  
  
  
Die Velocity RX näherte sich langsam dem sandigen Boden. Die Füße wurden ausgefahren und aus den Düsen kam Luft, die den Sand aufwirbelte und in die Luft steigen ließ. Die Pilotin navigierte die Velocity herum und senkte sie gen Erdboden. Hart setzte das kleine Luftschiff auf und hinterließ die Spuren der krallenartigen Standfüße auf dem Boden. Mit lautem Zischen öffnete sich die Laderampe und senkte sich herab. Aus der Öffnung kamen vier junge Menschen. Rinoa Heartilly, Anführerin der Waldeulen aus Timber; Irvine Kinneas, bester Schütze aller drei Gardens; Xell Dincht, hervorragender Faustkämpfer und Nachfahre eines großen Soldaten und Selphie Tilmitt, die vielleicht beste Pilotin und eine Meisterin im Umgang mit dem Nunchaku.  
  
Alle entstiegen der Velocity wie vier Menschen auf dem Weg zu ihrem letzten Gefecht, gegen alles gewappnet und auf alles vorbereitet.  
  
Rinoa, Irvine, Xell und Selphie gingen in einer Reihe auf die riesengroße Mauer zu und steuerten das Tor an, durch das sie schon zwei mal gegangen waren. Es verwunderte sie zwar, doch sie ließen sich auch nicht groß davon beeindrucken, dass das Tor nun sperrangelweit offen stand.  
  
Sie schritten hindurch und noch immer hatte keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt. Als sie in der Eingangshalle standen, hielten sie inne. Die drei SEEDs warteten auf den Befehl ihrer Anführerin, doch diese kam nicht dazu, ihn auszusprechen.  
  
Aus den Lautsprechern ertönte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme.  
  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich hatte schon gedacht, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr...! Wie dem auch sei, ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen und möchte es euch zur Abwechslung einmal leicht machen. Kommt doch bitte zu mir..."  
  
Urplötzlich öffnete sie am anderen Ende des langen Ganges die Tür eines Aufzugs.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging Rinoa darauf zu.  
  
„Aber Rinoa! Du weißt doch, dass das eine Falle ist!!!", rief Xell.  
  
Rinoa blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, vielleicht ist es eine. Es tut mir zwar leid, dass ich das sagen muss, aber: wir haben keine andere Wahl. Und dieses Mal stimmt es." Sie drehte sich um und ging den Gang weiter hinunter.  
  
Irvine folgte ihr zuerst, dann Selphie und nach ein paar Sekunden auch Xell.  
  
Als sie den Aufzug betraten, schloss sich wie von Geisterhand die Tür und der Lift bewegte sich nach oben auf die oberste Etage zu...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 36  
  
  
  
Der Tod dauert das ganze Leben lang  
  
Und hört auf, wenn er eintritt  
  
Marie - Bandits  
  
Zischend öffnete sich die Tür und nach ein paar mehreren Gängen stieß Rinoa energisch die letzte Tür auf und dann fanden sie sich allesamt in einem riesigen, dunklen Saal wieder.  
  
Er war prachtvoll. In der Mitte befand sich eine Art Thron, der von lodernden Fackeln umgeben wurde. Die Rückenlehne war sehr breit und hoch, der Rand war leicht gezackt. Die Decke war gewölbt und von ihr hingen prunkvolle Kerzenleuchter herab.  
  
Als die Vier näher traten, konnten sie auch erkennen, wer auf dem Thron saß. Rufus saß zurückgelehnt mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, die Ellbogen majestätisch auf die Lehnen gestützt und die Fingerspitzen aneinandergepresst. „Sieh an, sieh an, da sind ja wieder meine halbwüchsigen Freunde...", sagte er in seinem gewohnt verhöhnenden Ton.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Rufus!", erhob Rinoa ihre Stimme. „Wir sind hier, um dir ein für alle Mal zu beweisen, dass auf unserer Welt kein Platz für dich und deine skrupellosen Machenschaften ist! Wir werden dich wieder dorthin befördern, wo du hergekommen bist!", rief sie ihm zu.  
  
„So so, findest du das, ja?", antwortete er. „Da ist nur ein kleines Problem, liebe Rinoa. Es gibt nämlich außer mir noch zwei Personen, die da anderer Meinung sind."  
  
Und wie auf Knopfdruck traten hinter dem Thron synchron Quistis und Cifer hervor. Einheitlich gingen sie ein paar Schritte vor und blieben neben Rufus stehen.  
  
„Quistis!", rief Rinoa.  
  
„Und Cifer!", rief Xell.  
  
Nun sagte Quistis eiskalt: „Ah, Rinoa, die Anführerin der Waldeulen, zu niedlich! Und Selphie ist ja auch da! Wie habt ihr sie dazu bekommen, nicht zu kneifen?"  
  
Irvine wollte gerade etwas zurückgeben, doch Cifer kam ihm dazwischen. „Irvine ist auch da! Unser Lieblingscowboy! Du hast Zeit gefunden, hier herzukommen? Bist du nicht auf Mädchenjagd? Ha ha! Und da ist ja auch mein bester Freund, der Hasenfuß!"  
  
„Nenn mich nicht HASENFUSS, du Arsch!!!!", schrie Xell.  
  
„Köstlich, du bist immer noch so leicht zu provozieren wie damals!", amüsierte sich Cifer.  
  
„Du hast recht, Cifer!", gab Quistis lachend hinzu.  
  
„Quistis! Wie konntest du nur?", wendete sich Rinoa nun an sie. „Seit wann stehst du auf der Seite von Rufus? Und dann auch noch Cifer! Merkst du denn nicht, dass er dich nur benutzt? Wieso folgst du ihm? Er schüchtert dich doch nur ein. In Wirklichkeit bist du nur sein Handlanger, GENAU wie Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin! Sie haben auch nur schlechte Dinge getan, weil sie ihm blind gehorcht haben. Doch sie waren nicht schlecht! Später wussten die beiden auch nicht mehr, warum sie das getan hatten! Du bist genau so wie Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin! Du lässt dich von ihm kleinreden und herumkommandieren! Merkst du das nicht, Quistis???"  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Rinoa! Dieser Gewissenskram zieht bei mir nicht! Ich habe nichts getan, wofür ich mich schäme müsste!", verteidigte sie sich.  
  
„Oh doch!", antwortete Rinoa. „Du hast dich gegen all deine Freunde gestellt! Wo wir doch früher immer so gut zusammengearbeitet haben! Und über all das hinaus hast du dich auch noch gegen den Garden gestellt! Du bist immer noch ein SEED, Quistis! Du hast alles, was dir lieb und teuer war, verleugnet, und darauf willst du stolz sein?"  
  
Quistis hatte es sich mit gesenktem Kopf angehört, in ihr nagten wirklich wieder einmal Gewissensbisse, doch Cifer brachte sie wieder zurück. „Du glaubst diesen Scheiß doch nicht etwa, oder? HEY! Sieh mich an!", schrie er.  
  
Quistis riss den Kopf zu ihm herum und sah ihn an.  
  
„Glaubst du ihr?", fragte er gebieterisch.  
  
„I-ich... ich... nein!", antwortete Quistis zuerst schwach und dann fest.  
  
„Siehst du, Quistis? Er schreit dich doch nur an! So geht das doch immer, oder?", fragte Rinoa. „Und ER soll dein Freund sein?"  
  
„Schluss jetzt!!!", rief Rufus im Aufstehen. „Das reicht! Quistis? Cifer?"  
  
Die beiden verstanden die anscheinend eindeutige Aufforderung und verließen ihre Plätze. Sie gingen die Treppen vom Thron herunter und stellten sich links davon auf. Rufus stand immer noch vor seinem Thron und plötzlich schnellte seine Hand hoch, und aus ihr schoss ein blauer Energiestrahl, der mit immenser Kraft Rinoa ergriff und sie nach rechts durch den Raum fliegen ließ. Sie schrie auf, als sie gegen die harte Steinwand prallte und dann auf den Boden fiel.  
  
„Rinoa!", rief Selphie und die drei SEEDs rannten zu ihr.  
  
Doch sie kamen nicht weit. Rufus erhob noch einmal sein Hand und erzeugte mit einem lauten „Haaaa!" eine grün-schimmernde Wand, die Selphie, Irvine und Xell wieder zurückprallen ließ. „Mist, da kommen wir nicht durch!", rief Selphie verzweifelt.  
  
„Um keinen Preis!", bestätigte Irvine.  
  
Dann bemerkten die Drei, dass sie auf der gleichen Seite wie Quistis und Cifer standen. Und auf der anderen Seite lag der Thron mit Rufus und Rinoa. Sie war ihm ganz alleine ausgeliefert.  
  
Nun kamen Quistis und Cifer auf Irvine, Selphie und Xell zu. Die Fünf SEEDs (mit Ausnahme von Cifer) stellten sich in Kampfposition einander gegenüber.  
  
Rufus warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rinoa. Diese hatte sich schon wieder erholt und verfolgte den beginnenden Kampf zwischen Cifer und Quistis, und Irvine, Selphie und Xell (na, hört ihr schon in eurem Kopf dieses „zwiiiiiisch" und die Kampfmusik?).  
  
Xell war als Erster an der Reihe. „Cerberus - Tor der Hölle!", rief er laut und wartete auf seine GF.  
  
„Haha, diese alte Ding?", fragte Cifer spöttisch. „Damit kommst du nicht durch!" Und schon stürmte er auf Xell zu und verpasste ihm einen harten Schlag mit der Gunblade.  
  
Xell taumelte nach diesem Angriff, doch Cerberus hatte noch genug HP, um materialisieren zu können, bevor Quistis oder Cifer ihn auslöschen konnte.  
  
Irvine war am Zug. „Doomtrain - Endlose Irrfahrt!"  
  
Auch Selphie war handlungsfähig, doch bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte, was sie machen sollte, kam Cerberus, der Höllenhund. Er trat durch die Pforten der Unterwelt und belegte Xell, Irvine und Selphie mit Doppel und Tripel.  
  
Nun konnte Selphie ihren Zug vollenden, zauberte Shell und pinke Glaskugeln bildeten sich um sie selbst und die beiden männlichen SEEDs.  
  
Quistis war an der Reihe.  
  
„Quistis, du weißt, was wir geplant haben, nicht?", rief ihr Cifer zu.  
  
„Ja, ich hab es nicht vergessen! Ultima!", rief sie laut und die drei SEEDs wurden von dem Zauber getroffen, der jedoch glücklicherweise durch Shell vermindert wurde.  
  
Jetzt war Xell wieder dran. „Regena!", sprach er aus und aus dem Boden erschienen rosa-weiße Säulen, die die Drei umfluteten und sie in den Regena- Zustand versetzten.  
  
„Hmpf, nur Schwächlinge vertrauen auf Unterstützungszauber!", rief Cifer und attackierte Xell. Er musste 2500 HP einbüßen.  
  
Als nächstes sprach Selphie Protes über die ganze Truppe aus. Die blauen Schutzschilde formten sich vor ihnen zu einer Wand, die gegen Cifer sehr nützlich sein würden.  
  
Dann erschien Doomtrain. Die Bahnschranken gingen hinunter und die Gleise für den Zug bildeten sich aus endlos vielen Lichtern. Von weit entfernt kam ein dunkler Zug angerollt, der immer schneller wurde, und als er an dem Bahnübergang ankam, überrollte er Quistis und Cifer und belegte sie mit unendlich vielen Zuständen.  
  
„Ha, Tobsucht funktioniert bei mir nicht!", rief Quistis stolz und benutzte sogleich eine Mega-Pille-2, die sie von allen soeben verursachten Zuständen kurierte.  
  
Derweil attackierte Selphie Cifer und traf ihn, was ihn aus seinem Schlaf- Zustand herausholte.  
  
Darauf antwortete Cifer mit einer starken Gunblade-Attacke, welche durch den Tobsucht-Zustand noch verstärkt wurde. Selphie taumelte und verlor 4000 HP.  
  
Quistis konzentrierte sich. „Shiva - Diamantenstaub!"  
  
Irvine und Xell entschieden sich, Cifer mit ihren Waffen anzugreifen. Irvine legte seine Exetor an, zielte und schoss. Es war ein Volltreffer, der Cifer mehr als 3000 HP abzog. Auch Xell stürmte auf ihn zu, blieb kurz schief grinsend vor ihm stehen und deckte ihn dann mit zwei kraftvollen Faustschlägen ein, die ihm noch einmal so viel HP abzogen.  
  
„Mist!", fluchte dieser.  
  
Doch Quistis konnte nichts unternehmen, Shiva würde gleich da sein.  
  
Selphie war dran. Sie wirbelte noch einmal ihr Nunchaku herum. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Wenn sie richtig gerechnet hatte, und sie Cifer jetzt treffen würde, wäre er vielleicht schon außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie hüpfte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, ließ ein Ende ihres Nunchakus weit nach hinten fliegen und ließ es dann wieder nach vorne schnellen, direkt auf Cifer zu, doch... sie traf daneben.  
  
Cifer wich aus und spöttelte: „Hahaa, daneben!!!"  
  
„Oh nein!", sagte Selphie verärgert zu sich selbst.  
  
Xell spürte, wie gerade seine HP noch einmal durch Regena aufgefrischt wurden, als Shiva aus dem Boden in ihrem Eissarg geschossen kam, ihn zerbrach und eine Welle aus Eis über sie ergehen ließ. Xell und Irvine bekamen 1500 Schadenspunkte ab, doch Selphie bekam 600 HP dazu. „Hehee, Eis- Kopplung!"  
  
Cifer war wieder dran. Er kramte in seiner Tasche herum und warf etwas hoch. „Elixier!", rief er dabei. Seine HP waren wieder vollständig geheilt und die Zustände aufgehoben.  
  
Auch Quistis konnte nun wieder handeln. „Hey, ihr Weicheier, warum greift ihr mich nicht an? Traut ihr euch nicht?" Mit diesen Worten kam sie auf Irvine zu und haute ihm ihre Peitsche um die Ohren, was ihn um 3000 HP erleichterte.  
  
„Okay, jetzt ist es soweit.", sagte Xell und benutzte ein Final Elixier, was die HP aller Truppenmitglieder wieder auf das Maximum ansteigen ließ.  
  
Irvine kam an die Reihe und ließ die Tripel-Version von Meteor auf Quistis und Cifer niedergehen, was ihre HP um gut 2700 verringerte.  
  
Als Nächster war Cifer wieder handlungsfähig und er zauberte Seuche auf Xell. Leider waren seine Kopplungen in diesem Bereich nicht optimal, was dazu führte, dass er mit Blende und Gift belegt wurde. „Na super!", stieß er hervor.  
  
Nun war Selphie dran und sie wollte Xell natürlich helfen und ihn von seinen Statusveränderungen befreien. „Medica!", sprach sie also aus und schon war Xell wieder geheilt.  
  
„Okay, Quistis, jetzt kannst du es tun!", rief Cifer ihr zu. „Ich glaube, die Zeit ist gekommen, diesen Anfängern zu zeigen, was wirklich gute Kämpfer draufhaben!"  
  
Selphie, Irvine und Xell guckten sich erstaunt an. „Was meint er?", fragte Selphie, doch sie bekam nur Schulternzucken zurück.  
  
„Ja, Cifer.", sagte Quistis. Sie legte ihre Hände über Kreuz auf ihre Schultern und konzentrierte sich. Sie kontaktierte ihre GF. „Eden - Hauch des Universums!", schrie sie laut hinaus.  
  
„Oh nein!", entflüchtete es Irvine und auch Xell fluchte laut. Selphie verschlug es sogar die Sprache.  
  
„Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen!", rief Xell. „Wenn Eden materialisiert, sind wir Kleinholz!!!"  
  
„Wir müssen es vernichten!", sagte Irvine.  
  
„Ha ha ha!", lachte Cifer spöttisch. „Wie wollt ihr das schaffen? Eden hat 9999 HP und wird in weniger als 15 Sekunden da sein. Wenn ihr Glück habt, könnt ihr alle zusammen vier Mal angreifen. Das schafft ihr nicht!!! Protes!" Der Zauber galt Quistis und nun bekam auch sie diesen blauen Schutzschild.  
  
„Wir müssen Anti-Z zaubern!", rief Selphie.  
  
„Nein!!!", antwortete Xell energisch. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Wir müssen alle angreifen, das ist unsere einzige Chance!"  
  
„Aber...", stammelte Selphie.  
  
„Nichts aber!", rief Xell noch und stürmte dann vor, um Quistis anzugreifen. 2100 HP Schadenspunkte. Eden blieben noch 7899 HP übrig.  
  
Irvine griff an. Nun waren es 2550 HP weniger, noch 5349 HP. Sie könnten es schaffen!  
  
Selphie griff an. Sie zog Quistis 2400 HP ab. Protes behinderte sie wirklich ungemein. Eden hatte noch 2949 HP.  
  
„Eden ist gleich da!", sagte Cifer in einem ruhigen Ton. „Ihr müsst euch beeilen! Noch EIN Angriff, dann wird es ankommen, und dann seid ihr Matsch!"  
  
„Xell, jetzt kommt es auf dich an!", rief Irvine.  
  
„Gut.", sagte er ruhig. Er ging auf Quistis zu und boxte wider Willen mit aller Kraft seine zwei Ehrgeiz-besetzten Fäuste in sie hinein.  
  
Er zog Quistis... 2900 HP ab.  
  
„NEIN!", rief Xell enttäuscht. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"  
  
„Scheiße! Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Selphie. Doch wie als Antwort spürten die Drei auf einmal, wie sie von einer starken Kraft vom Kampffeld gezogen wurden. Und wenige Sekunden später, wussten sie auch, weshalb.  
  
Aus dem Himmel kamen vier Schwerter gefallen. Sie fielen in den Boden und bildeten ein Quadrat, dessen Zentrum ein roter Berg entstieg. Daraus entwickelte sich ein rotes Tuch um einen Körper gewickelt, und der Umhang wurde gelichtet. Unter dem Umhang verbarg sich Gilgamesh! (als ob ihr das nicht schon früher geahnt hättet!) Er hatte vier Schwerter zur Auswahl. Den Eisenschneider, Excalibur, Masamune und Excalipoor, wobei letztere nur 1 HP abziehen würde, doch wenn er Eisenschneider wählte, dann hätten sie gewonnen.  
  
Und er tat es. Er nahm das prachtvollste Schwert, den Eisenschneider von Odin. Gilgamesh stürmte auf Quistis und Cifer zu und zog das Schwert durch die beiden hindurch wie durch Butter. Sie wurden in zwei Hälften geteilt und waren somit kampfunfähig.  
  
Xell, Selphie und Irvine hatten gewonnen.  
  
„Hmmm, so etwas hatte ich befürchtet...", gab Rufus dann zum Besten. Er stieg mit langsamen Schritten von seinem Thron herab.  
  
Quistis und Cifer rappelten sich gerade wieder auf und erholten sich von dem Kampf.  
  
„Aber ich bin nicht enttäuscht von euch, Cifer und Quistis. ... Ich wusste, dass ihr verlieren würdet.", sagte Rufus.  
  
„WAS?", rief Cifer empört. „Du wusstest es? Wozu dann?"  
  
„Es liegt nicht direkt an euch, es ist nur, dass diese Drei zu stark sind. Dieser Gilgamesh hat ihnen die Haut gerettet, sonst hättet ihr ja gewonnen. Aber das ist jetzt eigentlich auch egal." Und dann drehte sich Rufus zu Rinoa um. „Eigentlich geht es hier ja eher um DICH, Rinoa Heartilly!" Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu.  
  
„Lass sie in Ruhe!!!", rief Xell laut und wollte zu ihr rennen, doch er wurde von dem Energiefeld zurückgeschmettert.  
  
„Hör auf damit, Rufus!", sagte Rinoa. „Lass uns und unsere Welt in Frieden und verschwinde wieder, sonst wird es dir noch Leid tun!"  
  
„Ohhhh! Das sind ja mal ganz andere Seiten, Rinoa!", antwortete Rufus gelassen. „Zu deiner Enttäuschung muss ich dir leider sagen, dass es außer mir, Cifer und Quistis noch jemanden gibt, der da anderer Meinung ist..."  
  
Rinoa fühlte, wie ihr Herz nach unten sank. Sie wusste, wen er meinte, sie wusste es.  
  
Dann hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter dem Thron.  
  
Es hörte sich an wie Metall, das über den Marmorboden geschleift wurde.  
  
Jetzt schnipste Rufus.  
  
Und dann trat hinter dem Thron eine Person hervor, die einen gebieterischen Eindruck machte. Eine dunkle Gestalt, finster drein blickend und bereit, die Welt zu vernichten.  
  
Rinoa zog hart die Luft durch ihren weit geöffneten Mund ein, ein Ausdruck des Schreckens und des Entsetzens im Gesicht.  
  
Squall war fast nicht wiederzuerkennen.  
  
Er trug ganz andere Sachen als vorher. Er sah aus wie ein Ritter. Ein schwerer Metallpanzer schützte seinen Oberkörper, seine Arme und Beine und über seine Schultern hing ein langer, blutroter Umhang, der majestätisch hinter ihm herwehte.  
  
Und in seiner Hand hielt er seine Gunblade.  
  
Rinoa konnte in seinen Augen nur eine gähnende Leere sehen. Nichts mehr von seinen blauen, schönen Augen, nur noch ein loderndes, grünes Flackern an dem unteren Rand, durch das Mako verursacht.  
  
Squall ging mit schweren Schritten und klimperndem Panzer zu Rufus, stellte sich neben ihn, Rinoa betrachtend. „Hier bin ich, mein Gebieter.", sagte er ehrfürchtig.  
  
Bei diesen Worten musste Rinoa ihre Hand über ihren Mund legen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
Jetzt meldeten sich Xell, Selphie und Irvine von der anderen Seite aus. „Squall!", schrien sie alle durcheinander.  
  
„Schweigt!", rief Rufus laut.  
  
„Wer ist das, Herr?", fragte Squall.  
  
„Squall! Was ist los mit dir? Kennst du uns nicht mehr???", rief Xell.  
  
„Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt SCHWEIGEN!! (wie wär's mit nem Echo-Kraut?)" Rufus fuhr herum und ließ seine Hand hochschnellen. Aus ihr kam eine Energiekugel, die Xell, Selphie und Irvine zu Boden zwang. Doch sie war so stark, dass sogar Cifer und Quistis von ihr getroffen wurden. „Die sind unwichtig, die brauchen dich nicht zu interessieren.", sagte Rufus jetzt wieder zu seinem Ritter. „Vielmehr geht es jetzt hier um diese Dame.", und er zeigte auf Rinoa. „Kennst du sie?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
„Squall?", fragte Rinoa zaghaft. Dann ging sie langsam, Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu, traute sich aber auch nicht, ihm zu nah zu kommen. „Sag, das du mich noch kennst!", flüsterte sie. „Sag, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast! ... Sag es, Squall! Bitte!", flehte sie.  
  
Dabei studierte sie genau sein Gesicht. Es regte sich jedoch nicht. Dann sagte er auf einmal: „Ich... ich kenne dieses Mädchen nicht."  
  
„Was?", fragte Rinoa entsetzt. „Was redest du da? Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
  
„Ich kenne dich nicht!", wiederholte Squall noch einmal und sah Rufus an.  
  
„Gut", sagte Rufus und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Was hatte er vor? „Dann... töte sie!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Squall drehte langsam wieder seinen Kopf zurück, auf sein Opfer blickend. Rinoa blieb lange in dieser Starre, in der sie nur in seine Augen sah und sich einmal mehr wünschte, in ihnen lesen zu können, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie war wie gefesselt, und dann erschrak sie...  
  
Aus dem Nichts heraus und urplötzlich rannte Squall auf sie zu.  
  
Rinoa schrie laut und schrill auf, war aber handlungsunfähig. Squall zückte seine Gunblade und holte aus, doch Rinoa bückte sich noch im selben Moment. Schnell richtete sie sich wieder auf und rannte weg. Sie rannte einfach auf die andere Seite der Halle, dabei aber noch wohl das Energiefeld im Kopf behaltend. Und dann kam sie auch schon an der Wand an. Kein Ausweg mehr.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Squall auf sie zukam. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und ging weiter auf sie zu. Rinoa versuchte noch, rechts oder links an ihm vorbeizukommen, doch er versperrte ihr immer wieder den Weg.  
  
Dann stand er ganz nah vor ihr, nur eine Armlänge zwischen ihnen.  
  
Auch Rufus beobachtete nun wieder dieses Schauspiel. „Was ist denn, Rinoa? Greif ihn doch an!"  
  
„Niemals!", rief Rinoa. „Das werde ich nicht tun, das willst du doch nur!", schrie sie an Squall vorbei.  
  
Nun warf Squall seinen Umhang, der über seinen Arm hing, nach hinten. Und wieder schnellte seine Hand urplötzlich hervor. Seine Finger legten sich um ihren Hals und er hob sie mit einer Hand hoch.  
  
Rinoa schrie laut auf und griff mit ihren Händen nach der starken Hand von Squall, die sie würgte. Sie versuchte, freizukommen, doch sie schaffte es nicht.  
  
„Haha, wehr dich doch, Rinoa!", sagte Rufus. „Du bist doch so eine gute Kämpferin, warum tust du nichts?"  
  
Rinoa zappelte mit ihren Beinen umher. „Aaah! Nein", röchelte sie, „das... das werde ich nicht! Ugh!" Sie zappelte weiter und rang nach Luft.  
  
„Komm schon, Rinoa! Mach mir nicht schon schlapp, nicht jetzt!", sagte Rufus bedauernd.  
  
Squall hielt sie noch weiter in die Höhe, Rinoa war der Ohnmacht nahe, als er sie endlich losließ und auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
  
Sie rang nach Luft, hustete und hielt sich den Hals. Dabei robbte sie über den Boden weg von Squall. Doch dieser kam ihr hinterher, langsam aber sicher. Sie schleppte ihren schwachen Körper weiter über den kalten Boden und Squall folgte ihr, sie konnte seine Umrisse, die ihr so fremd waren, hoch über ihr ausmachen. „Warum tust du das?", brachte sie unter ihrer Atemnot hervor. „Squall! Erinnere dich doch an mich!", flehte sie. Langsam zog sie sich an der Wand hoch und ihre spärlichen Kräfte kamen wieder. Dann stand sie wieder vor ihm, doch Squall sah sie immer noch aus diesen kalten, fremden Augen an.  
  
„Ich kenne dich nicht!", sagte Squall wieder.  
  
„Doch, du kennst mich!", beharrte sie. „Ich bin es, Rinoa!!!"  
  
„Ich kenne keine Rinoa! ICH KENNE DICH NICHT!", rief er und dann ging er zu einer noch brutaleren Art über.  
  
Er hob die Hand, zog sie zurück neben seinen Körper, wobei kleine Blitze seine Hand umflackerten, und als er sie ausstreckte, wurde Rinoa von den Blitzen ergriffen und nach hinten geschleudert. Sie schrie laut auf, als sie an die harte Wand prallte.  
  
Jetzt schaltete sich Rufus wieder ein. „Mach genau so weiter, das gefällt mir sehr gut so.", sagte er in aller Ruhe und mit aller Gelassenheit.  
  
Also traktierte Squall sie weiter. Er erzeugte mehrere Blitze und ließ sie dann auf Rinoa losgehen. Sie stand mehr oder weniger an der Wand, von den Blitzen durchgeschüttelt und sie schrie jedes mal wieder laut auf.  
  
Es kam Rinoa wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Wann würde es endlich aufhören? Wie lange noch? Wie lange halte ich das noch aus? Wie lange geht das noch so weiter? Elendig schleppte sich der beißende Schmerz in ihrem Körper dahin, unaufhörlich und immer wiederkehrend. Sie erinnerte sich an damals, als sie das Band von Rufus hören musste, auf dem Squall durch Elektroschocks gefoltert wurde und sie überlegte, was schlimmer war. Sie glaubte zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass das Band schlimmer war, aber sie war sich nicht sicher.  
  
Nach einer langen Zeit hörte es dann auf und Squall senkte die Hand wieder. Rinoa ließ sich kraftlos an der Wand auf den Boden fallen und fiel in sich zusammen. Vereinzelte Zuckungen gingen noch durch ihren Körper. Nach kurzer Zeit gewann sie ihrer Stimme wieder und wimmerte elendig vor sich hin. „S- Squall... warum tust du das?" Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten. „Warum das? Wieso tust du mir das an, was er dir... ah! Was er dir angetan hat?"  
  
„Aaaaah!", sagte Squall schmerzverzerrt auf einmal, er schien, irgendwelche Kopfschmerzen zu haben. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. „Was... was ist das?"  
  
„Erinnerst du dich?", fragte Rinoa leicht ermutigt.  
  
„Ich.. ich weiß nicht..., was das ist! Ah!" Er zuckte wieder zusammen. „Die Folter?", fragte er immer noch von Kopfschmerzen geplagt.  
  
„Ja! Du erinnerst dich! Squall, du weißt doch noch etwas!", sagte Rinoa und zwang sich, aufzustehen.  
  
„Hör auf!", ging Rufus dazwischen. „Das ist nur das Mako! Du hast keine Erinnerungen mehr! Du gehorchst jetzt mir! Mach weiter!!!", befahl er, leicht in die Enge getrieben.  
  
Seine Schmerzen hörten auf und er stand wieder gerade. „Ja, ihr habt recht, mein Gebieter!", sagte er tonlos. Dann sah er wieder zu Rinoa und zog seine Gunblade hervor. Er hielt sie in Kampfesposition vor sich und die Klinge blitzte im fahlen Fackelschein, der von dem Thron kam.  
  
Und dann wurde eine Hetzjagd entfacht. Squall rannte auf sie zu und stach fast blind nach ihr, aber trotzdem noch gezielt. Glücklicherweise konnte Rinoa immer ausweichen und Platz zwischen sich und diesen Ritter bringen. Doch er ließ nicht locker und attackierte sie immer wieder. Vereinzelt traf er sie auch, an der Schulter, am Bein und zuletzt an der Wange, was die Hetzjagd stoppte. Rinoa hielt ihre Wange, und ein dünner Faden Blut floss zwischen ihren Fingern herunter. Verletzt sah sie ihn an und hoffte, ihn wieder zurückholen zu können.  
  
Dann sah Rinoa, wie Squall auf ihren Hals blickte und die Gunblade einigermaßen vorsichtig dorthinführte. Er richtete die Klinge auf ihren Hals und zog sie dann wieder weg, und er durchtrennte die Kette. Rinoa stolperte nach hinten und griff instinktiv zu ihrem Hals, doch die Ringe fielen auf den Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie ihr Ring hinter sie rollte und hörte dann, dass er liegenblieb, doch er der andere, der Griever-Ring rollte auf Squall zu, und für einige Moment war nur das friedliche Geräusch des über den Boden rollenden Ringes zu hören.  
  
Dann kam der Ring zu Squalls Füßen und dort drehte er sich dann noch lange auf der Stelle um sich selbst und blieb dann liegen.  
  
Squall bückte sich und hob den Ring auf. Er drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern und betrachtete ihn verwundert. „Was... was ist das? Ein... ein Monster?", fragte Squall.  
  
„Nein.", sagte Rinoa. „Das ist ein... Löwe."  
  
„Ein Löwe. Er sieht so...", Squall sah ihn immer noch interessiert an, „...edel und... mächtig aus." Plötzlich ließ er ihn fallen und sank selber unter einem abgeschnittenen Schmerzensschrei zusammen. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden auf. „Was ist das schon wieder?", rief er laut hinaus. „Ah! ... in meinem Kopf! Ich sehe ständig Bilder!", sagte er verwirrt. Unter seiner rechten Hand lag immer noch seine Gunblade, auf die er jetzt starrte. Er betrachtete die Klinge und verfolgte den Lauf zum Griff. Dann kam er zu dessen Ende und sah entsetzt die Kette und den Anhänger, der daran befestigt war, an. Instinktiv drehte er die Gunblade um und entdeckte jetzt auf der Klinge einen brennend aussehenden Löwen. Dann griff er mit seiner Hand zu seinem Hals, wo ursprünglich seine Kette mit dem gleichen Löwen hing. „Meine Kette?", fragte er.  
  
„Ja, Squall! Du hast auch eine Kette mit solch einem Löwen!", rief Rinoa ihm zu. „Was... was hat das zu bedeuten??", sagte Squall. „Dieser Löwe, er..."  
  
Rinoa merkte, dass jetzt der einzige Zeitpunkt war, ihn zurückzuholen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und hockte sich zu ihm runter. „Das sind deine Erinnerungen, Squall! Siehst du es jetzt? Erinnerst du dich wieder??" Sie standen beide auf.  
  
Squall fasste sich wieder an den Kopf. „Wer... wer bin ich?", fragte er.  
  
„Du bist Squall Leonhart! Ein SEED aus dem Balamb Garden, weißt du es jetzt wieder?" Sie suchte immer wieder nach dem Augenkontakt mit ihm.  
  
„Nein! Ja!", antwortete er rufend.  
  
„Halt!", rief Rufus jetzt. „Hör auf damit! Du bist mein Ritter und wir werden zusammen die Welt beherrschen! Und jetzt töte diese Göre endlich!!!"  
  
„Das stimmt nicht, was er sagt!", protestierte Rinoa und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.  
  
„Ich...", stammelte Squall. „Ich weiß nicht, wohin..." Er hielt sich immer noch die Stirn.  
  
„Weißt du nicht mehr, Squall?", fragte Rinoa und appellierte an sein Gedächtnis. „Auf der Blumenwiese! Wir haben gesagt, dass wir uns dort treffen wollen! Weißt du das noch?", wiederholte sie.  
  
„Hör ihr nicht zu, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Rufus dazwischen.  
  
„Ich... werde hier sein.", sagte Squall tonlos und ruhig.  
  
Rinoas Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sie packte ihn bei den Schultern und hielt ihn aufrecht. „Ja, das hast du gesagt! Du weißt es wieder! Was weißt du noch? Was hast du noch gesagt?", fragte sie weiter.  
  
„Ich bin...", fing Squall an.  
  
„Ja, wer bist du?", trieb Rinoa ihn weiter zu der richtigen Antwort. Wenn er dies erst einmal selber wissen und verstehen würde, dann hätten sie es geschafft.  
  
„Ich befehle dir, TÖTE SIE!!!!! JETZT!!!!", schrie Rufus.  
  
„Ich bin...", wiederholte Squall brüchig.  
  
„Ja, sag es!", wirkte Rinoa dagegen.  
  
„Tu es jetzt! Sonst wirst du sie nie mehr töten können!!!!", schrie Rufus, doch Squall hörte ihm gar nicht zu.  
  
„Ich bin", setzte Squall wieder an, „dein... Hexen-Ritter...", und mit diesen Worten fiel er in Ohnmacht. Rinoa hatte Mühe, ihn festzuhalten und sie fielen beide auf den Boden. Jetzt kniete sie vor ihm, sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoß genau so wie bei der Zeitkomprimierung.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit öffnete Squall die Augen schon wieder und sah zu ihr hoch. „Rinoa?"  
  
Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen. „Ja.", schluchzte sie. „Kannst du dich wieder an alles erinnern?"  
  
„Ja, ich... glaube schon.", antwortete er. „Das kommt mir so bekannt vor...", und er sah sie mit runtergezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
Rinoa lächelte nur überglücklich zurück.  
  
„Die... Zeitkomprimierung?", fragte er verwundert.  
  
„Ja.", schluchzte Rinoa noch einmal.  
  
„Was... was habe ich getan??", sagte er auf einmal mit Entsetzen. „Ich... ich habe gegen dich gekämpft! Ich habe dich verletzt und dich beinahe umgebracht!!! Wie kannst du mich überhaupt noch ansehen?"  
  
„Du warst von dem Mako beeinflusst, Rufus hat dich dazu gezwungen!", gab sie zurück.  
  
Bei diesem Namen riss Squall die Augen weit auf. „Rufus!", sagte er mit Verachtung.  
  
Gleichzeitig sahen beide auf und dann sagte Rinoa verwundert: „Er ist weg!" Die Halle war -bis auf die beiden- völlig leer.  
  
Squall setzte sich auf, war aber trotzdem noch geschwächt. „Nein. Er ist noch da.", sagte er.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Rinoa erstaunt.  
  
„Ich.. ich spüre es. Vielleicht ist es das Mako. Aber er ist noch in diesem Raum, nur unsichtbar.", erklärte Squall.  
  
Beide standen auf und sahen angestrengt in der dunklen Halle umher. „Wo... wo ist er?", fragte Rinoa, immer wieder hinter sich guckend.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau.", sagte Squall langsam, wobei er sich schützend vor Rinoa stellte und sie mit einem ausgestreckten Arm zurückhielt. „Bleib dicht hinter mir.", sagte er leise.  
  
„Squall, was... was passiert jetzt?", fragte Rinoa ängstlich.  
  
Den eigenen Atem anhaltend ließen beide ihre Köpfe durch die Halle schweifen, angestrengt das Dunkel zu durchdringen versuchend.  
  
„Squall?", flüsterte Rinoa noch einmal. „Ich habe... Angst."  
  
Und wie aus dem Nichts wurde sie von einer blau-weißen Energiekugel erfasst und hinter Squall weggeschleudert. Sie schrie laut auf, Squall wirbelte hastig herum und rief ihren Namen. Dann entdeckte er Rufus, dessen Gestalt langsam Form annahm. Er stand gelassen an der nördlichen Wand, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Rufus, du Mistkerl!", sagte Squall boshaft.  
  
„Oooh", sagte Rufus mitleidig, „das ist aber gar nicht nett!" Squall mochte es nicht, wie ein Kind zu behandelt werden. „Vor kurzer Zeit war ich schließlich noch dein Gebieter!"  
  
„Lass deine Spielchen und behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind! Du kannst deine Mitleidstour lassen und dich wie ein Mann verhalten!", gab Squall ihm zurück.  
  
„Squall, wie kommt es? Du bist ja richtig gesprächig heute!", antwortete Rufus, der seinen Tonfall immer noch nicht geändert hatte.  
  
Squall stieß verächtlich die Luft aus.  
  
„Nun habt ihr beiden es also geschafft... du hast deine Erinnerung an dein altes Leben wieder und ihr seid wieder vereint... wie niedlich! Doch dies wird nicht von langer Dauer sein, weil ich dich nämlich LEIDER töten muss, Squall!", sagte Rufus.  
  
„Tu doch nicht so großkotzig! Wir beide wissen ganz genau, dass du nicht die leiseste Chance gegen mich hast! Teile des Makos wirken immer noch in mir, und du hättest mich lieber töten sollen, als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest!" Squall ließ eine kleine Pause entstehen. „Du bist doch nur ein Klon! Du bist nicht der echte Rufus, du bist nur eine billige Kopie dieses Schwächlings! Also spar dir die Reden und kämpfe!!!" Mit diesen (coolen) Worten zückte Squall seine Gunblade und sprang auf seinen Kontrahenten los. Er schlug unzählige Male mit dem Löwenherz zu und trieb Rufus immer weiter zurück. Doch Rufus wich ihm wieder und wieder aus, er entkam der Klinge jedes Mal und es schien, als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte. Doch Squall traktierte ihn weiter und ließ nicht locker. Er schlug immer wieder zu, aber es war vergeblich. Squall selbst konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum er kein einziges Mal traf. Doch er machte weiter.  
  
Dann setzte Rufus zum Gegenschlag an. Urplötzlich sammelte er kosmische Energie in seiner Hand und warf sie Squall blitzschnell entgegen. Squall wurde von der Energiekugel mitgerissen und nach hinten geschleudert. Dabei verlor er seine Gunblade. Er kam wieder hoch und wollte die Gunblade holen, doch Rufus trat sie weit weg.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Squall, wie Rinoa sich gerade wieder erholte.  
  
Squall kniete auf dem Boden und dicht vor ihm stand Rufus. Squall blickte langsam an ihm hoch, um dann sein grinsendes Gesicht zu sehen. Danach schleuderte Rufus ihm noch einen Kugelblitz entgegen. Squall schrie und wurde weiter nach hinten geschleudert.  
  
Rufus kam ihm hinterher. Immer, wenn er kurz vor ihm stand, schleuderte er Squall weiter durch den Saal, er wurde wieder und wieder von den Blitzen erfasst und von ihnen nach hinten geworfen.  
  
Squall hatte Mühe, seine Augen aufzubekommen. Angestrengt versuchte er, seine Gedanken beisammen zu behalten und einen Ausweg zu finden.  
  
Nach einigen mehreren Blitzattacken hielt Rufus dann vor ihm inne. Er wartete kurz und sah Squall einfach nur an. Dann sagte er tadelnd: „Mein lieber Squall, ich kann dich töten wann und wo ich will! Dazu muss ich dich nicht hinter Gittern sehen." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er einen Blitzstrahl seiner Hand entspringen, der Squalls ganzen Körper durchzuckte. Er konzentrierte sich dann auf Squalls Hals und nun wurde er in die Höhe gehoben.  
  
Rufus hielt den Strahl konstant an seiner Kehle, verstärkte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit und ließ ihn dann wieder abschwächen.  
  
Squall wand sich unter seinen Schmerzen, gegen die er so machtlos war. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er konnte ja noch nicht einmal mehr klar denken. Da dachte er, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt wäre und dass jetzt alles vorbei wäre. Was würde mit den anderen passieren? Rufus würde Xell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis und Cifer bestimmt nicht laufen lassen, er würde sie auch kurzerhand vernichten. Und auch Rinoa.  
  
Und das alles nur, weil sie mich retten wollten! Warum sind sie gekommen, wussten sie nicht, dass es gefährlich ist? Haben sie gedacht, es wäre ein Kinderspiel? Solche Sachen kann man nicht einfach auf gut Glück entscheiden.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich hätte keine Freunde, dann würde niemand mich retten wollen und dann wäre niemand für mich gestorben. Es ist alles sinnlos.  
  
„Na, wie gefällt dir das, Squall?", rief Rufus diabolisch. „Das kennst du doch schon, dieses Gefühl, oder? Dieser stechende, beißende Schmerz, diese Höllenqualen, oder?"  
  
Es bringt doch alles nichts. Wenn die Freunde für einen leiden müssen... dann ist es mir lieber, gar keine Freunde zu haben.  
  
„Jetzt weißt du endlich, wie es ist, kurz vor dem Ende zu stehen, nicht wahr? Du sollst leiden, Squall! Ja, leide!" Rufus intensivierte den Blitzstrahl. „Wie konntest du auch nur so töricht sein und dich mir in den Weg stellen? Wie kamst du nur zu dem Gedanken, ich wäre eine harmlose Bedrohung, die man so einfach auslöschen kann? Diese Gedanken beleidigen mich, Squall! Du hättest zu Hause in deinem Garden bleiben sollen, bei deinen Freunden! Da wäre es dir gut ergangen! Doch jetzt, jetzt bist du hier, und du wirst diesen Ort nie mehr lebend verlassen!!!"  
  
Was kann ich jetzt tun?, dachte Squall.  
  
„Nie meeeeehr!!! Es gibt kein Entrinnen, Squall. Und ich sage dir sogar, was du jetzt tun sollst, Squall!"  
  
Rufus Shinra verstärkte den Blitzstrahl, der Squall in die Höhe hielt und ihn dem Tod näher brachte. Squall öffnete noch ein letztes Mal seine Augen, um Rufus zu sehen, und er sah den bösesten Blick, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, Diabolos selbst würde ihn anblicken und dann hörte er Rufus sagen:  
  
„STIRB!"  
  
Squall schloss die Augen, wohl wissend, dass er sie nie wieder öffnen würde und bereitete sich auf den letzten Schmerz vor, der, nachdem nichts mehr kommen würde, und irgendwie war er froh, dass es jetzt vorbei war.  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nein, das war nur ein Scherz! Sorry, aber den MUSSTE ich einfach bringen! Ich bin ja SO gemein (*devil-smile* Tee-hee)! Na, schon geschockt gewesen? Okay, die Stimmung ist jetzt natürlich weg, aber egal!  
  
Squall schloss die Augen, wohl wissend, dass er sie nie wieder öffnen würde und bereitete sich auf den letzten Schmerz vor, der, nachdem nichts mehr kommen würde, und irgendwie war er froh, dass er jetzt vorbei war. Als letztes dachte er an Rinoa. Ob sie wohl hier rauskommen würde?  
  
Auf einmal fühlte er eine Erlösung und fiel auf den Boden. Er hörte Rinoas Stimme laut „Apokalypse" rufen, gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Explosion und einem kläglichen, langen Todesschrei. Squall zwang seinen Körper dazu, noch ein paar mehr Sekunden wachsam zu sein, doch die Anstrengung war zu groß und er gab sich der Ohnmacht hin.  
  
„Squall? Squall? Antworte mir! Squall! Komm schon, mach die Augen auf! Squall!!! Hörst du mich? Sag doch was! Hey! Bitte, öffne die Augen, gib mir ein Zeichen! Squall? Lass mich nicht im Stich, das werde ich dir NIE verzeihen! Komm wieder zu dir! Squall? Jetzt mach schon, wozu haben wir das sonst alles gemeinsam durchgestanden? Squall? SQUAAAAAAAAALL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Langsam und benommen blinzelte er.  
  
„Da! Er macht die Augen auf! (Xell)  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Hasenfuß!" (Cifer)  
  
„Squall!!!" (Rinoa)  
  
„Er lebt!" (Irvine)  
  
„Jipiiiieh!" (Selphie)  
  
„Was für ein Glück!" (Quistis)  
  
„...Glückspilz!" (Cifer)  
  
(Na? Rausgefunden, wer was gesagt hat? Dann könnt ihr euch jetzt die Auflösung, die in Weiß dahinter steht, angucken!)  
  
Squall öffnete die Augen und starrte verwirrt die Decke an. Dann wurde er von Rinoa angesprochen. „Squall? Alles in Ordnung? Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Er drehte langsam seinen schweren Kopf zu ihr und antwortete: „Als ob ich auf dem Rücken eines wild gewordenen Chocobos um die ganze Welt geritten bin...", presste er mühsam hervor. „Aber soweit ich weiß, ganz gut."  
  
Rinoa schmunzelte. „Du entwickelst ja richtig Humor!"  
  
Squall zwang ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Wo sind die Anderen?", fragte er Rinoa.  
  
„Sie sind alle da!", antwortete Rinoa.  
  
„Yo, Squall!"  
  
„Hey, Sportsfreund!"  
  
„Hiiiii Squall!"  
  
„Hallo Squall!"  
  
„........Nabend."  
  
(Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht erklären, wer was gesagt hat, oder?)  
  
„Hey!", sagte Squall. „Ihr seid alle noch da?" Dann hielt er plötzlich geschockt inne. „Wo ist Rufus? Was ist mit ihm passiert?"  
  
„Kein Sorge, Squall!", sagte Rinoa und streichelte ihm durch die Haare. „Er ist tot, Ein für Alle mal."  
  
„Und... wie ist das passiert?", fragte Squall verwirrt.  
  
„Ich habe meine Hexenkräfte eingesetzt, um ihn zu vernichten ... und um dich zu retten!", antwortete Rinoa.  
  
Squall legte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?"  
  
Rinoa blickte fragend zu ihren Freunden hoch. „So... eine Viertelstunde?", schätzte sie.  
  
Squall richtete seinen Oberkörper rasch auf. „Was? So lange?"  
  
Rinoa nickte leicht lächelnd. Sie ließ Squall noch kurz ruhen und erhob sich dann. „So, dann würde ich sagen, wir gehen. Ich möchte... diesen schrecklichen Ort zurücklassen." Sie wendete sich Richtung Tür und ging auf sie zu. Selphie und Irvine folgten ihr sofort, Cifer und Quistis blieben stehen wo sie waren, doch Xell ging auf den auf dem Boden liegenden Squall zu. Er stellte sich neben ihn, blickte ihm in sein Gesicht und streckte dann eine Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
  
Lange Zeit starrte Squall einfach nur auf Xells ausgestreckte Hand und Xell dachte schon, er würde verweigern, doch dann packte er fest zu und zog sich mit Xells Hilfe hoch. „Danke.", sagte er flüchtig, was sofort ein hell strahlendes Lachen auf Xells Gesicht zauberte.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie dann die Halle. Als Squall aber bemerkte, dass Cifer und Quistis immer noch nicht hinterherkamen, stoppte er und drehte sich um. „Cifer? Quistis? Was ist, wollt ihr nicht mitkommen? Wir... wir reden später über alles!"  
  
Cifer und Quistis sahen sich fragend an. Auch Rinoa war stehengeblieben und wartete auf sie. „Jetzt kommt schon, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"  
  
Dann ging Quistis los, schubste Cifer vorwärts und murmelte irgendetwas von „stur sein".  
  
So verließen alle sieben SEEDs (minus zwei) zusammen das große Gebäude, wenn Cifer und Quistis auch absichtlich ein bisschen hinterher hingen.  
  
Sie stiegen alle in die Velocity ein, natürlich nicht ohne ein Kommentar von Irvine über diese Fliege, bis auf Squall, der noch kurz draußen stehen blieb und das Gebäude betrachtete. Tausend Gefühle gingen ihm bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf.  
  
Dann zupfte Rinoa ihn am Ärmel und sagte leise zu ihm: „Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden."  
  
  
  
Kapitel 37  
  
  
  
An diesem Abend fand ein berauschendes Fest im Balamb Garden statt. Wo man hinsah, sah man lachende Kadetten, freudige SEEDs und amüsierte Menschen von außerhalb. Die Atmosphäre war warm wie nie zuvor und überall duftete es nach köstlichen Speisen und gutem Wein. Entspannte Musik kam aus den Lautsprechern an den Wänden und füllte die Ohren der Gäste mit Zufriedenheit.  
  
Mit Ausnahme von Quistis Trepe.  
  
Still stand sie auf dem Balkon ihres Quartiers und starrte hinaus in die Ferne. Sie betrachtete die Berge der Alclad-Ebene und wünschte sich, dorthin gehen zu können, um nie wieder zurückkehren zu müssen. Sie würde am liebsten nie wiederkommen, denn was sie getan hatte, war ihr unerklärlich und unverzeihlich.  
  
Wie konnte ich das nur tun? Warum habe ich nicht auf sie gehört? Ich muss blind gewesen sein! Nein, nicht wegen Cifer... oder doch? Nein, er war nur der Auslöser dafür. Wofür? Für meine abscheulichen Taten. Ich habe mich gegen alle gestellt, die mir früher mal etwas bedeutet haben, und habe mit den Menschen zusammen gearbeitet, die ich eigentlich hasste. Und schlimmer noch, ich WAR eine von ihnen.  
  
Aber Cifer... hat er mich wirklich nur benutzt? Squall hat das gesagt, Rinoa hat es gesagt, aber stimmt es? Sie hatten recht, was das falsche Handeln betraf, doch ist auch das richtig? Er liebt mich... oder etwa nicht? Ich war wirklich genau so wie Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin! Ich bin ihm blind gefolgt, ohne zu wissen, was für schlechte Sachen ich getan habe. Und das alles nur, weil ich mich ihm nicht widersetzen wollte. Meine Liebe zu ihm hat mich blind, taub und stumm gemacht. Aber ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ich liebe ihn.  
  
„Quistis! Was machst du da so lange? Komm endlich rein!"  
  
Sie zögerte kurz, ging dann aber trotzdem hinein in ihr Wohnzimmer und schloss die Balkontür.  
  
Auf ihrem Sofa saß Cifer, die Füße auf dem Tisch und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Quistis starrte ihn einfach nur an. Cifer bemerkte dies und fragte: „Was ist denn? Du siehst mich an, als ob ich ein Geist wär!"  
  
Quistis verdrehte die Augen. „Cifer! Du kannst nicht einfach so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre! Bereust du denn gar nichts?", fragte sie energisch.  
  
Cifer drehte den Kopf weg und schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
„Sieh mich wenigstens an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", forderte sie.  
  
Cifer sah sie an, wartete kurz und erhob sich dann von dem Sofa. „Was willst du hören, Quistis?", fragte er. „Soll ich sagen, dass ich mich schäme und dass ich es kläglich bereue, mich erneut gegen Squall gestellt zu haben? Dass ich selber nicht weiß, wie das geschehen konnte? Dass ich geblendet war von der Aussicht, mit Rufus die Welt zu regieren und es Squall endlich heimzahlen zu können? Dass ich eigentlich gar keinen Grund hatte, mich an ihm zu rächen?" Er blickte ihr einfach nur wütend in die Augen und Quistis starrte zurück.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie: „Ja, genau DAS will ich von dir hören! Entspricht es denn nicht der Wahrheit? So denke ICH zumindest, und das solltest DU auch, Cifer! Du HAST keinen Grund, dich an ihm zu rächen! Er hat dir nichts getan, du kannst einfach nur nicht akzeptieren, dass ER der Bessere von euch beiden ist, und das treibt dich zur Weißglut!!! Und deswegen handelst du unüberlegt, und genau DAS macht dich noch schlechter!!! Verstehst du das denn nicht?", fragte sie energisch.  
  
Cifer antwortete lange Zeit nicht, er sah nur den Boden an. Dann hob er wieder den Kopf zu ihr. „Was willst du damit sagen, Quistis? Verabscheust du mich jetzt wieder? Dann kann ich ja gehen!" Er drehte sich zur Tür, doch Quistis hielt ihn an der Hand fest. „Nein, das stimmt nicht! Warte!"  
  
Cifer hielt ein und hörte ihr zu. „Das ist nicht richtig! Ich... ich empfinde etwas für dich! Auch wenn du in der Vergangenheit kein guter Mensch warst, das beeinflusst meine Gefühle nicht! Es ist mir egal, wenn du es nur bereust! Cifer, ich... ich liebe dich!", setzte sie hinzu.  
  
Cifer schien geschockt über diese Erkenntnis und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
  
„Cifer, ich möchte dich etwas fragen.", sagte Quistis ruhig und stellte sich ganz nah vor ihn. „Und ich möchte nur ein einziges Mal eine Antwort, und zwar will ich die Wahrheit hören! Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gerne machst, aber es MUSS sein! Versprichst du mir das?", fragte sie und sah ihm fordernd in die Augen.  
  
Cifer sah sie ausdruckslos an, keine Regung zeigend.  
  
„Versprichst du mir das, Cifer?", wiederholte sie nachdrücklich.  
  
Er zögerte, doch schließlich sagte er: „Ja."  
  
Quistis suchte weiter in seinen Augen nach dem Glanz und auch nach der Bosheit, doch keines von beiden war so richtig zu erkennen. Sie legte den Kopf schief, zog fragend die Augenbrauen runter und fragte: „Liebst du mich?"  
  
Doch Cifer starrte sie einfach nur an. Es kam ihr vor, als ob Minuten, Stunden vergingen, in denen Cifer nichts sagte und sie befürchtete schon, dass er damit Nein sagen wollte. Doch sie wollte es direkt von ihm hören. „Cifer, liebst du mich? Sag es mir, ich muss es wissen! Ich kann es dir nämlich nicht ansehen, du zeigst keine Gefühle mir gegenüber! Cifer, antworte mir, bitte! Denn wenn es nicht so ist, dann war wirklich alles umsonst! Dann habe ich all meine Freunde umsonst verraten und ihnen wehgetan! Aber wenn du mich liebst, dann sehe ich wenigstens noch ein Fünkchen Logik und Verständnis hinter all dem!"  
  
Cifer sah sie immer noch an, und da entdeckte Quistis den warmen Glanz in seinen Augen. „Ja", sagte Cifer, „ich... liebe dich!"  
  
Quistis lächelte warm, schloss die Augen und ließ sich sanft von ihm küssen, als sie von draußen ein Feuerwerk explodieren hörte.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 38  
  
  
  
Du bist der Inhalt meines Lebens  
  
Dich suchte ich vergebens  
  
Du bist mein Licht, das die Nacht erhellt  
  
So was ist nicht von dieser Welt  
  
Nicht von dieser Welt - Xavier Naidoo  
  
Im Ballsaal des Balamb Garden fand eine große Feier statt, noch größer als die zur Vernichtung Artemisias.  
  
Die Tanzfläche war von jungen Paaren überfüllt, die sich ständig auf die Füße traten und lachend tanzten.  
  
Abseits davon standen Squall, Rinoa, Xell, Selphie, Irvine, Cid und Edea. Alle hielten ein Sektglas in der Hand und Xell und Selphie ärgerten sich unentwegt. Cid und Edea lauschten und sagten nichts. Irvine dagegen redete mit Rinoa und Squall starrte stumm in der Gegen herum. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, ihn mit einbeziehen zu wollen.  
  
Plötzlich rempelte Xell Selphie so heftig an, dass sie gegen Irvine stieß und beide auf den Boden fielen. Selphie schrie laut auf und Irvine gab einen leisen Laut von sich. Rinoa musste anfangen zu lachen, und auch Xell konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, obwohl er sich entschuldigen wollte. Cid und Edea sahen dezent weg. Selphie rappelte sich wieder auf und Xell half Irvine hoch. „Mach das ja nicht noch einmal!", sagte Irvine. Dann sagte er zu Selphie: „Komm, wir wollten doch noch zu Ellione gehen." Er nahm sie an die Hand und dann verschwanden sie. Xell blickte ihnen sehnsüchtig hinterher.  
  
Nun meldeten sich auch Cid und Edea zu Wort. „So, wir wollen dann auch mal, schließlich müssen wir auch noch anderen Schülern einen Besuch abstatten!", erklärte Cid. Auch sie entfernten sich, und wieder einmal sah Xell den beiden hinterher.  
  
Auf einmal drehte Squall sich um und ging weg. Rinoa stürmte ihm hinterher, und übrig blieb Xell, der ganz plötzlich von allen verlassen wurde. „Wo wollt ihr denn alle hin?", protestierte er, doch als er merkte, dass er nichts erreichen würde, ließ er gedemütigt die Schultern und den Kopf sinken. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Diese ganzen Pärchen...", schimpfte er, und als er dann hoch guckte, bemerkte er, dass ein Mädchen mit einem Pferdeschwanz ihn von gegenüber beobachtete und lächelte. Xell kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und ging dann auf das Bücherei-Mädchen zu.  
  
„Hey, wo willst du denn hin? Lauf doch nicht so einfach weg!", rief Rinoa ihm hinterher.  
  
„Nur raus.", sagte Squall.  
  
Sie folgte ihm bis zum Balkon, wo beide sich dann an das Geländer stellten und sich die sanfte Brise des Meeres ins Gesicht wehen ließen. „Und was willst du jetzt hier?", fragte Rinoa.  
  
Squall antwortete erst nach einer kurzen Weile. „Einfach nur hier sein. Muss ich einen bestimmten Grund dafür haben?", fragte er leicht pampig zurück.  
  
„Nein!", sagte Rinoa entschuldigend. „Ich wollt ja nur fragen!"  
  
Damit richtete Rinoa ihren Blick wieder auf das offene Meer hinaus und so standen sie lange wortlos nebeneinander auf dem Balkon.  
  
Dann fragte Rinoa: „Squall?"  
  
„Mmm?", antwortete dieser erstaunlich schnell.  
  
„Bereust du etwas? Ich meine, wenn du alles noch einmal machen könntest, würdest du... etwas ändern?"  
  
Squall überlegte eine Weile. „Nein.", sagte er. „Ich mag es, wo mein Leben mich hingebracht hat." Er sah Rinoa an, und sie lachte ihn warm an. Dann drehte er sich gänzlich zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Und es gibt noch viel mehr Dinge, die ich machen will." Er streichelte mit seinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Und wo wir gerade schon mal hier sind...", fing er an.  
  
Rinoa blickte ihm stirnrunzelnd entgegen, wollte seinen Redeschwall aber nicht unterbrechen. „Ich...", er lachte, „ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich anfangen soll! Ich finde, ich sollte dir etwas sagen."  
  
„Ja? Was ist es?", fragte Rinoa geduldig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon zusammen sind, aber mir kommt es wie eine irrsinnig kurze Zeit vor. Aber doch hab ich durch dich viele Sachen gelernt. Zum Beispiel glaube ich, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr ganz so stur bin wie früher", sagte er mit einem Lachen, „und ich rede auch schon ein bisschen mehr."  
  
Rinoa musste auch lachen.  
  
„Und darüber... bin ich froh. Die Zeit ohne dich war die Hölle, Ewigkeiten der Qualen und ich weiß nur eins: ich will das nie wieder erleben! Nie wieder. Ich möchte... immer mit dir zusammen bleiben. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas fühle. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass es einfach nur so dahergesagt ist, ich möchte es besiegelt haben!"  
  
In diesem Moment bekam Rinoa einen kleinen Schock, doch dann ging alles ganz schnell.  
  
„Ich weiß, wir sind noch so jung, aber ich fühle, dass die Zeit reif ist, und ich wüsste nicht, worauf ich mit dieser Frage warten sollte." Er fummelte irgendwie an seinen Händen herum und förderte auf einmal seinen Grieverring zutage, er hielt ihn zwischen zwei Fingern vor sich und fragte: „Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"  
  
Tränen stiegen in Rinoas Augen hoch und sie wurden glasig. „Der Ring? Du hast ihn mitgenommen?"  
  
„Mm-mh", antwortete Squall. „Ohne ihn wären wir jetzt nicht wieder zusammen."  
  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte, dann ließ sie ihre Tränen fließen und antwortete: „Ja, ich will!" Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich in Squalls Arme fallen, um in einem der einmaligsten Küsse zu versinken, den sie je gespürt hatte, und in genau dem Moment, als ihre Lippen sich trafen und sie diese Frage besiegelt hatten, fiel eine Sternschnuppe vom nachtschwarzen Himmel herab.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 39  
  
  
  
Diese Nachricht sprach sich schnell im Balamb Garden herum und alle freuten sich für das Vorzeigepärchen.  
  
Die engsten Freunde der Verlobten waren außer sich vor Freude und überhäuften sie mit Glückwünschen. Jedoch gab es für Squall da noch Jemanden, dem er es persönlich sagen musste: Laguna.  
  
Er reiste allein nach Esthar, um mit ihm zu sprechen, wobei er auch ein anderes, sehr wichtiges Thema ansprechen wollte. Er wollte es endlich direkt von ihm hören und nicht immer drum herum reden müssen.  
  
Wortlos wurde er von den Wachen in die Residenz gelassen und kam dann auch schon in Lagunas Büro an.  
  
„Ah, Squall!", machte dieser erfreut. Er spähte kurz zu Kiros und Ward rüber, die sich auch in dem Raum befanden und ihn sogleich ohne Kommentar verließen.  
  
„Was führt dich zu mir, Squall?", fragte er lachend, die große Frage, die schon seit Ewigkeiten im Raum hing, übertuschend.  
  
„Verschiedenes.", antwortete Squall. „Genau genommen drei Sachen. Eine Frage und eine Mitteilung, worauf eine Einladung folgt."  
  
Laguna sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und konnte sich unter den letzten zwei Sachen beim besten Willen nichts vorstellen. „Raus mit der Sprache, was ist es?", fragte er geduldig.  
  
„Die erste Sache ist...", Squall hielt inne und überlegte, er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. „Es ist etwas, was du genauso gut weißt wie ich, aber ich finde, wir sollten es endlich aussprechen."  
  
Laguna legte einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf, was Squall anerkennend bemerkte. Laguna stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Tischkante ab und betrachtete die Tischplatte. „Ich glaube, ich... weiß, worauf du hinaus willst." Er wartete und überlegte weiter, Squall geduldete sich. Dann erhob Laguna seinen Blick wieder zu ihm. „Glaub mir, wenn ich es früher gewusst hätte, hätte ich es dir gesagt, aber die Umstände waren nicht gerade die idealsten." Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sauer auf mich bist und mich dafür hasst, dass ich...", er atmete tief ein, „Raine so im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber... ich wusste es wirklich nicht!", beteuerte er. „Glaubst du mir das?"  
  
Squall ließ mit der Antwort auf sich warten. Eigentlich wollte er am liebsten gar nicht antworten, er wusste es nämlich selber nicht. Statt dessen sagte er: „Aber du weißt es jetzt. Und ich auch, aber ich will es von DIR hören. Das bist du mir schuldig."  
  
Laguna holte wieder tief Luft. „Du musst verstehen, es war auch für mich nicht leicht. Raine und ich, wir standen uns sehr nahe, und dass sie dann auf einmal... gestorben ist, als ich nicht da war, hat mich hart getroffen, Squall! Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe! So können wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit noch nutzen, ...mein Sohn. Es stimmt, Squall, ich bin dein Vater!" Laguna studierte Squalls Blick, welcher sich jedoch -wie immer- nicht groß veränderte. Er meinte nur, ein kleines Nicken zu erkennen.  
  
Auf einmal entdeckte Squall auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters ein breites Grinsen. Fragend sah er ihn an.  
  
Dann sagte Laguna lachend: „So, jetzt aber Schluss mit diesen Förmlichkeiten, lass dich drücken, mein Junge!" Er breitete seine Arme aus und umarmte Squall herzlich. Er klopfte ihm hart auf den Rücken und sagte: „Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, Squall!"  
  
Was Laguna natürlich nicht sah, war Squalls angewiderter Blick und seine verdrehten Augen, als er „Danke" antwortete. Laguna drückte ihn noch ein wenig länger und gab ihn dann wieder frei. Squall ließ ein gezwungenes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen, als sie sich wieder ansahen.  
  
„So, du wolltest mir doch noch etwas mitteilen, nicht wahr?", fragte Laguna.  
  
„Ähm, ja, das stimmt.", stammelte Squall.  
  
„Na los, raus mit der Sprache! Immerhin können wir ja jetzt sagen, dass es in der Familie bleibt!", antwortete Laguna lachend.  
  
Nervös lächelte Squall zurück. Ja, dort würde es wirklich bleiben. „Na gut, ich will nicht lange drum herum reden." Leicht lachend blickte Laguna ihn erwartungsvoll an, was sich aber sogleich ändern würde. „Rinoa und ich, wir... werden heiraten.", sagte er.  
  
Schlagartig sanken Lagunas Mundwinkel nach unten. Bewegungslos starrte er seinen Sohn weiter an und gab wirklich keinen einzigen Ton von sich. So ging das eine lange Zeit weiter und langsam wunderte sich Squall, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.  
  
„Laguna? Bist du noch da?", fragte Squall unsicher.  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte dieser ganz leicht den Kopf. „Ääh, äh... äh...... was?"  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, Rinoa und ich werden heiraten!", wiederholte Squall.  
  
„Ääääh...... ich glaub, ich sollte nicht so lang arbeiten, jetzt bekomm ich schon Halluzinationen!", flüsterte er vor sich hin.  
  
Squall lachte leicht. „Nein, es stimmt! Wir heiraten!", bestätigte er noch einmal.  
  
Laguna tastete nach der Tischkante und stützte sich an ihr ab. „Geht's?", fragte Squall.  
  
„Ja ja, schon gut, aber......... hä?", stammelte Laguna total verwirrt.  
  
„Ooh, zum vierten Mal, ich - heirate - Rinoa!!!"  
  
„Du willst mich verarschen, oder?"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Ehrlich?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Ganz sicher?"  
  
„JAAAAA!!!"  
  
„......................Wirklich?"  
  
Squall verdrehte die Augen und wand Laguna den Rücken zu. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann geh ich eben wieder!"  
  
„Nein, warte! Ich... ich kann das gar nicht fassen!", erklärte Laguna.  
  
„Ja, das hab ich auch mitgekriegt!", sagte Squall genervt.  
  
„Ich meine.... ich.... WOW!!!!" Und mit vollem Enthusiasmus überfiel Laguna seinen unvorbereiteten Sohn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage und warf ihn fast zu Boden.  
  
„Ja, ist ja gut!", beteuerte Squall. „Du brauchst mich nicht gleich erwürgen!"  
  
„Sorry!", entschuldigte er sich. „Aber, hey! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es dazu kommt! Obwohl..... eigentlich doch...!", fügte er schnell hinzu, doch er winkte auch sogleich wieder ab. „Das sind ja echt fantastische Neuigkeiten! Und, ist schon alles geplant? Wann denn? Und wo feiert ihr? Wen habt ihr alles eingeladen? Wie sieht's mit den Ringen aus?"  
  
„Stopp mal!", unterbrach Squall ihn. Leicht gereizt legte er seine Hand an die Stirn und murmelte so etwas wie: „Und ich soll dein Sohn sein?" Er reagierte gar nicht auf Lagunas irritierten Blick und fuhr fort: „Die Vorbereitungen laufen in Maßen ab, lass uns das mal machen! Wir kriegen das schon hin, Laguna!"  
  
„Hmmm.....", überlegte Laguna, „aber eine Bitte hätte ich: kannst du mich nicht ‚Papa' oder ‚Vater' oder irgend so was nennen?"  
  
„Vergiss es!", winkte Squall lachend ab. „Da werd ich mich wohl eher nicht dran gewöhnen können!"  
  
„Aber ich hätte da trotzdem noch zwei Anregungen. Erstens: wollt ihr euch nicht hier in Esthar trauen lassen? Damit würdet ihr mir eine große Freude bereiten!", schlug Laguna vor.  
  
„......mal sehen.", antwortete Squall.  
  
„Und zweitens: ich gehe davon aus, du warst schon bei Oberst Carway und hast nach der Erlaubnis gefragt, bzw. wenigstens Bescheid gesagt, oder?", fragte er.  
  
„Ähm.......", stammelte Squall, „....nicht wirklich."  
  
Tadelnd sah ihn sein Vater an. „Das gehört sich aber nicht! Das hättest du tun sollen! Schließlich ist er ihr Vater und es gehört als Sohn des Präsidenten zum guten Ton, einen solch hochrangigen Soldaten zu fragen........ finde ich!"  
  
Nach einer kurzen Weile setzte er dann hinzu: „Und übrigens hättet ihr schon lange ein Gespräch über diese Angelegenheit führen sollen!" Dabei sortierte er ein paar Zettel zusammen. Und plötzlich, als er einen Stapel gerade ins Regal legen wollte, hielt er mitten drin an, starrte geschockt ins Leere und ließ die Zettel fallen.  
  
„Was ist denn, Laguna?", fragte Squall.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!", rief Laguna aus. „Wenn ihr heiratet, dann..... dann bin ich ja mit Carway..... VERWANDT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Erleichtert ließ Squall die Schultern sinken.  
  
„Oh nein!!! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"  
  
„Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal! Das ist ja fast schon peinlich mit dir! Hoffentlich sieht uns keiner!", sagte Squall.  
  
„Bitte nicht, alles, nur das nicht!", klagte Laguna noch immer. Niedergeschlagen stand er in der Mitte seines Büros und wimmerte hilflos herum. Doch blitzartig zuckte er zusammen und stieß Schmerzensschreie aus. „Aaaaaah! Au! Nein, nicht jetzt!"  
  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", fragte Squall genervt.  
  
„Au!!! Das tut so weeeeeeeh!", jammerte Laguna.  
  
„Was ist denn, um Himmels Willen????", wiederholte Squall.  
  
„Es ist.... au!! Ein Krampf!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 40  
  
  
  
„Ja, herein?"  
  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Oberst, aber hier ist Besuch für sie."  
  
„Besuch? Wer will mich denn schon besuchen?"  
  
„Es ist ein SEED, Oberst. Herr Leonhart."  
  
„.....schicken sie ihn herein."  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Oberst."  
  
„Guten Tag, Oberst Carway.", begrüßte Squall seinen künftigen Schwiegervater.  
  
„Ah, Herr Leonhart. Treten sie doch bitte näher.", lud dieser ihn ein. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Da Squall nicht sofort antwortete, setzte er noch hinzu: „Ist es etwas Militärisches? Geht es um den Galbadia Garden?" Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und stellte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
„Nein, nichts dergleichen.", antwortete Squall.  
  
„Nun, worum geht es dann? Spannen sie mich nicht so auf die Folter!", fügte er leicht lächelnd hinzu.  
  
„Es ist etwas Privates. Sozusagen familiär. Es geht um Rinoa.", erklärte Squall.  
  
„Um Rinoa, so so. Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?", fragte Carway.  
  
„.... nein, im Gegenteil.", antwortete Squall zögernd. „Es kommt vielleicht ein wenig plötzlich, aber....... ich habe ihrer Tochter einen Heiratsantrag gemacht."  
  
Erstaunt, aber doch nicht entsetzt, blickte der Oberst ihm entgegen. „Das ist ja interessant, was sie da sagen. Äußerst interessant.", wiederholte er. „Und... was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte er.  
  
Squall war überrascht. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. „Sie... sie sind ihr Vater und für gewöhnlich fragt der Bräutigam nach der Erlaubnis.", sagte er zögernd. „Sie sollten es nicht von irgend einem Boten erfahren, finde ich."  
  
Er zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und drehte sich um, um seinen Schreibtisch zu ordnen. Squall fragte sich kurz, ob das alle ‚hohen Tiere' machten, wenn sie ausweichen wollten. Dann sagte Carway: „Und sie fragen mich tatsächlich nach meiner Erlaubnis, ja? Wer hat ihnen denn diesen Tipp gegeben? Ihr Vater, Präsident Loire? Mir graut vor dem Gedanken, eines Tages mit ihm verwandt zu sein, aber was soll's?" Er drehte sich wieder zu Squall um, lehnte sich an die Tischkante und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Meinen sie wirklich, ich könnte ernsthaft Einspruch erheben gegen meine Tochter und... sie, Leonhart?"  
  
Squall war immer noch irritiert. Auf solch ein Verhalten war er überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. „Schließlich sind sie ihr Vater, und das kann niemand ändern.", sagte er.  
  
„Da haben sie wohl recht.", gab Carway zu. „Ich habe schon lange keine Gewalt mehr über meine Tochter und noch weniger das Recht, über ihr Leben zu entscheiden." Er hielt kurz inne. „Und dass ich sie zu mir genommen habe, als sie... sie verlassen mussten, war nur möglich, weil sie psychisch so labil war. Andernfalls hätte sie sich mit allen Kräften gewehrt. Denken sie nicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich ihr kein angenehmes Leben mehr bieten kann? Das habe ich schon lange anerkannt, Leonhart. Zuerst ist meine Frau gestorben und dann wendet Rinoa sich von mir ab, indem sie zu den Waldeulen geht. Das ist doch ein klares Zeichen dafür!"  
  
„Ich... ich wusste nicht, dass sie so denken.", stammelte Squall.  
  
„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet.", stimmte Carway zu. „Und was die Frage angeht, sie sollen meinen Segen haben, Leonhart. Ich habe zwar nicht die perfekteste Meinung von ihnen, aber das soll Rinoa nicht daran hindern, mit ihnen zusammenzuleben. Es ist schließlich nicht meine Entscheidung und ich vertraue Rinoa bei der Wahl ihrer Freunde."  
  
„Das freut mich zu hören, Oberst Carway.", gab Squall zu.  
  
„Gerngeschehen.", winkte dieser ab. „Doch eines noch! Hören sie gut zu... Squall! Ich weiß, dass sie einiges auf dem Kasten haben, aber... wenn sie Rinoa noch einmal so unglücklich machen wie damals, dann werde ich alles tun, um sie wieder zu mir zu holen.", gab er zu bedenken.  
  
„Glauben sie mir, wenn ich keinen Ausweg aus solch einer Situation wüsste, wenn ich wissen würde, dass ich ihr Leid zufüge und selber daran Schuld bin, dann wäre ich der erste, der sie wieder zu ihnen schicken würde.", erklärte Squall mit fester Stimme.  
  
„So wollte ich es hören.", sagte Carway. „War das alles?", fragte er. „Oder haben sie noch eine Frage?"  
  
Squall musste leicht lachen. Es kam ihm komisch vor, solch eine Frage an eine Person zu stellen, die er eigentlich nicht sonderlich mochte. „Würden sie zu unserer Hochzeit kommen? Sie findet in Esthar statt, näheres werden wir ihnen per Post noch mitteilen."  
  
Nun war Carway tatsächlich überrascht.  
  
„Übrigens hat Rinoa gesagt, sie würde sich freuen, wenn sie von ihnen zum Altar geführt werden könnte."  
  
  
  
Kapitel 41  
  
  
  
„Ich bin so aufgereeeeeeegt!!!" Rinoa hopste auf und nieder in dem großzügigen Ankleideraum, wobei Quistis und Selphie sie davon abhalten wollten, weil ihre Frisur sonst kaputt gehen würde.  
  
„Jetzt halt doch mal still, Rinoa!", sagte Selphie energisch.  
  
„Du bist ja schlimmer als Selphie!", setzte Quistis hinzu.  
  
„Ich weiß!", antwortete Rinoa. „Aber ich bin so aufgeregt!"  
  
„Ja, das glauben wir dir ja! Aber wenn du noch mehr hier rumhüpfst, können wir dich gleich wieder von Vorne frisieren!", erklärte Quistis mit einem Seufzer.  
  
„Ach, ich find, das sieht sowieso mit offenen Haaren besser aus! Und außerdem trage ich sie sonst auch immer so!", beharrte Rinoa.  
  
„Aber heute ist ein besooooonderer Tag, Rinoa! Du heiratest!", jubelte Selphie.  
  
Die drei Mädchen stellten sich vor den Spiegel, Rinoa in der Mitte und Selphie rechts von ihr, und betrachteten Rinoas Kleid darin.  
  
„Das sieht wirklich trauuuuumhaft aus!", schwärmte Selphie.  
  
„Squall wird umfallen vor Erstaunen!", spekulierte Quistis.  
  
„Lieber nicht!", kicherte Rinoa. „Aber das Kleid gefällt mir auch total gut!"  
  
Selphie hatte wahrlich recht, das Kleid war ein Traum. Es hatte, genau wie ihr ‚normales' Ballkleid einen leichten champagner-farbenen Schimmer, der einen wunderschönen Kontrast mit ihren Haaren bildete. Das seidene Kleid war eng und hochgeschlossen, doch schulterfrei. Das Oberteil wurde um den Hals gebunden und ging von dort aus über die Brustpartie und dann in einem Stück durch bis zu den Füßen, der Rücken war frei. Dazu trug Rinoa Handschuhe, die auf Oberarmhöhe begannen. Sonst war das Kleid ganz schlicht ohne weitere Verzierungen, doch auch so sah es fantastisch aus. Um ihren Hals trug sie natürlich ihre Kette mit dem Ring. An einem mit Blumen verzierten Haarreif, der in ihren Haaren steckte, war der Schleier. Er bestand aus zwei Teilen, sodass man den oberen Teil vor das Gesicht nehmen konnte.  
  
„Du siehst total elegant aus!", sagte Quistis.  
  
„Dankeschön!", sagte Rinoa. „Ihr aber auch!" Die Brautjungfern trugen niedliche, schlichte rosé-farbene Kleider aus Seide mit Perlen und Spitzen verziert.  
  
„Ich freu mich toooootal für dich, Rinoa!", sagte Selphie fröhlich. „Ach, dein Blumenstrauß!", erinnerte sie sich dann. Sie hüpfte zum Tisch und gab ihn Rinoa in die Hand. Es war ein kurz gebundener Strauß weißer Rosen. Rinoa nahm ihn entgegen und lächelte Quistis und Selphie an. „Ihr seid wirklich meine besten Freundinnen!" Sie lachten zurück und dann umarmten die Drei sich herzlich.  
  
„Ich bin so aufgereeeeeeegt!!!", jammerte auch Squall in seinem Umkleideraum.  
  
„Jetzt mecker' hier nicht rum, du Weichei!", fuhr Cifer ihn an.  
  
„Hör auf, Squall so anzubrüllen! Heute heiratet er und du hast nichts Besseres im Sinn, als ihn anzumeckern!", gab Xell zurück.  
  
„Ach Hasenfuß, wann hörst du endlich auf, dich dauernd aufzuplustern?", fragte Cifer.  
  
„Ich plustere mich nicht auf! Und hör endlich auf, mich Hasenfuß zu nennen!" Xell begann, mit erhobenen Fäusten zu tackeln und Luftschläge in Cifers Richtung zu machen.  
  
„Jetzt hört aber mal auf, ihr beiden Streithälse!", ging Irvine dazwischen. „Könnt ihr eure Fehde nicht mal für einen Tag ruhen lassen?"  
  
„Der Hasenfuß hat angefangen!", sagte Cifer kühl.  
  
„Was-hast-du-gesagt????"  
  
„SCHLUSS JETZT!!!", rief Irvine laut. „Schluss jetzt. Jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle mal und konzentrieren uns auf das Wesentliche!"  
  
Plötzlich starrten Squall, Cifer und Xell ihn gleichermaßen entsetzt an. „Was ist denn? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragt Irvine unschuldig.  
  
„Irvine! Seit wann bist du so... vernünftig?", fragte Squall verwirrt.  
  
„Ha ha! Sehr komisch, Leute!", sagte Irvine ironisch.  
  
Squall drehte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu und zupfte an seiner Kleidung. „Irgendwie sitzt das nicht richtig!", beschwerte er sich.  
  
„Dass ich das noch mal erlebe!", sagte Cifer. „Squall guckt sich im Spiegel an!" Er lachte ein wenig überrascht.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du das auch mal tun, Cifer", sagte Squall, „du bist nämlich der Einzige, der noch nicht umgezogen ist!"  
  
„Soll das dein Ernst sein? Ich zieh mich nicht um! Ich hab schon zur SEED- Prüfung nicht die Kadettenuniform angehabt, und dann soll ich mich jetzt umziehen???", fragte Cifer ungläubig.  
  
Squall drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel um und sagte: „Wenn du die Kadettenuniform nicht angezogen hast, dann kannst du ja jetzt wenigstens die SEED-Uniform anziehen. Oder meinst du nicht, dass dies ein passendere Anlass wäre?"  
  
Ja, es stimmt. Cifer hatte diesmal wirklich die SEED-Prüfung bestanden und war ein waschechter SEED. Nach etlichen Belehrungen von Quistis hatte er endlich eingesehen, dass Disziplin doch gar nicht so schlecht war, und dass er die Prüfung ja noch einmal probieren könnte. Und prompt hatte er sie auch bestanden.  
  
„Nee. Auch wenn ich mich geändert habe", sagte Cifer, „ich will mich immer noch keiner Gruppe unterordnen! Das solltest du doch wissen!"  
  
„Mir soll's recht sein!", sagte Squall beiläufig.  
  
Auch Xell und Irvine betrachteten sich im Spiegel, Xell eher kritisch, Irvine natürlich bewundernd und eingebildet, in deren SEED-Uniformen. „Das sieht bei dir irgendwie ungewohnt aus, Irvine!", sagte Xell.  
  
„Was denn?", fragte dieser.  
  
„Naja, so ohne Cowboyhut! Aber keine Angst", setzte er hinzu, „du wirst die Mädels auch so reihenweise umkippen lassen!"  
  
Squall hatte eine spezielle Uniform bekommen, schließlich war es ja auch ein spezieller Anlass. Vom Prinzip her war es die gleiche Uniform, doch sie hatte auf den Schultern und an den Ärmeln noch ein paar Verzierungen mehr und die Vorderseite des Oberteils war ein wenig auffälliger gestaltet.  
  
In einem Moment, in dem Irvine und Cifer über irgendetwas plauderten -vielleicht über Waffen- ging Xell zu Squall und stellte sich neben ihn. „Yo, Squall."  
  
„Yo. ....... Mmpf!" Squall schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Mund. „Was hab ich da eben gesagt?"  
  
Xell brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und kurz darauf konnte auch Squall sich kein lautes Lachen mehr verkneifen. So konnten sie auch nicht auf Irvines und Cifers Fragen antworten und ließen sie einfach unwissend stehen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Xell: „Hey, sieht nicht schlecht an dir aus, die Uniform."  
  
„...........danke.", antwortete Squall.  
  
„Bist bestimmt gespannt, wie Rinoa aussieht, heh?", fragte Xell.  
  
„...........nicht wirklich. Nein, war nur ein Scherz! Ich würd es wirklich gern wissen!", sagte Squall.  
  
„Squall, ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen! Du machst Witze und lachst und du.... siehst dich im Spiegel an!!! Geht es dir gut?", fragte Xell besorgt.  
  
„Ja!" Squall verdrehte die Augen. „Aber es hat sich nunmal etwas verändert in meinem Leben! Und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wie ich bin, dann kann ich da auch nichts dran ändern!"  
  
„Nein, das meinte ich ja gar nicht. Kam mir nur komisch vor, du und Witze..."  
  
Er hielt inne und wusste nicht mehr, was er als Nächstes sagen könnte. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Ach ja, ich wollt mich noch mal bedanken! Dafür, dass du mich als Trauzeugen genommen hast! Hätt ich ja echt nicht gedacht!"  
  
„Gerngeschehen.", sagte Squall. „.....irgendwie fand ich, war ich dir das schuldig. ... Und du hattest recht, mit allem, was du gesagt hast! Es... tut mir leid, dass ich dich nie akzeptiert habe, das war falsch.", schloss er ab.  
  
Verdattert sah Xell ihn an und tat dann so, als ob er nach jemandem Ausschau halten würde. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass Dr. Kadowaki sich dich mal angucken sollte!"  
  
Squall grinste schief und schubste ihn so heftig, dass Xell fast hinfiel und sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt klopfte es an der Tür und Niida spähte durch den Spalt. „Wir wären dann soweit. Kommt ihr schon raus?"  
  
Squall nickte kurz und dann verschwand Niida wieder. „So, dann wollen wir mal.", verkündete Irvine.  
  
„Oh Mann! Ich bin soooo aufgeregt!", sagte Squall noch einmal und dann ging er voran durch die Tür hinaus in die Kirche und stellte sich an den Traualtar. Xell, Cifer und Irvine setzten sich auf ihre Plätze in der ersten Reihe und hielten jeweils einen Platz für ihre Freundinnen frei. Diesmal war Xell im Vorteil: das Mädchen aus der Bücherei war schon da und nun tuschelten die beiden Turteltäubchen angeregt herum. Nach kurzer Zeit musste Xell sich aber auch schon wieder verabschieden, denn er musste seinen Platz als Trauzeugen einnehmen.  
  
Er winkte Ellione, die auf der anderen Seite stand, zu. Sie war die Trauzeugin von Rinoa.  
  
Derweil musterte Squall eingehend die Gäste, die sich in der Kirche befanden. Obwohl der Beginn schon langsam näher rückte, öffnete sich immer wieder die große Eingangstür und neue Gäste betraten die Kirche. Dabei dachte Squall, dass Laguna eine wirklich schöne Kirche ausgesucht hatte. Sie war groß und mit prunkvollen Glasfenstern ausgestattet, doch man konnte ihr um keinen Willen den Standpunkt aberkennen: Esthar. Auch wenn es für eine Kirche ungewöhnlich war, die Säulen, Wände, Böden und Decken leuchteten in den schrillsten Farbtönen der ‚Stadt des Schweigens'.  
  
In den ersten Reihen saßen alle, die Squall kannte. Naja, er kannte fast alle. Da waren Cifer, Irvine, Xells Freundin, Cid und Edea, welche sich übrigens sehr herausgeputzt hatte, einige Schüler aus dem Garden. Darunter natürlich auch viele Mädchengruppen. Eine von ihnen viel ihm auf, weil sie sich kichernd unterhielten, sich Dinge ins Ohr flüsterten und zwischendurch immer wieder zu ihm blickten. Es war ganz klar, sie redeten über ihn. Squall fragte sich insgeheim, was es da so Interessantes an ihm gab. Dann sah er auch Fu-Jin und Rai-Jin. Zuerst hatte er die Beiden gar nicht erkannt, doch dann schwenkte er sein Blickfeld zurück, weil er meinte, eine weißhaarige Frau mit Augenklappe gesehen zu haben. Fu-Jin trug ein dem Anschein nach äußerst hübsches, lilanes Kleid und Rai-Jin steckte in einem feinen Smoking, welcher natürlich überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. Egal, dachte sich Squall. Trotzdem nett, dass sie mal gekommen sind. Squall sah Leute aus Balamb Stadt, Galbadia, Timber und Esthar, zufällig entdeckte er sogar die Card-Queen und den Choco-Boy. Und als er so wieder und wieder bekannte und unbekannte Gesichter betrachtete, hielt er nach Kiros und Ward Ausschau. Er entdeckte sie auch, und als er sich jemand Anderem zuwenden wollte, hielt er schockiert inne. Wo war Laguna?  
  
Wie auf Knopfdruck kam er durch einen Seiteneingang gerannt und setzte sich, total außer Atem, neben Kiros und Ward. Leider konnte Squall nicht verstehen, was Laguna als Erklärung für seine Verspätung vorzuweisen hatte. Dann blickte er nach Vorne zu Squall und winkte ihm grinsend zu, Squall nickte nur leicht. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er dann wieder die Kirche. Nervös blickte er immer wieder auf seine Uhr, die Spannung war kaum noch auszuhalten. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt, und es gefiel ihm. Doch das Unbehagen in ihm stieg trotzdem weiter an, er fühlte sich dort oben auf dem Podest sehr beobachtet. Alle Leute starrten ihn an und Squall wollte überhaupt nicht wissen, was sie dachten. Er wünschte sich nur, dass die Zeremonie jetzt endlich anfangen würde.  
  
Dann hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch, und als er nachsah, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass der Pfarrer hereingekommen war und es jetzt endlich beginnen würde. Die Gemeinde wurde still und für ein paar Sekunden sagte niemand ein Wort, dann fing die Orgel an, zu spielen. Sie spielte das alt bekannte Lied, das zum Einmarsch der Braut genommen wurde, und die Töne hallten laut und voll durch die ganze Kirche.  
  
Angespannt, und mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, bereitete Squall sich vor. Die Türen der Kirche gingen auf und zuerst sah Squall nichts, weil das Licht ihn blendete. Dann konnte er aber zwei Personen erkennen, die Kleider trugen und etwas auf den Boden warfen. Nach kurzer Zeit erkannte er also Quistis und Selphie, die anstelle von Blütenblättern schneeweiße Federn über den Gang zum Altar streuten. Anerkennend musste Squall feststellen, dass die beiden gut in ihren Kleidern aussahen.  
  
Doch dann kam die Hauptperson durch den Eingang, neben ihr ein Mann, bei dem sie sich eingehakt hatte, und es ließ Squall die Luft im Halse stecken bleiben, als er Rinoa in ihrer vollsten Pracht erblickte. Wenn er gekonnt und gedurft hätte, wäre er einen Schritt nach hinten gegangen oder hätte sich in sonst einer Weise gerührt, doch er bewahrte ein wenig Fassung.  
  
Ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt, kamen Rinoa und ihr Vater, welcher übrigens auch sehr stolz lächelte, auf Squall zu. Er hatte das Gefühl, Rinoa würde wie ein Engel über die weißen Federn auf dem Boden schweben und er merkte noch einmal, dass er keineswegs bereuen sollte, ihr einen Antrag gemacht zu haben. Mit der Zeit erlangte er seine Fassung wieder und war im Stande, sie leicht anzulächeln. Als Rinoa und Carway an der ersten Sitzreihe ankamen, blieben sie stehen und ihr Vater gab sie frei und ließ sie alleine weitergehen. Rinoa kam die Stufen hoch und stellte sich, unter dem Schleier lächelnd, neben Squall. Sie drehten sich beide zum Pfarrer um und hörten, wie die Gemeinde sich wieder setzte.  
  
Squall traute sich vorerst nicht, seinen Kopf zu Rinoa zu drehen, weshalb er wie gebannt auf den Pfarrer starrte. Dieser öffnete sein Buch und sammelte seine Worte zusammen. Dann erhob er wieder seinen Kopf und sprach laut und deutlich: „Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Gemeinde! Wir haben uns hier zusammengefunden, um eine der vielleicht schönsten Ehen zu besiegeln. ..." Squall schob seinen Kopf ein wenig nach rechts zu Rinoa, sah aber trotzdem noch den Pfarrer an und flüsterte: „Du siehst wunderschön aus." Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie lächelte und sich dann auch zu ihm rüberlehnte und dann sagte: „Und du siehst in deiner Uniform echt zum Anbeißen aus... ich kanns gar nicht erwarten, dich später endlich voll und ganz zu genießen!" Erstaunt und geschockt, aber vor allem unkontrolliert, drehte Squall seinen ganzen Kopf zu ihr, besann sich aber auch sofort wieder, um nicht aufzufallen. Er sah, wie Rinoa einen Lachanfall zurückhalten musste. Dann entschied er sich, wieder dem Pfarrer zuzuhören.  
  
„Liebe Gemeinde, wir wissen alle, welche zwei Menschen wir hier vor uns haben." Oh Nein!, dachte Squall. Bitte, bitte lass ihn jetzt nicht in Lobpreisungen ausbrechen! „Squall Leonhart. Er ist ein SEED des Balamb Garden, und ich habe mir sagen lassen, er sei der Beste seit langem, wenn nicht sogar der Beste überhaupt. Er ist der ganze Stolz des Direktors Cid Kramer, Vorzeigeschüler seiner Ausbilderin Quistis Trepe und Vorbild aller Kadetten und somit angehenden SEEDs. Schon in jungen Jahren zeigte er immer Größe, Mut und Tapferkeit. Vor allem kam dies vor einem Jahr zum Vorschein..." Ja, es reicht ja jetzt!, flehte Squall eingehend. Bitte nicht noch mehr! „...als die böse Hexe Artemisia unsere Welt überfiel und über sie herrschen wollte. Doch es gab auch junge Menschen, die sich das nicht so einfach gefallen lassen wollten und sich ihr gegenüber stellten. Diese Gruppe junger Menschen wurde von keinem Anderen als Squall Leonhart angeführt, und zusammen haben sie es geschafft, Artemisia wieder zu vertreiben und sie auf ewig zu verbannen!" Der Pfarrer machte eine Pause, was Squall denken ließ, er wäre fertig mit ihm und Squall dankte ihm dafür, dass er die jüngsten Ereignisse nicht auch noch mit einbezog. Der Pfarrer setzte wieder an: „Rinoa Heartilly. Eine wunderschöne, junge Frau, in der Blüte ihres Lebens. Sie ist zwar kein SEED, aber... wenn man sich einmal die Bedeutung dieses Wortes klarmacht, gehört sie allenfalls zu den SEEDs. Denn auch sie ist ein Samen Gottes, durch seine Hand gesät und auch sie ist aufgeblüht und zu einer einmaligen Blume herangewachsen. Sie hat ihrem damaligen Truppenführer Squall geholfen und ihm immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, und aus dieser Freundschaft ist eine immer währende Liebe hervorgegangen, deren Samen sich von nun an über die ganze Welt verteilen wird. Und diese beiden Menschen haben vor einem Jahr nicht zum ersten Mal unsere Welt gerettet. Eine neue Bedrohung kam auf unsere Welt, doch Squall Leonhart und Rinoa Heartilly haben sich ihr in den Weg gestellt und sie mit ihrer Liebe besiegt. Dafür, liebe Gemeinde, sollten wir ihnen auf ewig dankbar sein und uns in schweren Zeiten an sie erinnern."  
  
Der Pfarrer machte eine Pause und blätterte in seinem Buch weiter. Dann erzählte er weiter und Squall fragte sich noch einmal, wann er denn endlich fertig wäre. „Doch durch ihre Ehe kreieren sie nicht nur ein Vorbild für alle ihre Mitmenschen, sie führen auch zwei Nationen zusammen." OH NEIN!!!!, dachte Squall beschämt. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, und er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Rinoa Heartilly ist niemand Geringeres als die Tochter des Oberst Carway, welcher in Deling City residiert. Und Squall Leonhart ist der Sohn des Präsidenten von Esthar, Laguna Loire!" Wenn Squall sich jetzt umdrehen würde, könnte er in Lagunas über beide Ohren breit grinsendes Gesicht sehen, doch er wollte sich das ersparen.  
  
„Liebe Gemeinde, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn!", fügte der Pastor hinzu. Ach nee! „Wir alle sind hierhergekommen, um diesen beiden Menschen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich das Ja-Wort geben und in den Bund der Ehe eintreten wollen. Deshalb frage ich sie:" Oh, jetzt geht's los! „Squall Leonhart, wollen sie die hier anwesende Rinoa Heartilly zu ihrem angetrauten Eheweib nehmen, sie lieben und sie ehren, sie mit all ihrer Kraft und ihrer Macht beschützen, aufdass es ihr immer wohl ergeht, sich um sie sorgen und für sie da sein, ihr helfen und sie unterstützen, wie in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, so antworten sie mit: Ja, ich will."  
  
„......nicht wirklich."  
  
Nein, das war auch nur ein Scherz! Also, wie es wirklich war:  
  
Squall ließ diese Worte noch ein paar Sekunden länger auf sich wirken und holte dann tief Luft, er hatte kein Angst davor, aber es war doch ein denkwürdiger Moment und er fühlte sich zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt wahnsinnig gut, und es war auch das erste Mal, dass er auf sich selber stolz war, als er laut sagte: „Ja, ich will."  
  
Der Pastor wand sich an Rinoa: „Und sie, Rinoa Heartilly, wollen sie den hier anwesenden Squall Leonhart zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ihn ehren, für ihn sorgen und ihn bei all seinen Taten und Entscheidungen zur Seite stehen, immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn haben und ihm helfen, wo sie können, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, so sagen auch sie: Ja, ich will."  
  
Squall lauschte angestrengt der Stimme Rinoas, und ein irrsinniges Glücksgefühl kam in ihm hoch, als er vernomm, wie sie „Ja, ich will." antwortete, wie sie es laut und klar heraus sagte und sich ihre Stimme so einmalig schön anhörte.  
  
„Und wenn jemand in dieser Kirche einen guten Grund hat, warum diese Beiden nicht den Bund der Ehe eingehen sollten, dann möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen.", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hoffte und betete Squall, dass er jetzt nicht Xells oder Selphies Stimme hören würde, auch wenn sie es nicht ernst meinen würden, und seine Gebete wurden erhört. Es blieb still und der Pastor fuhr fort.  
  
„Dann tauschen sie bitte die Ringe.", sagte er und aus der Seitentür kam Angel heraus, mit einem kleinen Kissen hinter dem Kopf, auf dem an Schleifen festgebunden zwei Ringe lagen. Angel kam zu Rinoa und sie löste die Schleifen. Den einen Ring gab sie Squall, den anderen behielt sie in der Hand.  
  
Dann gab Rinoa ihm ihre Hand und ließ sich den Hochzeitsring anstecken. Es war ein goldener, glatter Ring, mit einer Gravur innendrin. Squall & Rinoa stand darin, und neben Squalls Namen war ein kleiner Löwenkopf eingraviert, neben Rinoas Namen ein kleiner Flügel. Sie hob ihren Kopf und lächelte Squall an. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und streifte den etwas größeren Ring über seinen Ringfinger, die Gravur war identisch, nur waren die Namen und die Symbole vertauscht.  
  
Dann hielten sie ihre Hände und drehten sich wieder dem Pastor zu. „Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."  
  
Erwartungsvoll drehte Rinoa ihren Kopf zu Squall. Er wendete sich ihr zu und lächelte sie an, hob den Schleier über ihren Kopf, beugte sich leicht zu ihr herunter und küsste sie innig.  
  
Als ihre Lippen sich wieder trennten, ertönte kurz darauf der Klang der Kirchenglocken, das Zeichen für Squall und Rinoa, den Gang schnellen Schrittes entlangzugehen. Die Türen wurden ihnen geöffnet und als sie nach draußen kamen, strahlte ihnen hell die warme Sonne entgegen.  
  
„Es hätte echt keinen besseren Tag für ein so wundervolles Ereignis geben können!", sagte Rinoa mehr zu sich selbst, als sie ihn kurzerhand die Kirchentreppen hinunterzog und fröhlich rief: „Komm, wir müssen zum Fototermin!!"  
  
Squall erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, dass er sie sah, und somit an ihren Tanz, vor welchem sie ihn auch so auf die Bühne gezogen hatte, und er merkte, dass er wahrscheinlich genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. Leise und verzweifelt flüsterte er vor sich hin: „Oh nein, Fotos!"  
  
Rinoa führte ihn auf eine Wiese mit grünem Gras, satt und voll war es. Rinoa entdeckte den Fotografen und die Kamera und steuerte auf den Platz zu. Sie begrüßte den Fotografen und sah sich zuerst die Kulisse an. In der Ferne war die riesige Stadt Esthar zu sehen und sie malte sich aus, wie wunderschön das Foto mit diesem Hintergrund aussehen würde... wenn Squall ordentlich gucken würde. Auf der Marmorbrüstung waren viele Blumen angebracht, von unterschiedlichster Art und Farbe.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu der Kamera um und schob Squall in die richtige Position. Rinoa stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihrem Gatten ins Ohr: „Bitte, Squall, nur ein einziges Mal! Kannst du ein einziges Mal auf einem Foto lächeln? Bitte! Tu es für mich! Ja? Oder guck wenigstens nicht so grimmig!"  
  
„Wie auch immer...", antwortete Squall, doch als er Rinoas enttäuschten Blick sah, setzte er hinzu: „Gut, ich versuch's."  
  
„Können wir dann?", fragte der Fotograf höflich.  
  
Rinoa nickte strahlend. „Wie sollen wir uns hinstellen?", fragte sie.  
  
„Zuerst bitte nebeneinander und in die Kamera gucken.", forderte der Mann sie auf. Er vergrub sein Gesicht hinter altmodischen Kamera und stellte sie richtig ein. „So, jetzt kommt das Vögelchen!", hörte man ihn gedämpft sagen, was Squall unweigerlich lachen ließ. Der Blitz blendete, doch das war nur von kurzer Dauer.  
  
„Sehr schön", sagte der Fotograf, der übrigens Gray hieß, „und ihr Gatte hat sogar gelacht!" Er kam wieder unter dem Tuch hervor und gab dann die nächste Anweisung. Dieses Foto sollte ein romantisches sein auf dem Rinoa und Squall sich tief in die Augen schauen, kurz vor einem Kuss. Squall verdrehte angenervt die Augen, doch er ließ sich trotzdem dazu überreden, diese Szene zu stellen.  
  
Gray verschwand wieder unter dem Tuch und das Brautpaar sah sich verliebt in die Augen, als das Foto geschossen wurde.  
  
Danach kamen noch fünf oder sechs andere Fotos, auf denen Squall Rinoa zum Beispiel auf den Arm nahm oder sie sich umarmten, und unweigerlich musste es natürlich auch ein Foto geben, auf dem Rinoa sich gerade nicht mehr halten konnte vor Lachen und Squall seinen Kopf wegdrehte, die Hand an die Stirn gelegt.  
  
„So, das wäre es dann.", sagte Gray. „Sie sind dann entlassen.", grinste er an Squall gerichtet. „Einen schönen Tag noch!"  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte Rinoa freundlich und dann verließen sie den kleinen Garten.  
  
Als sie durch einen weißen Torbogen gingen, konnten sie schon die Gespräche ihre Bekannten und Verwandten hören, die eine Gasse gebildet hatten.  
  
Selphie war die Erste, die Rinoa und Squall sah, und laut jubelnd rief sie: „Sie koooooommen!"  
  
Aufgeregt kramten fast alle Gäste in ihren Taschen herum und holten kleine Tüten mit Reis darin heraus. Und plötzlich wurden Squall und Rinoa mit Unmengen an Reis beschmissen, was Squall gar nicht lustig fand. „Muss das jetzt sein, das wir mit Reis beschmissen werden?", fragte er Rinoa genervt.  
  
„Stell dich mal nicht so an!", tadelte sie. „Oder hättest du lieber Gizar- Kraut?"  
  
Und gerade als Rinoa das sagte, fuhr eine Kutsche ans Ende des Weges, gezogen von zwei... Chocobos, die leuchtend gelb strahlten. Der Kutscher öffnete den beiden die Türen und gerade wollte Rinoa einsteigen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie vergessen hatte, den Brautstrauß zu werfen.  
  
Alle anwesenden Frauen stellten sich in einem Halbkreis hinter ihr auf und Rinoa hörte nur „Nach rechts!" und „Nein, nach links!" oder „Hierher, in die Mitte!". Sie schloss die Augen und warf den Brautstrauß dann einfach irgendwo hin. Schnell drehte sie sich um, um zu sehen, wer ihn wohl fangen würde.  
  
Ihr Strauß aus weißen Rosen fiel mitten ins Getümmel aus ihren Freundinnen und für lange Zeit war überhaupt nichts zu erkennen. Rinoa befürchtete schon, dass die Mädchen sich gegenseitig etwas antun würden. Sie hörte energische Schreie und Drohungen, aber nirgends war der Strauß zu sehen.  
  
Dann vernahm Rinoa eine Stimme, die laut rief: „Ich hab ihn!!!", doch zu ihrer Verwunderung kannte Rinoa die Stimme nicht. Das Getümmel löste sich auf, die Mädchen machten der Fängerin Platz und dann erkannte Rinoa, wer den Strauß gefangen hatte.  
  
Es war  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...Spannung...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Xells Freundin aus der Bibliothek. Sie strahlte über beide Ohren und wedelte glücklich mit dem Strauß in der Hand herum.  
  
Rinoa lächelte ihr zu und stieg dann endgültig in die Kutsche ein, Squall folgte ihr.  
  
Die Gäste der Heirat drängten sich um den Wagen und winkten lachend, Rinoa und Squall winkten ihnen kurz zurück und Rinoa wunderte sich sehr, als Squall sie zu sich ranzog und sie innig küsste.  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und fragte: „Was ist denn mit dir auf einmal los?"  
  
Und Squall antwortete ihr: „Hmm, mir war einfach danach!"  
  
  
  
Kapitel 42  
  
  
  
Und wieder einmal fand ein großes Fest statt.  
  
Doch anders als die anderen Male, als es im Garden stattfand, wurde die Hochzeit von Squall Leonhart und Rinoa Heartilly im Festsaal von Esthar gefeiert.  
  
Auch hier glänzten die Decke, die Wände, der Boden und die Dekorationen in den gewohnten Estharfraben wie pink, gelb oder hellblau. Doch trotz allem war der Saal wunderhübsch.  
  
In der Mitte befand sich eine mittelgroße Tanzfläche mit gläsernem Boden, sodass man auf die leuchtende Stadt heruntergucken konnte. Rechts daneben auf einem Podest stand die kleine Band, die abwechslungsreiche Musik spielte. Gegenüber von ihr war eine lange Reihe aus Tischen aufgebaut, die das Essen trug, und es war für jeden etwas dabei. Auf Wunsch von Xell wurden sogar Hot-Dogs aus dem Balamb Garden herangeschafft. Und natürlich durfte keine Champagnerpyramide fehlen. Squall bangte schon den ganzen Abend um sie, er hoffte inständig, dass Selphie sie nicht umwerfen würde.  
  
Die Tafel, an der das Brautpaar und die Gäste saßen, war in T-Form aufgebaut. An dem oberen Balken in der Mitte saßen Squall und Rinoa, neben Squall Laguna und neben Rinoa saß Oberst Carway, der sich gerade noch dazu überreden ließ, doch noch bis zur Feier zu bleiben. Ganz in der Nähe des Brautpaars saßen dann Quistis und Cifer, Irvine und Selphie, Xell und Lynda (seine Freundin) und Cid und Edea, und Ellione.  
  
Das Büfett war noch nicht eröffnet und alle Gäste redeten im Plauderton miteinander, bis Irvine eine glänzende Idee hatte: Er nahm ein Messer und klingelte damit an seinem Glas. „Bitte alle mal zuhören! Ich habe etwas zu vermelden!" Dabei grinste er Squall mit seinem schelmischsten Grinsen an und Squall riss schon die Augen auf und schüttelte abwehrend seinen Kopf. Doch Irvine ließ nicht ab. „Squall Leonhart, unser aller Freund und Bräutigam dieser Feier wird jetzt, zur Eröffnung dieses herrlichen Abends, eine... Rede halten!" Prompt fingen alle an zu lachen, manche konnte es sogar fast nicht mehr aushalten. „Los, komm, steh auf, Squall! Dann können wir dich besser sehen!", rief Irvine.  
  
Rinoa, die Squall grinsend ansah, versuchte, ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen und im Flüsterton sagte sie ihm, dass er sich nicht so anstelle solle, dass er doch schon einmal eine gute Rede gehalten hätte (Kampf der Gardens!).  
  
„Nein, ich will nicht!", hörte man Squall sagen, doch auch Rinoa ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
„Jetzt mach schon!", forderte sie ihn auf. „Du wirst doch heute mal, an diesem einzigen Tag eine kleine Rede halten können! ...Oder bist du etwa auch ein Hasenfuß?"  
  
„Nein, das bin ich nicht!", flüsterte er zurück, während er schon von allen Seiten her „Squa-hall, Squa-hall, Squa-hall!" hörte. „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich Reden hasse! Alle wissen das!"  
  
„Das ist mir egal, Squall! Du wirst jetzt aufstehen und etwas sagen!", und mit diesen Worten riss sie ihn plötzlich hoch, und alle klatschten, als Squall endlich auf seinen eigenen Füßen stand.  
  
Er räusperte sich und versuchte nebenbei immer noch, Rinoa um Gnade anzubetteln, doch es gelang ihm natürlich nicht.  
  
Hilflos spähte er in der Gegend herum und sah in die grinsenden, erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Gäste. Als er bei Irvine ankam, legte er seinen finstersten Blick auf, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht stören.  
  
„Ähm...", fing Squall an, was alle schon wieder lachen ließ. Er beugte sich abermals zu Rinoa herunter und sagte: „Was bringt das denn? Die lachen mich doch sowieso alle nur aus!"  
  
„Egal, mach weiter!", antwortete Rinoa.  
  
„Ja, ähm, also... ich freue mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seid...", begann er.  
  
„Weiter, weiter!", rief Rinoa ihm leise zu.  
  
Squall musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Ihr wisst alle genau so gut wie ich, dass ich ein miserabler Redner bin, und ich weiß auch wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll. ... Jedenfalls... ähm... Naja, was wollt ihr hören? Das Büfett ist eröffnet, lasst es euch schmecken!" Und sofort setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung brachen die Gäste nicht in Jubel aus, nein, es herrschte Totenstille. Alle mussten erst einmal diese ...sonderbare Rede verkraften, doch Selphie war die Erste, die die Stille brach. „Woo-hoo, Essen fassen!!!" Sie sprang auf und glücklicherweise folgten fast alle ihrem Eifer.  
  
Squall ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und legte genervt die Hand an seine Stirn.  
  
„Was hast du denn?", fragte Rinoa, die sich zu ihm lehnte. „War doch in Ordnung, die Rede..."  
  
„Nein, die war scheiße.", gab Squall zurück.  
  
„Och... naja... ich fand, es ging!", versuchte Rinoa zu beteuern.  
  
„Nein, sie war scheiße!", beharrte Squall.  
  
„Naja, okay! Aber egal, ich hol mir jetzt was zu essen!" Sie stand auf und verschwand zum Büffettisch.  
  
Nun saß Squall alleine an der Tafel. Das glaubte er zumindest. Er wurde nämlich aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt, und zwar von seinem Vater. „Ach Sohn... jetzt blaß mal nicht so Trübsal! Es ist deine Hochzeit!" Laguna legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Ja ja, ich weiß.", sagte Squall monoton.  
  
„Na, darüber scheinst du dich ja nicht sonderlich zu freuen!", gab er zurück.  
  
„Ist doch egal. Das ist doch meine Sache, ob ich meine Gefühle zeige oder nicht! Ich bin eben nicht wie du, Laguna!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und folgte der Menschenmenge zum Büfett.  
  
Laguna jedoch blieb noch sitzen und rief hinter ihm her: „Squall! Ich hab gedacht, wir hätten abgemacht, dass du mich ‚Vater' oder so nennst!!"  
  
Das Essen war in vollem Gange und einige Stunden waren schon vorübergegangen. Langsam holten sich die Gäste keinen Nachschub mehr und die Teller blieben leer vor ihnen stehen.  
  
Eingängig studierte Squall all seine Kameraden, die sich fröhlich unterhielten. Er beobachtete Selphie und Irvine beim Turteln, Xell und Lynda beim Essen und Quistis und Cifer, die jedoch stumm nebeneinander saßen. Plötzlich stand Cifer auf und ging zu der Band auf die Bühne. Was hatte er nur vor?  
  
Er nahm das Mikrofon und klopfte mit einem Finger darauf, wodurch die Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste auf ihn gezogen wurde.  
  
„Guten Abend alle zusammen!", sagte Cifer in einem äußerst freundlichen Ton. Squall sah, wie Selphie sich zu Quistis rüberlehnte und sie wahrscheinlich fragte, was er vorhatte, doch Quistis zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich finde, diese Feier ist äußerst gut gelungen und ich freue mich, so viele bekannte Gesichter hier zu sehen. Einige von euch kenne ich schon fast so lange wie ich lebe, und über die möchte ich euch etwas erzählen.  
  
Zu aller erst kommt mir da Edea in den Sinn. Meine Ziehmutter, die mich in ihrem Waisenhaus aufgezogen hat." Cifer knöpfte seinen Mantel zu, sodass es aussah, als hätte er ein Taille. Jemand aus der Band gab ihm einen Hut, der sehr stark an Edeas frühere Kopfbedeckung erinnerte. Cifer setzte ihn sich auf und begann, mit kleinen Schritten über die Bühne zu stolzieren. Erste Anzeichen von Gelächter bildeten sich im Saal. Und auf einmal begann Cifer, zu sprechen, und alle waren erstaunt, wie gut er Edeas Stimme nachmachen konnte. Die echte Edea übrigens lächelte stumm in sich hinein, sie sah also so aus, als ob sie den Spaß verstehen würde.  
  
„Ich... bin die große Hexe Edea, und ihr seid nichts!", sprach Cifer dunkel und gebieterisch. „Ihr... sollt alle STERBEN! Damit ich die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen kann!" Und plötzlich warf Cifer den Hut weg und lächelte freundlich. „Und wie geht es euch, ihr kleinen Kinder? Kommt doch einmal her und lasst euch umarmen!"  
  
Die Gäste lachten laut und auch Edea fand es (zum Glück) lustig.  
  
„Tja, der nächste auf meiner Liste ist... ach ja, unser allseits geliebter Präsident von Esthar, Laguna Loire!" Cifer versuchte, seine Haare zu stylen und tat so, als ob er seine Haarpracht über eine Schulter werfen würde. Er lehnte sich an eine Wand und grinste breit. „Hallo Leute, ich bin Präsident Loire, ehemaliger Journalist, Soldat und Volltrottel! Und faul bin ich auch noch, denn ich lasse immer andere für mich irgendwelche schweren Aufgaben machen, zum Beispiel meinen Sohn, auf den ich ja so mega-mäßig stolz bin!" Erfüllt mit inneren Schmerzen wandte Squall den Kopf ab, über beide Ohren rot werdend, und auch Laguna presste leise Drohungen heraus. „Obwohl... wartet mal!", sagte Cifer wieder. „Au!!! Aaaaaaaaah! Diese Schmerzen!" Und Cifer humpelte über die Bühne. „Ich habe einen Krampf im Bein!" Dies ließ alle wieder laut lachen und den Ärger ein wenig vergessen.  
  
„So, als nächstes komme ich dann zu einem meiner kleinsten Freunde..., Moment, er IST mein kleinster Freund!" Cifer lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um kleiner auszusehen und holte dann einen Hot-Dog hervor. Er stopfte so viel wie möglich davon in seinen Mund und sagte: „Hi, iff bin Fell Winft, und iff bin der beffte Kämffer auf der Wält! Fflag ain!" Cifer streckte seine Hand aus, zuckte dann aber nach Kurzem zurück. Xell kochte auf seinem Platz fast über und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen um Cifer zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch Lynda hielt ihn zurück. „Ja ja", sagte Cifer, „der kleine Hasenfuß ist doch immer wieder lustig!"  
  
„Dann hätt ich da noch meine Lieblingslehrerin, Ausbilderin Quistis Trepe!" Quistis riss die Augen auf, sich wundernd, was er sich wohl für sie ausgedacht hatte. Cifer tat wieder einmal so, als ob er seine Haare zurecht rücken würde und schlenderte dann mit gekonntem Hüftschwung auf und ab. Lautes Lachen war im Saal zu hören. Dann sagte Cifer mit hoher Stimme: „So, und heute lernen wir... Cifer, lass das, du störst meinen Unterricht! Hmm, wo war ich? Ach ja! Die Guardian Force... Cifer, hör auf mich zu unterbrechen! Was? Dein Schreibtisch brennt? Squall hat das getan? Das kann nicht sein! Er ist perfekt, er würde so etwas nie tun! Er zielt mit einer Panzerfaust auf mich? Nein, jemand muss ihm sie in die Hand gedrückt haben!"  
  
Quistis wollte im Boden versinken, so peinlich war es ihr. War es so offensichtlich, dass sie Squall bevorzugte? Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie auch Squall in seinem Sitz immer kleiner werden.  
  
„Ach ja", sagte Cifer wieder mit normaler Stimme, „nicht zu vergessen ist auch noch unsere quietsch-fideles Mädel vom Schulfestkommittee, Selphie Tilmitt!" Cifer versuchte, aus seinen Haaren zwei kleine Locken an den Ohren zu machen und sprang dann auf und ab auf der Bühne herum. „Hallo Leeeeuuuuuuute! Mir geht's suuuuuuuuper, und euuuuuuch? Hihihi!", kicherte er. „Es ist doch wirklich alles mega super duper ultra cool, oder?"  
  
Die Gäste amüsierten sich köstlich und auch Selphie kriegte sich fast nicht wieder ein, so lustig fand sie Cifers Interpretation von ihr. Sogar Squall musste richtig lachen, was ja auch nicht oft vorkam. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders.  
  
„Leute, wisst ihr, was ich schade finde? Was mich so richtig wundert?", fragte Cifer. „Keiner hat hier nen Hut auf! Und das obwohl Irvine Kinneas hier ist!" Jemand aus der Band warf ihm einen Cowboyhut zu, den Cifer aufsetzte und dann den großen Macker raushängen ließ. „Hey hey hey, ich sehe aber viele hübsche Mädels heute Abend hier! Wenn drei oder vier von euch heute Abend noch nichts vorhaben, würde ich euch gerne meine... Waffensammlung zeigen!" Cifer lachte, setzte dann aber ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Obwohl... wenns drauf ankommt, versage ich immer!"  
  
Irvine wurde rot wie eine Tomate! Eigentlich hatte er ja nichts dagegen, ein Frauenheld zu sein, aber das mit dem Versager fand er nicht lustig. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Hut vors Gesicht gezogen, um niemanden angucken zu müssen, doch den hatte er zur Feier des Tages ja zu Hause gelassen.  
  
Und wieder einmal versuchte Squall, sein Lachen zu verstecken. Doch da setzte Cifer seine Rede schon fort.  
  
„Ach ja, und wie ich sie da gerade so sitzen sehe, in ihrer vollsten Pracht, so komme ich schon zur nächsten Person: Rinoa Heartilly! Äh, Leonhart natürlich!" Squalls Lachen stockte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Cifer sich wirklich über Rinoa lustig machen würde, zumal sie ja mal zusammen waren. Gespannt sah er auf Cifer.  
  
Dieser ließ seinen Körper heftig zucken und ging dann benommen und wankend von rechts nach links über die Bühne. Dabei sagte er monoton: „Ich... werde... Adell... befreien..." Weiter wankte er über die Bühne, und als er wieder in der Mitte ankam, stellte er sich wieder normal hin, grinste und rief: „Rettet Timber!!!"  
  
Grölendes Gelächter machte sich im Saal breit, nur Rinoa sah etwas enttäuscht drein. Ihr war es immer noch peinlich, dass sie durch Artemisia dieses Unheil über ihre Welt gebracht hatte, obwohl sie doch nichts dafür konnte. Squall bemerkte dies und legte seine Hand über ihre, um sie zu beruhigen. Da setzte Cifer noch hinzu: „Aber versteht mich nicht falsch:", und dann wieder mit Rinoas Stimme: „Ich konnte nichts dafür, ich war von einer Hexe besessen!!" Wieder lachte das Publikum leicht auf.  
  
„So, das sind so die wichtigsten Personen, über die ich etwas sagen wollte!", sagte Cifer, doch dann warf er noch schnell ein: „Nein, wartet! Eine Person habe ich noch vergessen! Wir kennen ihn alle und er ist vor allem, wie wir ja eben gerade erst gesehen haben, bekannt für äußerst ausführlichen Reden!"  
  
Squalls Lachen auf den Lippen verschwand urplötzlich. Er wünschte sich nichts lieber als sofort verschwinden zu können. Was hatte Cifer sich wohl für ihn ausgedacht? Langsam rutschte er in seinem Stuhl wieder einmal nach unten.  
  
„Ich habe lange üben müssen, um es perfekt hinzubekommen, denn unser lieber Squall ist sehr schwer nachzumachen. Also, mal sehen, ob ich es hinkriege, nicht zu lachen..."  
  
Dann begann die Nachahmung. Cifer stand einfach nur herum. Die Übung hatte sich anscheinend gelohnt, er hatte exakt den selben Blick drauf, wie Squall. Dieser nichtssagende, völlig ausdruckslose Blick. „Ähm...", machte Cifer, und das Lachen im Saal wurde immer lauter. Cifer wechselte seine Position ein wenig und starrte immer noch in der Gegend herum. „Um...", sagte er wieder, und wie auf Knopfdruck brachen wieder alle in Gelächter aus. Squall wollte im Boden versinken oder lieber gleich sterben. Alle lachten sich wirklich wortwörtlich kaputt, sogar Cid und Edea konnten es fast nicht mehr aushalten. Keiner versuchte auch nur, seinen Ruf zu schonen indem er sich ein wenig zurückhielt, niemand.  
  
Und Cifer hielt immer noch durch. Er musste nicht ein einziges Mal den Mund verziehen, er hatte echt Ausdauer! „Also... was ich sagen wollte..." Cifer legte seine Hand an seine Stirn, die typischste Geste Squalls, und alle lachten wieder. „Was ich sagen wollte, war... um... also, ihr habt alle gute Arbeit geleistet, und ich bedanke mich für die Hilfe, die ich von euch bekommen habe! Ohne euch wär ich bestimmt schon 100 Mal abgekratzt, also... Danke! ...naja, ... nicht wirklich."  
  
Und bei den letzten beiden Worten brachen wieder einmal alle in grölendes Gelächter aus, und jetzt konnte auch Cifer sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, wie fast alle anderen auch, und Squall fand es überhaupt nicht mehr lustig. Die Stille, das Brüten und das Nachdenken war okay, aber das danach war nicht nötig gewesen!  
  
Cifer bemerkte Squalls bedrückte Stimmung und näherte sich wieder dem Mikrofon. „Tja, manche können eben keinen Spaß verstehen, aber Squall: Wir mögen dich doch trotzdem alle! Und wenn du das nicht glaubst, dann können wir uns ja bei einem Duell darüber weiterstreiten! So, dann danke ich euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit, und seid mir nicht allzu böse!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Cifer die Bühne und nahm seinen Platz wieder ein.  
  
Sofort sprang Rinoa auf und Squall rief ihr noch hinterher, wo sie hin wolle, doch sie hörte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
Sie ging auf die Bühne zu und stellte sich hinter das Mikrofon. „Hallo, Leute?", fragte sie zaghaft. „Dürfte ich euch noch ein letztes Mal um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Danke!" Sie hielt kurz inne und blickte dann durch die Runde. „So, wir danken alle unserem lieben Cifer Almasy, der uns auf so köstliche Weise zum Lachen gebracht hat, und ich denke, wir alle haben unser Fett weg bekommen!" Mit nachdrücklicher Stimme sagte sie noch: „Auch wenn einige Leute nichts für ihr Tun können!!!, es war sehr amüsant!" Natürlich war das alles ironisch gemeint. „So, und was ich jetzt machen möchte, wird mir einen Traum erfüllen, den ich schon lange hatte, und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch auch freuen werdet." Rinoa blickte in gespannte Gesichter. „Wenn schon mein Mann mit dieser kleinen, klitzekleinen Rede eben etwas für die Unterhaltung getan hat, möchte auch ich das tun. Jedoch soll es nicht zum Weglachen sein, möchte ich gleich schon mal vorwegnehmen! Und zwar... möchte ich etwas singen! Ich möchte ein Lied von einer ganz bestimmten Person singen, die ich leider fast gar nicht kenne, denn sie ist schon längst verstorben. Ich spreche von meiner Mutter, Julia Heartilly! Ich bedaure es, dass ich sie gekannt habe, sie muss ein wundervoller Mensch gewesen sein! Hier ist, für euch alle und vielleicht speziell für meinen Vater, 'Eyes On Me'!"  
  
Und die Band begann, die weichen Töne des Liedes zu spielen. Als Rinoa begann, zu singen, stockte allen der Atem, denn niemand hatte gewusst, wie gut sie singen konnte.  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
Squall genoss es, seiner Frau beim Singen zuzuhören. Ihre Stimme war so schön, er hatte noch nie eine solche Stimme gehört. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Laguna, der neben ihm saß, anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken, nachdenklich. Er sprach ihn an. „Laguna? Was hast du?"  
  
Laguna lächelte leicht. „Ach, nichts. Es ist nur... Raine, deine Mutter... sie mochte das Lied sehr! Es erinnert mich an sie... Weißt du, Julia hat dieses Lied für mich geschrieben..."  
  
„Ich weiß.", antwortete Squall traurig. „Ich... hätte meine Mutter gerne so gekannt, wie du sie noch in Erinnerung hast."  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
Und dann kam das Zwischenspiel mit der Flöte, und Squall bewunderte Rinoa, wie sie dort oben auf der Bühne stand, einem Engel gleich, so unglaublich schön und... er fand keine Worte für die Bewunderung, die er empfand.  
  
Dann hörte er Laguna, der an ihn herangerückt war. „Du liebst sie, hm?"  
  
Laguna verfolgte den Blick seines Sohns, der sich wenig veränderte, und er wusste, dass er nur ein wenig warten musste, um eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Ja, das tue ich."  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanna be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know that you are not dreaming  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
Rinoa hielt den letzten Ton lange aus, und sie legte ihre ganze Stimme in ihn hinein. Die letzten Klänge der Band durchhallten den Saal und Rinoa senkte ihren Blick gen Boden.  
  
Die Musik verklang und es herrschte eine wunderschöne Stille im Saal. Sie hielt für einige Sekunden an, und dann stand Oberst Carway auf und klatschte langsam. Dadurch wurden die übrigen Gäste wachgerüttelt und sie klatschten mit.  
  
Rinoa lächelte, stieg von der Bühne herunter und ging wieder auf ihren Platz zu. Ihr Vater ging ihr entgegen und nahm sie herzlichst in den Arm. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, er sah ihr lange in die Augen und sagte: „Du sahst wunderschön da oben aus. Und du hast ebenso wunderschön gesungen wie deine Mutter! Ich bin stolz auf dich, Rinoa!"  
  
„Danke, Papa!", sagte sie und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
  
  
1 Epilog  
  
  
  
~Die Lyrics in diesem Kapitel sind von Xavier Naidoo „Sag es laut"~  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Leben mich einmal hier hin bringen würde.  
  
An diesen Ort, mit diesen Menschen, mit diesen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Und das alles auf so eine spezielle Weise.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Wenn du mich liebst...  
  
„Squall? Was machst du denn da so lange?", rief Rinoa vom Wohnzimmer aus. Ich blieb noch einem Moment lang im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel stehen, bis ich zu ihr ging und mich auf das Sofa setzte.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Dass du mir alles gibst...  
  
„Was ist mit dir los? Hast du irgendetwas?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht.", antwortete ich, und ich musste lachen. „Ich... kann nur meine Freude nicht richtig ausdrücken. Als du gesungen hast, da... das kann man nicht in Worte fassen. Aber du warst so unendlich hübsch!" Ich drehte mich zu ihr und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Dass ich alles für dich bin...  
  
Sie lächelte mich an. „So ein tolles Kompliment habe ich noch nie bekommen! Dankeschön!"  
  
„Weißt du was, Rinoa?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Denn danach steht mir der Sinn...  
  
„Ich bereue nichts. Kein Bißchen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hat alles, was mir, was uns widerfahren ist, uns hier hergebracht, und ich möchte nirgendwo anders sein."  
  
...Hörst du was ich sage...  
  
...Spürst du was ich fühl...  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich solche Sachen laut sagen würde. Eigentlich denke ich so etwas nur, aber es zu sagen...  
  
...Hörst du meine Frage...  
  
...Weißt du was ich will...  
  
Das ist etwas ganz Anderes. Doch... es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an. Und ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir peinlich vor Rinoa ist. Sie ist meine Frau.  
  
...Es wird dir nichts passieren...  
  
...Kein Finger dich berühren...  
  
„Glaubst du an das Schicksal?", fragte Rinoa mich.  
  
„Du meinst, an den freien Willen?", ergänzte ich.  
  
Sie nickte.  
  
...Mein Leben wird dich schützen...  
  
...Du wirst mich nicht verlieren...  
  
Ich überlegte lange Zeit. Dann sagte ich: „Eigentlich... nein. Ich glaube, der freie Wille ist nur eine Illusion. Selbst wenn man sein Schicksal in die eigene Hand nehmen will und etwas anders macht, als man glaubt es tun zu sollen, so ist dies auch schon vorhergesehen."  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Wenn du mich liebst...  
  
„Doch dagegen habe ich nichts. Ich finde es so gut, wie es ist.", setzte ich hinzu.  
  
„Ja, da magst du recht haben.", sagte sie. „Es hört sich vielleicht kitschig an, aber ich glaube, dass wir... füreinander bestimmt sind. Dass... eine höhere Macht oder so etwas in der Art uns zusammengeführt hat."  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Dass du mir alles gibst...  
  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch.", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Der Ball... das Wiedersehen durch die Waldeulen... das kann kein Zufall sein. Es war Schicksal."  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Dass ich alles für dich bin...  
  
Ich stand auf, nahm Rinoas Hand und zog sie zu mir hoch. So standen wir voreinander in meinem dunklen Zimmer, bei geöffnetem Fenster, durch das Meeresrauschen hereinkam. Die Gardine wehte immer wieder auf und ab.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Denn danach steht mir der Sinn...  
  
Dann lehnte sie sich an meine Schulter und ich streichelte sanft über ihr Haar.  
  
...Ich werde Ketten sprengen...  
  
...Trennt man mich von dir...  
  
„Ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben.", sagte sie. „Dass es so kam, wie es jetzt ist. Ich hatte in der Zeit bei meinem Vater schon gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren. Für immer."  
  
...Mein Blut in Eisenmängeln...  
  
...Deine Flamme brennt in mir...  
  
„Alles erinnerte mich an dich. Wohin ich auch sah, obwohl ich bei meinem Vater wohnte. Alle haben versucht, mich aufzuheitern, doch ich wollte nicht fröhlich sein, wenn du leiden musstest."  
  
...Ich werde immer hören...  
  
...Was dein Herz zu meinem sagt...  
  
„Ich habe auch jeden Tag an dich gedacht.", flüsterte ich ihr zu. „Jede Sekunde, bei jedem Herzschlag. Und der Gedanke an dich war es, der mich am Leben hielt. Was mich davor bewahrte, dem Mako zu verfallen und seelenlos zu werden."  
  
„Ja.", antwortete Rinoa. „Aber jetzt lass uns nicht mehr davon sprechen."  
  
...Vor tausend Engelschören...  
  
...Hab ich dich gefragt...  
  
Der Tag, an dem ich Rinoa getroffen habe, ist der bedeutsamste in meinem ganzen Leben. Wenn ich mir überlege, was alles hätte passieren können, sodass wir uns nicht kennengelernt hätten...  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Wenn du mich liebst...  
  
Denn wenn ich sie nicht getroffen hätte, wäre mein Leben leer und sinnlos. Ich wäre noch immer der sture, egoistische Typ von früher.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Dass du mir alles gibst...  
  
Von ihr habe ich gelernt, dass es auch sehr schön sein kann, mit anderen Menschen über seine eigenen Gefühle zu reden, Menschen nahezukommen.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Dass ich alles für dich bin...  
  
Ich brauche sie, um jeden einzelnen Tag zu überstehen. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen.  
  
...Sag es laut...  
  
...Danach steht mir...  
  
Auch wenn ich es nicht so richtig zeige, dass ich Gefühle habe... die Gefühle für sie sind stärker als alle, die ich je zuvor gefühlt habe.  
  
...der Sinn...  
  
Ich liebe sie.  
  
  
  
1.1 The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeertig!  
  
Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Endlich! Mensch, das glaubt ihr nicht, wie toll das sein kann, eine Geschichte über das Beste auf der Welt fertiggestellt zu haben! Und das über ganze 147 Seiten!! Hach, ich bin ja so happy!  
  
Ich hoffe ja inständig, dass sie euch auch gefallen hat! Zuerst hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich die Geschichte so ganz locker lässig schreiben werde, ohne groß auf Stil zu achten, aber im Laufe der Story habe ich dann öfter was korrigiert, weil man das eben nicht so schreibt! Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht fällt es einem ja auf!  
  
Wie ihr vielleicht auch bemerkt habt, ist das Ende ziemlich lang, also ich meine das Ende, nachdem sie Rufus besiegt haben. Hat es euch gefallen? Ich persönlich finde es jedenfalls besser, wenn eine Story langsam ausklingt und wenn man noch erfährt, was die Protagonisten nach dem Endkampf noch machen. Deswegen mache ich das auch noch so! Und die Hochzeit musste ja natürlich unbedingt noch mit rein! Sowas kann man ja auch nicht auf ein drei, vier Seiten abhandeln! Und so ist dann schon fast eine kleine „Nachgeschichte" von Sleeping Lion Heart entstanden, die auch gut 25 Seiten lang ist. Hoffentlich ist es nicht langweilig geworden!  
  
Manche werden bestimmt gemerkt haben, dass ich oft Zitate aus Liedern von Xavier Naidoo bzw. Söhne Mannheims benutze, aber das ist aus zwei Gründen ganz leicht zu erklären: 1. ich find seine Musik einfach wunderschön und 2. passen die Zitate einfach! Und das ist es ja, was sie machen sollen: passen!  
  
Ich hoffe, ich nerve euch nicht mit meinem Geplapper hier, aber ich sollte wirklich zum Ende kommen, sonst wird die Story noch länger als sie ohnehin schon ist!  
  
Also, was wollte ich noch loswerden? Ach ja: an alle, die noch keine FanFiction geschrieben haben, es aber tun wollen: lasst euch eins gesagt sein, wenn ihr wirklich vorhabt, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, die schon eine richtig verzwickte und spannende Storyline haben soll, und wenn ihr auch noch meint, das würde schnell gehen, SCHMINKT ES EUCH AB! Das erste Wort im Part 1 hab ich am 27. August 2001 niedergeschrieben, und heute, wo ich das letzte Mal etwas Neues hier hinschreibe, ist der 8. April! Also sind das so 7 bis 8 Monate, und das ist eine ganz schön lange Zeit! Bevor ich diese Geschichte hier angefangen habe, hab ich nämlich an einer anderen gesessen, die völlig und ganz frei von mir erfunden ist, und ich wollte sie so lang machen, wie gute Bücher sind, also so 300 bis 400 Seiten. Momentan habe ich 32, obwohl es mir wie 100 vorkommt! Jedenfalls war ich so gebannt von der Idee, eine Geschichte zu Final Fantasy VIII zu schreiben, dass ich die andere Story erst einmal habe liegen lassen und mir gedacht hab: „Schreibste erstmal KURZ ne Story zu FF8, und dann machste bei der anderen weiter! So lang soll sie ja nicht werden!" Seht ihr, was ich meine? Pustekuchen war es! Denn ich schrieb und schrieb, und schon waren es wieder 20 Seiten mehr! Also überlegt es euch gut!  
  
Und wenn ihr doch noch eine Geschichte schreibt, würde ich sie sehr gern lesen! Nicht umsonst habe ich schon 16 ernst gemeinte Fictions und 31 Parodien von FF8 gelesen! Und das waren immerhin 1081 Seiten, verteilt auf ungefähr 8 oder 9 Monate!  
  
So, dann kommen wir jetzt endlich mal zur Danksagung! Hmmm, eigentlich gibt's nicht viele Leute, die mich irgendwie unterstützt haben! In meiner Familie ist keiner von solchen Fantasy-Sachen begeistert, und von daher... aber meiner SCHWESTER Sandra möchte ich trotzdem danken, weil sie mich doch einige Male wieder auf den richtigen Pfad gebracht hat, weil ich Sachen schreiben wollte, die nun wirklich überhaupt nicht lustig waren oder weil es sich einfach scheiße angehört hat!  
  
Dann würde mir da der Daniel einfallen, der auch FF8-Fan ist, und mich doch immer wieder ermuntert hat, dass die Geschichte nicht so schlecht ist, wie ich immer noch befürchte, sondern dass sie richtig gut ist!  
  
Des weiteren bedanke ich mich bei den Autoren von folgenden Geschichten, die ich einfach super fand, denn ohne sie hätte ich nicht die nötige Inspiration und den Drang dazu empfunden, Sleeping Lion Heart zu schreiben:  
  
„Blutmond" von Alexandra  
  
„Das Tor der Götter" von Roland  
  
„Daughter of the Lion" und alle Sequels von Sara (obwohl das nichts bringt, sie wird das hier nie lesen weil sie Amerikanerin ist)  
  
„Der Vater aller Monster" von Georg  
  
„Die Nebel von Xenon" von Vera  
  
„Nur ein Traum" von ‚Shining Moon' (Schwester von Georg)  
  
„Never be the same again" von 'Pyretta Blaze'  
  
Naja, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, das wär's so im Allgemeinen, bitte schreibt mir mal, wie ihr meine Geschichte fandet! Ich vertrage Kritik, also muss nicht alles nur positiv sein!  
  
EMail to: e.hasselmann@t-online.de  
  
Danke! Eure  
  
Andrea 


End file.
